Young at Heart Revised
by Winterzforgotten
Summary: A young Sesshomaru & father story. Lots of fluff and father-son bonding. His first time away from home, a young Sesshomaru learns about life outside the castle. Dangers and lessons included. Rewritten. This story is a side story to Lords of the Night. Spoilers if you are reading this before that one.
1. Chapter 1

****Young at Heart:****

****Chapter One: **** ****Childhood****

He was only a child, no more than six years of age. Still a babe in the eyes of his elders, and son of a powerful youkai. He raced after a small butterfly that flew off a flower, his small arms and hands outstretched trying to reach it. Tiny giggles erupted from the mouth of this boy as he scampered through the grass.

His little feet were bare, and he was dressed simply. He wore white and blue pants and matching sash and his shirt was a simple light blue. His hair was bound in a top knot, to keep it tidy and out of his face. He was alone, as his father had gone in search of food. So he kept himself occupied by chasing little animals and butterflies around their campsite. There was a small fire burning in the center of the camp, and the sun was setting over the horizon casting everything in a pale orange hue.

A rustling from the bushes caught the child's attention, and he paused in his pursuit of the butterfly. Turning around, he looked at the trees and bushes where the rustling had come from and didn't see anything. His small smiling mouth turned down into a frown, as he stood there listening. Sniffing the air, he caught a strange scent and shivered. Glancing around him nervously, he backed up a little. The rustling came again and he held his breath.

This was the first time he had ever gone hunting with his father, so he had experienced many strange things that day. He had discovered squirrels, and bugs, flowers, and herbs. Now a new strange scent was introduced to him, but this time he was alone. His father wasn't around to explain anything to him or tell him what caused the rustling in the bushes. Startled, and afraid, he took another step back and cried out as a white thing darted out right for him. Tripping over his feet, he fell backward, his hands catching him before he fell onto his back. Sitting there, he watched the beast as a little nose twitched at him, staring at him with big black eyes.

He felt his own eyes widen surprised. The long ears of the beast twitched, and looked at him warily, much the same way he was looking at the creature. Pulling his legs under him, he crawled on all fours, sniffing the white thing curiously. It didn't look dangerous to him. It didn't appear to have fangs or claws like his father, and it looked soft.

The thing turned around quickly and darted into the bushes, leaving him on all fours staring after the beast surprised. Frowning he called out. "Wait!" He gathered himself up onto his feet and darted into the bushes after the soft fluffy creature.

He was only able to run for a moment before something stepped in front of him blocking his path, making him skid to a halt on the leaves that lay on the forest floor. He blinked and stared at a pair of white pants. His gaze traveled up and he saw his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father's deep voice asked.

He wrapped his arms around his father's knees and peered past them at the little white thing darting through the bushes. Looking up again, his fathers' golden gaze waited for a response.

He pointed to the retreating white thing and looked up again. "What was that?"

His father's gaze looked back over his shoulder, and he chuckled. "That was a rabbit. Come, let's get dinner ready." His father scooped down and picked his son up in one swoop, carrying his catch of fish in his other hand.

Grinning from ear to ear, the little boy snuggled up against his father's boa that hung over his left shoulder. It was soft, and he found himself many nights curled up against it. Rubbing his nose in the boa, he sniffed it sighing happily. It smelled like his father, he was safe. But in truth, he never thought that he was ever in any danger. His father was never far away, and would come to save him should anything happen. Lifting his head, he looked at his father curiously.

"I am safe right?" He asked worriedly.

His father turned his gaze to his son surprised. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Shrugging, he sighed. "You would save me from anything right?"

His father stopped walking. "Do you not feel safe?"

"I do, but you weren't here."

"Ah. I think I understand now. You think that I could not sense if you were in danger." His father frowned. "Nothing will happen to you, Sesshomaru."

Nodding, the boy squirmed out of his father's arms and jumped down to the ground. "What will we do tomorrow?"

His father chuckled, kneeling beside the fire. He began preparing the fish and kept his senses open for signs of danger. "We will see when the day comes."

"I want to see another rabbit." Sesshomaru spun around in a circle his arms outstretched above him.

His father looked up from the fish and watched his son spin around in circles. Sesshomaru stopped his spinning and stumbled slightly, and then he flashed a grin to his father as he expertly steadied himself. Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smiled at his son's exploits. "Come, sit and eat."

Nodding, Sesshomaru knelt beside the fire, and picked up some of the prepared food and began eating. Halfway through dinner, he yawned. This didn't get past his father who placed his meal down and stood up. Walking over to a small bag leaning against a tree, he pulled out a smaller boa and brought it back to the fire. Holding it up, showing his son, Sesshomaru's eyes lit up excited.

Looking up at his father he smiled. "Is that for me?"

Nodding, his father handed it to his excited son, as he stood up and snuggled his face in it. "It's soft like yours."

"It should be." Inutashomaru smiled. Picking up his son, he wrapped the boa around his boy and placed him a safe distance away from the fire. "It is late, rest and tomorrow we will find more adventures for you."

There were no complaints from Sesshomaru as he placed his head on the soft fur wrapped around him. In minutes he was asleep, with his father looking over him protectively. Seeing his son finally asleep, Inutashomaru sniffed the air for danger, sensing none he exited the camp silently. He didn't stray too far away when he came to a tree. Climbing into the branches, he seated himself high on one keeping alert. The night was a dangerous time, so sleep was not an option with his son away from the protective confines of their mountain home.

Lifting his gaze to the moon, Inutashomaru sighed. The night was peaceful for once.

He jerked awake when a strange hooting filled his dreaming state. Startled, he opened his eyes and remained motionless. Only moving his eyes, he looked around him and heard other noises filling the darkness. He could see well enough, but his eyes were nowhere near as good as his father's. Rolling over on the soft fur he was curled up in, he lifted himself up on his elbows, looking for his father. The camp was empty.

He let out a startled gasp and turned his head left and right. Maybe his father went out hunting again. Frowning, he pulled his knees under him. The new boa his father had given him was still wrapped around his tiny form, and he pulled it around him protectively. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around it tightly, searching with his eyes for signs of his father. A hoot from behind him caused him to jump, and twist around startled. Taking a deep breath, he had to be brave. His father had said he could sense danger, so this hooting monster wouldn't be dangerous right?

Swallowing, he pulled the boa closer to him and buried his face in the soft fur. There were so many noises filling the night. Strange noises he had never heard before, and he was frightened. Putting on a brave face, Sesshomaru stood up and dragged his boa with him closer to the fire. He knelt down close to it, but it was burning low, almost dead. There was only the odd crackle as the embers heated. Sniffing the air, he tried to pinpoint his father and smelled him. He was close. Smiling slightly, he pulled his boa around him tighter. He was the son of a powerful youkai, so being afraid wasn't an option for him. His father would be disappointed right? Frowning, he wasn't sure.

Looking around the camp again, he heard rustling in the bushes and more hoots from the creature that had woken him. He heard voices. Frowning, he stood up and hugged his fur close to him as a shield. There shouldn't be voices at night. Stepping closer to the fire, he shivered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head, hearing a faint gasp from the camp. His son had woken. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder. He noticed his son move closer to the fire, and he smiled. Sesshomaru would have to get used to the night, and the sounds that accompanied it. Remaining where he was, he watched silently, until he heard voices. Startled, he stood up on his branch and cocked his head to the side listening carefully.

"Humans." He hissed. Without another thought, he jumped from the tree and raced towards the voices. There weren't many, but they were too close to the camp. Slipping through the trees with ease, he followed the voices, which were getting closer to his son. Curling his lip in anger, he knew humans rarely traveled at night. Those who did had a fell purpose. Stopping, he decided his best course of action now would be to get back to his son and find another spot to camp out in.

Turning around, he raced back towards the camp and entered the clearing in due time. Sesshomaru spun around quickly letting out a small cry of surprise. Without another word, he ran to his father, dropping his boa, and wrapped his arms around his father's knees. Inutashomaru quickly scooped his son into his arms and gathered the small boa and pack. Without a word, he raced from the camp and ran through the trees, away from the voices.

Sesshomaru buried his face into his father's fur and felt the air rush through his hair. He always loved this part, flying with his father. He turned his head slightly and buried his face into his father's neck his eyes seeing only a little as they traveled through the trees. Shouts filled the night, and Sesshomaru lifted his head curiously. Looking over his father's shoulder, he saw orange fill the blackness. His father stiffened and changed direction. The child never lost his sight on the orange hue that was dimming quickly as his father jumped higher into the trees.

"What is that?" He whispered.

"Shush." His father hissed.

Nodding, Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut and kept watching over his father's shoulder. It took them no time to reach the forest's edge, and his father raced through the field towards the mountains in the distance. There were no more voices that reached his ears, and his father seemed to relax a bit. He was still running and jumping, however, and Sesshomaru knew that it was because of danger.

Inutashomaru jumped onto the rocks climbing the mountain quickly. Once his son was a safe distance from the humans, he would go back to discover their purpose. They would have already have discovered the camp and keep searching through the night if their intentions were fell. Seeing a cave above, he jumped onto the outcropping of rock, and placed his son down, handing him the boa and pack. "Stay here." He pointed to the cave's entrance and turned around. "Do not move until I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded and peered into the black cave. Looking back to his father, he watched as Inutashomaru jumped out of sight back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru entered the cave and stood just inside trying to pierce the blackness with his eyes. Frowning, he took a deep breath and knelt down at the entrance. He still had the light of the moon here, so he was able to see some things. A tiny squeak reached his ears and he looked down at the small mouse that came to investigate the new being that invaded his turf.

Lowering his fingers, he smiled as the mouse sniffed at him. This one was a little different from the first one he had seen earlier in the day. It was all white with pink eyes. The other one he had seen had been brown and jittery, but this one was younger he noticed. Laying his hand out palm up, he let the small rodent climb up into his hand. Lifting his hand up he peered at it closely. It squeaked and sniffed at him. Giggling, he looked back outside. He wondered how long his father would be.

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the mouse back to the ground and leaned against the cave's wall. Pulling his boa around him, he curled up and waited for his fathers return. Not long after he was asleep. The little mouse sniffed around the child, then climbed up onto the fur and curled up in the soft boa and fell asleep, also waiting for his parents to return.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two:****

****Confrontations****

He reached the ground quickly and darted away from the cave he had placed his son in. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was safe for the time being, Inutashomaru raced towards the forest they had camped in. His keen sight quickly found the orange glow from the torches, and he leapt into the branches of a great oak tree, staring down at the group of men, who were glancing around them, fully armed. Narrowing his eyes, he overheard their conversations with one another.

"It's around here somewhere. Keep searching!" One man shouted.

"The camp was abandoned. Are you sure it was a youkai?" Another called out.

"I saw it! He had something with him, I am sure he was the one who took the child!" The first man yelled. "Keep searching."

Inutashomaru felt his eyes narrow even more. Hissing under his breath, he glanced over his shoulder, barely seeing the cave his son was hidden in. 'What child?' He thought to himself, glancing back at the men below.

"This way!" Another man cried, pointing to the ground where faint footprints he had left, littered the forest floor.

The men all charged towards the direction he had run in, and he growled low in his throat. Blowing enraged air out of his nose, he backtracked to head off the men who he knew now were hunting him.

Jumping to the ground, he pulled out his sword and hefted it in front of him, awaiting the men who would stumble upon him in mere minutes. The sword flared to life, as it filled with his stored youki.

The men came over the slight incline shouting and pointing in his direction.

"There he is! Kill him!" The men all shouted with rage and charged.

"Foolish humans." He hissed under his breath as he rammed his sword into the forest floor. Immediately the sword awoke and burst into flames, shooting its massive fire at the men who suddenly stopped in terror.

Growling, he noticed a few able to jump out of the way before the attack completed, and he narrowed his eyes at the leader of this group.

"Give back that child!" The man shouted looking around him at the remains of some of his men.

Confused, but holding his face in a solid mask, he barked out in fury. "What child?"

The man barked out commands to his men, who now were regaining their feet after jumping out of the way of the fire that had almost engulfed them. "Kill the youkai! Get to your feet, you worthless tyrants!"

The men hesitantly looked at their leader, then at the youkai who stood with his sword raised once again. Seeing the figure standing there made them gasp at the fully armored impressive youkai.

Smirking, Inutashomaru hissed again. "What child?"

The leader yelled out angrily. "The one you stole from his mother!"

Frowning, Inutashomaru shook his head. "You are mistaken human."

"I saw you, you filthy youkai!" The man shouted, angrily.

"I have no patience for impertinence. You have mistaken me for another, so be gone."

"You will die one way or another. You are a youkai! Kill him!" The leader shouted out again. His men didn't move.

"You command your men to attack me, yet you do not hold a weapon yourself. Why don't ****you**** come to kill me, human?" Inutashomaru scoffed.

"Fine!" The man drew his weapon and charged without a second thought.

Sighing in frustration, he raised his sword again and met the sword of the foolish human. Their swords clanged against one another, and Inutashomaru pushed against the weaker being. The man flew back but charged again. "Foolish human!" Inutashomaru growled. "I grow tired of your attempts. Begone!" He pushed back once again, knocking the human onto his back.

Turning away from the men, with his sword held over his shoulder, he stopped a moment before walking away. Looking over his shoulder, eyeing the man who lay on the ground he ground out between clenched teeth. "Be sure of the abductor before attacking those who are innocent. Insolence will find you a quick death in these woods. "

"I saw you!" The man snarled. "You had a child with you!"

Inutashomaru stopped, and turned around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not amused!"

The man pushed himself to his feet painfully. "All we want is the child back." He looked up with hatred in his eyes.

"The child that you saw me with does not belong to you." The youkai snarled.

"Then whose child is it you carry?" The man snarled.

"That is none of your business, human. I keep to myself, and you should do so also." Without another word, he about-faced and curled his lip in anger. 'This human just doesn't know when to quit.' He thought to himself as he heard the man race up to him. Reaching out his left and spinning around quicker then the eye could follow; he gripped the human by the throat and pulled him off his feet, squeezing his hand tighter. "I had figured I gave you ample warning!" He hissed under his breath, squeezing his hand tighter. "This does not amuse me."

The man kicked his feet, his hands clutching the arms of the youkai who had him, choking and trying to loosen the hold. Sharp nails dug into his arms, and Inutashomaru curled his lip in irritation.

"I do not like involving my affairs with those of lesser status, human. I already told you that you were mistaken in the identity of the abductor. I do not have the child you seek, so, therefore, remove yourself and your men from my presence or you will find yourself a slow and painful death!"

The man kicked his feet faster, ramming the toes of his war boots against the legs of the youkai's, his face growing heated by the force of the grip. Inutashomaru released his hold, allowing the man to fall to the ground in a fitful coughing heap. Turning away one final time, he walked into the forest calmly.

Sheathing his sword in its rightful place at his side, he glanced up at the moon that shone through the trees. Shaking his head, he walked slowly through the field, keeping his ears out for sounds of pursuit. None reached his ears, and he made his way up the cliff to the cave above. Stepping up to the entrance, his eyes caught white near the entrance, but far enough in to remain hidden.

Looking down, he watched his son sleep. Sesshoumaru was wrapped up in the fur, snuggled into it peacefully. A small movement caught his eyes and he allowed his eyes to travel to his son's side. There curled up on top of his son was a tiny mouse, almost completely blended into the white of the fur that surrounded his sleeping son. Frowning, he knelt beside his son and poked his claw at the small baby mouse, who squeaked in surprise. Little pink eyes opened and blinked up at two golden ones filled with amusement.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru stood up and walked deeper into the cave, and sat down in the shadows. Closing his eyes, he kept his senses open for danger and waited until daylight. His son would be well rested by then to continue on their travels, and Inutashomaru felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth.

He shifted in his fur, and opened his eyes, blinking against the brightness that entered the cave. Yawning widely, while rubbing his eyes, Sesshomaru sat up. A small surprised squeak reached his ears, and he looked down confused. There was the little white mouse that he had discovered last night. Smiling brightly, he picked up the tiny thing in his hands and rubbed his nose against it.

"Did you stay to keep me company?" He giggled as the little whiskers tickled his nose. The mouse jumped out of his hand and back onto the fur. Lifting his head, he looked around him, looking for his father. A shadow just outside the cave caused him to gasp. Shifting out of the fur, he crawled on all fours to the cave's entrance, and peeked out carefully. Smiling broadly, seeing his father's tall form, Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and ran to him. Quickly wrapping his arms around the backs of his father's legs, Sesshomaru buried his face in the soft pants.

Inutashomaru had turned his head slightly upon hearing his son start to move around. He didn't move from the entrance of the cave, however, only stood looking over the field with his arms crossed. He heard his son's little feet pad across the ground and he smiled feeling little arms wrap around his legs. Chuckling, he looked down at the small boy who had his face buried in the backs of his legs.

"Sesshomaru." He greeted.

The boy looked up happily. "Father, I made a friend."

"Hmm, so I see." He muttered looking at the cave's entrance where a little white mouse sat cleaning its self. Sesshomaru glanced back and saw the little thing.

"Can I keep it, father?" The little boy asked giggling as he walked up to the little creature.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru walked over to his son who had the mouse back in his tiny hands nuzzling it with his nose. "No Sesshomaru. I'm afraid you cannot keep the mouse." Upon seeing the small frown he quickly explained. "See how small it is?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"This is but a baby and has a family around somewhere. This little critter was probably left behind as you were due to danger."

A small mouth opened in a big oh. "He is like me."

Inutashomaru nodded, smiling. "We cannot take the mouse away from here. It was left for a reason, as you were."

"No one would take me away, would they? You wouldn't let me be taken?" Sesshomaru asked in a small worried voice.

"Worry not Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru smiled, petting his son's head. "You are safe." Standing up, he moved back to his former position, watching the slight breeze play across the grass causing it to dance. Something had caught his attention, and he waited patiently until it sounded again.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to him looking up with bright golden eyes.

Inutashomaru jerked, then glanced down at his son his heart picking up pace as another sound reached his ears. "Back into the cave." He hissed, causing his son to jump surprised. "Now!"

Sesshomaru swallowed quickly, and his hair stood up on the back of his neck. Reacting immediately, he darted off into the cave, scooping the little mouse up as he did. Holding the little thing protectively, Sesshomaru went back to his little bed and gathered up his fur holding it against his chest, with the mouse. Peeking around the corner of the cave's entrance, Sesshomaru saw his father standing perfectly still, almost bristling with rage, looking at something in the distance.

His eyes traveled away from his father peering out into the field where his father was looking. He felt his mouth drop open in surprise as dark shadows came towards the cave. Loud noises reached his ears, and he scooted backward, dropping the fur and mouse covering his ears with them trying to block out the loud shouting.

Whimpering against the sharp piercing sounds, Sesshomaru scooted further back into the cave.

Inutashomaru winced at the sounds that bombarded the air and looked down at the men who had decided to pursue him, despite his warning. They shouted, and this time there were more than the night before. Growling deep in his chest, Inutashomaru was torn.

Drawing his sword that sat at his side he held it firmly, his knuckles turning white in anger. Growling, he jumped down from the cave and met the men in the center of the field. The leader from the night before sat on a horse and grinned menacingly at the youkai. Several men had bows notched with arrows, ready to fire, and others held spears and swords.

"Human, you try my patience!" Inutashomaru snarled, positioning his sword in front of him. The sword hummed in response as it was hefted and then placed in attack formation. The sword lit up furiously, as it filled with his youki surrounding its holder in a golden light. It wavered in anticipation, singing to its master. The sword pulsed and waited.

"Give us the child, youkai and we will leave in peace." The man on the back of the horse roared.

Enraged, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. "Leave this place!" He lifted his sword above his head and with great force dropped it to the ground.

The men situated in front were bombarded by the ferocity of the attack, while the ones further back ran out of the way. Arrows were fired, but Inutashomaru jumped out of the way, hearing the distinct whirring of the bows being released. Snarling more enraged than before, he charged the men, his only thoughts on protecting his son who was now too close to these humans for his liking. Dropping his sword the metal flared into life feeling the urgency in its owner. The air around them boomed with the youkai's growl of annoyance as his sword hit the earth. "You are in my way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Rage

The rumbling entered the cave with great intensity, and Sesshomaru shifted forward to peer back out the cave, his hands still covering his ears. Wincing, his eyes met bright light, and he gasped. Blinking rapidly, he watched in fascination as his father wielded his sword.

Inutashomaru was now surrounded by the humans, dodging spears, and swords, blocking arrows and using his sword to protect himself. His desperation was now greater, as the men surrounded him. Something out of the corner of his eyes, caused him to hiss. There were men approaching the cave. Crying out, he jumped into the air but was stopped as several spears embedded into his back at his retreat. Turning around, he met the men full on with his sword, but he couldn't use his youki to drive him back. They were too close and came at him too quickly for him to prepare any kind of attack, he needed more space. '_Sesshomaru!_' His mind cried out.

He blinked again watching his father disappear amongst the men and crawled forward hoping to locate him. His eyes met dark blue pants and he stumbled back in fear. Sesshomaru was roughly grabbed by his haori and held up to face the man.

"What do we have here?" The man bellowed, holding the child tightly.

Sesshomaru froze, unsure of what to do. His whimpers were low, and he quickly clamped his mouth down on the man's arm, biting as hard as he could. It had little effect on the man and didn't even draw blood. But the man did shake the little boy and used his other hand to backhand the face.

Crying out, Sesshomaru urgently pushed and kicked, trying to loosen the grip, but to no avail as another sharp strike landed on his face. Sesshomaru still fought and scratched at the arms holding him, crying out this time for his father.

Inutashomaru felt his heart freeze in terror at the cry of fear that entered the field with such force it almost drove him to the ground on his knees. Growling, now without any rational thought, he felt his body heat up with red fury. His vision went black and his bones cracked and stretched. His rage at such a high peek left no room for anything now, but to get to his son. Changing form was quick and not without some pain, but now towering over the men who stared upward at the now full-sized dog, they scrambled back at the red in his eyes.

Jumping away, he raced to the cave's entrance, jumping up onto the ledge in one bound, and snapped the man in half. Sesshomaru fell to the ground. The boy scrambled backward and reentered the cave grabbing his fur and holding it tightly. He knew it was his father standing there, and the deep voice penetrated his fear.

"Sesshomaru, we leave." His father commanded, keeping his body between the arrows and his son. "Get on." Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for an instant, and wrapped his fists into his father's coat, and held on tightly. Burying his face in his father's soft fur, he felt tears enter his eyes and wiped them away. His father moved quickly, and they soon left the cave, his father bounding upward towards the top of the cliffs.

Currently out of danger, Inutashomaru kept running, wanting to put some distance between the men and them. The midday sun was reaching and he finally slowed his gait and slowed right down to a walk. The fists buried in his side were holding on so tightly, he winced as his fur was pulled. His coat was wet, and he sighed. Coming to a complete halt, he felt the fists loosen, and he changed form quickly. His son held his fur tightly in his grasp now, shuddering still with fear.

Kneeling beside Sesshomaru, Inutashomaru placed his hand on his son's back. His son about faced and wrapped his little arms around his neck sobbing. Gathering his boy in his arms, he held him tight. "Easy. It's over now." His son nodded into his shoulder and sniffed. Pulling away, Sesshomaru gathered his feet and stood there, his fur discarded on the ground forgotten for the moment.

Inutashomaru winced at the redness on his son's face and he growled. Placing his hand on Sesshomaru's face, he gently ran his fingers over the hand mark. His son looked down at his feet and whispered softly. "I'm sorry father."

Lifting his son's face so their eyes met, he frowned. "For what?"

"I cried. I was scared." Sesshomaru whispered.

Swallowing, Inutashomaru nodded and pulled his son back into his arms. "It is I who should be apologizing, Sesshomaru. I placed you in danger."

Placing his head into his father's shoulder, Sesshomaru tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body, and the tears that threatened to surface again. He felt himself being picked up and he laid his head to the side, keeping his left cheek free because it still hurt. Blinking, he gasped suddenly.

His father continued walking but looked down when his son gasped. "What is wrong?"

"My friend is still there." The little boy whispered brokenly.

Smiling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I believe the mouse is safe, Sesshomaru."

A nod, then stillness. Entering a small clearing, Inutashomaru noticed a small stream trickling nearby, and walked over to it. The cool water would ease the ache his son felt at being struck, and he shifted his shoulder to wake the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled whimper.

"Wake, we are stopping for a bit."

His son lifted his head and glanced around. "It's pretty here."

Smiling, Inutashomaru lowered his boy to the ground and watched as his son wandered around the clearing, seemingly to have forgotten about the danger they had been in earlier. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru shook his head. 'Youth.' Walking over to the stream, he called his son over.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered.

His son ran over and knelt beside the water. He gazed into it and watched his reflection, but jumped when he felt pressure on his left cheek. Wincing, he pulled away.

"Easy." His father muttered, wiping the left side of Sesshomaru's face gently with a soft cloth.

Sesshomaru frowned but remained still while his father applied the cooling liquid to his throbbing cheek. His father stopped the gentle ministrations and sat back on his heels. Looking up, Sesshomaru smiled. With his face still sore, he stood up and ran to the center of the camp to continue his exploration. Bending over a log, he peered under it curiously.

There were all sorts of bugs under there, and he got down on all fours to peer closer. They were scrambling around in a frenzy, and he smiled. Something flew out then and he pulled his face back surprised and watched the brown thing flutter away. Not taking his eyes off the insect, he called to his father. "What is that? Another butterfly?"

Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, tearing his thoughts from the most deadly confrontation hours ago. "That is a moth." His father uttered absently.

Sesshomaru noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his father's voice and he shifted his golden gaze over to the tall figure by the river. His father hadn't moved. Frowning, he stood up and dusted off his pants. Did he do something wrong? Was his father angry with him for being such a baby? Was it because he didn't hide properly? Frowning, he hesitantly walked up to his father and knelt down behind him, locking his hands in his lap and staring at them while they twisted nervously.

Hearing Sesshomaru approach and kneel down behind him, he felt his eyes widen. His son only did that when he thought he was in trouble for some wrongdoing. Turning around, he took in the nervous wringing of his hands in his sash, and he frowned. "What ails you, Sesshomaru?"

"I have angered you." Came the hesitant reply.

"You have?" Inutashomaru felt his frown deepen, but followed along amused.

A small nod.

"What did you do?" Inutashomaru asked.

"I am not certain."

"Then why do you think you have done wrong?"

"You are angry."

"I am, yes."

Sesshomaru tightened his hands in his sash. "I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru sighed. "Come here beside me."

The boy unwound his hands from his nervous work and crawled forward on all fours. Kneeling beside his father he waited.

"You think I am angry with you?"

His son nodded.

"I am not."

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes wide.

"I am angry at those men, and at myself." Inutashomaru glanced over at his son. "That man struck you, and I was powerless to stop it."

"I bit him."

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Did you now?"

A small confirmed nod was his answer. It was a proud nod.

"I didn't draw blood though."

Nodding, he crossed his legs, looking over the stream thinking. "I am trying to figure out what I may have done to prevent this incident so that I don't allow it to happen again."

Sesshomaru smiled and crawled towards the stream seeing a silverfish swim by. "I forgot the pack at the cave." He told his father looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm." His father nodded. "I will return for it later."

"Will those shadows still be there?"

His father raised his brows. "Shadows?"

"The smelly one that had me wasn't a shadow. Did they all look like him?" He asked looking back to the stream, watching the fish.

"Ah! Smelly?" Inutashomaru chuckled again.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Perhaps, but you will remain here."

Sesshomaru swallowed. "What if they find me?"

"We are too far away now for them to travel this distance before I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm hungry, father."

"Alright." His father stood up and glanced down at his son who still looked at the fish hungrily. "Remain here, I will return shortly." His father turned and walked out of the clearing, leaving his son watching the fish.

He was alone, watching the fish. His mind was no longer on the incident, but on the silverfish that swam by, seemingly teasing him under the water. Smiling, he scooped his hand into the water, and the fish darted a short distance away. Pulling his mouth in a straight line, he edged forward a bit more, reaching his hand out to scoop at the fish again. Growling softly, he forgot how close to the edge of the water he was, but stopped his movement toward the fish when his knee got wet. Looking down, he noticed his right knee in the water, while his left still remained on the bank.

Pouting, at how the fish had succeeded in its task to draw him into the water, Sesshomaru stood up and pounced into the water fully trying to catch the fish that now seemed to be egging him on by swimming in lazy circles. He was thoroughly wet now, his long silver hair plastered to the side of his face, and water dripping from his chin. As he pounced, he almost caught the fish, and quickly changed directions when the fish about faced and darted off. Pivoting quickly, Sesshomaru pounced again, and created a large splash, soaking him further.

Sitting back crouched low, he jumped again, and again, missing the fish every time. He didn't know how much time had passed since his father had left, but he was growing quite frustrated at this elusive fish. His irritation showed through a louder growl, and he heard something soft whimper. Startled, he immediately froze. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked around.

He had managed to wander from the clearing, and he blinked again. Sesshomaru stood up straight and made his way back to the clearing, and climbed up onto the bank, dripping wet. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't get soaked, and he sniffed. Sitting down at the edge of the water again, he continued to wait for his fathers' return.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Four:****

****Startling Discoveries****

Inutashomaru entered the clearing and stopped. There was his son kneeling beside the stream where he had left him. Lifting his brows, he suppressed the laugh that threatened to surface at his sons' appearance. His son was looking into the water, with a rather large puddle circling him. The clothing stuck to his tiny frame, and his hair was stuck out everywhere. Shaking his head, he walked up to him standing behind him.

"Have a good swim?" He asked softly.

His son's head whipped around with a large smile plastered on his face, sheepishly.

"A fish was teasing me." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I see. Are you still hungry?"

The small wet head nodded eagerly.

Chuckling, he knelt down and wiped the strand of hair that was plastered across his nose. "We need to dry you off." Inutashomaru stood up and pulled out some mushrooms and berries for his son to eat. "Sit in the sun." His father murmured.

Sesshomaru carried his food into the sun and sat down on a small boulder. Remembering the sound he had heard earlier, he lifted his head chewing quickly.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked after swallowing his mouthful.

Glancing up from his spot under a tree, Inutashomaru nodded. "Yes?"

"I heard a sound, over there." Sesshomaru pointed to the dense part of the forest that was darkened from the sun. It was accessible only through the stream

"Oh? What sort of sound?" Had his son wandered off? "Did you leave the clearing?"

His son paused and then nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to, but I had followed the fish, and came right back."

Lowering his gaze, he frowned. "Hmm." Inutashomaru sighed. "What sort of sound?" He would have to inform his son of mindless wanderings eventually. This would make the second time his son would have wandered off without thought.

"It sounded like a…" His son stopped thinking. Not sure of how to explain the sound, he mimicked it sounding it almost like the one he had heard.

"A whimper?" Inutashomaru nodded. "I see." Not saying anything more, he lowered his head a bit more shading his eyes from the light and calming the irritation that surfaced at his sons' escapades.

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble. The way his father's voice held an edge to it, one filled with suppressed anger. His head was lowered, and he said nothing further. Swallowing, he noticed the frown that marred his father's mouth and the way his fists clenched in anger.

Looking back to the dark forest, he shook his head, cursing the fish that had led him away. It hadn't been that far, but far enough. He didn't move after he had finished eating, he knew he had to wait for his father to call him over. Sighing, he knew it had been wrong to leave the clearing, and he was suddenly stuck with the memory of the cave. Sucking in his breath, he remembered he had crawled to the edge of the cave's entrance. Had he remained hidden in the shadows, would that man have seen him?

Sesshomaru had been so intent on watching his father that he had completely forgotten his father's words to stay hidden in the cave. Frowning, he looked at his hands. What if his father hadn't been there? It was a long while before his name was called, and he looked up, having been lost in thought.

Standing up he walked over to his father and sat down beside him.

"You know I am angry?"

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru replied nodding.

"Why am I angry?"

"Because I didn't stay where I was supposed to." Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Aye."

"I did it twice father."

His father looked up and stared into his son's golden eyes. "Explain."

"In the cave, I crawled to the entrance to see you fight."

"Did you leave the cave?" Inutashomaru felt anger bubble inside his chest.

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly. "No, but I looked out."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Then you did not go against my wishes there. Had I not stopped you last night you would have run off after the rabbit, correct?"

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru had forgotten about that incident.

"You also wandered out of the clearing, after I asked you to remain here."

"Yes, father."

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up and walked away, leaving his son sitting beside the tree. "You must heed my words, Sesshomaru. Knowing where you are and what you do at all times is a part of ensuring your survival. Keeping your wits about you and your surroundings will keep you safe."

Nodding, Sesshomaru whispered. "I'm sorry father."

Inutashomaru looked back over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he hissed. "Stay here, I will check out the sound you heard earlier."

Sesshomaru looked up surprised. "Father?"

Inutashomaru paused. "Yes?"

Swallowing, Sesshomaru walked up to his father. "The sound was shivery."

Inutashomaru frowned thinking. '__Shivery?__' He thought. "Eerie?"

"That's it. Yes."

"Stay here." With that he left, slipping into the dense trees.

Sesshoumaru kicked at a rock as he gazed at the grass. '__How stupid__.' He thought to himself. Knowing that he had to listen to his father he walked back to the boulder where he had eaten. Jumping up onto it, crouched on all fours he scowled at his idiotic behavior. If he didn't do as his father asked, he would probably never be allowed on any more hunts.

A small breeze picked up, blowing his damp hair over his shoulders and around his face. Sesshoumaru remained still, silently thinking on his behavior and his fathers' disappointment.

Inutashomaru knelt down and sniffed the ground. Catching nothing in his senses, he stood up looking at the dense forest around him. It was dreary, damp and extremely quiet. Frowning, he turned his head slightly, trying to catch any sound or any smell that would indicate what his son had heard earlier. The wind picked up, and he lifted his head in the direction of the breeze, which blew past him and into the camp he had left his son in. Lifting his nose he sniffed the air and caught a faint smell of fear and tears.

Curling his lip, he stepped forward through the thick brush, towards the smell, quietly and slowly.

A crack reached his ears, and he lifted his head sharply. Blinking, he saw those strangely dressed men from the cave, only these were dressed differently. Their clothing was in shambles, and mismatched armor covered their legs and torso. There were only two of them, and Sesshoumaru felt himself shift backward slightly, on his boulder.

They had seen him, there was no doubt in his mind, as they looked at him long and hard. The men glanced around them quickly, one having his hand on his sword at his side.

Sesshoumaru stared at them, blinking a few times, before feeling a frown cross his features. He sniffed and smelled something strange on their clothing. It smelled like iron, almost like when his father finished polishing his swords. One man stepped forward before he was stopped by the other man holding his sword hilt, still looking around warily.

Their voices were raspy. It hurt his ears. Wincing slightly at the harshly spoken words out of their mouths, rather then the soft smooth ones his father used, Sesshoumaru scooted back a step on his boulder still crouched, almost looking like he was ready to pounce.

"This is a child." One man said.

"I realize that. It's a youkai child." The other said, gripping his sword hilt tighter.

The other man glanced up quickly, looking at the child on the rock quickly. It was hard to tell at first, due to the white silver hair flying around the face, but his eyes caught a glimpse of a blue mark marring the child's forehead. Squinting his eyes, he looked harder and saw the golden eyes looking at him warily. Then he saw the two crimson stripes on the child's cheeks.

"You're right." He grinned.

"The parents will be close." The other said backing up slowly.

"What should we do?"

"Let's get out of here."

Sesshoumaru watched them leave the way they had come, and he smiled. He had heard everything they had said and smirked. '__So they know that it is dangerous__.' Nodding in satisfaction, he remained on his rock and stared at the trees the men had vanished in.

* * *

Inutashomaru stepped through the trees and saw yellow on the floor of the dark tiny clearing. Weapons were scattered around, along with torn clothes covered in blood. Wrinkling his nose at the foul stench, he heard a small whimper and turned his head sharply at the yellow lump.

Narrowing his eyes, he eased forward and saw it was a little girl. A human girl. No more than three years of age maybe. Curling his lip, he glanced around the camp again, noticing bones and stolen goods.

Looking back at the wounded girl, he placed his hand on her back and turned her over slightly. She was unconscious. Sniffing in indifference, he stood up and exited the clearing quickly. He silently wondered to himself if this was the child those men at the cave had been after. Growling low in his throat, he heard faint whispers on his right and he stopped immediately. Turning around he went back to the camp and waited until he saw two men enter the dreary circle of moss and death.

"We need to be careful." A man dressed in brown, orange and blue uttered softly. He took off his sword and placed it down beside him, as he sat down by the girl.

The other man, in pink and whatever other colors, Inutashomaru couldn't tell through the grime and blood that stained his clothes, nodded also sitting near the girl.

"What will we do with her?"

"For now she is a means to an end. She is our ticket to escape."

"What about the other child we saw?"

"It might also prove to be our ticket out."

Inutashomaru stilled. '__Other child?__' His blood turned icy, and he felt his eyes flash in anger. '__Had they stumbled upon his camp?__'

Immediately, he vanished into the trees, no longer concerned with these bandits, or the little girl who lay injured.

* * *

Sesshoumaru jumped off his boulder and tried to catch a long thing, slithering through the grass. Pouncing on the tail of it, he jumped back startled when it reared up hissing at him. Scooting backward quickly, he blinked surprised. He hissed back, and he heard a strange rattle sound coming from the tail he had pounced on.

Frowning, he backed up when the slithery thing came towards him, hissing and snapping. Blinking rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do, except keep walking backward. His back connected with his boulder, and he quickly jumped back up onto it. Sesshoumaru almost choked back a cry of surprise when the long ugly thing actually slithered up onto his boulder.

"__Ah!__" He cried out, jumping off his boulder.

Racing away from the slithering thing that was pretty fast, he dodged its dripping snapping teeth that aimed for his leg. Jumping up into the air when it lunged at him again, he landed only a foot away, and he spun around racing back to his boulder.

Inutashomaru came out of the trees and stopped stunned as his son jumped into the air and raced away from something. Glancing down into the grass he saw the cause of his son's flight, and he shook his head. Reaching into the sleeve of his haori, he pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the rattlesnake that was stalking his son.

The dagger embedded itself into the neck and the snake flew downward immediately dead from the force of the daggers throw.

Sesshoumaru now safely on his boulder, looked over his shoulder at his father and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Quite the day you are having, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru smiled, seeing his son's relief cross his face.

"What __**was**__ that?" Sesshoumaru breathed, wide-eyed.

"That was a rattlesnake." He replied, kneeling beside the snake and pulling his dagger from the neck. Picking it up, he held it out to show his son. "See the teeth?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, not moving an inch off his boulder, now safely crouched in pounce position.

"The snake has a defense in glands above the fangs to inject poison into its prey."

His son's mouth opened in a large '__oh__'. Remembering suddenly, the reason for his return to the camp, he tossed the snake beside a log and stood up looking at his son. "Sesshoumaru, were there two men here?"

His son looked up from glaring at the offending snake, and he nodded his head in response to his father's question. "I stayed right here."

His father frowned. "What did they do?"

"Stared at me, and then they left. They looked scared." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side.

"What did you do?"

"Stared back at them."

Inutashomaru nodded and breathed in a sigh. "It is time to go." Stooping down, he picked up his son's fur and placed it over his shoulder, and walked up to his son whose eyes had traveled back to the snake and continued his glare. "It's dead."

His son nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't move away from the snake. He also remained motionless on his boulder.

"Sesshoumaru." His father chuckled. This time his son looked up. Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the boulder and stared right into his father's eyes.

"It tried to __**bite**__ me." He stated matter of factually.

"I saw that." Inutashomaru nodded. Picking up his son, he turned away from the boulder and disappeared into the woods, away from the dreary side where two men and a little girl camped.

As they left the clearing, Inutashomaru failed to notice his son return his golden glare at the snake as they passed it, nor did he notice his son stick his tongue out at the thing when they entered the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter Five: Plots of Lesser Men****

Inutashomaru walked well into the night, carrying his small son in his arms. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep earlier when the sun had first disappeared over the horizon. Currently, his son was curled up, clutching his fur close to him, snuggled up against his father's chest. The Daiyoukai knew he would have to soon leave his son to find food for them, but his first task was to find a place to camp for the night.

The woods were thick around them, and the path he walked on was overgrown from lack of use. Night creatures scurried about, hunting for their own meals, and Inutashomaru shook his head. To him it appeared there would be no rest this night, having been walking for hours carrying his boy, looking for a place that would comfortably fit the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on through the darkness, still looking for somewhere he could rest, even for a moment. He wasn't tired, nor was he weary, but he wanted to eat, and he couldn't hunt with his son clutched in his arms. Growling low in his throat, he looked up at the blackened sky littered with stars. The moon's light couldn't penetrate the thick brush and left him feeling as though he were missing an important part of his evening.

Looking back down into his arms, he smiled slowly, seeing Sesshoumaru's golden gaze meet his. "You slept awhile." Inutashomaru murmured.

Sesshoumaru responded with a wide yawn that broke across his face. Inutashomaru felt his brows crease, seeing tiny fangs coming in. He stopped walking and knelt down, seating Sesshoumaru into his lap, smiling. "Open up for me." Inutashomaru nudged his son's chin with his finger.

Sesshoumaru was confused but did as his father asked and opened his mouth. He felt his father's fingers prodding at his teeth, but more especially the ones that had been aching for a few days now. They throbbed dully, but it was still there. He winced when his father pushed on one, and he pulled back hissing. "Ow." He whined.

Inutashomaru smiled. "Your fangs are coming in."

Sesshoumaru blinked in response. "Like yours?"

"Not yet, in a few years. They are still baby teeth. But they are coming in."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru frowned disappointed. He had seen his father bare his teeth before, and saw the astounding fangs. Sighing, he felt himself placed on his feet and he looked up.

Inutashomaru looked up at the trees, then down at his son. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru pouted. "Tired."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Follow me."

"Father?" Sesshoumaru didn't follow him but stood rooted in place. He looked around him in the darkness, nervously.

Inutashomaru stopped and glanced back. "What is it?"

His eyes still trying to penetrate the darkness, he whispered. "Where are we?"

"Come. It is no matter where we are." He was beginning to get irritable. Inutashomaru wanted to eat. Turning around he began walking again, walking slowly until he heard frantic padding of feet on the ground. They came across a large oak tree sitting on the edge of the path, and Inutashomaru stopped. Bending down, he picked up his son, placing him on one of the roots of the tree, so that they stood eye to eye.

"Remain here, I will return shortly." Inutashomaru peered into his son's eyes making it known that he meant what he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, father."

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "I mean it."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

Nodding in satisfaction, he about-faced and raced into the thick brush.

Sesshoumaru stood rooted where his father had placed him. He lifted his hands and pulled his fur pelt from over his right shoulder and placed it close to his heart. He backed up slowly, and leaned against the large trunk of the oak and slid down into a sitting position. Yawning again, he curled up against the tree and waited. It was so dark his eyes couldn't penetrate it. Shivering, he realized it was almost like someone had taken a black cloth and tied it around his eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he curled up even more. He didn't like this forest. The trees were large, and old overgrown leaves hid the light from everything within the woods. Sesshoumaru didn't want to see any more of these woods. Opening his eyes into narrow slits, however, against his better judgment, he looked at the blackness of the forest.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around him curiously. Barely lifting his head up off his fur, he caught whispered words. Freezing instantly, he scooted further back trying to mold himself into the trunk of the tree, hoping it would swallow him up. Blinking rapidly, trying desperately to convince his eyes to focus through the thick blackness, he shivered as the words got closer.

They sounded familiar, the whispered words that reached his keen hearing. Sniffing, he wrinkled his nose. It was those smelly men again. He whimpered, despite trying not to, he clamped his hands over his mouth.

The black around him, the eerie feeling, being alone, with smells and sounds bombarding his senses didn't help him to remain calm and brave. Shivering against the cold that seeped through him, he tried harder to get closer to the trunk, pulling his fur to cover his face. Whimpering into it, he tried to muffle the sounds. The voices stopped.

Holding his breath, he pulled his pelt around his eyes and tried urgently to see if he was safe. He still smelled them. They were there, he could feel it. Swallowing, he remained still. "__Father.__" He hissed into the night, hoping that the hushed word would reach his father's incredible hearing.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how good the men's hearing was, so trying to be as quiet as possible; he shifted further back into the tree trunk. He couldn't get any closer. All he wanted to do was to crawl inside it and hide.

A hand sounded near him, and he bit his lip to keep the startled cry from escaping. Shuddering, he clamped his eyes shut. '__Father!__' He shouted in his mind. Something touched his fur and he yelped, jumping up to his feet. "__Ah!__"

Something grabbed him from behind, and something yanked him downward. "__Ah! Father__!" He cried out. A hand clamped over his mouth, and he flinched at the roughness of it. It stunk, and he couldn't get away. He was firmly pulled down off his tree, and he felt something grab his hair pulling it forward. Snarling out of panic, he struggled with everything he had. Kicking, trying to loosen the hold on his mouth so he could call out for his father.

Sesshoumaru felt tears fill his eyes, his father would come. He knew he would. '__Father can sense everything__.'

"Shut the kid up!" Someone whispered urgently. "The sounds will alert his parents."

Sesshoumaru froze. Something cold slipped against his neck, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. Something warm trickled down his neck and he felt it drip onto his Hakama. Struggling again, something stung his neck and the hand shifted slightly off his mouth. Immediately, he bit down as hard as he could.

The hand was yanked away and the voice cursed.

"__Father!"__ Sesshoumaru cried, scrambling backward. "__Father!__" He tripped over his feet and fell hard onto the ground.

"We need to get out of here, now!" One voice hissed. Retreating feet was all Sesshoumaru heard.

In a panic, he wailed into the sky. "__Father!__"

He heard running, and he knew instantly it was his father. Inutashomaru darted out of the trees. Having heard his son's first cries of panic and distress, he had about-faced, and leaving his catches for dinner, and ran as fast as he could.

Inutashomaru held his sword, having been the first thing he had done after hearing his son's wail into the sky. Sniffing the air, he cursed his ill luck. Those humans had followed them. 'But why didn't I smell them?' He angrily cursed himself. Sheathing his sword, and reaching down to grab his son, Sesshoumaru struggled. "Ah!"

"Easy. It's me." Inutashomaru whispered. His boy whimpered and then jumped into his arms. There were no tears this time, only whimpers and shivering. Rubbing his son's back, he snarled low in his throat. Looking into the trees, where he had heard the human's retreating forms, he lowered his chin to rest on top of Sesshoumaru's head. "Can you be brave for me?"

The shivering form froze, and then the small head nodded. The small sound that came out of his son wasn't a yes, but more like air blown out of his nose, with a small vocal sound softly escaping.

Kneeling down, Inutashomaru sniffed his son. The scent was of blood. His son's blood. Growling enraged, he pulled Sesshoumaru forward. Sniffing, he found the blood on his neck. His growling grew louder, and Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Wait here, can you do that?"

Inutashomaru heard the gulp, but his son nodded.

"See those bushes, there?" Inutashomaru pointed beside the tree. The small boy nodded. "Hide there, no one will find you. It is concealed." Sesshoumaru moved quickly, ducking into the bushes.

Without another thought, Inutashomaru began his hunt for these men who dared cut his pup. Enraged, he raced through the trees and bushes in a frenzy. Hearing the men racing ahead of him, he jumped into the trees and practically skipped from branch to branch getting ahead of them to stop their retreat.

Seeing them below him, he jumped out of the trees, twisting in mid-air, drawing his sword in mid-flight. Landing with a thump, he growled. "Bastards!" He dropped his sword, and it flew into flames, licking the earth angrily. The men froze, both jumping out of the way of the fire that raced towards them.

They got up, drawing their swords facing the furious youkai. "Who are you?" One man shouted.

Unable to speak through his fury, he snarled loudly, jumping forward instantly. Slicing the first one down was quick and the man had no time to even raise his sword in defense. Spinning around, his long silver hair flying around him making him look even more menacing made the other man jump back, fearfully.

Golden eyes deepened to amber through rage, faced the human's glazed brown ones. Snarling, Inutashomaru faced the man. Jumping forward, he hefted his sword and the metal clanged off one another. Looking at the sword at close range, he saw red blood, sniffing the air furiously; he detected that blood to be his son's. Shoving his full weight into the man, he knocked him off his feet.

"You planned on killing a youkai this night?" Inutashomaru snarled. "This is your chance human! Get on your feet."

The man scrambled to his feet.

The youkai looked at the man hard and noticed it was not the same one he had seen in the camp with the girl. Slashing his sword again, the swords met in a loud clang, the man's sword reverberating with a ting at the impact.

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru growled.

The man was shoved back again and lost his sword as his body connected with the earth. Getting up in a panic, he turned around and raced off down the path.

Smirking, and snorting through his nose, he hefted his sword. Racing after the man, he lept into the air and landed in front of the terrified human. "This is what my son felt when you raised your sword to his neck!" Inutashomaru growled, without another thought, he swung his sword and took the man out.

Stepping back, he gritted his teeth together. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was covered in this human's stench. "Keh!" Lifting his head, he strolled down the path calm now that they were dead. "Stupid humans." He snarled to himself, as he walked past the first one he had killed. Lifting his head to the moon, which could barely be seen in this part of the forest, he sighed. "I will be glad when this cycle of the day is over."

Lowering his head again, he slipped into the darker woods silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mischievous Escapades

Chapter Six: Mischievous Escapades

Inutashomaru had made his way through the forest quickly, reaching his son in due time. Now as he glanced down at his sleeping boy, from the branch he sat perched in, he sighed. The moon was disappearing, and the sun was cresting over the horizon. '__Finally.__' He had been lost in thought as night drifted into morning and he sighed. Despite everything that had happened in his life he had to think about the life that lay in his arms now. Sesshoumaru was young, having no idea about his clan or anyone besides those who resided at his Sankin kotai deep in the mountains. His mother had insisted he spend time with their young son and thus here he was out in the middle of the woods with the pup. He needed to get this little trip completed so that he could return to searching for a way to release his clansmen from the curse that had been cast upon them.

Looking away from Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru stood up on his branch and stretched. When he looked down again, his son was gone. Startled and frowning, he jumped out of the tree, crouching next to his son's discarded fur, sniffing it quickly. Before he could react, he was knocked over, giving a loud oomph as he impacted with the earth. He had been pounced on by his own child. Face down beside the pelt, he chuckled. Turning his head to the side, he smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

His son giggled. "Morning, father."

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder, his son was perfectly crouched on is back looking extremely proud of himself. Smiling broadly, he shifted his weight, knocking his son's surprised form off to the side with a thump. Jumping to his feet, Inutashomaru scooped his son up under his right arm and held him there. "Now what are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru struggled, wriggling like a fish in his father's clutches. Stopping, he smiled and lifted his fingers to his father's side, poking him between the breastplates he wore. Inutashomaru twitched. Smirking, he felt another finger prod his side, and he tried to maneuver away from the crafty and quite skilled fingers.

Grabbing his son's foot and holding him facing downward, he brought him to eye level. "That is playing dirty." He smiled.

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded. He was lifted even higher, and he frowned. "Father?"

Chuckling, Inutashomaru asked. "Yes?"

"Can you let me down now?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, all the blood was running to it and he felt dizzy. Something out of the corner of his caught his attention and he twisted.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze, and knelt down, placing his finger to his lips when his son opened his mouth in question. "Shh." He drew Sesshoumaru into his lap and they watched in silence as a doe and a small baby entered their small clearing. The deer lifted her head, regarding them briefly and hesitantly. She looked away, lowering her head to the grass which gave free rein to the baby, who pranced around in circles. Another small baby entered, and both reared up and played as the two youkai watched in silence.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise, as he watched the animals in the clearing. Looking up slowly, he saw the grin on his father's face and smiled himself. Looking back down at the three animals, he watched in silence.

The doe and her two fawns slowly walked through the bushes and disappeared.

"What were they?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, once his father lowered his arm from around his shoulders.

"Those were deer. A doe and her fawns." Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at his son smiling.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes trailing after them. "How come they had spots?"

"The fawns? It is a defense for them. Should the mother have to leave suddenly, or lead danger away, they are well hidden in their habitat."

"Oh. How come I don't have spots?"

Inutashomaru chuckled. Kneeling down beside his ever-curious son, he lifted his face. "You are a youkai. An Inu-youkai. Your defenses will make themselves known eventually."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What kinds of defenses?"

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Eventually you will be able to change your form, much like I do."

"Into a big dog?"

A nod.

"Will I have claws like you do?"

"Yes. Perhaps more as well. You are still young, Sesshoumaru, your full abilities will not show themselves for a few years yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded, sighing audibly. Blinking, he turned away from his father, his eyes widening with a sudden thought. "Father?"

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"The pack is still at the cave."

"I know." Inutashomaru nodded. "We will retrieve it eventually."

"Father?"

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "Yes?"

"What if they have it now?"

"The men? I doubt that they would have entered the cave."

"Oh. Father?"

Rolling his eyes, Inutashomaru chuckled. "Yes?"

"Are you going to leave me here to get the pack?"

Inutashomaru didn't answer right away. Thinking rapidly on the men from last night, he wondered how many more lingered in the forest. "I haven't decided yet."

"Father?"

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat, low enough so his son couldn't hear it. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you have blood on your hakama?"

Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked over to his son. Bending down he picked Sesshoumaru up by his underarms and held him at arm's length. Staring into his son's eyes, he lifted a brow, daring him to ask more.

Sesshomaru smiled innocently. Biting his lip for a second, he then opened his mouth again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru couldn't believe it. Grunting, he narrowed his eyes. "What is this?"

"Father?" Sesshoumaru snickered pretending not to know.

His mouth dropped open. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Will you cease your questions?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, thinking. He nodded.

Placed back on his feet again, he smiled mischievously. "Father?"

Inutashomaru growled and pounced at his son who squeaked and spun around quickly running as fast as his little feet could carry him. He heard his father lunge at him and he turned directions quickly, causing his father to grunt in surprise as he connected with the earth rather than his son. Giggling, Sesshoumaru darted off again.

Inutashomaru got to his feet and growled playfully in his throat. "You mischievous little pup." He sprung at his son who had glanced over his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise at the fast speed. Spinning around, and jumping into the air, Sesshoumaru landed behind his father with a soft thump.

Inutashomaru lifted himself on all fours and chuckled. Frowning, he sniffed the air. Standing up, he glanced over at his son who stood there seeing the frown mar his father's forehead. Turning his gaze back to the woods, he listened. He heard the frantic pattering of feet racing through the brush, as though someone was running from something. Sniffing the air, he realized he had smelled this scent before, and quickly scanned his memory.

Holding back his gasp of surprise, he lifted his head higher. It was the little girl from the other day. Frowning deeper, he growled to his son to hide. Where the girl was those men wouldn't be far behind, he suspected. With the way she was running carelessly, it meant that the abductors were close.

Darting out of the clearing, Inutashomaru raced towards the sounds. Following the girl's scent, he came across her quickly. She was crying, and she kept glancing behind her in fear. Lifting his head, he smelled the men and heard them shouting a distance away, but not far enough. Realizing the girl's flight was leading those men right for the tiny clearing he and his son were in, he breathed heavily through his nose. Cursing under his breath, he jumped onto the path as she ran up to his hiding spot and scooped the little girl up into his arms, causing her to scream in fear.

"Shush." He growled. Jumping back into the woods, he raced quickly. The little girl bit her lip and looked at her new captor and she shivered with renewed fright.

She gasped in fear and closed her eyes tightly. Her mother said youkai ate little children, mostly little girls because her mother had said they tasted yummy to the demons. Shivering, she opened her eyes into slits and looked up at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she realized that he was racing away from those mean men, taking her away to safety. Confused and frightened, she turned her head slightly, trying to see where they were going, but the trees were going by way too fast.

She lifted her hands and clutched desperately to the front of his hakama, and buried her face in it fearfully.

Inutashomaru looked down and groaned. '__Now that he had her, what was he going to do with her?__' He thought to himself. This gave those men at the cave cause to hunt him down, already thinking he was the one who had taken her. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head again, racing through the trees towards the clearing. '__Perhaps, when I return to the cave for the pack I can leave her there.__' He smiled on that thought. '__Why did I just save a human life?__' He asked himself as he ran.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts, he entered the clearing and slowed his running. Inutashomaru placed the girl onto her feet and stepped back. She wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered.

"Are you gonna eat me?" She whispered.

"Eat you?" Inutashomaru flinched. Lifting his head, he caught his son peeked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and Inutashomaru nodded.

The girl took the nod as an affirmative for being eaten and started to cry falling to her knees.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked down at the cowering girl, and he knelt down beside her.

"Please don't eat me." She wailed.

"I'm not going to eat you." Inutashomaru scoffed.

She looked up at him startled. "I want my mommy."

He nodded. "I will take you back to your village."

Sesshomaru walked up and looked back and forth between his father and the little girl who was shorter than him.

The little girl waved at the small youkai pup, which only caused Sesshoumaru to start surprised and quickly dash behind his father's legs. Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder surprised and blinked for a moment, before it clicked what Sesshoumaru was doing. Snorting through his nose, he knelt down to the girls level and allowed his features to soften slightly.

"What's your name, child?"

"Nurie. What's yours?" She asked, a brilliant smile dashing across her face.

"Inutashomaru." He stated simply.

"Inutataru?" Nurie frowned, trying to get the name out of her mouth.

"You can call me Seiho, if that is easier. This is Sesshoumaru." He waved over his shoulder to the small pup poking his head around his left arm.

At the mention of his name, Sesshoumaru vanished again and grunted.

Nurie waved again, but Sesshoumaru missed it, due to his hiding. "Is he shy?"

Inutashomaru shook his head and grinned. "Not shy, however unaccustomed to etiquette when meeting someone new." The large Inuyoukai stood and sniffed the air for signs of pursuit and he growled low when their scent drifted over to him. "We must go."

Nurie swallowed and nodded. "Where?"

Sesshoumaru darted out from behind his father's legs and wrinkled his nose. "That's the same smell as before, chichi."

Nurie glanced at him curiously, and then both pups were left alone as Inutashomaru turned and walked towards the forest edge quickly. Sesshoumaru blinked once and then blushed. Without another word, he bolted after his father. The small human girl followed behind them skipping along happily as if nothing had gone wrong in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Orange Sunrise

****Chapter Seven: Orange Sunrise****

The sun had set, and the only ones awake were Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai still carried both children well into the night. Finally, he had stopped and finally placed his boy onto his feet. Sesshoumaru yawned and blinked at his father curiously as he placed the little girl down onto his fur cloak.

Sesshoumaru had remained silent the entire day, slightly miffed that his father would help a human girl, but he knew it was because he didn't understand the circumstances. Turning away, he glanced around the grassy area filled with trees and uneven ground. Jumping startled, when a hand touched his shoulder, Sesshoumaru looked up.

Inutashomaru knelt down and smiled softly at his child. "You must have a lot on your mind."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Inutashomaru sat down and pulled Sesshoumaru into his lap.

At first, Sesshoumaru remained silent, burying his face into his father's haori, breathing deeply. He smelled his father's musky scent, which mingled with the sandalwood his father favored. Sniffing again he smelled the human and he grunted, pulling back.

The thing that bothered the smaller youkai the most was mention of his mother. He had been thinking all day about his mother and now he felt somewhat homesick. He didn't really know his father all that well due to his always wandering through his territory but here he was with him now. Leaning back against his father he wrapped his arms around his father's arms that were holding him tightly against his chest. Taking a deep breath for courage, he whispered. "Father? I miss mother."

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly. '__So this is what has been bothering him.__' Smiling faintly, he rested his chin on his son's head and took a deep breath. "Do you wish to go back home?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned. "You're my father."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I am yes. What does that have to do with you wanting or not wanting to go back home?"

Tilting his head back, he met his father's gaze. "I like being with you, but I still miss mother."

Peering down into his son's eyes, he smiled. "If you wish to go home, I can take you back." Some part of him actually wanted to remain with his son but a part of him urged him to get back to his search.

The small boy nodded. "I want to stay for just a little bit longer."

Inutashoumaru sighed somewhat disappointed with his son's decision. Furrowing his brow, he gave his son a small smile.

Sesshoumaru turned around in his father's arms. "Is that okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru chuckled softly. "We can explore some more, then I must take you back to the Sankin kotai to continue with my duties."

"Are these duties that I will take over one day?"

The Daiyoukai frowned. "Sesshoumaru, I hope that you will never have to do what I do. The road I take is dangerous and perilous. We are immortal, but we can die from our wounds. You shall live in this world for as long as I can possibly do so without having to worry about you taking on the task I have."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Sometimes he wished his father would tell him more of his adventures, but his father rarely was at home and when he was he always locked himself up in his study, and then he would be gone again. Sometimes for months at a time.

Sesshoumaru smiled then, grabbing a chunk of his father's hair and wrapping the long strands around his fingers. His own hair was much shorter.

Inutashomaru sighed. Being with his son brought memories of his life before coming to the mainland. He had a father, but they had not even known they were related until after his father's death. Gritting his teeth, he wished sometimes that he could have sat with his father like this asking all the questions a youth did. His thoughts went back to that fateful day that had taken his other child's from him. Sesshoumaru was not aware that he had had a sister, nor was it an important fact that the boy needed to know. So many had died and so many were stuck in that dratted curse and he blamed himself for it every day. Shaking his head out of his memories, he glanced down at his son who was still playing with his hair.

"Let us watch the moon, tonight it is a crescent like the one on your forehead." Saying it firmly, gave Sesshoumaru the hint that a change in topic was needed, and he obliged by shifting his position and turning his gaze to the sliver of silver in the black sky.

They sat there in silence for a long while, before Inutashomaru felt his son relax completely indicating that he was asleep. Gathering his son into his arms, positioning him into his lap more comfortably, Inutashomaru held his son all night, his mind frantically trying to block out the memories of his life from so many years ago.

The sky brightened slightly, and the sun began its journey. Gasping slightly, he grinned. Nudging his son, he whispered. "Sesshoumaru, wake."

Sesshoumaru grumbled and blinked open his eyes. "Tired."

"Yes, I know. Look at the sky."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to where the moon had been and he wiped his eyes quickly, his own gasp filling the silence of the camp. The sky was orange, pink, faint blue, white, plus many various shades of purple. Blinking rapidly, he looked over his shoulder at his father whose eyes were locked on the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Inutashomaru grinned, his teeth flashing in the early morning light.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How come I have never seen one before?"

"An orange sunrise? Most times you are still asleep. They are rare, and I felt this morning was a good time for you to see one." Standing up and lifting his son with him, he looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping little girl. "I suppose we should be on our way?"

"Do we really have to take her, father?" Sesshoumaru grumbled, still tired, and cranky.

Chuckling, he nodded. "She misses her family. Nurie was taken by force, and we must return her to her home."

"Why us?"

"Fate has chosen us. One day you will learn about it, Sesshoumaru. We may live in different worlds then the humans, but in all truth, we are not so different then they are."

"How so?"

"They feel pain, fear, hate, love, happiness, joy, passion. Many feelings that we share. They are extremely devoted to those they love, as we are. Even though they fear our kind, the fact of the matter is, they don't understand us. Just as we don't understand them."

"But they are weak."

"Who told you that?"

"Rendromaru."

"That irritating little rat?" Inutashomaru shook his head. "He is a bitter old youkai with no love left in him for any beings. Humans are perhaps stronger then we are in many aspects, Sesshoumaru. We hold power, where they hold unending patience and determination."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "I am too young to understand right?"

The Daiyoukai snorted. "Yes, but one day you will understand. Now shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "If we must."

Growling, Inutashomaru tossed his son over his shoulder. "We must, you little mutt."

Sesshoumaru giggled. Laying over his father's shoulder, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, squirming to get comfortable. "Father?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Will you be carrying us again today?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "No, you both shall be walking. I also have come to a decision, where you both shall remain behind while I retrieve the pack and scan the area for danger."

Sesshoumaru gasped. "You're going to leave me with her?"

"I am." The Daiyoukai placed his son onto his feet and knelt down beside the girl to wake her. Nurie opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Good morning, Nurie." Inutashomaru smiled. "We must leave."

The little girl nodded and got to her feet without complaint. She smiled brightly. "I had a dream of my mommy last night."

Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at the girl. "Did you?"

She nodded. "I was picking flowers with her, and we sang songs, and played in the field. It was wonderful." Nurie emphasized her words by spreading her arms wide and twirling around in a circle.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "You will be with your mother soon, so you may do what your dreams have foretold." Her little antics reminded him so much of his own daughter that he was hard pressed not to burst out into laughter.

Nurie giggled and stopped spinning. "Hi." She waved at Sesshoumaru who quickly stepped behind his father's legs, blushing. "Are you sure he isn't shy?" Nurie asked looking up at the Daiyoukai, with a look that said she was not going to believe a word he said.

Frowning, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder peering at his son who had hidden behind his pants. Shaking his head he looked back at the little girl who still stared at him. "He is not familiar with human traits, Nurie. Perhaps he is only unsure, but certainly not shy."

"Okay." She beamed.

"Come, it is time to leave." Inutashomaru walked away, startling his son who now had nowhere to hide. Blinking, he quickly ran after his father with Nurie trailing behind them skipping happily.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder from time to time, seeing if the little girl still skipped behind him, and once he saw she was, he quickly snapped his head forward, looking at the white pant legs of his father.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she skipped right up to him, breaking him from his steady gaze of his father's pants, and blinking he turned his head staring into a pair of bright brown eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

"Want to race?" She asked, skipping beside him.

Swallowing, he shook his head frantically.

"I bet you would beat me, you being a demon and all, but running makes me feel so light on my feet." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"If you give me a head start, maybe I would beat you." Nurie giggled.

Sesshoumaru frowned and inched away slightly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Nurie insisted.

The small youkai pup shook his head firmly.

"Okay. Want to play tap and chase then?"

He glanced at her curiously. Opening his mouth to ask what that was, he shook himself out of his curiosity and shook his head again, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Tap and chase is where one taps you on the shoulder, and the one who was tapped chases the other one until the other one is tapped by the one who was doing the chasing. It is so much fun, my friends and I play it all the time." Nurie babbled happily.

Blinking, now completely lost, Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. "That doesn't…" He choked and placed his hands over his mouth in shock. Did he really just talk to this girl? Groaning, he twisted around and ran after his father.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Go play with her Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly. "Uh unn." He grumbled.

To his horror, Nurie ran up to them. "Want to try tap and chase? What's your name? I forgot it's so long. I do remember, Sessho, or Sesshy, is it like that?"

Inutashomaru snorted in amusement. Not responding for his son, he inched away leaving them walking side by side.

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. Did all humans talk this much? "Sesshoumaru." He grunted.

"That's a long name, how old are you? Do you always grunt so much? Do you growl too? What kind of demon are you? Do you have any friends? Where do you live?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wider in stunned amazement. "Stop asking me questions." He whimpered.

Nurie grinned wider. "You do talk. Want to try tap and chase?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Will it stop you from talking?"

Nurie stopped walking and put her finger to her chin. "I don't know. Maybe." Quickly she ran up to them seeing she was being left behind.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to play."

"It's so much fun though," Nurie argued. "You got the rules right?"

He opened his mouth to say he didn't but was tapped on the shoulder, and he stared at his shoulder surprised and confused. Nurie giggled and raced off down the little dirt path quickly.

Growling, he ran after her. "Who said you could tap me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head in amusement, laughing softly to himself. He watched the little girl trying desperately to dodge his son, as he swiped and jumped and leaped after her. Sesshoumaru growled playfully so Inutashomaru knew it was in fun, so that worry left his head quickly. His eyes trailed after them in silent watchfulness, he continued to walk listening to the sounds around him for signs of danger. Sniffing the air from time to time, so far their journey was turning out to be a safe one, and so turning his gaze back to the children, he noticed now Sesshoumaru was racing away, teasing the little girl by allowing her to catch up to him, and then dart off quickly before she could tap his shoulder.

"Good luck catching him, Nurie." Inutashomaru chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Glades of Bees and Thoughts of the Past

****Chapter Eight: Glades of Bees and Thoughts of the Past****

Inutashomaru broke through the trees, and glanced around him quickly, scanning the area for danger. Sensing none, he called out to the two children hiding behind the bushes. The area was not large, but also not a tiny spot, on either side, stood tall trees, and a small spring trickled to their right. Smiling, Inutashomaru guessed the glade to be roughly the size of a small garden he had back home. Flowers littered the grass, and smaller bushes sprouted up in mismatched spots throughout the glade.

Standing there, Inutashomaru thought long and hard over his decision. He had one of two choices to make. His first choice was to bring both children with him and then leaving Nurie at the edge of the village to find her home, which in turn might leave him vulnerable to being caught by the very men who accused him of taking her in the first place. This might lead to another problem of having his son involved should the Daiyoukai have need of confronting those men again.

The second choice was to leave both children behind while he searched for her parents, and brought them to her, leaving both children also in danger at being alone, which would lead to him being nowhere near them to protect them. Taking a deep breath, he missed the first tug on his hakama sleeve. The second one caught his attention and he looked down. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Father? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru moved his gaze to the trees on the other side of the glade. "Go play, I need a moment to think." Wandering back to his thoughts, he frantically tried to think of some reasonable way to keep both children safe, but keep himself safe as well. His son had already wandered off without thought, had been in danger one time too many. Rolling his eyes at himself he growled low in his throat. If he were honest with himself he would bring both children with him, but placing his son close to possible danger was overriding any plausible thought. Silently he wondered if his son would heed his words, should he leave them here alone. The pup was stubborn like his mother and a wanderer like himself. Grunting, he took a deep breath. A great mix for such a small Inu. Cursing himself, Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder and raised his brows at the two children behind him, staring at him silently.

Snorting, he turned his head away again. He heard their small mutters behind him and he listened silently.

"He's scary," Nurie whispered.

"No, he's not. You should see him angry. Then he is really scary."

"What's he doing?"

"He's thinking. He always gets that look on his face when he is thinking of something really important."

"What's he thinking about?"

"I don't know, but it's something important. He grunts and stuff too when he thinks."

Inutashomaru almost laughed. Biting down on his lip, he smiled to himself. Did he really grunt when he was lost in thought? Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze to the blue sky. Closing his eyes finally, he took a deep breath. This was going to be his hardest decision ever. His youki was currently sleeping and sometimes he found himself wishing he was awake so he could consult him with decisions. Shaking his head, he knew why Taizo was asleep and he was thankful for the quiet, however, he did miss the ramblings of his inner spirit.

Nodding to himself, he turned to the children who stood behind him waiting. Kneeling down, he waved them forward. "We are getting closer to the mountains, near your village, Nurie."

The little girl looked up and gazed around her confused. "I don't see my village."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It lays over the mountains, child. "

"Oh." She turned her head and met his eyes.

"Things will get a bit dangerous from this point on. The rocks are steep and sharp, and the sun doesn't shine in the mountain paths."

Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to wander around the small glade curiously. Something caught his eyes and he frowned. Drifting away slowly, he crouched low and started stalking the strange flying bug. It was dark, small, and incredibly fast. Grunting softly, Sesshoumaru saw it fly into one of the tiny bushes in the glade. Grinning, he crouched lower to the ground and leaned back slightly. Without warning he pounced right into the bush, growling with triumph. Quickly swatting at the branches, leaves went flying, along with broken sticks, and several small black bugs flew out of the bush as it was torn apart by the small inuyoukai.

Inutashomaru lifted his head quickly and smirked at his son. Nurie turned around when she heard a small growl and she tilted her head curiously. "What's he doing?"

"Just watch."

Inutashomaru let out a bark of laughter when his son disappeared into the bush, but moments later the bush broke apart revealing a tussled boy, with leaves and sticks hanging in his hair. Sesshoumaru was crouched where the bush used to be, watching the bugs fly towards another one.

Several bushes later, and still no answers, Sesshoumaru sat on all fours pouting. A buzzing caught his attention and he lowered himself to the ground watching intently as a fat yellow and black fly buzzed past his nose. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly and followed the buzzing fly. The little bug landed onto a small flower, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it watching intently.

Narrowing his golden gaze, Sesshoumaru saw the small legs gather some pollen, and he frowned. Sniffing and moving closer, Sesshoumaru blinked when the black and yellow bug attached itself to his nose. Freezing, he felt the little legs on the small point of his nose, and it crawled upward. His golden gaze crossed slightly, watching the bug, but before he could react, he yelped and jumped a foot into the air.

Yowling, he landed on his feet and brushed his nose with his hands frantically. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he whimpered at the burning sensation in his nose. Shaking his head and rubbing his nose, he twisted around again and was immediately knocked off his feet when he collided with something hard.

Lifting his tearful gaze, his father knelt down in front of him chuckling. Pulling Sesshoumaru's hands away from his face, he used his own clawed fingers to remove the stinger and he held it out showing his son.

Holding his nose, Sesshoumaru glared at the offending thing in his father's fingers, and he whimpered. The burning feeling was still there and he rubbed his nose again with his hand. Clenching his eyes closed, he rubbed his nose harder.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed. Lifting his son into his arms, he carried him back to the giggling Nurie who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You got stung." She giggled. "I've been stung, it hurts." She lifted her foot. "But I got stung on my foot and it hurt to walk, and I couldn't wear my sandals for a week. My foot got all swollen."

Whimpering, Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's shoulder and rubbed his nose against the soft cloth of his haori. His hands were locked in his father's grip to prevent him from scratching at the sting, so he resorted to rubbing it against the shoulder that was available.

Inutashomaru rolled his eyes. "You will only make it worse, Sesshoumaru."

He got a whimper for a response.

Chuckling, he lowered his son beside Nurie, and took in the slightly red and swollen mark on his son's nose. "Next time, leave the bees and wasps alone."

A muffled comment was missed, as his son buried his face into the sleeve of his haori.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru," Inutashomaru said firmly.

"But it burns." He moaned, his face still buried in his sleeve.

"I know it does. Leave it be." Inutashomaru pulled Sesshoumaru's sleeve away from his face and knelt down again. Looking over at Nurie, he smiled. "What are your thoughts on dogs, child?"

She clasped her hands in front of her and giggled excitedly. "Oh, they are so cute and cuddly; they have drooly tongues and soft fur, and are so friendly. I have a puppy at home that plays with me all the time."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru shook his head, and then glanced at his son who had his eyes narrowed. Glancing back at Nurie, he nodded. "You do not fear dogs then?"

She shook her head. "No, they are too cute to be afraid of."

Standing he nodded again. "Good, because you are going to be riding one when we get to the mountain paths."

She frowned and looked around her confused. "I am? I don't see any dogs around."

Looking down at the children, he noticed Sesshoumaru roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation. "My father is an Inuyoukai. Shesh." He said as if he were stating the obvious. She looked up at Inutashomaru with wide brown eyes. Golden eyes met hers and she smiled shyly.

"Do you have ears too? Like my puppy does?" She asked with the innocence of youth.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru raised his brows playfully. "You will have to wait and see. We still have a ways to go before we get to that point. Shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled rubbing his nose again and mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. They continued on through the glade, and Sesshoumaru glared at the flowers as he passed them. As he passed one flower, he heard a distinctive buzzing which successfully unnerved him, causing him to yelp and jump into the air in a fit. Giving the flower a wide birth, he quickly made his way to his father's side and grumbled again.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Don't bother them, and they will not bother you."

Another muffled response. Glancing around him warily, he heard more buzzing. However to his growing horror this wasn't a single buzz he heard this time, but several. Feeling his eyes widen drastically, he edged closer to his father. He wasn't afraid, that wasn't it. Urgently trying to convince himself of this, he found himself pasted to his father's leg, successfully dislodging his father's footing causing him to stumble and both Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru found themselves on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Grunting, and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Inutashomaru glanced at his son. "Will you be walking under my feet the entire way?"

Shaking his head firmly, his eyes darting around him searching for where the buzzing was coming from, he grinned sheepishly.

Nodding and smiling, Inutashomaru got to his feet and grabbed the back of his son's haori lifting him up off the ground. Holding him in front of his face he stared into wide, uncertain gold eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru remained still like a puppy would being held by the scruff of its neck. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru grinned wider.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru lowered his hand but continued to carry Sesshoumaru by the collar of his haori, hanging limply from his grasp. Safe for the moment, arms and legs dangling above the ground, Sesshoumaru shifted slightly. Those buzzing bugs wouldn't get him in his father's grasp, would they? His eyes darted out across the glade uncertainly.

Nurie smiled as she followed them. The little girl was getting excited upon her return to her mother's side.

They slipped into the woods on the other side of the glade, and the Daiyoukai lowered his son to his feet. "You think you can make it from here?" He smirked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as if nothing had happened, and scampered off down the forest path, fully intending to put as much distance between him and those buzzing insects as possible. Still keeping within his father's sight, Sesshoumaru finally felt he had gone a safe distance and stopped when he heard a grunt on his left. Stepping away from the grunt, he maneuvered to the other side of the path slowly. What was with this place? He thought silently. Everything was out to get him. Backing up still, he realized too late that the path had ended and he flipped over backward into the bushes at the edge of the path. Propelling his arms trying to keep his balance, he fell with a thud into something thick and sloppy. Looking down at himself, he realized he had landed in a nice pile of mud and water. Groaning, he crawled to the edge of the path, lifting his gaze to his father who had a brow raised at him in question.

Grinning sheepishly, Sesshoumaru got to his feet, lowered his eyes to his muddy figure, and shook his hands, sending blobs of mud in every direction. Eyes widening with the realization he lifted his gaze and saw his father's eyes now closed, and spots of mud littering his clothes and face. Nurie poked her head around his legs and peered at him in surprise. She also had failed to miss the spray of mud.

"Finished?" Inutashomaru asked wiping the mud from his face. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and saw the amusement on his father's features. "Shall we continue?" Shaking his head, holding his laughter inside, Inutashomaru turned away from his mud covered son.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru took a step and gritted his teeth at the mud that slipped between his toes. Shaking that foot, he took another step and mud slipped through those toes. As he walked, he would take a step, shake the foot then take another step. Nurie giggled behind him as he shook his left foot. Glaring at her, he took another step and shook his right foot with a growl.

What seemed like forever to him, Sesshoumaru glanced down at his feet which now were drying nicely, however his feet were now caked with leaves and dirt, and small sticks. Rolling his eyes, he yelped when he was yanked up by his collar and brought over to a small clear pool. Squirming in his father's grasp, he gasped when he was released and dropped unceremoniously into the cold water.

Breaking the surface of the water, he glared at his father who stood on a rock and stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Swimming to the edge, he climbed out and stood dripping in front of his father. Lifting his gaze quite miffed at being dropped into such cold water, he shivered. Taking a deep breath, he tried to undo the tie holding his hair up.

Inutashomaru stepped forward and undid the hair, allowing the long silver strands to drop heavily about Sesshoumaru's face. Brushing the hair back, he pointed to the water and waited while his son turned, and began to prepare himself for a rather cold bath. Growling in irritation, Sesshoumaru dove into the water quickly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, watching the little girl play nearby. At the moment she was running around with her arms spread above her head trying to catch a butterfly. Shaking his head, he tried to think of why he insisted on bringing the children with him when leaving them would probably be, in the end, safer than having them enter a world of hate and contempt.

Whenever Inutashomaru would leave his son behind, it was to keep him from seeing the battles. Not all were successful, and his son had already seen too much. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to the small pool and saw Sesshoumaru climbing out of the water. At least his son was clean.

"Father, what was that grunt on the path?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, standing beside his clothes and staring at them.

"Probably a wild boar or some other kind of animal," Inutashomaru muttered absently. He was still deep in thought.

"That thing that bit my nose was a wasp?" Sesshoumaru asked, still staring at his soaking mud covered clothes.

"That was a bee, and it stung you, not bit you."

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened into a big 'Oh.' Lifting his head, he glanced over at his father who stood there silently. "All my clean clothes are with the pack." He grumbled.

Inutashomaru nodded. "That means you will have to wash those ones." Shrugging out of his shoulder armor, he placed them on the ground. Taking off his outer haori, he held it out for Sesshoumaru. "Here, put this on until your clothes dry in the sun."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to his father and took the offered haori. Pursing his lips, he slipped his small arms into the sleeves and stared at the extra material that pooled on the ground at his feet. Blinking and smiling, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to his father and shrugged.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smirked. Kneeling, he rolled the sleeves and used Sesshoumaru's sash to tie the waist. "Sit." Standing and walking over to his son's clothes, he dropped them into the water and scrubbed the material clean.

Sesshoumaru blew his wet hair out of his face and watched his father scrub the mud covered clothes. Turning his head, he found Nurie in the trees chasing a butterfly, as he had done days ago. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if Rendromaru was, in fact, right about the humans. She was pretty brave in his eyes. Most humans would have run, screaming in fear. At least he thought they would have, and according to Rendromaru, who was the wisest rat youkai he had ever come across, who had been right about everything else; humans were terrified of everything different.

Nurie was fearless. She seemed to not care about being in their company, and he smiled. The little girl played with him which made him happy. Sesshoumaru didn't have much opportunity to play or run around carefree when he was back at home. Rendromaru always saw to that. He said youkai never played. His father had played with him, so why did Rendromaru tell him that playing was a dangerous thing?

Frowning, Sesshoumaru wondered what the rat youkai would do if he saw them. Shrugging, he looked back at Nurie. In truth he liked her. She was fun. Talked too much, but she seemed to be happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he brought his gaze to his father's.

"What are you thinking about?" Inutashomaru asked, seeing the frown on his son's forehead. Seating himself down cross-legged, he waited patiently, placing the clothes on the rocks to dry.

"Can we keep her?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inutashomaru twitched startled. "Nurie?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "Sesshoumaru, we can't keep her. She has a family of her own, and she misses her mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded sadly. "She plays with me."

Looking at his son, he felt his own frown mar his forehead. "Yes, she does."

"No one else plays with me," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What about Dezurie? I thought you two were friends." Inutashomaru asked, thinking of the small youkai that lived within his house. He was the son of his longtime friend Traylaymaru and was roughly the same age as his own son. The sudden thought of Traylaymaru and Akina brought back memories that he had shoved to the back of his mind and he winced. The importance of what he had been doing the past hundred years suddenly came at him in a rush and he grit his teeth together.

He was here with his son, so that had meant his search had to be placed on hold, but now at his son's so innocent question, it resurfaced with a vengeance. His clansmen were currently at his Shinden-zukuri, the first home he had built when arriving on the mainland, lost in a world of darkness and endless sleep. Only those who had been at his Sankin kotai had managed to escape the curse and he released a snarl as those thoughts came at him full on.

Traylaymaru and Akina's other pups were asleep, his longtime friend, his commander, and so many more. Three hundred years had passed already with no signs of a cure in sight. Not that he hadn't tried. He had spent countless years going from youkai village to a human village, demanding answers or somewhere to find those answers, to no avail. Even the ancient mountain youkai had no remedies. He had spoken with the great magnolia youkai Bokusenou only to be met with what he knew already, that he had been warned of what would happen should he face the two who had caused the whole mess in the first place. He had been lucky enough to get told from an old youkai warrior that the answer he sought was with him already, he just needed to find it but before he could get any kind of explanation, the old fool perished. Leaving him once again with no answers in sight.

Frowning, he remembered the day everything had happened as though it had only occurred moments ago. He had been returning to the Shinden-zukuri when chaos erupted around him. His home had been under attack. When he arrived at his home he had witnessed his daughter rush in to protect her close friend Airi and both had been hit by what had looked like Airi's father's ability stolen long ago. Even his youki had noticed the similarities that had been devastating.

His daughter had died that day, along with her friend. Many of his guards had perished in the fight and several of the clans' pups had been injured or worse, killed. His mate had been taken and with the loss of so many, he had gone after the ones responsible for the massacre. He had faced them and for three days he fought with them. Having been close to defeat himself, he had used the sword he had made out of the Enenra's essence and finally delivered the killing blow. Despite the fact that he had never wanted to draw the weapon, he had used it and now he was guilt-ridden over the results. Upon using it the weapons spirit had turned vile and black with hatred. The whispers from it now were unbearable and he refused to draw it again.

The whispered words from the youkai he had delivered the killing blow to had reached his ears as his consciousness slipped from him and several days later when he woke, he had crawled to his mates side and been relieved she had been still alive. Yet the only evidence of the fight was a single blue glowing jewel lying where the youkai had died. It had been about a day later when he and his mate had finally returned to the Shinden-zukuri only to find every member of his clan collapsed and in a deathlike trance.

He cursed silently to himself. Inutashomaru really needed to get the human girl home and return his own son to his mother's side so he could get back to his search. The guilt of his clansmen falling almost overwhelming to the point he was ready to abandon the girl and just go back to the Sankin kotai with Sesshoumaru. It was up to him to find a way to rid his clan of the curse that he had been responsible for causing. Shaking his head, he glanced down at his son who was still rambling on about the rat youkai who had taken residence at his Sankin kotai almost a hundred years ago.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rendromaru says playing is weak."

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat. "What else does he tell you?" The rat youkai had always been one to voice his opinions regardless of the constant warnings he had been given. However, this rat planting these thoughts in his pups head was becoming irritating.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He talks a lot about humans mostly."

Nodding and looking away angrily, he would have to straighten these old rats thoughts out. "He prevents you from playing with Dezurie?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "He always has me training in the dojo. Rendromaru gives me lots to do, saying it will help me become stronger and more powerful."

"Powerful?" Inutashomaru grunted annoyed. Oh, he remembered that word and how his whole adventure had started years ago. "Sesshoumaru, power is not what makes one stronger. Dedication and loyalty is strength, determination and compassion is power. There is much you have yet to learn, but you are still a pup. Enjoy your youth while you can." Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru shoved his feelings down and put his thoughts on hold. He had to focus on where he was now and what was happening around him and the thoughts of his clan would not assist in the current task at hand.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. "Playing isn't weak?"

Inutashomaru turned his head back to his son, smiling. "Playing is not weak. It helps build speed, dexterity, stealth, plus many other things that will aid you in life."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Smiling isn't weak either?"

Grunting, Inutashomaru would really need to have a word with that blasted rat. "Let me guess. Rendromaru told you showing emotions are a weakness."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inutashomaru stood up. Walking to the edge of the pool, he watched the sunlight flicker on the surface. "Showing emotion in battle is a weakness, Sesshoumaru. However, showing emotion while you are with those you care about is not." Turning around and facing his son, he sighed. "Are you hungry?" He needed an excuse to go off and think.

His son nodded.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru called. The little girl stopped her pursuit of the butterfly and looked over at him. He waved her over. Once both children were at the rocks, he turned away again. "Both of you stay here." Without another word, he darted off into the trees on his left.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his father's haori closer to him.

Nurie blinked and then looked at the boy. "Where'd he go?"

"To get food. I think he's angry." Sesshoumaru sighed, putting his face on his knees.

"Why?" Nurie asked sitting down beside him.

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and pulled his clothes closer to him. They were still damp. Lifting his hand to his hair, he fingered the wet locks and sighed again. Turning to the little girl, he smiled. "What's your home like?"

Nurie grinned. "It's nice. We have trees and flowers, we play kemari, and lots of other stuff too. It's pretty there."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Have you ever played kemari?"

"No, what is it?"

"You kick a ball in the air and keep it in the air. It's really hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Maybe we can play sometime. I think you would like my friends." Nurie wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. "What's your home like?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's alright. It's in the mountains. It's pretty dangerous there."

Nurie gasped. "Why?"

"We live in the western lands. There's always fighting going on outside my father's home."

"Wow. Are there humans there?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru peered at her. "You're the first human I've met."

"You're the first demon I met. Demons aren't so bad." Nurie observed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Not all youkai are nice."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. You and your daddy aren't bad."

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to hers.

"Oh right." Nurie waved her hand. "You call him father. It's the same thing. Like mommy and mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How old are you?"

She blinked. "I'm five." She said holding up her hand with five fingers splayed apart. "How old are you?"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru looked at her fingers. "Add one more finger. I think."

"You're six?" Nurie giggled when he nodded.

"Why's that funny?"

"Well my mommy told me youkai age different and live forever, and only die when they eat something bad."

Sesshoumaru blinked. The bushes rustled, and both children froze but sighed when Inutashomaru came out carrying something large and brown over his shoulder. Dropping the dead carcass on the ground, he turned to the children. "Are your clothes dry yet?" He asked smiling.

Sesshoumaru fingered the material and shook his head. "Damp." Lifting his eyes up again, he looked at the animal. "What is that?"

Inutashomaru looked down. "It's a boar." Rolling his shoulder, he winced and cursed his lack of attention. "We'll camp here tonight."

Sesshoumaru noticed the wince. "What happened, father?"

"Nothing to worry about, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned, kneeling beside the boar.

Nurie grinned suddenly. "Hey, the people at my village use skins to make kemari balls out of. If we find grass and grain we can make a ball and play."

Inutashomaru looked at her. "The skin would have to be cured, Nurie."

"Cured?" She asked blinking. "What's that? Is that like a sickness?"

Chuckling, and shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "No, the skin rots if it isn't cured properly. It would need to dry, and lay in the sun for a few days with salts and constant stretching for it to be useful."

"Have you played kemari?" Nurie asked.

Inutashomaru nodded. "I did when I was younger."

Sesshoumaru gasped and his eyes widened. "How come I've never played it?" Inching forward, he scooted closer to his father.

"I thought that you had. This will be remedied once we return home, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru felt that irritation return at the thought of his son missing out on his childhood due to his cranky caretaker. "Many things will change when we get home."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. Inutashomaru stood up and walked back into the trees, and exited moments later with straw and sticks to start a fire. The sky was growing darker, and the slight breeze picked up. Inutashomaru started a fire and started his work on the boar. Nurie wrinkled her nose and swallowed hard when the Daiyoukai started skinning it and gutting the dead animal.

"Oh yuck." She grumbled turning away.

Inutashomaru looked at her curiously and chuckled. "Don't look then, child." He smiled, glancing at Sesshoumaru who watched with interest. He watched as Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and smirked.

"It's not that bad." Sesshoumaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Nurie shivered and groaned.

Sesshoumaru felt his grin broaden, and he crawled up to her. She looked slightly green to him and he looked over his shoulder to his father confused. Inutashomaru shook his head and went back to his work. It was sometime later when they finally sat down to eat. Nurie now feeling better was eating as if she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and both youkai looked at her amused.

The sun had set over the horizon casting everything in a pale blue color and Sesshoumaru looked up trying to find the moon. Seeing it, he got up to make his way to where he would see it better, but he was stopped by his father's hand. "First get your own clothes on. I would like my haori back."

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself suddenly remembering he had his father's haori on and grinned sheepishly. "Forgot."

Inutashomaru nodded. Once Sesshoumaru changed into his own clothes that were slightly stiff from the sun, he handed his father's haori back. Touching his father's shoulder, silently asking to watch the moon, he noticed his father wince. Frowning he lifted his head.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed, rolling his shoulder again.

"What happened?"

"Where was my armor when I went hunting tonight?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to where his father had shed it earlier. Gasping, he turned back to his father's golden gaze. "Did the boar hurt you?"

Inutashomaru smiled. "It took longer to take down then I thought it would, the tusks caught me unaware. As I said it is nothing to concern yourself over."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Crawling into his father's lap, he saw Nurie staring at the moon also. Inutashomaru grinned and whispered into his son's ear. "Do you think she would like to watch the moon with us for a while?"

Sesshoumaru frowned then nodded. "Nurie." He whispered. Waving the little girl over, he pointed to the moon which was clearer where he and his father sat.

Nurie walked over, shivering slightly, and she lifted her head, smiling despite her being cold. Inutashomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her beside his son in his lap. "The stars will appear shortly." He muttered.

Nurie nodded and sighed. "My mommy lets me watch the stars before I go to bed."

Smiling, he watched the two children point out shapes and patterns in the sky. Soon he felt them both relax and shaking his head, he placed Nurie on his fur pelt, and wrapped her tightly. Then he laid Sesshoumaru down onto his own pelt and sighed. Silently he wondered how Nurie's family was making out due to her disappearance. '__Soon, child, you will be with your family again. I am certain they are worried about you.__' Seating himself down by the fire, he watched the flames dance across the logs, lost in thought about his own feelings on how he would react should his own son go missing. Inutashomaru knew he would lose whatever sense he had, frantically looking for his child, and if something like that should ever happen he would kill the abductors without a second thought. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how Nurie's family would react upon finding him returning her to her home


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter Nine: The White Daiyoukai****

The next morning had been fairly uneventful for the small company. Nurie sang happily, which only irritated Sesshoumaru who was extremely grumpy. Inutashomaru listened to the soft songs the little girl was humming and found it quite enjoyable, however, his son's constant grumbling and growling was grinding on his nerves.

Just when he was about to turn around and scold his pup, Sesshoumaru released a growl, along with a powerful sneeze, which stopped the words on Inutashomaru's mouth instantly, and he only stared, mouth hanging open in surprise. Sesshoumaru frowned and released another snarl, which mixed itself with another forceful sneeze and the small boy whimpered.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Inutashomaru made his way to his son's side, and lifted his chin, looking into the golden orbs of his pup. Sesshoumaru frowned deeper and wrinkled his nose sniffing quickly.

"What is this?" Inutashomaru whispered.

His answer was another sneeze and Sesshoumaru growled. "My nose is tickling."

Blinking, Inutashomaru watched his son quickly close his eyes again and another sneeze erupted explosively from the boy's mouth. Frowning himself, he sniffed the air. The only things he smelled in the air were the scents of flowers, pollen, trees, and dirt. Nothing his son hadn't been exposed to before. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Nurie still wandering up ahead, and he scowled. The girl still hadn't noticed they had stopped. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up taking his son into his arms and quickly followed the girl over the small hill on the path.

"Nurie." He called out which was followed by another sneeze right in his ear. Grunting, he shook his head.

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru mumbled quickly.

"Nurie," Inutashomaru called out again. As he came over the hill he saw she had stopped, and he quickly sighed in relief. "Answer me next time child."

Nurie nodded and held up a bunch of flowers in her hands. "Look at all the pretty flowers." He only nodded in mild interest, more concerned with his son's sudden ailment of sneezing.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you eat this morning?" Inutashomaru asked, still carrying his son, and walking past Nurie who quickly turned and followed.

He received another sneeze as an answer which then turned into a snarl and a rubbing of a small nose on his hakama. '__Good grief.__' He silently cursed. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings quickly, before turning to the little girl. Placing his son next to her, Sesshoumaru sneezed again and Nurie giggled. Sesshoumaru glared at her whimpering softly again.

Inutashomaru turned to them and sighed audibly. "It is time to hurry, the mountains are close." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose on his sleeve and nodded, while Nurie looked interested, wondering to herself how they were going to hurry. "Does Sessy have a cold?" She asked when another sneeze escaped his mouth.

"Sessy?" Inutashomaru frowned for a moment before connecting his son's name with her name for him. "It's only something in the air, or something he ate to make him feel this way, or a reaction to something." He quickly added, thinking of his son's sting the day before.

She nodded accepting that bit of information. "Are we going to run now?" She asked excitedly.

Frowning again as his son let out another fierce sneeze, he nodded quickly. "I'm going to run, you and Sesshoumaru will ride." He grunted and concentrated on the mental image of his true form. It was a much more difficult thing to do because his inner spirit was sleeping soundly within the pools, but having as much power flowing through his veins and having done it so many times before Taizo had gone to sleep, he was able to push those boundaries. Preparing himself for pain, he turned away from the children as he felt his eyes change first. Closing them tightly, he clenched his fists and took a long deep breath.

Sesshoumaru sneezed again and stepped back, feeling the air sizzle with youki. Lifting his hand to Nurie's shoulder, seeing the girl standing there watching, he pulled her back.

"What?" She asked quickly, tearing her gaze from the white and red that suddenly spiraled around Inutashomaru. Nurie looked once at Sesshoumaru who shook his head firmly, as he took another step back, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she gasped fearfully.

It took moments only, but when the fog cleared Nurie blinked rapidly at the large white dog that stood in place of Inutashomaru. "It ate your father!" She cried raising her hands to her mouth.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and then sneezed and shook his head. "That is my father."

Nurie blinked again, looking at Sesshoumaru confused. Suddenly her mind connected with his earlier question, and the figure that stood there now. Looking back at the white dog, which had now turned to face them, the dog sat down and panted. "Hi." She waved, a sudden smile breaking across her features.

The dog lowered his muzzle and nudged her gently. Nurie giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Inutashomaru looked at his son and nodded, knowing his son could understand the language of their kind where Nurie could not. Lowering himself onto the ground completely, Inutashomaru whispered. "Sesshoumaru help her up, you will have to aid her in staying on my back."

"Yes, father." Sesshoumaru sighed and grunted when another sneeze tried to slip past his mouth.

Nurie heard a whine, and then Sesshoumaru's response to it and she frowned. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his father, and boosted her up onto his back. Jumping up and crawling in front of Nurie, he looked back. "Hold on."

"To what?" Nurie asked, her fists gripping the fur tightly, which made the dog whimper.

"Not his fur, to me." Sesshoumaru hissed rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Nurie giggled. She placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and felt the massive dog which was larger then a house move into a standing position.

Sesshoumaru was excited. "Ready, Nurie?" He asked after the dog gave a quick bark.

"I think so, just don't drop me." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Just hold on tight. We're ready father."

With that, Inutashomaru bolted and winced at the squeal that erupted from Nurie's mouth. Once the little girl had grown accustomed to the quick pace, she giggled excitedly at how fast the trees flew past her. Nurie had moved her hands quickly from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and placed them tightly around his middle, however, now her fists bunched up in his haori. After a while, she buried her head into his back, the fast pace and sudden jumps causing her stomach to quiver slightly.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he felt Nurie bury her face into his back and he grunted. Shaking his head, he fingered the fur on his father's back and sighed, quite bored now. At first, the ride had been exciting, hearing the laughs and squeals from the little girl, but feeling her slumped against his back now asleep, he instead watched the mountains in the distance grow closer. Finally, his father slowed his pace and then stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, the Daiyoukai peered at his son, who looked unimpressed. "Is she asleep?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Quite a while now." He muttered glancing over his shoulder.

His father nodded and continued walking. "We should be at the mountains by nightfall."

"How far to her village, father?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching a blue butterfly flutter off on his left.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow if we continue traveling this way." Inutashomaru smiled, his grin looking like a snarl in his current form. "You have stopped sneezing."

Wriggling his nose, Sesshoumaru nodded. "That was stupid."

"Was it now?" Inutashomaru chuckled, which came out like a growl.

Sniffing, Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Nose tickled. I think it was those flowers."

"I think it was your body's reaction to the bee sting."

"Huh." Sesshoumaru snorted. Nurie shifted behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder again. She remained sleeping. "She can't understand you can she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "Humans don't understand the barks and growls, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Shifting on his father's back, he wrinkled his nose again. "I'm hungry father. Can we stop for a while?"

Inutashomaru nodded, after looking around their current position for signs of danger. Sesshoumaru grinned and nudged Nurie awake, and she almost fell off in surprise at the sudden poke in her side. "What's wrong?" She grumbled.

"We're stopping for a while." Sesshoumaru smiled. He grabbed her hand and helped her slide off the Daiyoukai's back. Once she was on the ground, Sesshoumaru lept off his father's back, however, the ground never came, and he glanced over his shoulder at his father who held him in his teeth suspended in the air by his sash. Frowning, Sesshoumaru wriggled.

Finally, Inutashomaru seemed to smile and placed his son on his feet, and sat back staring at the two children in silent contemplation. The Daiyoukai lifted his head staring into the trees his ears twitching slightly as he listened to something. Looking back down at his son he frowned. "Stay here, Sesshoumaru." His father commanded, and bolted off the wide path into the trees.

Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru turned around and faced Nurie who was looking at the forest around them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a forest," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"I know that." Nurie rolled her eyes. "I mean where?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We are here. That's all I know." Frowning suddenly, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and listened. "I hear something."

Nurie looked around her, then back at Sesshoumaru and mimicked his stance. "I don't." She whispered.

"That way." He pointed to where his father had vanished. Just as he lowered his hand, his father exited the trees and lowered his muzzle to the children and growled. Both children were picked up in the Daiyoukai's teeth and he bolted.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru turned his head to Nurie who was biting her lip and her eyes wide. "What happened?" She asked.

"Don't know," Sesshoumaru whispered back. Turning his head slightly, he glanced back at the path that was disappearing fast, Sesshoumaru heard shouts behind them. "I think those sounds we heard were not my father."

Nurie nodded and shivered.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to both children, Inutashomaru lowered them to the ground and sat back growling softly. Standing up Inutashomaru quickly was surrounded by a sudden mist and he changed back to his normal form, and sat down cross-legged in the tiny clearing, and stared at the children who waited silently. Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at his father confused.

"I'm still hungry." He stated.

Inutashomaru nodded. His eyes closed thinking silently. "There is a stream over there if you wish to catch some fish." His father pointed behind him.

Sesshoumaru nodded but frowned. "What was that?"

"Bandits." His father said simply.

"Are they after us?" Sesshoumaru asked looking back to where they had come from.

"No. Merely curious when they heard noises." Inutashomaru opened his eyes and smiled at his ever-curious son. "That is why we left so quickly."

"You heard them and that's why you left, right?" Nurie walked up and planted herself in Inutashomaru's lap.

Startled and blinking at the little girl, Inutashomaru chuckled and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he peered at his son who watched with a frown on his forehead. "We will rest here for a while. Go catch some fish." He lifted Nurie out of his lap and stood up lifting his gaze to the sky.

****Hakama or Hakama Pants**** your regular pants.

****Obi**** the sash.

****Haori**** a light & short silk jacket worn over a Kimono also known to be worn by itself.

****Kimono**** long robe worn by both women and men.

****Geta, Zori, and Tatami**** these are sandals.

****Tabi**** these are socks.

****Yukata**** a summer Kimono.

****Nagajugan**** undergarments, such as a shirt. (Like the one worn by Inuyasha under his fire robe)

****Michiyuki**** overcoats.

****Shiro-maku**** wedding Kimono.

****Uchikake**** most formal Kimono.


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter Ten: Overlooking a Field of Lights****

Darkness fell across the lands quickly and Inutashomaru sat with his back to Nurie and Sesshoumaru as they played in the small creek. Smiling faintly, he listened to their laughter and he felt his heart lift somewhat, knowing his son was enjoying himself. Nurie would be home soon, and that left a small ache to grow in his heart, knowing Sesshoumaru would be saddened once she was gone. He was all too familiar with loss and loneliness and one so small like Sesshoumaru should never have to experience such a thing. Furrowing his brows, he stood up and looked over his shoulder. However, rather than facing the two children, he was met with a face full of water.

Blinking rapidly, he lifted his haori sleeve and wiped his eyes dry. Sesshoumaru grinned and then darted off seeing the smirk on his father's face. Nurie giggled and twisted around flying after the small youkai who raced past her. Inutashomaru felt a grin pull at the corner of his lips and he gave chase, growling playfully, making the children squeal in excitement.

Playing was a rare treat for him, as he jumped at his son who squeaked and ducked under his attack. Smirking, Inutashomaru twisted in mid-air and landed inches away from Sesshoumaru. The young youkai blinked and rolled out of his father's reach, only to have his foot grabbed by the older youkai and he was lifted into the air quickly.

"You're learning quickly, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned. His smile faded fast as he was tackled from behind by the little girl he had momentarily forgotten about. Releasing his grip on Sesshoumaru's foot, Inutashomaru wrapped his arms around Nurie, who giggled uncontrollably, squirming frantically trying to get out of his grasp.

Grunting, Inutashomaru felt his son pounce on him and he was suddenly face down in the dirt with both children on his back. As quickly as they had attacked him, they were off once again, and he rolled over onto his back narrowing his eyes playfully, trying to find out which direction they had run off in.

Seeing a cloud of dust settle off to his left, he hopped to his feet and took chase. Growling, Inutashomaru raced after the little girl and snatched her up under his right arm, and spun around in a blink of an eye searching for his son. Inutashomaru caught sight of Sesshoumaru and ran after him. Sesshoumaru feigned left causing him to jump to his right, and gasped in amazement as Sesshoumaru darted off to his left.

"You little mutt." Inutashomaru grinned, turning his direction towards his son once again. Nurie giggled from her position under his arm and started tackling his side, and he jerked in surprise and stopped his pursuit for a moment. "That is playing dirty." He chuckled, taking her hands in his and pinning them against him. "That's better." Nodding, he scanned the area for his pup and found him perched on a boulder watching with a large smile plastered across his face.

Growling low in his throat, he bolted for Sesshoumaru whose eyes widened in shock. Scrambling to his feet, Sesshoumaru jumped off the boulder and onto the ground quickly. Gasping, Sesshoumaru spun around and jumped into the air, feeling his father reach out to grab him. Barely missing escape, Sesshoumaru scrambled off once again and felt his father quickly gaining ground behind him.

"Get back here you little pup." Inutashomaru chuckled, reaching out once again for his son's haori. He froze in surprise once again as Sesshoumaru jumped and twisted in midair, landing on his shoulder and jumped off behind him. Blinking in shock, he turned around and stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before growling again and taking chase. "Where did you learn that move?" He growled playfully, reaching out again for his son's shirt.

Sesshoumaru squeaked and did a front roll to avoid his father's grasp. "Nowhere." He gasped. The small youkai was unable to get to his feet as his father gripped the back of his haori and lifted him off the ground.

"Good job. You had me going there for a bit." Inutashomaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Sesshoumaru smiled and hung in mid-air staring into his father's golden eyes. Something caught the young youkai's eyes and they left his father's golden ones to stare behind him.

"Father, where is that light coming from?"

Turning around, and looking in the direction Sesshoumaru was, Inutashomaru stared for a moment. Lowering the children to the ground, they walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at the field below. A faint blue yellow light filled the field and both children stood in awe.

"Father, what is that?"

Nurie grinned. "They look like torches, but little ones."

Lowering himself to his knees, he put his arms around both of them and smiled. "Those are fireflies."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at his father for a moment. "Fireflies?"

Nodding, Inutashomaru stared at the thousands of flies littering the field below. "They are seeking a mate. The females are the ones who have quick flashes, and the males are the ones who have the slow and steady flashes."

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both formed a large oh on their mouths staring in silent wonder. Inutashomaru stood up and glanced down at them for a moment before turning away. "Come, it is time to go."

Nurie and Sesshoumaru turned away from the field and nodded, following him quickly. Inutashomaru stopped suddenly, feeling a sharp sting on his neck and he lifted his hand smacking the irritating bug. Staring down into his hand, he stared at the flea in distaste.

"Myoga, why do you insist on drinking my blood?"

"Master, it is so good to see you."

Grunting, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder and saw that both children were looking at him strangely. "What do you want, Myoga?" He asked, looking into his hand once again. The flea jumped onto his shoulder and looked at the children.

"Is that master Sesshoumaru? He has grown so much. Whose is the human girl?"

Clenching his fist, Inutashomaru growled in warning.

"Sorry master. I came to inform you that there are rumors in the west about some cats seeking new lands."

"Cats?" Inutashomaru murmured. Myoga jumped off his shoulder, and he turned around seeking the flea out.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still, staring at his nose for a moment, before swatting at the flea in desperation. "Get it off, get it off!" He yowled thinking it was another bee.

Taking a deep breath, he hissed. "Myoga, get over here and tell me what you want." Inutashomaru shook his head. Lowering himself to one knee, he held Sesshoumaru still and snatched the flea off his nose. Holding the bug between his claws, he squeezed slightly to give Myoga the hint. "Now, what was this about cats?"

Myoga wriggled. "Only rumors master."

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru squeezed harder.

"There are rumors that cats have arrived from the mainland and are seeking lands to claim as their own." Myoga cried out desperately.

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both stared at the flea, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it and sniffed. "Father, what is that?"

"This is Myoga."

"Master Sesshoumaru, it has been a long time." Myoga cried out again.

Blinking, the young youkai lifted his eyes to his father's. "Do I know him, father?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Nowhere master. I found Toutousai as you asked me to."

"That was forty years ago Myoga."

"Yes, I got a bit sidetracked afterward. Toutousai wanted me to do a few errands for him."

"Did you at least remember to give Toutousai my message?"

"Yes, master. He has agreed to meet you about the sword in your possession. He said that due to it being made from the Enenra all those years ago the spirit within is growing impatient and demanding."

Nodding, Inutashomaru dropped Myoga and stood up quickly. "When did he agree to meet?"

"He will meet you on your time master."

"Tell him a month from the new moon. That should give him sufficient time to prepare his forge." He hoped that Toutousai would be able to quench the constant whispers from the sword on his back. Even though well over a hundred years ago the same thing occurred, the sword once again began whispering and promising things it had no way of acquiring. He snorted in annoyance.

"Yes master." With that, Myoga hopped away.

Sighing, Inutashomaru picked up his pace, and they descended the mountains quickly. "You are almost home, Nurie." Inutashomaru whispered.

The little girl nodded and clasped her hands. "I can't wait to see mommy and daddy." She cried.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, and then raced to his father's side. Tugging on his father's sleeve, Sesshoumaru glanced up. "Father?"

"Yes?"

Lowering his voice, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and tugged on his father's sleeve again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru frowned, looking down. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

Whispering softly, Sesshoumaru stared into his father's eyes. "I don't want Nurie to go."

Inutashomaru felt his mouth fall open. Sighing, he shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, how would you feel if someone refused to return you to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, in understanding. "I know father, but I think I will miss her."

"You think you will? Or you know you will?"

"I know I will. Will we be able to visit her?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru reached down and picked up Sesshoumaru. Holding him against his chest, he sighed. "I suppose it all depends on how Nurie's family reacts to her having a youkai as a friend."

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed his head on his father's shoulder.

"It will be alright, Sesshoumaru." He whispered, patting his son on the back. "Even if things do not go well, we can still pass by the village and watch to make sure things are as they should be."

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded at that. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep. Inutashomaru tightened his grip on his son and stared straight ahead. Nurie's steps told him she was close behind. "Stay close, Nurie." He heard her feet pick up the pace and he smiled softly in amusement.

Soon Inutashomaru found he was carrying both children, as he descended the mountains, entering the field where he had battled the men prior. Looking up, he saw the caves entrance and made a mental note to retrieve his son's pack when they returned this way. Stopping on the edge of the field, he listened carefully for sounds of danger and found it eerily quiet.

"Hnn." He hissed. "Too quiet." Proceeding into the field, he made excellent time and entered the woods on the opposite side. Lifting his head to the sky, Inutashomaru noticed the sky getting lighter. Silently, he wondered if returning Nurie to her home during the day would be a wise decision, or if night would be better to conceal them. Shaking his head, he walked on, sniffing the air for traces of Nurie's parent's scent. The little girl would smell like both parents, so finding them would not be a difficult task.

Sesshoumaru stirred and pulled on his father's fur pelt, drawing it closer to his body. Murmuring softly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and shifted slightly. "Where are we?" He whispered.

"We are in the woods where we camped out our first night," Inutashomaru whispered back, smiling.

"Oh. Is it morning?"

"Almost, another hour and the sun will crest the horizon."

"Can I sleep some more?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, snuggling into his father's fur, and sighed falling deep into slumber once again.

Heaving a great sigh, Inutashomaru thought silently. '__Must be nice to be able to sleep whenever one desires.__'

Inutashomaru sat cross-legged waiting for the children to wake, and he silently hoped they would be quiet in doing so. He stared out at the village, through the thick foliage and counted the number of guards standing watch. Narrowing his eyes, he counted several hundred heavily armed guards, and he felt his fingers touch the hilt of the sword his father had given him on his coming of age day. The sword pulsed softly feeling the youki coursing through his veins.

"Only when I am in need of you. Be at ease." He whispered. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took deep even breaths. The day was far from over, and yet still had not begun. Patience was what would be needed, and opening his eyes staring back at the gates, he hoped that whoever came on guard next would at least be reasonable. The last thing he wanted was to destroy a village when he was returning their missing child.


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye****

Inutashomaru heard his son stir, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. He wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru being loud when he woke; it was Nurie who so far had been over-excited in her waking hours. Since being in their company, there had been a hand full of times when he had to place his hand on her mouth and shush her.

As Inutashomaru watched his son wake, he also heard commands from the men at the village to change the guard. Lifting his head to peer over the bushes, he narrowed his eyes at the guards who switched. The amount didn't diminish, to his annoyance, but seemed to grow in numbers at the approach of day. Sighing, he shook his head. '__You would think they would be heavily guarded at night rather than the day__.' He mused silently. He sometimes forgot that his youki was asleep inside and he would receive no answering advice. At this particular moment, he sort of missed his youki's ramblings that the silence was almost unbearable.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over into his son's golden eyes. Nodding to him, Sesshoumaru crawled into his lap and tried to peer over the bushes his father was looking over. They were too high and the young youkai frowned. Whispering, he grumbled. "I can't see anything."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It is better this way." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeper. "What's over there?"

"That is Nurie's home."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth fell open. "But you said midday, not morning." He hissed quietly.

Inutashomaru felt his forehead crease. "We arrived earlier then I expected. I had said midday in case there was trouble."

Sesshoumaru gripped his father's arm in his hugging it tightly. "I don't want her to go yet." He whispered.

Inutashomaru placed his chin on his son's head and nodded slowly. "Hnn. She is missed I trust, Sesshoumaru. Her family must miss her terribly. It would be unfair of us to keep her longer when she has a mother and father who must be going out of their minds with worry." He tried to explain. "I know if you had been taken I would be worried, and frantic."

Sesshoumaru buried his face in his father's sleeve and nodded. "I understand."

Inutashomaru felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "We can always pass by this village to make sure things are as they should be. I will not keep you from a friend." Peering down to his son whose face was still buried in his sleeve he smiled. "She is considered a friend of yours is she not?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his face away and lifted his golden eyes nodding slowly. "I think she is nice. She wasn't scared of us was she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "She has the innocence of childhood, most children aren't afraid of the unknown. Nurie also has a simple mind where she is open to all new experiences."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I was afraid of those men."

Smiling at his son he nodded. "That was different, Sesshoumaru. The circumstances were far from the same. Nurie was afraid of the bandits who had her. Once she knew that we meant her no harm, she was open to being friends with us. You were afraid of the men who wished harm upon you, but you befriended a human. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling broadly. "Do you think she will forget about me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "I think this will be forever burned in her memory, my son." A stirring from behind caused him to shift and look at the little girl who was waking. Reaching over, he prepared to cover her mouth. To his surprise, she woke quietly and sat up grinning.

Nurie crawled over and stood up in front of him, seeing how quiet they were.

Inutashomaru whispered. "Good morning, Nurie."

She waved and placed her finger over her lips.

The youkai grinned and nodded. Lifting his gaze he pointed to the bushes. "Your home lies just over there, child."

Nurie's mouth flew open and she snapped it shut grinning. "My mommy and daddy are there?" She whispered.

Inutashomaru nodded slowly, pulling Nurie into his lap. "I have caught their scents."

Nurie squirmed making herself comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder, minding the large shoulder armor that donned it. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she frowned. "You won't forget about me, will you?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth dropped open, having been worried about that himself. Shaking his head firmly, he looked away from her piercing brown eyes. He stood up on his father's leg and whispered in his ear. "I have nothing to give her father."

Inutashomaru frowned. "What would you give her?" He whispered back.

Sesshoumaru placed both his hands on his father's shoulders and shrugged. The small youkai placed his forehead against his father's and sighed.

Shaking his head, and wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders, he sighed. "Well, once the guards have finished arranging in their stations, we will take Nurie home." Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up slightly at the possible danger at returning the child, and he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his current state of worry. "I need both of you to listen carefully." He started.

Nurie and Sesshoumaru nodded, looking at him with their full attention.

"When we exit the trees, I want both of you to stand behind me. Do not move from behind me until I say it is safe. Understand?"

The children nodded.

"Know this Nurie; once the men catch sight of me, and recognize me as a youkai, they will become aggressive and frightened. They may want to fight, so remaining behind me until they are calm is important. I do not wish to fight them, but to keep you both safe it may be necessary."

Nurie nodded frowning slightly. "You won't get hurt right?"

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I will be fine; it is you and Sesshoumaru that I'm worried about."

"Okay," Nurie whispered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head and peered over the bushes again, seeing the men now settling in their stations calmly and he took a deep breath again. "It is time." He moved both children on the ground and stood up slowly. Still concealed by the foliage he fingered his sword closing his eyes once again. It was times like these that he missed Taizo. The advice he would probably give him was that he should just leave the child to find her own way home, but his heart always wanted to ensure what he did was the correct thing. Swallowing, he sucked his breath in slowly. If he needed to wake his youki should danger rear its ugly head, he would do it. It was something he really didn't want to do because it would alert all his enemies that he was still alive, despite the rumors of his downfall after the fight with the twins. The amount of power that would flood the area on Taizo's wakening would not only alert his enemies but it would put the humans on full alter as well and that was something he did not want to happen.

He motioned for the children to move behind his legs and took a step out of the bushes onto the path. Swallowing the anxiety at how much danger he was placing both children and himself in, he cautiously took a step towards the heavily guarded village.

The walls were high, and slowly he walked towards it. Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up with every step he took, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder making sure both children were obeying his command to remain behind him. Satisfied that they were, he turned his head forward again. They were several feet away from the gates of the village when the first man caught sight of him, and he ground his teeth for patience.

"Someone approaches." The man cried, pointing at him.

Inutashomaru heard the distinct sound of swords being unsheathed, and arrows being notched and he forced down the snarl that built up in his chest. Clenching his teeth, he stopped and waited.

"What business have you here?" Another guard shouted, pointing his sword at him.

"I come to speak with the man or woman whose child was taken from this village." Inutashomaru hissed.

The men glanced at one another uncertainly for a moment, and they murmured softly. The one guard in front of the gates nodded at another several feet away, then turned his gaze back at Inutashomaru. "Who are you?"

"My business is with the child's parents. Who I am is no concern of yours." He ground out patiently.

A guard close to him on his right cried out in sudden fear. "It's a youkai!" The man about-faced and bolted towards the other guards.

The main guard lifted his sword and took a battle stance. Inutashomaru lifted his own hand to his sword and fingered the hilt, narrowing his eyes. "I am not here to fight." He stated firmly.

"What does a youkai want with a human child's parents?" The guard shouted out.

Inutashomaru sniffed the air suddenly, smelling the approach of a familiar scent. It was one of Nurie's parents. Turning his gaze towards the scent, he saw a young man emerge from a door on the left side of the gates.

The main guard turned his head and nodded to the man. "Commander." He said quietly.

"What is the meaning of this? I was informed that a man has come regarding my daughter?"

"It's a youkai, sir."

The man blinked for a moment and then turned to face Inutashomaru. He lifted his hand to the guard who retook his battle stance and shook his head frowning. "What do you want?"

Nurie gasped from behind him and she whispered. "That's my daddy."

Inutashomaru nodded hearing her whispered words and hissed back. "Remain where you are child."

Sesshoumaru gripped her arm tightly to prevent her from racing out from behind his legs and she glanced at him curiously. "Not until my father says it's safe, remember?" He hissed.

Satisfied that Nurie was going to remain where she was, he lifted his gaze to the commander who stood beside his main guard. "You are the man whose child was taken from this village?" He asked. From the man's scent, he already knew him to be her father, but he asked anyway.

"I am." The man nodded. "What do you know about it?"

Smiling slightly, he had gotten the answer he had been waiting for. "Are you aware that bandits took your daughter?"

The man seemed to crumble at the news. His fists clenched and he glanced around him uncertainly. "Who are you demon?"

"I have not come here to fight." He nodded pointedly at the several guards who took up their battle stations.

The commander glared at his men and barked out a command. "Stay back! Lower your weapons immediately." Turning his gaze back to the tall silver-haired youkai, he took a deep breath. "How do you know it was bandits who took my daughter?"

"I was there," Inutashomaru said simply.

The father gasped. "What of my daughter?"

Inutashomaru turned his gaze over his shoulder and hissed. "Go to your father, child."

Nurie smiled and raced from behind his legs. "Daddy!" She cried out racing towards her father.

The man fell to his knees and felt his heartbeat fast. "Nurie!" He shouted, opening his arms as she raced towards him. His gaze lifted to the demon for a moment before his daughter flew into his arms.

Inutashomaru felt Sesshoumaru grip his pants in his fists and poke his head around them slightly. Knowing they were still in danger, Inutashomaru inched over a bit to continue to hide his own child.

After Nurie and her father had reconciled, the man lifted his gaze to the demon once more, his arms still wrapped around his daughter tightly. "You have returned my daughter to me unharmed?" The man whispered, new respect filling his voice. "Why would a demon care if a human child was taken and returned to her family?"

Inutashomaru lowered his hand from his sword's hilt and stared at the man for a moment. "What makes you think I do? I despise bandits even more than regular humans and so to annoy them I took her from them."

The man frowned and took a deep breath. "You have my thanks." He stood up and inclined his head slightly.

Inutashomaru nodded his head slightly and turned away from the men, wanting to put as much distance between them and himself as possible.

"Wait!" Nurie exclaimed tearing herself from her father.

Inutashomaru paused, looking back before turning all the way.

"Daddy, I never said good-bye." Nurie wailed.

Her father looked down and swallowed. "I am sure he heard you."

"I meant I never said good-bye to Sesshy." She whispered.

"Who?"

Inutashomaru glanced down at his son who was still hiding, and back over to the little girl standing slightly in front of her father.

"Please daddy? Lemme say bye." Nurie begged. "He saved me."

Gripping his daughters hand tightly, he escorted her towards the demon warily. "I don't like this, Nurie."

"He won't hurt you, daddy."

Inutashomaru felt the mans anxiety and his own rose to new heights as the man approached. The man stopped in front of him and swallowed, peering at the demon who towered over him by a foot or more. "Gods you're huge." The man hissed.

Inutashomaru smirked. Nurie poked her head around his legs and smiled at Sesshoumaru who was holding his father's fur tightly. "Don't ever forget me, Sesshy." She grinned.

Nurie's father frowned glancing down at his daughter who appeared to be talking with the demons pants. "Who are you talking to darling?" He whispered.

Nurie looked up and grinned. "Sesshy."

Her father lifted his gaze to the golden ones of the demon and frowned. "Sesshy?"

Inutashomaru stepped aside, allowing her father view of his son. The man gasped and blinked. "Say good-bye, Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

The small youkai remained planted in place, and then lifted his hand and waved slowly. Sesshoumaru stepped back behind his father quickly, and shuddered, burying his face in his father's fur pelt. Inutashomaru nodded and smiled at Nurie. "Be good, child. Stay close to your parents." Without another word, he nodded to the girl's father and turned walking down the path away from them.

Sesshoumaru clung to his father's fur tightly looking over his shoulder as they walked. Nurie stood waving to him, and he smiled. "Father?" Sesshoumaru asked, unraveling his hands from the fur and stepping up beside him.

"Yes?" Inutashomaru asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

"They didn't seem all that bad." He said but hesitated feeling his father's attention on something ahead of them.

Inutashomaru barely heard his son, concentrating on the path ahead. He knew something was there, something he had felt before, and he ground his teeth in annoyance. The same presence gathered on either side of the path, and he stopped walking.

Nurie frowned seeing them stop on the path and she looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

Her father also frowned, looking at the still figures of the demon and his child. "Something's not right here." He hissed. "Who was on duty on the grounds outskirts?" He asked his men behind him.

"Ferdrid, and his men." One man answered.

"Dammit." He groaned. "Nurie, I want you to get inside the gates."

"Daddy, don't hurt them." She whimpered.

"I won't, sweetie, now do as I say." Drawing his sword, he walked towards the demon quickly, waving a few of his men along with him.

Inutashomaru stood still his eyes being the only thing moving, traveling the area to his left, then his right and back in front of him. He felt several men approach from behind and he growled low. The ones approaching from behind didn't have the same malicious sense as the ones on either side of him however and he snarled at his son. "Get behind me."

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly and scrambled around his father's legs gripping the fur pelt in his hands again. The small youkai looked behind him and saw Nurie's father approach and he squeaked. "Father?" He asked, his voice wavering in growing fear.

"Remain behind me, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru growled. He lifted his hand to his sword hilt and thumbed the base. His eyes trailed to his left as Nurie's father came up beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the man. "You would be wise to go back to your village." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"These are my men approaching. They were the ones dispatched to search for my daughter. Let me take care of them."

Inutashomaru grunted. "These men attacked me and my son in the valley not far from here. My business with them is out of anger. Know that I will protect my son from whatever evil. I sense just that approaching."

Nurie's father frowned. "Are not all men, evil to you?"

Inutashomaru turned his head glaring at the man. "I allowed you to see my son, did I not?" He hissed. The man nodded. "I would not have done that if I thought you to be evil. I may not like your kind, but I do not attack them out of spite." He snarled.

"What is your name demon?"

"I have many. Inu No Taisho is what you can refer to me as."

The man nodded. "I am called Goumar. Let me try to reason with these men. I am their general. If they don't listen, then you may do to them what you wish." He grinned suddenly, causing Inutashomaru a moment of confusion.

Snorting through his nose, the youkai nodded. "Whatever happens, Sesshoumaru, stay behind me." He hissed.

The small youkai nodded and clutched the fur tighter. The small inu glanced over his shoulder again and stared at the men who stood behind them. One man caught Sesshoumaru's eyes and he frowned at the glint that flared to life in the dark brown eyes. The man winked and grinned wickedly, and caused Sesshoumaru to swallow at the darkness that seemed to surround the man. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something to his father when noises from all around them drowned out his attempts at speaking. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru tightened his fists in the pelt and turned away from the man who stared at him strangely.

Sesshoumaru saw his father spread his feet wider apart and knew that he was preparing for a fight. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder again and jerked surprised to see the man gone. Looking around at the few that were left, he counted eight, but that dark man was gone. Frowning and grinding his teeth, his eyes flew all around him searching and caught no traces of where he had disappeared to. His heart started pounding hard in his chest, and he turned his head quickly. "Father?" He said fearfully.

Inutashomaru felt his son's panic rise and frowned at the frantic word his son hissed. "What is it?"

"I-there is something wrong." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru had felt something out of place and jerked at those words. He nodded at his son and glared at the men who filled the path in front of him. Goumar hoisted his sword in front of him and took a step forward. The men that approached all had their weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons!" Goumar commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: An Encounter

Ferdrid overran the command with his own. "The commander has been bewitched by a demon, keep your weapons up!"

Goumar frowned. Inutashomaru grunted and glanced at the man beside him. "Things would have been better for you in the village."

"They only say such things because you are here." Goumar hissed.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and glanced all around him. Men materialized out of the woods on his right and left, and even behind him. Whimpering, he turned around and stood with his back to his father. There were several men staring at him and his father in fear, some were looking at them in contempt, and others with a strange look that the small youkai couldn't place his finger on. Other men looked at them for protection, however, and Sesshoumaru immediately liked those men.

The ones closest to Goumar were the ones that Sesshoumaru liked, but the ones further off caused the hair on his neck to rise. The small youkai felt his heart thump heavily in his chest, and his breath came in ragged gasps.

Inutashomaru felt the fear emanate from his son and he growled. Something wasn't right, as his pup had said, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. The air surrounding some of the men were malicious, and he narrowed his eyes feeling his anger grow.

"How many of these men actually listen to your commands?" He growled to the man beside him.

Goumar turned his gaze in surprise and glanced behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the men whose swords were now pointed to him.

"It's like Ferdrid said. You have been deceived by a demon." One man shouted.

"Shit!" Goumar growled.

"Keh!" Inutashomaru snarled. "Get out of the way, human." He addressed Goumar, who stared at him as he drew a seemingly old sword.

Goumar stared at the sword in bewilderment. "You can't possibly do anything with that old thing."

"Watch and learn, human. Things aren't always as they appear. If you value your life, stay out of the way."

Goumar stared at the sword as it was suddenly surrounded by what looked like blue fire. A mist seemed to surround the blade and it charged with almost an electrical aura. Gasping, he stepped away from it and blinked rapidly at the demon.

Inutashomaru stared at the men who now surrounded them and snarled furiously. "I have no desire to battle you again! You lost once; do you truly wish to end your life fighting me again?"

Ferdrid laughed mockingly. "You ran away demon."

The inuyoukai barred his teeth. "Then why do you hesitate to attack me now?"

Sesshoumaru felt his father's power rise and he stepped slightly away from his father. The small inuyoukai spun around as his father's sword met with the other one, and he gasped. Sparks flew off his father's sword and blue fire seemed to run down the blade towards the man who scrambled back from the force. Looking over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru saw a man hoist his sword towards him and he felt his eyes widen in fear.

Goumar saw the man charge the small child and jumped forward quickly. "Oh, no you don't, you fool!" He deflected the sword with his own and stepped in front of the small child.

Sesshoumaru was sandwiched between his father and Nurie's dad, and he remained perfectly still. The clash of the swords hurt his ears, and he lifted his hands to them covering them up quickly. Several other men charged, and Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself being pushed away from his father. Fearfully, Sesshoumaru tried to run back to where his father fought, and a man jumped in front of him to block his attempts.

Sesshoumaru froze and lifted his eyes to those of the man who blocked him from his father, and he snarled in fear. The man's sword lifted, and Sesshoumaru gasped, whipping around to dodge the swing. The sword caught the end of his hair, and he cried out jumping into the air. Landing a few feet away from the man, he gaped as the one who attacked him was sliced in two. The small inuyoukai felt his mouth drop open in surprise and lifted his gaze to his father's.

Inutashomaru glared at his son before whipping around to block a swing from Ferdrid. Sesshoumaru darted towards his father, but someone grabbed him from behind, pulling his head back by his hair, stopping him so suddenly, that his feet flew out from under him. The inu snarled and flexed his fingers slashing at the arm of the man who held his hair and felt his small claws dig into the skin.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quickly and once again tried to dart to his father when another man blocked him. Inutashomaru saw out of the corner of his eye his son's attempts to stay behind him and he snarled outraged, still blocking the attacks from several men who charged him.

The man who Sesshoumaru had slashed held his arm and reached out to grab him again, causing Sesshoumaru to whirl around and hold out his right hand to ward off the attack. Closing his eyes tightly, Sesshoumaru whimpered. The man howled in pain and the small inu opened his eyes in shock at the man who now clutched his face in agony. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru glanced at his hand. It was glowing green.

The green faded, and Sesshoumaru gulped spinning around quickly to search for his father. There was no sign of him and the small youkai panicked. "Father?" He cried out. Sesshoumaru twisted his head to the right when he saw a mass of men fly up into the air revealing his father's enraged form. Nodding, Sesshoumaru ran towards him but froze when Inutashomaru snarled. "Stay back!" His father vanished in another swarm of men.

Someone grabbed him from behind again, and Sesshoumaru snarled. The small Inuyoukai felt his panic and anger grow to something he had never felt before, and he spun around slashing at the one who held him with his right hand. To his utter amazement, his hand glowed green again. Sesshoumaru blinked when the man released an agonizing scream. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, Sesshoumaru watched the mans hands and face melt into a mess of pale goo.

Sesshoumaru grinned. Twisting around, Sesshoumaru glared at the many men who surrounded him, blocking him from getting to either Nurie's father or his own. Flexing his right hand, Sesshoumaru lifted it to his face and saw it glowing green again. The men stopped and stared at the small child. Swallowing, the inu whirled around and darted towards where he had last seen his father. Panicked and frightened at what had happened to his hand, Sesshoumaru only wanted to be by his father.

Inutashomaru snarled furiously and slashed his sword. The men were sliced and he turned again to Ferdrid who charged him yet again. "Foolish human!" He snarled. "You're in my way!"

Ferdrid blocked the swing with his sword and stumbled at the force of the blow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutashomaru shouted. Spinning around, he saw his son racing towards him. He had felt youki erupt from his son and he needed to get to his pup immediately. Fury filled him as another man blocked Sesshoumaru from him, but that didn't slow him down in the least, what did however was the green mist that surrounded his son's hand leaving Inutashomaru frozen in surprise staring at his son. His son wasn't even close to his coming of age day when his youki would be woken and yet his son was using his abilities as though his youki had already been awake.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru lept off the ground and flew into his arms.

"Hnn." Inutashomaru nodded. "On my back." He hissed, spinning around to meet Ferdrid's attack again as Sesshoumaru crawled over his shoulder onto his back. "I've had enough of this!" The youkai snarled hefting his sword. "Goumar!"

The man was beside him in an instant along with the other men who still followed him. "There are too many!" Nurie's father cried out, as more men charged them.

"Not for long!" Inutashomaru growled. Lifting his sword above his head, he focused his energy on the onslaught of men. "Fools!" He hissed and rammed his sword into the earth. The sword flared to life in a large blue fire and licked the earth towards the charging men.

Several cries of pain filled the air, and Inutashomaru spun around racing towards the village walls quickly. Goumar and his men followed.

"Open the gates!" Goumar shouted. The creaking of the wood filled the air as the gates opened and the demon and several men flew through the opening quickly. Wood banged against its base as they slammed shut again.

Inutashomaru snarled and spun around staring at the gates in anger. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru turned his head slightly and saw the silver hair of his son. "Sesshoumaru?"

Golden eyes lifted and peered into his fearfully.

Lowering himself to the ground, Inutashomaru felt his son slip off his back onto the ground and he turned to face his pup. "Look at me." He whispered softly. Golden eyes lifted and met his in shame.

"I'm sorry father." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. He reached out and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sesshoumaru. This should never have happened. You are too young."

Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's hakama and shivered. "I don't know what happened, father. My hand did all that by itself."

Inutashomaru nodded, sniffing his son for signs of injury. "We will discuss this later. Don't be afraid of it."

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I think that was one of your defenses making itself known because you were in danger."

"I tried to stay behind you, honest I did father. They wouldn't let me."

"Shush. It's alright. I know you did." Inutashomaru stood up and glared at Goumar. "What is the meaning of this? Why would those men not obey your commands?"

Goumar shook his head. "It seems something beyond my control is happening here." He turned to face a man who knelt at his side.

"Sir?"

"What?" Goumar snapped.

"Ferdrid has been bought by bandits." It was one of the men who had traveled with the very man he was speaking about.

"What?" Goumar narrowed his eyes. "Is that why my daughter was taken?"

"Sir, I didn't know about this until a few days ago. Ferdrid was telling the men that a demon had taken her so that the news would get back to you and you would attack the demon." The man cowered.

Inutashomaru snarled. "I have done nothing to those men."

"They saw you with a child and planned on selling both Nurie and your child to demons. I know nothing further then that." The man shook fearfully. "The demon Ongokuki takes human children, but he has also been known to pay more for demon children."

"Ongokuki?" Inutashomaru pushed his fury down and turned away from the men. "Now you all know why youkai despise humans so much! The deceit and manipulation that flows out of you mortals disgusts us."

Goumar sighed. "There is evil in both our kinds, Inu No Taisho. Not only humans are capable of such deceit, but demons also."

Inutashomaru nodded. "I have to agree with you there." He remembered how he was when he was younger. That urge to break the cycle of hatred between their kinds. He had been naive as a youth.

"The gates are heavily guarded. Ferdrid and his men won't be able to attack us without some strategy, so for the moment, we are safe. Come. I wish for you to meet my wife. She will want to know who saved our little girl."

"Keh, it matters not to me." Inutashomaru growled low.

"Allow us to at least give you and your boy a place to sleep and dine, as thanks for returning Nurie." Goumar pleaded.

Inutashomaru sighed, and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Hungry?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked at the gates fearfully.

"Very well." The youkai turned around and followed Goumar deeper into the village.

As they rounded a bend, a small but modest hut came into view. The straw roof was thatched tightly, and flowers grew everywhere around the hut. Nurie sat with her mother on the wooden steps with a pile of flowers in her lap, and a cup of something in her hands. The little girl glanced up and grinned.

"Sesshy!" She cried getting to her feet, the flowers dropping onto the ground as she did so and raced over to the startled inu.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru muttered, darting behind his father's legs.

Nurie stopped quickly and giggled. "Hi!" She said to Inutashomaru.

"Hello, child." He lifted his gaze and stared at the woman who had risen to her feet in shock. "It's true then. What Nurie has told me?"

Goumar nodded. "This is the demon who has returned our daughter. I have offered them shelter and a meal as thanks."

Nurie's mother nodded hesitantly. She kept her eyes on her daughter who stood too close to the demon. "Nurie?"

"Mama? Can I play with Sesshy?" Nurie cried out happily.

The woman frowned. Inutashomaru took a step to the side and dodged his son's attempts to hide behind him once again. "Stop this Sesshoumaru. Go play."

Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Yes, father."

Nurie's mother grinned staring at the small version of his father. She only noticed a few differences on the child. One was the moon on his forehead, and the other was the two crimson stripes on his cheeks. Besides that, they were identical. They both had their long silver hair bound in top knots, their golden eyes were the same, and their facial features were unmistakably the same.

"He looks just like you." She smiled as the demon approached her.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked over his shoulder at his son. "Just as Nurie has a similarity to you." He muttered.

"I am Nokiaru." She introduced.

"Inu No Taisho."

"I will prepare some tea." She began to enter the hut, and smiled at her husband.

The youkai sat down on the steps and sighed, watching Sesshoumaru get reacquainted with Nurie. The small youkai stood rooted to where his father had left him and watched with only his eyes as Nurie skipped around him happily.

Goumar sat down next to him and rested his chin in his hand. "Ferdrid won't give up. He will attack when they have come up with their strategy."

Inutashomaru nodded, and looked up into the blue sky lost in thought. This was the last thing he had wanted. All he desired was to be back in the woods with his pup, away from the humans. Their scent was overwhelming him, and he grunted. The smells of smoke and sweat filled his nose and he wrinkled it in distaste. Looking at the man beside him, he took in the man's attire. Goumar was dressed in a simple kimono, with plate armor and a rough looking sword. Other then that there was nothing special about him. The mans hair was black and unkempt, but he held a wisdom that most men lacked.

Unknown to Inutashomaru, Goumar was pondering him much the same way he was.

Nurie stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Nothing. I want to go home is all."

"Home sick?" Nurie asked.

He shook his head. "No. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Want to try playing kemari? Or we can play tap and chase again." Nurie suggested. She stared at him hard. "You can't have forgotten about me already." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I didn't forget." He sighed. "I am tired."

Nurie watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards his father and crawl into his lap.

Inutashomaru sat back surprised as Sesshoumaru curled up in his lap and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something incomprehensible and buried his face in his father's hakama.

Goumar stared at them curiously, and felt his own frown crease his forehead. "Is he alright?"

Inutashomaru nodded absently. "He has had an eventful day. Sesshoumaru what ails you?"

"Nothing." Came the mumbled reply.

Snorting, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you frightened?"

"No."

"Something is bothering you."

Sesshoumaru sat up and glared at his father. He snarled in irritation. "I'm fine!"

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes even more. "Is that so?" The youkai snorted and stood up dumping his son onto the ground as he did so. Staring down at Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru curled his lip slightly. Reaching down, he grabbed the back of his pup's haori and lifted him off the ground, glaring right back at his son. "Would you like to try this again, Sesshoumaru?" His father growled low, his warning on the edge of his voice. He really didn't want to have to think about his son's current situation when the humans outside the village her plotting an attack. All he wanted was to get back into the forest, return his son to his mother's side and go back to his search for that blasted cure. Pondering for a moment, he glanced around the village with his brow lifted. Perhaps this village had a shaman who knew about remedies to ailments.

Snorting softly through his nose, Inutashomaru glanced down at his hand where his son hung from it. Perhaps he could get some answers even with his son in his company. Nodding, he lifted his son to his face and glared at the pup. If his son wanted to act as though he were immune to change, then perhaps a lesson was needed to correct that. Being only five summers old, perhaps a bit young to be out of the Sankin kotai, Sesshomaru was indeed too young for his abilities to surface and he would need to find answers to that before returning the spoilt pup back to his mother. If Sesshoumaru's abilities ever got out of control, he could do more damage than he knew.

With a sigh, perhaps it was time for him to revisit the old tree, Bokusenou on his way back to the Sankin kotai where his mate was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Inu Princess**

Sesshoumaru shook his head and hung in his father's grasp limply. He hung his head in defeat.

"Excuse us for a moment." Inutashomaru murmured quietly to the man watching in amusement. Without another word, Inutashomaru walked around the side of the house and dumped his son onto the ground. "Now I will ask you again, what ails you?"

Sesshomaru sat there in a mix of anger and fear. "Nothing is wrong, father." He whispered.

Inutashomaru bent down to one knee in front of his son. Gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders firmly, he snarled, baring his teeth. "You have seen me angry, Sesshomaru. I do not wish to be angry with you. Now tell me what is bothering you!"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I hate this place. I'm scared of what happened, and how it made me feel!" Sesshoumaru wailed in fear.

Inutashomaru sat back on his heels and sighed. "How did it make you feel, Sesshomaru?"

"Out of control, scared, and happy. I was glad I killed those men." Sesshomaru felt tears fill his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve furiously.

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly.

"I've never seen you do that father. Why is it happening to me?" Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his face and stared at it.

"It is a skill I first learned to use when I was a bit older than you."

"I don't want it." The small youkai whispered.

Inutashomaru crossed his legs and waved his son over to sit in his lap. "Whether you want it or not, Sesshomaru, it is something you do have. The choice is yours whether you use it for good purposes or not."

Sesshomaru curled up in his father's lap and buried his face in his haori. "It scared me."

"You are too young for your skills to present themselves. Once we leave this village, we will go speak to an old friend of mine and find out why your abilities are showing up." Inutashomaru shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze and peered into his father's eyes. "Is mother powerful?"

Inutashomaru jerked at the question. "Why do you ask such a question?"

Sesshomaru sat up and shrugged, glancing at his hand again.

Frowning, Inutashomaru sighed. "Sesshomaru, I use my abilities and my weapons to aid me when we are in danger. I do not use them for my own benefit. I do not use them to gain respect, nor do I use them to better my position in life. I use them for survival. Your mother also uses her abilities as a defense."

"Do you think I will be powerful father?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering his hand to his lap.

"Enough! These questions are not going to be answered until you are of an age to understand them fully. As I told you before, power is not to be trifled with. It is not something one takes lightly, nor is it used for fun. What the real problem here is your abilities having shown themselves at such a young age."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In a way yes. You will need extensive training to control these abilities, and you will not understand a lot of what is happening to you. Your abilities should not yet show themselves until you have woken your inner spirit."

"I think I will be a Daiyoukai like you when I get older," Sesshoumaru muttered not really listening to what his father was saying.

Inutashomaru growled. "I am not a Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru. Age is what defines one as great." He saw the faraway look in his son's eyes and he snarled in irritation. ' __This is going to be a big problem __.' Now he wished Taizo was awake so he could seek the correct phrasing of his wording.

"I'm sorry, father," Sesshoumaru whispered curling up once more in his father's lap.

Inutashomaru nodded. Looking up in the sky he frowned at the questions his pup had asked. Did his son truly desire power? He was only a pup, untried and inexperienced in all aspects of life. Was he mistaken on bringing his son into the wilderness at such a young age? Frowning deeper, he took a long deep breath. He could scarcely remember how old he had been when Kazuki had taken him off the grounds to explore. Sure at that time he had not even known that his father had been his father and his mouth turned downward at the memory.

He glanced down at the tug on his hakama and frowned even deeper at his pup.

"Father?" Sesshomaru whispered, blinking at the far off look in his father's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can we go home?"

"Soon. First I must take care of those men."

Sesshoumaru nodded and rested his head against his father's chest. "Can you tell me more about what it was like for you growing up?"

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly before sighing. "What would you like to know?"

Sesshomaru sat up and stared into his father's eyes before answering. "How old were you when your abilities showed up?"

The youkai frowned. "I had only turned thirteen. My coming of age day when I met the beast within me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "That is so far away."

"Sesshomaru…" Inutashomaru growled softly.

"When did you meet mother?" Sesshoumaru asked feeling that a change in subject was needed.

"I met her months after arriving on the mainland. I had already found a place to build our new home and we came to a small village to restock our supplies." Inutashomaru snorted.

Sesshoumaru nodded and slumped in defeat. "How did you meet?"

"Why are you suddenly so curious about your mother?"

"Should I not be?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing his eyes.

Inutashomaru sighed again and wrapped his arms around his pup tightly. "I met your mother in a hanyou village. She was with her parents while they were also restocking supplies and searching for answers to the arrival of new inuyoukai on the mainland."

Sesshoumaru snuggled into his father's arms as he listened.

"I had tripped over the two-headed dragon and found myself face first in the dirt right in front of them." Inutashomaru felt his smile grow. He paused thinking back on that day. "When her father brought her to the Shinden-zukuri only a few days after her coming of age day was quite possibly the most frightening day of my life."

Seihomaru stood stock still with his two closest friends standing behind him chuckling softly. His breath caught in his throat and Taizo's voice got lost somewhere in the frazzled fray of brain matter in his head. His stomach turned and his throat got very dry as Hiromoto approached him with the princess behind him. Her aura was breathtaking and he could feel her youki's power flicker around the valley mostly out of sheer curiosity.

His youki inside was saying something, but he had no idea what, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. At that moment, he looked like a fish on dry land with his mouth gaping open like an idiot.

Nii leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oie. Breath."

Seihomaru turned startled blinking eyes to him, his body frozen it seemed and only his neck would respond to the command of movement.

"Your youki is telling you to breathe, Seihomaru." Nii snickered softly.

He nodded, not fully understanding what his friend had said and he turned his gold gaze back to the approach of King Hiromoto. Although, his mouth would not close even despite his telling it to.

He had caught a glimpse of Sukiaya and his breath had been stolen by how much she had grown since he had seen her before they had left hunting the dragon twister. She was taller and more lithe. Her body had filled out as womanhood descended upon her and her silver hair had grown so much longer and was more vibrant and alive since her youki had woken. Her face was more defined and elegant and her eyes were no longer rounded in youth but more almond shaped and glittering with mischief.

It wasn't that that had taken his breath away, it was the excitement and sheer joy of his youki when he had gotten his view of her and his nerves seized up. It was early winter and her smile sent shivers rippling through him as his own excitement grew. Oh, he had not forgotten her kiss they had shared, and neither had Taizo who was ecstatic as she walked up to him.

He felt an elbow in his side and he once again turned his eyes to whoever it was that had nudged him. He blinked and stared and turned his head again. Speech was not an option, as he had forgotten how to even form a word. He felt Taizo roll his eyes and somehow he was now in the foreground watching everything unfold as his youki took over.

His hand extended to assist Sukiaya up the stairs as Hiromoto walked past him and watched silently. "It is wonderful to see you again, Princess," Taizo spoke for him.

She grinned and nodded. "Has he gone into hiding again?" She whispered softly, which sent shivers coursing through his veins. Smirking, even his youki wasn't immune to the effects the princess caused.

Taizo shrugged and his grin spread across his mouth. "He has. Does that surprise you?"

Suki shivered at the grin his youki gave her. "No. It really doesn't although it should. I figured he would have had a little experience since my last visit. I trust you did not give him that much rest."

"He would have had less had I been given any choice in the matter," Taizo smirked.

"Was mother the only Inuyoukai you had met?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inutashomaru looked down startled for a moment. "No, Sesshoumaru. Traylaymaru is an inuyoukai. Plus many others at the sankin kotai."

"Will you tell me more?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his eyes again.

"Perhaps later. You need to rest."

"Please father?"

Taking a deep breath, trying to ease the ache that entered his chest, he nodded sadly.

Tralaymaru limped beside him. The battle had been strenuous and long and his heart was in his throat as he glanced down at the bodies being carried into his Shinden-zukuri. This had been the last straw and he watched his brother in all but blood and his mate beside their daughter's body, tears running down their faces at her lifeless one.

"What will you do now, Inu No Taisho?" Tralaymaru asked softly, his eyes on his son who limped ahead of him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"When?" Traylaymaru furrowed his brow confused.

"Just now."

"What?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Inutashomaru snarled softly.

"No," Traylaymaru shook his head.

"Don't. Either call me by my birth name, or my inherited name, but not that. I am no commander."

Tralaymaru nodded, feeling the sadness seep from his friend. "Sorry, old friend." The dark-haired youkai looked at the many bodies and he gulped knowing that any one of them could have died.

Seihomaru quickened his pace and entered the large doors of his home. The house was nuzzled in the side of the mountain, protected on three sides by the heavy stone. Wood from a magnolia tree was used for the walls surrounding the exposed area, given freely to him by the Daiyoukai named Bokusenou. It had been added years after he had first established his home and once everything had settled the wood was a gift when his pup had been born.

Sesshoumaru sat up and peered at him. "Why don't I remember that home?"

Inutashomaru sighed heavily. "Because we now reside at the sankin kotai, Sesshomaru. When you are older, I will tell you more."

"Was it a great battle?" His son asked innocently.

"It was. It lasted for several days, but we lost many in that fight." Inutashomaru swallowed, his mind suddenly picturing his daughter. She had looked just like her mother, minus the crescent moon on the forehead. Her hair was a stunning white and she had had her mother's smile. Her face had two cobalt blue stripes on her cheeks just like his did and looking down at his son, he wondered where the two magenta stripes had come from. No one else in the house had stripes such as that and he couldn't imagine Suki ever taking another mate.

Shaking his head he released another sigh. He saw his son yawn and he grunted. "Ready for rest?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and shook his head. "More."

Frowning, Inutashomaru lifted his brow. "Sesshomaru-"

"Please father?"

He lay back against the stone of the bath and sighed. His aching muscles protested from the heat of the water and he grunted as one in particular stretched and throbbed. Inutashomaru had retreated to the baths as soon as everyone had entered his Shinden-zukuri. Suki was alone in their chambers, her own grief filling the halls, and he faintly smiled. He sat up and exited his bath, wrapping his haori around his shoulders.

It was time. The sun was setting and the ceremony was to start within the hour. He walked out of the small room and opened a wardrobe searching for the appropriate attire and found his white kimono folded neatly. Nodding, Inutashomaru pulled out his white hakama pants and a blue haori. Quickly dressing he then pulled out the white kimono and wrapped around his frame, tying it with a blue and burgundy obi. Blinking, he looked down at his bare feet and shook his head. Pulling his head up, he reached into the bottom of the wardrobe and took his black boots out.

Inutashomaru ran his fingers through his long silver hair while staring out his window that overlooked his lands. Shaking his head in irritation, he pulled his hair up and tied it with a mizuhiki that Nii had somehow managed to always keep in stock around his chambers.

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru quickly exited his chambers and wandered down the silent halls of his home. Silence was commanded on the death of any one of his house, and the halls were as silent as ever. Not even an echo filled them. Descending the stairs, he quickly saw his friend at the great doors of the funeral hall and bowed his head in greeting.

"Your hair is wet," Tralaymaru whispered.

"Is it really?" Inutashomaru mocked. "I hadn't noticed."

His friend smiled softly. "Are you ready for this?"

Inutashomaru frowned deeply. "How can anyone be ready for this?" Shaking his head, he sighed.

"You know that this will raise questions with everyone on what you plan to do about the twins."

Inutashomaru nodded his head. "I know. What can I tell them? You know the dangers of me going after them."

Traylaymaru sighed. "We all do. But if they are left to cause more havoc they will once again attack here."

"I know what I have to do, but the fear is so great I do not want to do what must be done." He pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. "I am enraged with what they have done, and yet grief-stricken with the losses."

"You have grown in power and your youki can give you better advice than I ever can. Use that power to your advantage." Traylaymaru placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want it." The youkai whispered.

His friend chuckled lightly. "You never did want power, but you have it." Gripping Inutashomaru's shoulder, he grinned. "Once this is over, go visit, Bokusenou."

"Why?"

"He is older than anyone will ever comprehend, Inutashomaru. He has answers if you can sort through his riddles."

"Hnn." Nodding, the youkai heard the first of many mournful voices within the main halls. Inutashomaru sighed inaudibly. This was going to prove to be an extremely long night.

As soon as he entered the main room, several eyes fell on him. His mate was beside the body of their daughter and Nii was also there beside his own. Shaking his head, he moved forward and knelt down beside Suki and Hana who wore their grief plainly on their faces. His eyes and ears was silent and his face held intense anger, but it wasn't directed at him.

Nodding at his longtime friend, Seihomaru pulled the cloth covering his daughter's body and peered down at her lifeless form once again feeling the anguish rise in him. Biting his lip, he stood and faced the many gathered in the room. "You all know what happened here, and you all know who is responsible."

Loud snarls erupted around the room in response.

"The risks are high if I pursue them, but with this attack, I do not have any other choice. Not only have they taken the lives of so many of our clan, but they also did so in such a manner that leaves me to believe that they have little to no care for the consequences."

Nii moved forward. "If we go after them, you know what will happen." His friend whispered.

"I am aware, but what would you have me do?" Seihomaru growled.

Nii sighed and glanced down at his mate who tugged at his hand. Seihomaru watched Nii kneel beside Hana and he grunted softly.

"With so many losses, I am closing the Shinden-zukuri. I want you to gather your belongings and head to the Sankin-kotai. The twins do not know about it, and hopefully, word will remain silent of its existence."

Several gasps of surprise erupted.

"I am not finished! I am going after the twins, and you must be quick in moving." Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps them not knowing about my secondary residence this curse we were warned about will not reach there."

"And if it does?" Kiya growled softly.

"Then I suppose we all perish." Seihomaru glanced at the shadow youkai.

Traylaymaru shook his head firmly at the command given to him by his lord and commander. "I will not allow you to go alone."

"I gave you a direct order!" Seihomaru snarled, gripping the dark-haired youkai by the haori.

Traylaymaru shoved Seihomaru's hand away. "You go to your death if you face them alone."

"They have my mate!" Seihomaru snarled fiercely. "This is my responsibility!"

The dark-haired youkai sighed. "You need help."

"In more ways than one," Seihomaru growled spinning around and stalking towards his mate's aura. "You have your family back at the Shinden-zukuri who needs help gathering your belongings. Go home."

"I refuse." His friend followed him. "Akina and the pups are already moving to the Sankin kotai. Others will follow. Besides, what does it matter? If that curse is released because you faced the twins, and it reaches them, we all die."

Seihomaru slumped his shoulders. "You are a stubborn fool."

Traylaymaru smirked knowing that Seihomaru had finally given up on preventing his coming along. "They killed my son, I think I have earned the right for revenge."

"Many have. But the twins are powerful."

"You think you are the only one who can take them on?"

"You tell me, old friend." Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

It took them several days to finally reach the massive jyaki that pooled around the mountains far too close to the hanyou village for comfort, and Seihomaru stood on the hill, listening to his youki who was extremely angry at not just him but the twins who faced opposite him. _'___You know this must be done.'__

_'___Seiho, you don't have the power to face them.' __Taizo protested.

_'___Then I suppose we die here.' __Seihomaru closed his eyes almost giving into defeat. The amount of energy flooding the area almost overwhelming his own. That surge of power that flooded the area was so intense that he shivered. It certainly wasn't as much as the dragon youkai he had come face to face with years ago. _'___On a plus side, if we do die, we don't have to face Ryukotsusei.' __He grinned.

Taizo snorted in his head. _'___Jackass. I hope you are ready for this.'__

_'___Not really.' __Seihomaru opened his eyes and stared at the bound unconscious figure of his mate. Blood coated her hair and kimono, and her face was bruised.

Sesshomaru sat up and blinked at his father. "Mother was hurt?"

Looking down at his son he gave a small smile. "She was."

"But you won, right? You are here, and mother is too."

Seihomaru winced. "Sort of. The twins did die, but they released that curse that resulted in the clan being lost."

Sesshomaru felt tears fill his eyes. "Is that why there are only a few inuyoukai at the sankin kotai?"

Seihomaru nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Traylaymaru lived too." Sesshomaru nodded firmly. "Was I born then?"

"No, this happened long ago." Seihomaru sighed and lifted his gaze to the dimming sky.

"How long ago?"

"Hundreds of years ago, Sesshomaru. I lost count." He felt his heart tighten at the loss of his clansmen. "Now it is time for sleep."

Sesshomaru pouted. "Aw. But I want to hear about the great battle."

"Perhaps another day, my son." Seihomaru sighed. The memories rushed at him despite his trying to lock them away and he cursed silently. Placing his son down on the porch, Seihomaru stood and stretched.

Frowning, the small inuyoukai lifted his eyes to his father's. "Where will we sleep?"

"Good point." Inutashomaru chuckled. "Sleep here for now under the moonlight. I will think of something later."

Sesshoumaru nodded and curled up around the fur his father unclasped and placed around him. Inutashomaru lifted his gaze to the sky and swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. Any time he recalled that day and his daughter's death, it always brought an ache in his heart.

Looking down at his son, Inutashomaru sighed. Brushing back the hair that fell on Sesshoumaru's cheek, he winced at the likeness he had of his daughter. Memories flooded his mind, and he furiously shook it to dislodge those thoughts. Blinking against the sudden wind, Inutashomaru glanced around him. Sounds of footfalls reached his ears, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Convincing himself that the wind had blown up the sand around him, he turned his head seeing Gomar's wife standing there holding tea.

"I wasn't sure what to bring you." She said nervously.

"I don't need anything." He stated firmly. Something about this woman made him uneasy. Her eyes held innocence, but looking deeper into them, there was something more. They glinted for a moment in anger, and then they softened in understanding.

"I can make something else if you wish. Perhaps a bite to eat."

Shaking his head, turning away from her he frowned. "I told you I don't need anything." Gomar's wife turned to leave, but Seihomaru furrowed his brows. "Is there a shaman in the village?"

"There is an old healer near the center of the village." She smiled. That smile unnerved him.

"Her name?"

"Kuriko." Gomar's wife turned and vanished around the side of her hut, and Seihomaru stared for a long time before he glanced down at his sleeping son.

"Now what to do with you while I go searching for this shaman." He muttered more to himself than anyone.

Lifting his gaze to glance around the quiet village, he fought with himself for a while before he slipped into the dark shadows of the huts. If he were quick, he could speak with the shaman before anyone knew he was missing.

Despite the village being far smaller than he first suspected, it took him longer than he would have liked to find the tiny excuse for a healer's hut. He rapped on the door frame and an elderly lady poked her head out. "Go away, I will not see anyone else today."

Seihomaru snorted as her eyes lifted to meet his face.

"Oh. Ayakashi-sama. So the rumors were true?" The old lady squinted to get a clearer picture of him.

"Indeed. I have need of some information."

The woman frowned. "Do tell."

"A curse was placed years ago on my clan and I seek a way to break it."

The woman shook her head. "I do not know about curses. I only tend to minor scrapes or bruises."

Seihomaru closed his eyes in irritation.

"It sounds like you must seek out a Miko or a Monk. Someone who deals with holy powers." She muttered, gripping her chin.

"I have tried, and they told me to seek out a shaman." He growled in frustration. He bunched his hands into fists.

"Oh dear. I am no shaman. I only work with small injuries. No magical powers whatsoever." The woman frowned. "Perhaps you should travel to Kyoto. I heard that many humans there have magical abilities that may be useful?"

Seihomaru frowned. "Kyoto?"

The old woman nodded. "It's a newly established city. Many nobels have moved there because of its sheer size and how quickly it is gaining in riches."

"And where is this Kyoto?" Seihomaru growled softly, now slightly interested in this place because it was something new.

"It is in the western province. I heard there is a place that youkai reside in, but I could be mistaken as I have never left this village. Called the red-light district."

Seihomaru nodded. "Thank you." He turned to head back to Gomar's hut.

"Ayakashi-sama?" The old lady muttered.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"There are many here who were bought by bandits. Keep your son close, the Ongokuki is one who would devour him up without so much as a care."

He inclined his head at the warning and slipped back into the shadows. Quickly moving back towards the hut he had left his son, he breathed a sigh of relief that Sesshomaru was exactly where he had left him. Seihomaru watched from the shadows for a few minutes, before he exited the dark shadows and slipped next to his small pup quietly.

His pup slept soundly and he sighed softly as he sat down next to him. Sesshomaru was so young and not familiar with how the world worked. Seihomaru wondered if bringing him out at such a young age had been wise. Snorting softly, it wasn't like he had been given much of a choice if he were honest with himself. Suki had practically ordered him to spend time with their pup.

Smirking, he almost chuckled. The fact that even his own mate could get him to do pretty much anything really baffled him. When she had glared at him telling him to spend time with Sesshomaru, he had at first refused until she had stormed up to him in such a rage, he had backed off and relented.

Leaning back on his hands, he lifted his eyes to the starry sky and grunted softly. What was he going to do now? Once Fedrid and his men were taken care of, he had several options open to him. He could take Sesshomaru with him to see Bokusenou, or he could take Sesshomaru home first and backtrack, and then backtrack again to go to Kyoto.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, his first option was less of a journey. Looking down at his sleeping pup he whispered. "Looks like we are going to Bokusenou's forest first, pup."

Nodding his head, he kept his hearing on high alert for sounds that would indicate the humans moving. It was fairly easy to listen for signs during the night seeing as most of the humans were asleep. He could hear movement near the gates and he silently suspected that it was Gomar and his men moving about.

He furrowed his brows again as his thoughts went back to Gomar's wife. Sliding his eyes in the direction she had disappeared in, Inutashomaru felt his frown deepen. When he had first met her, she seemed kind and lighthearted, but now the air was changing around her. It was annoyance and guilt. Drawing his mouth in a tight line, he stood up with Sesshomaru in his arms, and walked around the corner of the building, keeping his eyes out for anyone. Seeing no one around, Inutashomaru turned away and walked towards the gates of the village. The sooner he left with his pup, the better. There was something off. Inutashomaru suspected that there were more in the village that despised Gomar and his men. The human was nice enough, seemingly a loving father, and a dedicated commander. Strangely, this human reminded the youkai of his friend Tralaymaru. As he approached the gates, he caught sight of Gomar standing with some of his men, and he stopped and blinked as they argued over something the commander had said.

Rolling his eyes, Inutashomaru placed his son on a wooden structure near the gates.

Gomar turned and smiled. "Perhaps you can help us."

Inutashomaru glanced around at the few men standing around the commander and tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

"We're trying to come up with a strategy to overtake Ferdrid and his men."

"Keh! You mean your men." Inutashomaru hissed.

"If they were my men, Inutashomaru, then they would be on this side of the gate, following my orders."

Smirking, the youkai nodded. Gomar's eyes furrowed slightly. "Why didn't you leave your son with my wife? She would have taken care of him."

Inutashomaru frowned. "My son will be near my side until we are away from a human village, Gomar. I trust no one."

Gomar swallowed and nodded. The men surrounding Gomar moved away slightly at the taller youkai who approached. Inutashomaru smirked. "Do I make you uneasy?" He asked.

The men remained quiet.

"Tell me about Ferdrid." Inutashomaru glanced over at Gomar.

"He came to this village some years ago, battered and near death. We helped him and he became a member of this village, having nowhere else to go. So he said." Gomar started. "He made his home here, helped us protect the village and its people. I never would have thought him a traitor."

"Men are greedy." Inutashomaru hissed. "Anything could have made him change his alliance."

Gomar nodded. "Besides that, we know nothing more. He was always a quiet man, with no family."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Does he hold a grudge against your family."

Gomar frowned. "Not that I know of. I rarely spoke to him. Why?"

Turning away, Inutashomaru felt his brows crease more. "This Ongokuki is a youkai who abducts children for his own benefit. Either for profit or for food."

"I have never heard of this demon before." A man on Gomar's right shook his head.

"I have never heard of him traveling this far West. How many villages are in this area?" Inutashomaru turned his head slightly.

Gomar shrugged. "There are many, far too many to count."

"All with children?"

The man on Gomar's right nodded. "I think there is only one that has no children. It is a training village where we send our men to prepare for battle."

Nodding, Inutashomaru took a deep breath. "Something must have happened for Ongokuki to leave his territory and travel this direction."

"So what are you saying?" Gomar asked.

"Perhaps going to Ongokuki and telling him to leave this territory is our first step. Defeating Ferdrid is a simple task."

A man on Gomar's left stepped forward. "He has taken almost all of our forces leaving us with no one to fight against him. How do you think this a simple task?"

Inutashomaru frowned angrily. "These men? Are they important to you?"

The man on the left stepped back shaking his head.

Smirking, Inutashomaru nodded. "I will take care of Ferdrid. No one attempts to harm my pup and lives to tell the tale." Inutashomaru suddenly flinched and smacked the small sting on his neck. "How many times must I tell you to stop drinking my blood, Myoga?" He growled, catching the small flea in his hand.

Large black beady eyes peered up at him with tears in them. "But, my lord!" The flea protests licking his chops in delight. "Your blood is so tasty."

"Speak."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal**

Several of the men stepped forward looking into the youkai's palm.

"Milord, I have come with news from the western province." Myoga jumped around in his palm panicked.

"Oh?"

"It's the cats! They have come from the mainland."

Inutashomaru nodded. "You already informed me of this."

The men surrounding the youkai stared at the flea demon in amazement. "They have massed an army and are preparing battle."

Inutashomaru growled softly. "Explain."

"Against the western province, Milord! They are massing an attack against your lands."

Snarling, Inutashomaru clenched his fist with Myoga still in it and felt his blood boil. "They were informed that attacking my lands was not in their best interest?"

Myoga's muffled reply reached his ears. "Milord, we sent only the best to tell them to leave. None came back."

Closing his eyes in anger, feeling his anger rise, Inutashomaru growled louder. "Where is Tralaymaru?"

"Overlooking the army, awaiting your orders."

"Go! You know what to tell him."

Myoga swallowed and nodded, jumping out of his hand.

Turning around, Inutashomaru tried to calm his boiling blood. He knew his energy was powerful enough for the men to sense, and his eyes were tinged with red. Opening them, he glanced over his shoulder at Gomar. "When the sun crests the horizon, your village will have nothing more to fear from Ferdrid and Ongokuki."

Gomar swallowed and nodded. The men saw the blood red eyes and blue pupils. The air practically sizzled with rage, and most of the men stepped back in fear. Gomar swallowed nervously, walking up to the youkai. Inutashomaru glanced over at the man, his eyes filled with anger. "I will leave my son here with you. Know this Gomar, if anything happens to him, your life will end."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

"Tell your men to get back. This ends quickly, and there is only one way for me to accomplish this task."

Gomar nodded, racing back to his men, motioning them with his hands. "Back, back. I don't know what is going to happen."

As the men stepped back, the wind seemed to pick up with intensity. Gomar gasped at the chill of it and glanced over at the demon standing with his back turned to them. The air swirled around Inutashomaru, and the men gaped as he grew in size, and the air crackled with rage. They blinked as red surrounded the demon, engulfing him completely, and then vanished as quickly as it had come. In the place of the demon was a large dog, who snarled and lept over the gates without a second thought.

"What just happened?" One man whispered, his eyes glued to where Inutashomaru had stood.

Gomar shook his head, his eyes wide. He turned around upon hearing his wife's voice and he ran up to her. "What was that commotion?"

She asked, holding out a flask for him.

Gomar took it and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be here." He uncorked the flask and took a drink.

She nodded, and her eyes fell on the small demon child who now sat on the platform awake. "I'm sure the child is hungry or thirsty. Here." Nokiaru handed him another flask and a basket covered in a small cloth.

Gomar glanced over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. "I didn't even notice the boy awake." He took the items his wife handed him and walked over to the child. "My wife brought this for you."

Sesshomaru looked into the man's eyes warily and blinked. "What is it?"

Gomar smiled gently and uncovered the basket revealing fresh bread and melted butter. A small dish was filled with warm honey.

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru peered at the bread curiously. Reaching out his hand, he touched the crust with his finger and frowned. Lifting his eyes to the human, Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and shook his head.

Gomar rolled his eyes smiling. "Water then?" He asked holding out the flask.

Sesshomaru nodded to that one, and drank deeply, handing the flask back to Gomar once he had finished. Smiling, Gomar turned away from the child and handed his flask of mulled wine out to the few men who still stood by him.

She turned away but held out her hand to the small youkai who still remained on the wooden platform. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Nurie would love to say good-bye properly."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly; unsure of whether he should go with the woman. He did want to say bye to his newfound friend, but he also wanted to stay where his father put him. Not wanting to anger his father, Sesshomaru shook his head firmly.

"Gomar can tell your father that you are with me. We can go watch the stars." She smiled gently.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru slid off the platform, and walked slowly to her, while glancing over his shoulder at Gomar. The man nodded and smiled leisurely. "I will let your father know."

Sesshomaru ignored the woman's hand, and walked past her, heading back towards the human's hut. Nokiaru followed a small scowl appearing on her face for a moment, before smoothing over into a kind mask. They arrived at the hut and Nurie sat on the steps in a nightshirt, holding a small stuffed animal, and Sesshomaru smirked at her. The little girl got to her feet and grinned. "Mama says we are going to go watch the stars. Just like we did with your papa."

Sesshomaru glanced at her and nodded. Nokiaru led the way around the small hut towards the forest behind them, she seemed to be in a hurry to arrive at their destination. Frowning, Sesshomaru followed behind the two, glancing over his shoulder to see if his father would appear.

It took them a good while to arrive at a small hilltop, the stars clear as day. Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen at the bright sky, and he heard Nurie gasp beside him. "Mama, you have never taken me here before." She whispered.

"I know sweetie. This is where I came when you were taken. I found this to ease my worries." Nokiaru smiled, her eyes drifting to her left, searching for something. "Does your father bring to places like this, little one."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Not little."

Nurie giggled, but seated herself down in the grass, leaning back on her hands. "It's so pretty."

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded. Nokiaru still looked at her left, and nodded once, carefully making sure the children didn't notice her movements. Slowly, she walked over to a large tree and waited, leaning up against it casually.

Sesshomaru still remained standing and noticed Nurie's mother walk over to a tree, leaning against it, with tension apparent on her face. Frowning, he tilted his head to the side and listened for whatever she was listening to.

What he heard almost caused him to gasp allowed.

"What is wrong with you?" Nokiaru hissed. "You told me you would take care of the situation."

"Be silent woman." A man hissed back. "I didn't intend for a demon to come across your daughter."

"Well, this has to be taken care of now," Nokiaru muttered, her eyes glancing over to where the children were. They both appeared to be watching the stars seemingly ignorant about the conversation.

"It will be. What of the demon child?"

"Take him, I don't care. As long as you kill my daughter, and give her remains to that demon you bribed for money." Nokiaru turned her head slightly. "That demon child should bring quite the profit as well."

The man huffed. "Have you taken care of your husband?"

The woman smiled. "The poison should begin to affect his judgment soon."

"Good. The demon?"

"He is your problem. As far as I'm concerned, just take care of those annoying brats, and give me my share of the profit. Once that is finished, then I will marry you."

"Good, at least you haven't gone back on your deal then." The man chuckled softly. "Call the brats over here, so I can get a jump on them. The less noise they make, the better."

"Very well." Nokiaru smiled and pushed away from the tree. "Nurie." She called.

The little girl turned her head and saw her mother and she waved. "You should see the stars over here you two. They are incredible."

Sesshomaru blinked and felt his heartbeat rise. As Nurie stood, he reached out his hand and gripped her shoulder in a tight warning. The little girl looked at him curiously.

"Something is wrong." He whispered.

"Huh?" Nurie asked, frowning.

"There is someone else there." Sesshomaru snarled low.

"Damn it." The man behind the tree hissed. "Get them over here woman."

Nokiaru nodded. Walking over to them, she glanced down at the two children and saw Sesshoumaru's hand gripping Nurie's shoulder tightly. "Will you please release my daughter? What's wrong?"

Nurie looked at her mom and shrugged. "Sessy says there is someone else there." She pointed towards the tree.

"Nonsense." She picked up her daughter and began walking towards the tree, and sat down leaning up against it. "Look, now see, the stars are even clearer here."

Nurie nodded, cuddling up in her mother's lap. "Sessy, you should come see."

Sesshomaru shook his head firmly and began backing away from the tree. There was no way he had been mistaken. He had heard another voice, filled with malice and contempt. Where had he heard that voice before? Backing up even more, he about-faced and raced down the hill towards the village.

Nokiaru growled. "Damn it! Take her!" She yelled, throwing her daughter to the man who suddenly materialized in the girl's view.

Nurie gasped and struggled. "Mama!" She cried.

Nokiaru ran after the small demon, trying desperately to catch the incredibly fast boy. Another man appeared in front of Sesshomaru and he skidded to a halt. Ducking avoiding a swing at his head, Sesshomaru cried out. Something connected with the back of his head, causing stars to burst through his vision. Spinning around, he was tackled, and his head cracked into the earth hard, knocking him out cold.

He woke to the feeling of floating. Moaning against the sharp throb in his head, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at the face of the one who carried him. Yelping, panicked, the small inuyoukai took in the heavily bearded face and shoved forcefully against the strong arms. The man cried out as the boy fell to the ground and rolled away from his abductor.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quickly and growled low in his throat, trying to sound menacing. A few men stepped up with their swords drawn and inched towards the small youkai. Curling his lips back from his teeth, Sesshoumaru let out a loud snarl, which stopped the men in their tracks.

Backing away from the men, Sesshoumaru spun around and raced into the thick woods they were in. Even though he was small there would be no way for these men to keep up with his youkai speed, and Sesshoumaru jumped over a log, barely touching the bark as he flew into the air, higher to the sky. Glancing down, he twisted in mid-air and landed on the branch high above the path the men would be racing down.

Where was his father? Did he know where he was? That he was abducted? Turning his gaze to the opening in the branches, Sesshoumaru saw no signs of settlements, and he silently wondered how long he had been out cold. Frowning, Sesshoumaru realized that for now, he was on his own. A shout brought his attention to the ground, and he snarled in fear as the men pointed up at him.

Turning on the branch, Sesshoumaru jumped off the tree and flew into the neighboring one. Swinging from branch to branch, the inuyoukai found he was definitely getting ahead of the men, and he hopped onto the next branch. He needed to get away from these humans and find his father. Biting his lip, Sesshoumaru tried to remember what his father told him about survival in the wilderness. Lifting his nose to the air, Sesshoumaru sniffed, trying to detect his father's scent. There was no trace of it.

He knew he didn't have the same sensitive nose as his father, but shouldn't he at least be able to smell something if he were close enough? Sesshoumaru knew then that he was very far away from his father, and he whimpered softly, on that thought. Blinking back his panicked tears, Sesshoumaru knew he was alone.

Shouts from a ways away brought Sesshoumaru's attention to his current situation. He needed to get moving again. Without knowing which direction was the best, Sesshoumaru twisted on his branch and jumped to the ground, knowing he would have more luck on solid ground. Sniffing the air again, Sesshoumaru raced away from the salty sweat smell of the men who pursued him.

As he raced through the bush, Sesshoumaru remembered the ability he had, and he lifted his hand to his face. It looked as normal as it always did and he frowned at it, annoyed. Maybe he could only call upon his green stuff when he was face to face with danger. Shaking his head frightened, there was no way he was going to wait for those men to appear so he could try his ability out. Not without his father near in any case.

Something was wrong, he could tell instantly when the army of Ferdrid swarmed at him in mass attacks. He had grown weary against the swarm in his true form and resorted to fighting in his usual body. Having taken out hundreds of soldiers when he had been in dog form, Inutashomaru found the men to be quite pathetic and changed himself. Swinging his sword, he bellowed for his weapon to come to life. The sword felt his urgency and burst into blue flames sending its power right for the new swarm of men. Swinging his sword in a wide arch, Inutashomaru took out several men who attempted to take him by surprise from behind.

He was finding this to be more irritating then he had first anticipated and he snarled in anger, taking out several other men who charged him. A wave of panic reached him and he turned his head towards the village when the feeling almost brought him to his knees. His keen hearing didn't catch any cries or yells of distress, but the overwhelming sense washed over him in a wave.

A sharp crack to his head caused him to gasp, and he growled swinging his sword at the source. Stumbling slightly, Inutashomaru swiped with his claws at the next human that charged him. Crying out with fury, the Inuyoukai dodged a swing to his torso, and swiped again with his claws, sending the men back. There were too many of them. As simple as the battle would be to win, the men were charging him too quickly for him to build up enough energy to send its power at the annoying men. Not to mention the fact that him being in his true form for so long had worn him out drastically. There was the other feeling that entered him. That intense feeling of panic and fear, and it had distracted him enough to receive a rather sharp blow to the head. Now slightly shaken from the tiny injury, Inutashomaru knew instantly that he had to retreat.

Regardless of how good in battle he was, there was no way for him to defeat them alone. He needed backup, but there was no one else around with the power to aid him. Snarling, Inutashomaru jumped into the air and felt something attach itself to his ankle and he felt himself plummeting to the earth quickly. Gasping, the Inuyoukai grunted as his body impacted with the earth. Jumping to his feet, he spun around slashing frantically with his claws, driving the men back.

He needed to do something, and fast. Shaking his head against the lightheadedness, Inutashomaru leaned back as a sword swung at his face, and the tip barely missed the point of his nose. Feeling his eyes widen at the close call, he slashed at the man who hefted his sword again for another swing. Blowing air out of his mouth, Inutashomaru knew he was too close to the sword to dodge that swing, and he made a fist and blocked the weapon.

Instant pain entered his arm, and he felt the skin break against the rather crude looking blade. Grinding his teeth to hold in the cry that threatened to escape, Inutashomaru slashed his claws at the man and felt satisfaction when they slipped easily through the man's gut, spilling the contents onto the ground.

Spinning around, he gasped when an arrow embedded into his shoulder, and he stumbled back against the missile. Snarling with renewed rage, he lifted his hand and tore the arrow from his shoulder, and charged the man holding the bow. Inutashomaru saw the man's eyes widen and he grinned menacingly when he cut him down. Jumping over the now dead man, the Inuyoukai tried once again to retreat but found another rope attach itself to his foot and pull him back down into the swarm of men preparing to jump on him.

Landing with a grunt, Inutashomaru felt several men pounce on him and he growled throwing them back while on his knees. Stumbling to his feet, he narrowed his eyes into slits and hefted his sword again. This was useless. Crouched low to the ground, Inutashomaru hissed as his shoulder throbbed from its deep wound.

"You're in my way!" He snarled. Throwing back another man who jumped on him, Inutashomaru swung his sword and cut the man in half.

Raising his weapon, Inutashomaru gasped when a rope attached itself to his sword hand, and the sword was yanked out of his grasp. Growling, he pulled against the rope, successfully pulling the man towards him, and he slashed with his free hand. Grinning, Inutashomaru nodded with satisfaction when the man fell to the ground in a heap. Something sharp slid into his back and he grunted at the sting. Twisting around, Inutashomaru lifted his wrist, causing the rope, which was still attached to it to fly into the air and he wrapped the end around the man's neck. Pulling his arm back in a rage, the rope tightened and Inutashomaru yanked his arm downwards, successfully snapping the human's neck.

He needed to get out of there. There were too many men. Diving to the ground, Inutashomaru rolled to his feet, snatching his sword from the ground, and he spun towards the woods, hoping to outrun them long enough to either call upon whatever energy was left or to at least gain some speed to get out of harm's way. At this rate, he would be slaughtered.

Smirking against some small miracle, he was glad they didn't have a priest there to purify his youki. Sheathing his sword, Inutashomaru jumped up into the trees and finally escaped the massive army at least for a time. Perched on the tree branch, Inutashomaru glanced at his shoulder and snorted at the seeping wound. "Blasted humans!" He snarled. Taking a deep breath, he sniffed the air. There was a stream nearby. Nodding, he jumped towards it and landed in the tiny clearing, and stared around him.

Satisfied that he was alone, he shrugged out of his armor and pulled his haori back from his shoulder to inspect the wound. In his fury, he had ripped the arrow out so hard that he had torn his flesh and muscle tissue. Kneeling beside the stream, he scooped up the water and washed his wound quickly, knowing that all he wanted now was to return to the village and retrieve his son.

Sucking in his breath quickly, he lifted his head and stared behind him for a moment as his senses cleared. Was that the panicked feeling he had felt earlier? Was his son in danger? Standing, Inutashomaru felt new energy fill him as the thought of his son being in danger filled his every vein. Gritting his teeth, Inutashomaru ignored the dull throbbing of his wounds, and placed his armor back in its rightful place, darting out of the clearing in renewed strength.

It didn't take him long to enter the village, but what he saw caused him to freeze in place for the space of a breath. His mouth fell open at the scattering of bodies, and he felt fury fill his soul. It wasn't only fury that caused him to race forward, but fear as well when he knelt beside Gomar. There was no sign of his son.

Swallowing, Inutashomaru rolled the man over and turned his eyes slightly at the contorted features of the dead man. White foam dripped from Gomar's mouth and Inutashomaru snatched his hand back. ' __Poison __.' Frowning, he glanced around him, searching for his son, but sniffing the air instead, he stood and followed his son's scent. It led back towards the small hut. Once at the hut, Inutashomaru stopped and looked around the area. His pup's scent led away from the house, and he followed it towards a hill that stood several hundred feet away.

Pushing the uneasy feeling aside, he climbed the hill and looked around, knowing his son had been here. Glancing towards the lone tree on the hill, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the still form of Gomar's wife. He then turned his head to the bottom of the hill when his son's scent wafted over to him. He smelled his pup's blood. Biting back a cry of rage, Inutashomaru ran to the spot where his son's blood soaked the earth. Fear filled him and the possibility of his pup's death overcame all sense of reason. His chest tightened and he felt his youki build to an intensity that he had never experienced before. It was enough energy to cause Taizo to stir and he shuddered at the feeling.

"What have I done?" Inutashomaru whispered into the night. Shaking his head, he followed his pup's scent, deep into the woods on the left.

A silent question filled his head and he frowned.

_'___Taizo?'__

_'___What in all seven hells happened?'__

Inutashomaru sighed and almost fell to his knees. _'___Gods, it is good to hear your voice.'__

_'___Interesting way to wake up.' __Taizo grumbled softly, his voice sleep filled and groggy.

_'___Gomen.' __He snorted. Now that his youki was somewhat awake, his fury would mix with Taizo's and that rage alone would keep most youkai away. But that also now meant that any youkai with any kind of power would come investigating that surge and attempt to kill him.

With the rage and power emanating from him, they would stay away, for now. Inutashomaru needed backup, however, and he smirked following the smell of Ferdrid and his boy. Where he would find one, he would find the other.

He stumbled to his knees when an enormous surge of power filled his veins. Gasping at the flood of energy, he placed his hands onto the ground, breathing heavily.

_'___Well, shit!' __Taizo snarled.

_'___Warn me next time.' __Inutashomaru breathed.

Taizo snorted. _'___How was I supposed to know how long I have been asleep for? You have a son?'__

_'___Clearly.'__

He could feel his youki moving carefully through the current memories without delving into the deeper recesses of his mind and he winced slightly.

_'___Humans? I thought you had learned to keep your distance.' __Taizo snarled.

_'___I don't need a lecture.' __Inutashomaru bit his lip. He gathered his feet and stumbled slightly as the power from him and Taizo merged.

_'___How many years?' __Taizo questioned softly.

_'___Too many.' __Inutashomaru sighed, walking down the path his nose sniffing to keep track of the human who had his son.

_'___Tell me.'__

Inutashomaru remained silent, somewhat upset that he had let his emotions get the better of him. Now that his youki was awake his hope for peace and quiet was now a distant memory.

Sniffing the air, he turned towards an unfamiliar scent and gritted his teeth as he came to a lake. There at the edge of the lake stood a fox youkai. Frowning, he silently watched as this demon kicked a rock into the lake, but turned when he sensed another presence.

Both stood there surveying the other, and finally, the fox grinned casually. "What brings an Inuyoukai to these parts?"

"I might ask the same question to a kitsune who is far from his home." Inutashomaru clenched his teeth.

The fox nodded and remained still feeling the intense rage flowing out of the one standing before him. "Something has angered you, what are your intentions with me?" Knowing he was out powered against the Inu, the fox bowed his head in subjugation.

"Have you seen anything unusual in these parts?"

"Not seen, but felt." The fox youkai frowned. "Earlier. Perhaps an hour ago."

"Explain."

Immediately, the fox knew he was dealing with a lord. A lord who was fast becoming a great one. Opening his mouth, the fox took a step back but froze at the soft growl that reached his ears. "Human scents filled the area, only an hour ago. What was a bit strange was the smell of youkai with them. Now that I see you, it was the scent you carry."

"Hnn." Inutashomaru nodded. "What is your name?"

"Marioshi."

"Inu Taisho."

"Ruler of the western lands." The fox closed his eyes, fear filling his being. "I have heard of you." Marioshi gulped.

"Oh?"

"I trust any youkai alive would have heard of you. I only come here to impress a small female, but she fluffs me off. Are you in need of treatment?" Marioshi asked, nodding to the blood on his haori.

"Not necessary." Inutashomaru frowned. "Are you alone?"

The fox nodded, a bit hesitantly.

"I am in need of assistance. I sense power in you. Something I have need of."

Marioshi nodded and stepped forward. "I have nothing better to do. Judging by your state, these humans took something that belongs to you."

"Indeed."

Marioshi tilted his head. "If this is against those men, then you may need more help."

"Not necessary," Inutashomaru grunted. This was already below him having to ask for help.

"I disagree. You are injured, and I am nowhere near as powerful as you. I won't be able to hold them off should you fall."

Narrowing his eyes, Inutashomaru waited. He was being praised and complimented which took him by surprise. "There is no reason for me to fall."

"Perhaps not. But I believe a friend of mine would be a great help in this."

"Oh?"

"He is a bat youkai. I think he would be a good asset for you." Marioshi stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "He can fly in and is silent."

Inutashomaru nodded, and turned away, once again following the scent of his pup. Behind him, he heard Marioshi.

"So what did those human's take from you?" The youkai asked trying to keep stride with the much taller Inu.

"My son."

Marioshi blinked, his mouth falling open briefly before closing it with an audible click. "So I'm assuming that there won't be much left of these men, once we're finished with them?"

"You are correct in your assumption. You may have any of those disgusting men, one is mine!"

"The one who took your boy?" Marioshi nodded in understanding. "If I had any kits, I would probably be the same. I would like to sire a boy to be my heir, but this female is not cooperating with my plans."

"Your plans?" Inutashomaru smirked. "You are but a child yourself, Marioshi. There are many years left to sire an heir."

Marioshi snickered. "True. I think I would like to call him Shippo."

Inutashomaru glanced at the fox youkai curiously for a moment, remembering his anxiousness at being a father. Shaking his head, he lifted his head to the sky for a moment, stopping on the path.

Marioshi stopped as well and grinned. "I was hoping he would detect my movement."

"Who?" Inutashomaru asked, feeling a youkai approach. The fox and this new youkai were hand in hand with power, and he waited while a large shadow flew overhead.

"Tsukuyomaru." Marioshi waved his hand towards the shadow.

"Friend of yours?" Inutashomaru was baffled for a moment, wondering how a bat and fox youkai became friends.

The shadow descended on them, and great wings folded before the youkai turned around. "Marioshi, I see you have once again found someone to follow."

The fox hesitated before nodding hesitantly. "I do have a habit of that, don't I?" The fox shook his head and grinned. "This is Inu Taisho. I have agreed to help him retrieve his son from humans."

Taizo snorted in his head. _'___Inu Taisho?'__

_'___Urusai.'__

The bat tilted his head for a moment. "Tsukuyomaru." He introduced himself.

Inutashomaru nodded in greeting.

"You are a Daiyoukai." Tsukuyomaru walked over, peering at the dog youkai before him.

Inutashomaru blinked and shook his head. "I am not."

The fox and bat glanced at one another for a moment, before turning their heads to Inutashomaru. "Indeed. I flew over a group of men not too far from here. I didn't sense any youkai, however."

Marioshi gasped. "I smelt a youkai with them a couple of hours ago."

Inutashomaru felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Closing his eyes at this news, he turned his head in the direction Tsukuyomaru had flown from. "Were there a lot of humans?"

Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "Ten, maybe twenty."

Nodding, the Inuyoukai continued to walk towards the human's stench and found what the bat had said was true. His son's scent was still in the air, but it was faint. Irritation filled him. Where was his pup? Had he escaped? Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed searching for signs of his son's passage. Blinking, he smelt the human girl's blood in the air and he snarled low in his throat, which caused the two youkai behind them to freeze their conversation in mid-sentence.

Rolling his shoulder, trying to ease the ache, he turned his head to the two behind him. "Tsukuyomaru?"

The bat nodded. "Yes?"

"There is a girl amongst those men who I would like back in my company, would you seek her out?"

"She is important to you?"

"No. However I will not allow those men to harm her."

Tsukuyomaru nodded, and jumped into the air, his wings expanding silently, and in a moment he was out of sight behind the tree's canopy. Inutashomaru turned his head and sniffed the air again, trying to find where his son had gone, but his pup's scent was everywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" Inutashomaru whispered softly. Guilt filled him and he closed his eyes, glad to know that his son was away from those men.

Marioshi turned on the path and also sniffed the air, catching the scent of something. "There are men approaching from behind."

Inutashomaru frowned and nodded.

The aura around the fox youkai grew, and Inutashomaru smirked. "Not very fond of them, are you?"

"Men killed my kin. Only after their pelts." Marioshi grunted.

Inutashomaru waved. "Help yourself. The one I want isn't among them."

In a flash the fox was gone, leaving Inutashomaru alone once again. Turning away, he continued following his nose. He needed to find his pup. Then he would take care of Ferdrid. Inutashomaru fingered his sword with a slow grin spreading across his lips. Ferdrid would not see the light of day, he would make sure of that.


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter Fifteen: A Night Alone****

Sesshoumaru gulped for air, finally coming to rest beside a river. Lifting his hands, he saw scratches and little cuts on them, with traces of blood seeping through the tiny wounds and he frowned. Lifting his hand to his mouth he licked the blood clean and did the same with his other hand. Glancing around him, he lifted his nose to the air, as he had seen his father do so many times before, and sniffed for danger.

Snorting through his nose, he wondered where his father was. Usually, he would have picked up his scent and had found him by now. Sesshoumaru was terrified at being alone. He was so used to his father's presence, being so close that now without him, he was uncertain as to what to do. The small youkai felt vulnerable, lost, tired and alone. Grunting, Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked into the water, staring at his reflection. Swiping at the water, he growled at the panic-stricken face that seemed to mock him.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru shuddered and stood up from the water. Once again he knew he had to get moving because those men would still be searching for him, wouldn't they? Quickly jumping onto a rock in the river, Sesshoumaru's feet slipped a bit on the wet surface and he quickly caught his balance. Staring down at his feet, he jumped onto the next one, until he was safe across the river, peering back towards the way he had fled.

Taking a deep breath, he raced carelessly into the woods and stumbled several times over sticks and rocks that were hidden on the path. The night hid all the dangers, and Sesshoumaru whimpered to himself, feeling tears fill his eyes. Racing aimlessly through the darkened woods, Sesshoumaru felt a stick seemingly reach out and snap against his face, and he yelped in fear. Thinking it was an enemy; he slashed out with his tiny claws and slapped the branch back.

Turning away from the branches that now seemed to jump out at him, Sesshoumaru felt panic take over all reason, and he raced off the path into the thicker part of the woods. His tears fell freely now, blinding him too much to see where he was running, and Sesshoumaru felt his adrenaline flow through him with renewed urgency. Wiping away his tears, Sesshoumaru yelped when his foot caught on a branch and he fell face first into the leaves, branches, and dirt. Rolling down a slight incline, Sesshoumaru came to a stop, and he whimpered sitting up.

Holding his knee in pain, Sesshoumaru saw the torn blue material and the dark black that seeped through the gaping hole. Blinking, he realized that it wasn't black, but in fact red. Biting his lip at his carelessness, he lifted his head trying to force his eyes to pierce the darkness of the woods. He wanted father. Whimpering and curling into a tight ball, Sesshoumaru let the tears fall.

It was several hours later when Sesshoumaru lifted his head, still whimpering softly, but he realized that he was still alone. Taking a deep breath, he thought quickly that maybe his father wasn't coming to get him. Had his father finally given up? Was his father still alive? Sitting up and furiously wiping the tears off his face, the small youkai stood and winced at the pain that shot through his leg.

Looking down at it, he limped deeper into the woods, searching for some source of water to clean up the mess he had made. There was no one else to clean it for him, so that left it as his task. Gulping back the whimpers that threatened to escape his mouth, he knew he had to be brave. If in fact, he were alone now, he would have to learn to do things by himself. Who else would if he didn't?

Sniffing out the water easily, Sesshoumaru pushed aside the bushes and peered at the many rocks and broken trees. Glancing left and right, he limped out of the dense woods, and towards the rushing water. Lowering himself to the rocky edge, Sesshoumaru lifted his pants and stared at the horrid black and blue bruise that formed several inches all around his kneecap. Gritting his teeth, he stared at the bright red laceration on his knee and the seeping clear liquid that dripped out of the wound. Closing his eyes and lowering his leg into the water, Sesshoumaru bit back the yelp that rose in his throat.

Biting his lip hard, Sesshoumaru felt his teeth pierce his lower lip and blood enter his mouth. Clenching his eyes tightly closed, the small Inu eased the injury into the cold water and sighed after a few moments when the cooling liquid came into contact with his cut. Leaning back on his hands, Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and he fell back onto the rocks, allowing his cut to soak up as much of the cooling water as possible.

A loud hoot from nearby made him sit up quickly, his eyes darting around him. Blinking and cursing himself for being so afraid, he wondered what his father would think of his unyoukai behavior. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru lifted his leg out of the water, and wrapped his arms around both legs, hugging them tightly. Licking his lips that were now slightly swollen from his biting them, the small youkai tried to think of what to do.

He would never be able to find his way to the western lands, he had no idea which way to even begin the journey. Sesshoumaru sighed and rested his chin on his knees, trying to think of what to do. If his father were still alive, he would come and find him, wouldn't he? How long would he have to wait to find out? A day? Two? Frowning, Sesshoumaru didn't want to be alone, but snarling, he was. There was nothing he could do about it, or do anything to change the fact that he was indeed alone, so what was he worrying about?

Sesshoumaru would have to get used to the idea of being alone if his father had died. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes, Sesshoumaru stood up and limped over to a tall tree that sat beside the river. Lifting his eyes to its high branches, Sesshoumaru sighed again and climbed up the trunk and crawling onto the thick branch that hung over the water. Resting on his stomach, the youkai pup let his arms and legs dangle over the furiously rushing water, and he watched the waves crash against the bank.

Pulling his left arm up, he rearranged the fur his father gave him, placing it onto the rough bark, and rested his cheek against the soft material. His father's scent still lingered on the fur, and Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, memorizing the smell. Closing his eyes, the Inu drifted off into a fitful sleep.

He wasn't sure how long it was that he had been sleeping, but he awoke to the feeling of swaying, and his eyes opened quickly. Blinking rapidly, he blew out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was still in the tree. The wind had picked up, blowing his hair over his shoulders and into his face, and he growled at it. Lifting his hand, he tore the tie out of his topknot and threw the leather into the river below.

Closing his eyes the frustration grew, his hair blew in every direction, and he grumbled, deciding it would be better to get out of the tree before he found himself plummeting to an unwelcomed bath. Inching backward on the branch, Sesshoumaru's hands slipped on his fur, and he yelped when it slid off the branch. Shooting his hand forward, he grabbed it before it slipped off entirely, and he gripped the fur and the branch in a death grip.

Calming his heart, he slid backward again and slipped down the tree quickly. Once on the ground, he turned to face the river again and saw no way across it, so shrugging his shoulders, he spun around and began walking away. He was jolted to a stop suddenly and he frowned looking over his shoulder. His fur was stuck on one of the low hanging branches, and he pursed his lips.

Pulling on his fur, it wouldn't budge, and he let loose a snarl warning the tree to release his pelt. Without warning, the branch snapped, causing his fur to fly towards him, and his pulling momentum brought him crashing to the ground in a heap. Growling, Sesshoumaru pushed his fur off him and jumped at the tree. Swiping his right arm at the bark, he watched stunned as his hand grew green and the said bark melted into a molten mass, dripping to the ground with a hiss.

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru glanced at the green puddle at his feet, and then back at the nice little hole that was forming from his __'green stuff'__. Smiling triumphantly, Sesshoumaru snorted at the tree and spun around with his nose held high. Picking up his pelt, Sesshoumaru carried it in both arms protectively, away from the tree that tried to take his prize.

He wasn't able to get far however when he feet tangled in his fur, and he stumbled to the ground. Glaring at his pelt that he had rescued from the evil tree, he decided to place it around his shoulders, until he could figure out a better spot for it. He snorted, thinking if it didn't want to cooperate with him, the river was another option. Nodding in satisfaction that his fur was now placed safely around his shoulders, Sesshoumaru once again headed towards the forest, and he slipped into it.

Glancing around him, he frowned at the blackness. He liked the river better because it allowed the moon to shine its light, and he glanced back towards it uncertainly. The tree was still there. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the path walking away from the river. There was no way he was going to allow the tree a second chance to snag his fur. Lifting his hand to his face, he wondered what it was that made his hand turn green.

As he thought about it, his right hand flashed, and he gasped, stopping on the path. His claws seemed to be dripping with the __'green stuff'__. Grunting, he realized that calling this his '__green stuff __wouldn't do, so continuing walking again; he tried to think up names for his ability.

Many names came to his mind, but none of them sounded threatening, or even powerful, so giving up for the time being, Sesshoumaru dropped his hand and sniffed the air. He had walked for a long time before he realized that the sun was coming up slowly, casting everything in an orange hue. His father still hadn't come for him. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru knew that there would be only one reason for his father not to retrieve him, and he angrily brushed the tears out of his eyes. Feeling truly alone, Sesshoumaru bowed his head.

The wind brought a scent to him, and he flinched. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he smelled those humans, and smirking to himself, he decided to sneak up on them. Freezing, however, he wondered if they would detect his presence. Thinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru recalled all the stealth training his mentor had given him, plus all the ones his father had trained him with. Taking a deep breath, the small youkai pounced into the bushes on the side of the path and crawled on all fours towards the mortal's scents.

Lifting his nose to the air, he judged their direction and the winds. Knowing he was downwind, they wouldn't be able to smell him. Furrowing his brows, he wondered curiously if their noses were sharp enough to smell danger. Hissing to himself, he thought that was ridiculous.

"How stupid. They have no sense of smell." Inching forward again on all fours, Sesshoumaru quickly came across them and blinked. They weren't men. It was those females that human men seemed to drool over. Shaking his head in disappointment, he sat down, crossing his arms and legs huffing.

The women were laughing and talking amongst themselves, and it was rather loud to Sesshoumaru's ears. Uncrossing his arms, he lifted his hands and placed them over his ears, blocking out the annoying noises. A small smile came to his lips then. He was a youkai, wasn't he? Wondering if they would cry in terror if he jumped out at them, he smirked. Crouching, Sesshoumaru waited until they had turned their backs, scrubbing something in a small pool, before gritting his teeth, preparing to take them by surprise.

Narrowing his eyes and allowing a small growl to rise into his throat, he bared his teeth. Releasing a loud growl, he pounced, causing the women to freeze and spin around frightened. To Sesshoumaru's horror, they didn't run. To make matters worse they didn't even cry out in fear. They just stood there staring at him confused and bewildered.

Blinking, he snarled. "I'm a youkai. You're supposed run." He snapped.

One of the women glanced at the others and then stepped forward slowly. "You sure don't look like a youkai." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart lift into his throat as she continued to walk towards him. Completely taken aback, he backed away slowly, still on all fours. Blinking rapidly, trying to force his mind to actually work and come up with a plan, the small Inu backed into a tree. Thinking it was the same tree from the river, following him to take his pelt, Sesshoumaru spun around and slashed at it.

"What on earth are you doing?" The woman asked, seeing him slashing at the tree.

Sesshoumaru spun around and stared at her, planting his hands on the bark. "Stay back." He warned, snarling loudly.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" The human smiled gently, causing Sesshoumaru even more confusion. Were they not afraid of him at all? Shaking his head, he knew this was not good. This would not do at all.

Narrowing his eyes again, he let loose a loud and impressive growl that stopped the woman in her steps. This time she actually took a step back, but rather than staring at his face, which he hoped had looked frightening; she was staring at his right hand.

Without moving his head, the small youkai's eyes trailed to his hand, and he grinned as the '__green stuff'__ made its appearance once again. Grinning, Sesshoumaru jumped at her, swiping the air with his hand, and she backed away quickly. Holding his hand out in front of his face, Sesshoumaru released another growl, and she backed away again.

Without even thinking, he jumped forward again and snarled. "__Dokkasou__." He stopped abruptly however and gave a startled look around him. Where had that come from? '__Toxic poison claw?__' Giving a yelp, Sesshoumaru darted into the woods horrified. Well, that had backfired.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Plots Thicken**

The sounds of screams reached his ears, and he smirked. Glancing over his shoulder, he searched for signs of Marioshi who was currently on the hunt for the human's that were stupid enough to think they could surround youkai. Turning his head forward once again, Inutashomaru darted forward racing through the brush quickly. Breaking through the bushes he came across Tsukuyomaru standing over a cowering man. Behind him, held at knifepoint was Nurie, who whimpered in fear at the appearance of the bat youkai, but also at the cold steel that pressed hard against her neck drawing blood.

The stench of her blood washed over to the Inu youkai and Inutashomaru scowled. Tsukuyomaru frowned at the man at his feet and pressed his foot against the chest, knocking the human onto his back. Turning his head slightly, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Inutashomaru walk slowly towards the man with the knife. Tilting his head, the bat knew that Inu were ruthless in battle, but he was somewhat curious as to the extent of this growing Diayoukai's power, and he raised a single brow at the look of indifference on Inu Taisho's face. From what he had heard, the Inu protected their young with their lives, and any threat was something they would quench quickly. His father had told him that since most of the inu youkai clan had been wiped out, the Inu youkai seldom bred due to the lack of females, and them having pups were rare, so coming across one with a pup was intriguing to him. Silently waiting, Tsukuyomaru hissed when the man under his foot shifted, and he pressed harder, stilling the man's movement immediately.

His eyes never moving from the Inu, he felt the youki around Inu Taisho grow to an immense amount of power, and he felt the skin on his arms crawl. Shivering slightly, the bat watched as the youkai approached the man, never once showing a sign of his growing anger. The eyes of the Inu flashed red and swallowing his uneasiness, Tsukuyomaru watched as Inu Taisho stopped within a foot of the human holding the girl hostage.

' __All this for a human girl? __' Tsukuyomaru thought silently. ' __I would hate to see the human who has his pup. __'

"Release the girl." Inutashomaru snarled softly.

The human backed up against the tree behind him and pressed the knife harder against the girl's throat, and she whimpered in growing fear.

"I will not repeat myself, human." Inutashomaru felt his control breaking at the line of blood on Nurie's neck.

_'___Seriously a human girl?' __Taizo snorted softly.

He growled at his youki who snickered. It had been over three hundred years since he had asked his youki to sleep, so Taizo had not experienced much of his melancholy or how he lived his life now. Taizo was aware of almost everything that had happened over the years the minute he had reacquainted himself with his tree of life, but not delving into his past memories limited his youki on a lot of things.

The man lifted the knife and it flashed briefly before lowering once again, intending to take the girl's life. Faster then the human eye could follow, Inutashomaru had the man by the neck, holding him up squeezing firmly. The human blinked for a moment before the situation dawned on him that his life was in grave danger.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru said calmly.

"Yes?" The little girl whispered, holding her throat.

"Go over to the other, behind me." He commanded gently.

"Yes." She got to her feet, her hand still holding her throat, trying to hold the blood in, and she limped over to the bat youkai who she assumed was a friend of Sesshy's father's.

Not moving his eyes from the human held firmly in his grip, Inutashomaru waited until her soft steps ceased, and then he allowed his eyes to flare red again in his rage. "Where is my son?" He snarled low.

"H-he…" The man coughed against the strong hold on his neck. "Es…caped."

Narrowing his eyes, Inutashomaru searched for signs of misleading and found none. Relief filled his every vein although his face showed no sign of this, and remained in the emotionless mask. "Now die." Twisting his hand slightly, the man's neck snapped effortlessly, and the Inu dropped him to the ground.

Taizo whistled in his head. _'___Ruthless bastard aren't you?'__

_'___Urusai. He was with the one who took my son.'__

Nurie had missed the whole incident; she was looking up curiously at the bat youkai who looked strong in her eyes. A little afraid, she knelt beside him and caught his look of amusement.

Tsukuyomaru was amused as the girl knelt beside him. Moving his eyes to Inutashomaru the bat waited while he dusted his hands off nonchalantly, and then turned around looking at him giving the bat permission to end the other man's life.

Shrugging his shoulders, he bent down gripping the man in his grasp. Unfolding his wings, Tsukuyomaru lifted himself above the canopy with the man held firmly in his grip. He hated humans sometimes, but certainly not as much as his long-time friend Marioshi, or the Inu youkai below. Grinning as the man struggled in his arms, Tsukuyomaru lifted the man and felt the fear wash over him. The only reason why he had taken flight was to keep the brutal killing away from the small innocent girl below. Breaking the man's back effortlessly, he threw him a good distance away and watched as the man fell back to the earth as gravity always commanded.

Allowing himself to fall back to the earth himself, Tsukuyomaru felt his feet make contact, and he folded his wings once again. Nurie had a look of astonishment on her face as he turned around.

"You can fly." She exclaimed excitedly.

Trying to mask the look of amusement from his face he was unsuccessful and he found himself smiling broadly. "Indeed I can." He grinned.

Nurie got to her feet and raced over to Inutashomaru flinging her arms around his legs. To say he was startled would have been an understatement. Blinking at the small child who held him desperately, he softened his gaze, lowering himself to her level.

"I was so scared." She sobbed.

Nodding, Inutashomaru patted the girl's shoulder. "Let me look at your wound."

Nurie stepped back and lifted her head, showing her neck without any signs of fear.

Fingering the cut, he concluded that it was non-life threatening, and peered once again into her brown eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly, knowing that Tsukuyomaru had approached kneeling beside them both.

"My mama took me and Sessy to watch the stars. Sessy said there was someone talking to my mama, but I didn't see that person until after. Mama gave me to the man and I was so scared. Sessy ran away, he's really fast. But mama caught him and hurt him real bad. Mama and another person who was there started kicking Sessy, I cried for them to leave him alone. He wasn't moving, and they started kicking him harder." Nurie broke into fresh tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inutashomaru felt his blood boil at the news. "Sesshoumaru was unconscious?"

Nurie nodded, wiping her eyes on her shirtsleeve. "They were still kicking him and kicking him, then they dragged him back up to where I was. Mama and the man who had me started arguing and the other man who had Sessy killed my mommy." She cried.

Nodding, Inutashomaru swallowed. "I'm sorry about your mother, Nurie."

Tsukuyomaru placed his hand on the girl's back. "You had to witness this gruesome incident? How cruel." He whispered.

Nurie moved her eyes to his and she nodded rubbing her eyes again. She felt a soft cloth on her face and she blinked as the bat wiped her face with his kimono sleeve. "I'm Nurie." She whispered.

Tsukuyomaru smiled and nodded. "My name in Tsukuyomaru."

"Tsukinomar?" She stumbled over his name.

"You can call me Tusi if that is easier."

Inutashomaru blinked for a moment realizing that the bat youkai had just given the girl his youki's name. That name was one that most youkai kept in their hearts, the name hardly uttered unless by the family or a mate. He was rather surprised that the youkai would utter the name out loud in his presence no less.

Inutashomaru saw the girl nod in acceptance, and he turned around as the scent of the other approached. "Marioshi is coming." He stated matter of factly.

Tsukuyomaru nodded, standing up also. Wrinkling his nose, the bat youkai lifted his sleeve to his nose. His nose was surely not as sensitive as the Inu's, but the stench was outrageous. "Disgusting." He uttered.

Inutashomaru chuckled nodding his head in agreement. Marioshi exited the trees, trying to wipe the blood off his kimono, and fur, his own nose wrinkled in disgust.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head, taking in the fox youkai's disheveled figure. "Marioshi, have you not learned yet that it is rather unbecoming to play with your prey?"

The fox snorted. "I need a bath!" The fox groaned.

"Who is he?" The little girl's worried voice asked, behind both youkai.

Marioshi glanced up and tilted his head at the small voice. "Either your legs are talking, or you found the human girl."

Inutashomaru blinked in amusement. So the fox was jovial, was he? Shaking his head, the Inu youkai moved away from the girl allowing her to be in view.

Tsukuyomaru laughed. "Marioshi, may I present Nurie?" He waved at her small dark head, and the fox bowed low.

"Rather cute aren't you." Marioshi grinned.

Nurie blushed at that.

"You and your womanizing." Tsukuyomaru sighed heavily. "No wonder that little kit refuses your advances."

"Hey now. That's low." Marioshi grumbled.

Inutashomaru turned away from the two, and sniffed the air for signs of his son's scent, and found no traces of it. The human stench was too strong and he growled low. Nurie turned around immediately and stared at him. "Are you angry?"

Inutashomaru twitched at the simple statement, and he looked down at her for a moment before nodding his head. "I need to find Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi had approached his side and waited. "We will help you search." They said in unison.

Inutashomaru furrowed his brow, before looking at them curiously. "Why would you wish to help in this matter? I only needed your assistance with those pathetic humans."

Tsukuyomaru smiled gently. "We will find him faster if we search together."

Marioshi nodded. "Besides we have nothing better to do at the moment." Glancing down at himself he gave a resigned sigh knowing his bath would have to wait. "What will we do with the girl?"

Inutashomaru stared off into space for a moment, before swooping down and scooping the girl in his arms. "Come." There was no way he was going to leave her alone, and he needed to find her another home, seeing as both her parents were dead. "Nurie, do you have any relatives who could look after you?"

"Just mommy and daddy." She whispered. "Where is my papa?"

Inutashomaru sighed. "He's dead, child." He stated not wanting to sugar coat anything.

Nurie swallowed at that statement, and nodded slowly and sadly, burying her head in his shoulder. Holding her in one arm, he exited the clearing, searching with all his senses. His nose trying to pick up his son's scent, his eyes looking for signs of his son's steps, and his hearing listening for any sound his son made. He was so lost in his senses that for a few hours he lost track of where he was and who was in his company.

Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru remained silent, following behind the Inu youkai one out of respect for his station, and two to remain out of his way so he would be undisturbed in his search. Marioshi finally leaned over and whispered. "Do you think you could search overhead? Perhaps you might catch signs of his kit's progress."

"A kit is a fox babe, you half-wit. An Inu and bat are a pup."

Marioshi realized his slip and smirked nodding. "I knew that just testing you is all."

"Right." Tsukuyomaru unfolded his wings and jumped into the air, hovering a moment before climbing above the canopy.

Marioshi shook his head, and vanished into the trees, searching with his smaller frame through the thicker brush.

Inutashomaru turned his head when the sounds of flapping wings reached his ears, and he saw the fox dart into the brush effortlessly. Nurie was sleeping in his arms, and he sighed. The night was still fairly new, but he had made a vow to kill the man who took his son by sunrise and he fully intended to do just that. A few hours had gone by and he had finally caught the scent of the man who had taken his son. Remarkably his youki remained silent, most likely filtering through the past thoughts and incidents that had happened over the past three hundred years.

He was hot on the man's trail and he smirked. So this human planned on retrieving his son after Sesshoumaru's escape, did he? "Hnn." He snarled. Lifting his head to the sky, he saw the outline of Tsukuyomaru above, breaking into a run, Inutashomaru jumped into the air after he had gained enough speed, and growled quickly. "Take her."

He floated suspended in the air, and it was only mere seconds before Tsukuyomaru had hold of the girl, who was now held protectively in his arms before he turned and fell back to the ground quickly. As soon as his feet touched the ground Inutashomaru bolted down the path, moving with incredible speeds. The scent of the man grew stronger and he snarled outraged. His eyes flashed red, and he felt his body fill with youki, his bones cracking in the effort to change his form. The red surrounded him and he growled as his body took on his true form, and howling into the night, he broke through the trees in his rage.

Tsukuyomaru watched astounded as the Inu youkai changed and ran with nothing less than full out anger. Lifting his eyes to the dark horizon, the bat flew knowing that the man who had taken his child was near. Following the sounds of the youkai's progress through the trees, he was able to stay close, and he grinned when another howl filled the sky. So the man was really close now, was he? Descending slightly, Tsukuyomaru hovered above the clearing and almost gasped at the small army of men, who also had heard the howl of rage.

"He intends to take on these human's alone?" Tsukuyomaru whispered, frowning. Quickly counting, he guessed about four hundred in this clearing, but almost a thousand throughout the forest hidden and prepared for battle. Allowing a screech to rise to his throat, he chirped into the night alerting Marioshi that battle was near. An answering squall reached his ears, indicating to Tsukuyomaru that he had been aware already.

Nodding, Tsukuyomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms and wondered what he should do with her. He couldn't fight with her in his arms, but he also didn't want to leave her somewhere when the Inu had entrusted him with her safety. Lifting his free hand, he nudged her awake, and she blinked shifting slightly. Glancing around she let out a gasp when she realized where she was. "I'm flying!" She stated.

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Yes. I need you to do something for me."

Nurie glanced at him nodding her head.

"I want you to get on my back and hold on tight. My wings will protect you. I can't let those two fight alone."

Nurie nodded, and she was helped onto his back. Holding on firmly, she buried her face into his haori and swallowed. Folding his wings around her tiny body, he floated to the ground, breaking into a run as soon as his feet touched the hard-packed earth. Marioshi who had also transformed quickly accompanied him and both youkai raced together.

Tsukuyomaru drew his sword and winced at the cries of fear that filled the air. "It has begun!" He cried out, breaking into the clearing. Two men turned around at the approach of the two new youkai and they raised their swords. Not fast enough however when both fell to the ground dead as Tsukuyomaru sliced them in half, faster then the eye could follow. Marioshi yawped, tearing a man to shreds as soon as his teeth embedded in him.

Inutashomaru stormed through the clearing now in his humanoid form heading directly for the man who called himself Ferdrid. Several men tried to block his progress only to meet his sword first hand. The weapon gleamed in the moonlight and flared to life. Barring his fangs, he lifted it casually, slicing another man down. Stopping a few feet from Ferdrid, Inutashomaru growled. "Come here and __fight me! __" He snarled.

Ferdrid grinned. "With pleasure. I will send you to the underworld demon!"

Inutashomaru wasted no time in running forward bringing his sword up to meet one of the human's. His fury being detected by Taizo and the sword who fed off his energy pulsed through the blade and flared into a sizzling yellow light. Growling, Inutashomaru flung the pathetic man back. "You think you can kill me so easily you ridiculous excuse for a mortal?" He raged. "Feel the power of my __fury __!"

The surge of rage rushed out of him, filling the sword and flooding the blade in a blue glimmer. Ferdrid's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as the sword flung him back with such force he lost his grip on his own sword, and fell to the ground in a heap.

Gathering his feet, Ferdrid grabbed a sword that the man beside him had and shoved him out of his way. Rushing forward, he felt his new sword shudder at the impact of both swords meeting. Gasping, he realized that this demon was powerful. He didn't understand why he hadn't realized this before, but now his heart quickened and he felt fear fill his entire body.

Inutashomaru felt the fear fill Ferdrid and he smirked. "Do you understand now that taking up forces against a youkai is pointless?" With a snarl, he shoved the man back again and slashed at him. Tsukuyomaru rushed in and killed a man behind Inutashomaru who tried to sneak up on him. Turning his head slightly, he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

Ferdrid once again got to his feet and rushed at the demon. "I will kill you, demon!" He raged, slashing his sword at the youkai again. "Every single one of your kind will fall under a human!"

Inutashomaru leaned back out of the slashing sword's way and growled at the treat. Having enough of these human's ridiculous attempts, he took a deep breath and raised his sword above his head, jumping into the air as he did. _'___Taizo!' __The sword flared to life in an even more intense blue fire and the electricity cracked and spiked down towards the human. Ferdrid stopped horrified watching as the sword surrounded itself in a blue electrical fire, once the sword met the ground with a loud rumble, the fire licked the earth, dancing towards him. Unprepared, Ferdrid could only stare as the fire flew towards him, engulfing him completely. Hot searing white sparks licked his flesh, tearing his arm from his shoulder, then across his chest, eating away at his armor and then sizzling against his now bare chest. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he felt his life slip away and he fell to the earth.

Inutashomaru snorted as he watched the man fall to the earth in a crumpled heap. Nodding, he sensed the man's heart slow its steady beat, and walking over he snarled into the dying man's face. "Your feeble attempts were for naught. This was for what you did to my pup! Never interfere with an Inu youkai protecting his young." With a snort, he stood and turned his back on the dying man, and cocked his head to the side as he heard the gurgle of the man's last breath. Nodding in satisfaction, he watched as the other remaining men who had been out of his 'swords' path raced into the forest, with Marioshi snapping at their heels.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head, glancing around him. He felt a stirring against his wings, and he turned his eyes over his shoulder, lifting one wing to allow the girl to see him only. "Stay hidden, girl. I don't wish for you to see this." Folding his wing once again, hiding her from sight, he felt her grip his neck and he smiled.

Inutashomaru turned to face him and glanced at his folded wings curiously. "I trust that is how you keep your pup's safe?"

"Indeed." He tilted his head amused.

Nodding in approval, Inutashomaru lifted his nose sniffing the air. His son was close. Gasping softly, he raced out of the clearing, hearing the faint howl of wolves, and cries of fear and anger.

Tsukuyomaru watched the Inu race out of the clearing and concluded that the wolves howling meant they were hunting. Narrowing his eyes, he raced after the Inu youkai hearing a small sound of fear, himself. The wolves were hunting Inu Taisho's pup.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Father Returns.**

After he had bolted from the human camp, he had raced right into a large pack of wolves, and his terror flooded out of him at the large beasts, making them sense his fear and snarl at him in warning. Sesshoumaru had frozen and blinked several times, taking in their snapping jowls, dripping teeth, snarling mouths, and the extreme hatred in their eyes. He had taken a step back, away from the mangy beasts, only to have one bristle in front of him, its hackles raised, snarling in warning to refrain from movement. The jutted movements of this one large wolf, made him freeze again.

Swallowing his fear, Sesshoumaru let himself return the snarl, making all the wolves to now turn their attention to him, all of them growling, but now rather than concentrating on whatever was behind them, they looked at him with crazed glassy eyes. Sucking in his breath sharply, Sesshoumaru stared at the biggest wolf, carefully. Biting back a startled exclamation, he realized that these wolves were acting out of crazed hunger, rage, and insanity.

Blinking once, Sesshoumaru about-faced and bolted into the thicket he had come out of. The sounds the wolves made, caused his hair on the nape of his neck to rise. Brushing the loose strands out of his face, he cursed himself for removing the topknot in the first place and glanced over his shoulder. Biting back a yelp, Sesshoumaru wished he had not looked back.

To his utter horror, they were chasing after him, remarkably fast. These weren't youkai they were the beasts of youkai, mindless and overconfident because of their youkai counterparts who held the power of their own. The wolves were snapping and snarling at his heels, and he leaped into the air, just barely escaping one wolf's snap at his hamstring. Landing on the ground, he continued to run as fast as his little legs could carry him, they were gaining on him, and he whimpered. Shaking his head, he felt teeth tear at his haori, and he was pulled to a sudden stop. Shrugging out of it quickly, as the other wolves descended on him, Sesshoumaru spun around and leaped onto the path, his eyes filling with tears at his weakness.

Yelping again, out of the corner of his eye he saw a wolf appear beside him, and he glanced at it in terror. The wolf snapped at him, jutting to the side, and Sesshoumaru cried out as he felt teeth tearing at his flesh. Jumping into the air again, he switched directions away from the snapping jaws and fled further down the path, his hopes of slowing them down through the thicker forest gone. Running with everything he had, Sesshoumaru felt something jump on him from behind, and he was knocked off his feet instantly. He slid across the earth and flung his fists at the wolf that held him down snarling into his face. The jaws descended right for his jugular, and Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen.

Turning his face away and squirming against the large beast on his chest, he felt the wolf's teeth embed into his shoulder instead of his throat, and he cried out in pain. Lifting his right hand, he shoved as hard as he could, trying desperately to push the large wolf off him. The poison shot from his fingers, causing the wolf to dart away quickly, releasing its grip on his shoulder, and whine in pain. The wolf jolted back shaking its head. Another wolf pounced on Sesshoumaru before he was able to gather his feet, and he was again knocked back down.

Before Sesshoumaru could fill his lungs with a scream, the wolf was tossed aside, and the small youkai lifted his gaze looking for the source. Was it his father? Scrambling to his feet and clutching his heavily bleeding shoulder, Sesshoumaru stared at the fox who stood there yawping at the wolves, its own hackles raised in anger.

Backing away, Sesshoumaru knew instantly that this was a youkai in his true form, and shuddering, the small inu shook his head in terror. The sound of breaking branches brought his attention to his left, and his vision grew hazy at the sudden movement. Out of the trees flew a very large Inu youkai and Sesshoumaru gasped, his footing failing him with instant relief. It was his father. Falling to the ground in a heap, Sesshoumaru watched in awe as both the fox and his father fought off the wolves, chasing them away effectively. Shaking his head at the muddled feeling of heavy pressure on his brain, Sesshoumaru stared up at his father, who was suddenly surrounded by red youki and took on his humanoid form, racing to him in the blink of an eye.

Inutashomaru knelt down quickly, holding out his hands as Sesshoumaru scooted backward in confusion. "Easy, Sesshoumaru. It's me." Inutashomaru whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. "Father?" He swallowed.

"Yes, I'm here." Inutashomaru frowned. He saw the blood dripping from between Sesshoumaru's fingers, and his side. "Come here. Let me look at your wounds."

"You came for me." Sesshoumaru bit his lip, trying his best to hold the tears back.

Inutashomaru nodded. "Why do you back away?" Growing fear filled the older youkai, and he took a deep calming breath. "Easy. Come here."

Sesshoumaru yelped when something descended from the sky, landing behind his father. The fox youkai now stood in his humanoid form, beside the one from the sky, and Sesshoumaru shook his head again as everything was blurry.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru whimpered, scooting further back, away from the new youkai behind his father, and he struggled when strong arms clutched him, preventing his retreat further.

"Sesshoumaru, stop this," Inutashomaru commanded. "It's only me. Deep breaths."

Sesshoumaru felt the arms hold him in place, and even though the faces around the younger youkai were blurry, his father's firm voice penetrated his fear. Sobbing, Sesshoumaru slumped defeated, and everything went black.

Inutashomaru gasped when his son fell limp in his arms, and he laid him back gently. Quickly tearing away at his son's tattered shirt, he surveyed the damage to the skin and winced at the angry red welts and open wounds. Snarling under his breath, Inutashomaru yanked off his haori and tore strips from it with his teeth. Applying gentle pressure, he quickly bound his son's shoulder, and wound a large strip around his son's middle, stopping the blood flow. Sitting back on his heels, satisfied that his son would live, Inutashomaru looked at the small face, which was battered and bruised from the human's abuse.

Frowning, he brushed the hair back from his son's forehead and sighed. Gathering his pup into his arms, Inutashomaru stood up and turned to the two behind him. They were silent, watching with worry of their own at the battered child in Inutashomaru's arms, and the inu youkai nodded once.

"I will thank you for your assistance," Inutashomaru whispered, his gaze held onto his son's face.

Tsukuyomaru smiled gently and Marioshi nodded. "Is he alright?" The fox asked in a soft voice.

Inutashomaru nodded. "He will be."

"What of the girl?" The bat youkai asked, feeling her shift against his back, sleeping.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze and smiled. "You had mentioned that there was a human village near your nest?"

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Should I take her there?"

"I am certain you will find her a suitable home and watch over her?" Inutashomaru sighed, tightening his hold on Sesshoumaru.

"I will make sure of this. I vow to watch over her and her own until I am commanded by my father to take over the bat barrier duty." Tsukuyomaru tilted his head to the side.

Inutashomaru nodded, and then glanced at Marioshi who was scowling at the bat youkai. "I wish you luck in gaining the female kits' attention." The Inu youkai muttered, slightly amused.

Marioshi nodded absently, still glaring at Tsukuyomaru.

The bat youkai raised a single brow at this, smirking in amusement. "What is your problem?"

"You are! You are such a fool! Do you not yet realize that if you take over the barrier, your freedom will be gone?" Marioshi raged, clenching his fists.

"It is my duty in life, my old friend. I cannot run from it."

Marioshi scowled and threw up his hands in anger. Turning to Inutashomaru he bowed and raced into the forest.

Inutashomaru shook his head and glanced at the bat for answers. Tsukuyomaru smiled sadly. "He is only concerned for my well being. He is correct in his assumption that my freedom will be taken, but I suppose being born into power, this is a sacrifice that one must make."

"Indeed. He perhaps will miss the friendship once it is taken."

Tsukuyomaru nodded staring off into the forest where the fox had vanished. "I will take my leave, Inu Taisho. Perhaps one day you will see me fit to know your name, rather than your title, and we can be of assistance to one another before I am left to my destiny."

Inutashomaru smirked and nodded. "Seihomaru." Turning away, he walked away with his pup, silently. He slipped into the trees leaving Tsukuyomaru and Nurie behind, and walking for several moments, he stumbled across Marioshi who was seated on a tree root, breaking a branch apart bit by bit and tossing the broken parts to the ground.

Inutashomaru stopped and stared at the fox youkai for a moment. Tilting his head to the side, he waited patiently, until the fox noticed him, and Marioshi glanced up shaking his head in apology.

"You must forgive my rudeness." Marioshi began.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Marioshi nodded in thanks, before standing up and walking over to him, glancing down at the small Inu in his arms. "They sure did a number on him." He hissed angrily.

Inutashomaru nodded, peering down at Sesshoumaru sadly.

"Where will you go from here?" The fox asked.

"Back to the west. I must go to see an old friend. I have also received word that cat youkai have decided to battle for my lands."

"Cats?" Marioshi grimaced. "You're kidding? They're weak."

Inutashomaru nodded, before replying. "Apparently they are from the mainland."

"That doesn't bode well. I have heard that youkai from the mainland are ruthless." Marioshi muttered absently.

"So are Inu," Inutashomaru smirked.

"Would you like company?" Marioshi asked hesitantly.

Inutashomaru tilted his head. "What of your kit?"

The fox scoffed. "She's not mine. I only wish for her to be."

Shaking his head chuckling, Inutashomaru sighed. "This battle will most likely take many lives, Marioshi. I do not wish for your life to be included in the death toll."

"Me? I'm not that easy to kill." The fox waved his hand absently.

"Indeed. Do what you like." Inutashomaru began walking again but paused when Sesshoumaru shifted in his arms, whimpering in pain at the sudden movement. "Easy." The inu whispered, trying to soothe his son's apparent condition.

Golden eyes flickered open and blinked several times before they fell onto the older youkai's dead on. The golden gaze locked onto his and stared for a long moment before a whimper escaped his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutashomaru whispered confused at the flash of anger, and then at the sudden relief that filled his pup.

"I can walk," Sesshoumaru muttered, squirming to get out of his father's arms, although painfully.

"You are injured."

"I can walk!" Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Very well." Inutashomaru frowned. Placing his pup onto his feet, he stepped back while Sesshoumaru awkwardly gained his footing, wincing as his side stretched with the effort of standing upright.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes to meet his father's once again. "You didn't come for me." He accused.

Inutashomaru blinked. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I mean when __they __took me!" Sesshoumaru huffed.

Kneeling down to his son's level, Inutashomaru gripped his son's good shoulder firmly. "Sesshoumaru listen to me. I didn't know that this was going to happen. If I had known, I would have left that village instantly. Trust me when I tell you, I was frantic in searching for you." Leaning close to his son's ear, he whispered softly. "I even went so far as to ask for assistance in your search. My anger also woke my youki from its deep slumber."

Sesshoumaru gasped. "You couldn't find me?"

"Not alone." Inutashomaru shook his head. "There were many humans whose stench covered your scent Trust me when I say that I never stopped in my search for you." Pausing briefly, he gazed into his son's hurt expression and he sighed. "I saw what you did to that tree."

Sesshoumaru gaped looking over his shoulder, and then around him and waved his good hand around anxiously. "It tried to take my fur!" He defended himself.

Nodding, Inutashomaru pulled the said fur out of his belt and presented it to his son. Sesshoumaru gawked and quickly took it, burying his face into the soft pelt relieved. "Do you still wish to walk?" He asked once Sesshoumaru lifted his head, placing the fur around his shoulders awkwardly.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well." Inutashomaru stood up and glanced over his shoulder briefly, seeing Marioshi standing well out of hearing range. "Sesshoumaru, this is Marioshi. He helped search for you."

Sesshoumaru peered at the youkai scrutinizing him intently. "You're a fox. I saw you fight the wolves." He stated.

Marioshi nodded, walking over to them slowly, so as not to startle the small Inu. "I figured I had to do something so they didn't make a meal out of you."

"I didn't need help," Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, but it was loud enough to reach his father's ears, and Inutashomaru frowned at the words.

Sucking in his breath, Inutashomaru snarled low as a warning to his pup.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and bowed briefly to the fox, then turned around wanting to get going. "Where are we going now, father?"

"I must go see an old friend and then we go home." Inutashomaru snapped. His son's disrespectful words, even though the fox had not heard them had angered him.

"No more hunting?" Sesshoumaru asked cautiously. Swallowing startled, his father's glare reached him and it was cold. Shivering, Sesshoumaru walked behind his father as he stalked by, and hung his head. His father didn't even answer his question. Frowning, Sesshoumaru didn't need an answer. Fine, if they were going home, then all the better.

The silence hung heavy in the air. Daylight had come and the afternoon was quickly approaching. Sesshoumaru was getting hungry. The anger still emanated from his father, so he didn't want to be weak and ask if they could stop for food, but a loud growl erupted from his stomach, quickly solving that little problem.

Inutashomaru stopped and turned, staring at his pup for a moment. "When was your last meal?" He asked shortly.

Sesshoumaru pondered the question for a moment. "I think before we took Nurie home. I had a few berries when I was alone."

"Go find some food." Inutashomaru turned away quickly. He would continue with his anger until Sesshoumaru realized that an apology was needed. If it didn't get through that head of his, he would make certain that the anger continued until the pup understood his mistake. There was no way he was going to be lenient on this one, his pup disrespecting one that aided in his search and rescued him from imminent death. Shaking his head angrily, Inutashomaru allowed his eyes to follow Sesshoumaru until the boy vanished into the trees. Sesshoumaru was sad and angry with himself, but also angry with him.

Marioshi walked over and sighed. "Feisty one isn't he?" He glanced up at the golden eyes and blinked. "I missed something didn't I?"

Inutashomaru nodded. "I will not have my son show disrespect to anyone!" He frowned, leaning against a tree on the side of the path.

"No father should." Marioshi smiled then and chuckled. "The air around you two is intense. It's making my fur stick up on end, you do realize that don't you?"

Inutashomaru glanced at the fox for a moment, before the comment sunk into his head. Shaking his head and smiling slightly, he sighed.

"That little one will be powerful, like his father." The fox murmured softly.

The Inu's head snapped up at the comment and he frowned. "Powerful?" Oh, how he despised that word.

Marioshi nodded. "It seems to be a bit of an ability with me. I am able to sense growing power in one who has yet to discover it. I believe that is why I mistook you for a Daiyoukai."

"Tsukuyomaru also mistook me for one. My son also commented on that." Inutashomaru shook his head. "I am not a great one."

"Perhaps not yet, but your growing power tells a different story." The fox sighed.

"Hnn. What is taking him so long?" Inutashomaru growled, his head turning towards the direction his pup had taken. Pushing away from the tree, the inu youkai slipped into the trees and soon saw his son, seated on a rock, hugging his legs to his chest, his head lowered to his knees.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutashomaru questioned, walking over to his pup.

"I'm sorry, father. I was so scared, and angry. I thought you left me." Sesshoumaru lifted guilt-filled eyes. "I thought you were dead and that I was all alone."

Inutashomaru blinked for a moment, and then quickly gathered his pup into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. Placing his hand on the back of his son's head, the Inu youkai held him even tighter. "I'm here now. You should not have had to worry about my well being, Sesshoumaru. I should have protected you."

Sesshoumaru gripped his father around the neck and held on tight. "I didn't mean to be so angry. I was just so scared."

"Shush. It's alright now." Inutashomaru pushed his son back, staring at him intently. "Turn around." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head confused and then did as his father asked. He felt his father's claws slip through his disheveled hair, pulling out the knots. Soon his hair was gathered into a fist and bound once again in a topknot. He was turned around again and received a nod of approval.

"Better." Inutashomaru nodded.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hand going up to the top of his head, feeling it bound with a simple leather tie.

"Yes." Inutashomaru got to his feet and began walking away. "Have you found any food yet?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his hands and shook his head.

"Then I suggest you find some quickly."

"You're letting me hunt for my own food?" Sesshoumaru asked quizzically.

"Let's see how this trip has aided you. I will be waiting on the path." Inutashomaru smirked, seeing his son's wide and bewildered face, and then his pup dash through the bushes frantically searching for food.

Nodding, Inutashomaru retreated back to the path, where Marioshi was waiting. The fox was polishing something small in his hands against his haori, and glancing up at the Inu's sudden appearance, he grinned mischievously.

"I would suggest eliminating whatever thought is going through your mind." Inutashomaru snorted, seeing the look. Oh, he had seen that look many times before, usually on the face of his old friend who was trapped in that cursed sleep.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Marioshi blinked innocently.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru glanced at the small object in the fox's hand. "What is that?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Marioshi grinned wider.

"I think not." Snorting through his nose, he turned his eyes away from the strange toy-like item the fox was holding.

Marioshi shrugged, placing the object carefully back into his haori. Silently, Inutashomaru wondered how many pockets the fox's haori held, and how many similar items filled them. Shaking his head, snorting, Inutashomaru closed his eyes, allowing his ears to pick up his pup's progress.

Marioshi shrugged his shoulders again and seated himself cross-legged on the path and drew out another item, polishing that as well. Inutashomaru glanced down and frowned. ' __He's polishing nuts? __' Rolling his eyes, really not wanting to know, he smirked.

He drew his attention away when the sounds of crashing came towards him. His eyes caught sight of a small rabbit, darting onto the path, and then vanishing on the other side, and his son came out seconds later, also vanishing across the path in pursuit of the full-grown rabbit.

Marioshi had frozen in his polishing and then his eyes trailed up to meet the amused golden gaze of the Inu. Pursing his lips, he tilted his head chuckling. "How long are you going to allow him to chase after it?"

"Until he catches it." Came the remark.

"Think he can?"

"Depends on how skillful he is." Inutashomaru grinned, his fangs flashing for a brief moment.

Taizo snorted in his head. _'___So many things have happened during my sleep. Are you ever going to tell me just how long my slumber has taken me?'__

_'___How long did you sleep while you were with my father?' __

_'___Almost twenty years.' __Taizo muttered.

_'___Times that by fifteen and you will have your answer.' __Seihomaru closed his eyes.

The silence stretched on for several minutes and he could feel his youki's confusion and sudden sadness fill him. _'___Three hundred years?' __Taizo breathed in an almost disbelieving tone.

_'___Give or take.'__

_'___Seiho, why so long?' __

_'___I didn't want you to have to feel my guilt or my growing resentment. Much has changed and I am no exception.' __Inutashomaru shook his head as his eyes followed the sounds of his son pursuit of the rabbit in the woods.

_'___So still no cure for the clan?'__

_'___I have not given up on my search.'__

_'___Your son is cute.' __Taizo changed the subject, knowing that at some point he would have to delve into his host's memories. After such a long rest it was inevitable. _'___Reminds me of Ahmya when she was that age.'__

Inutashomaru flinched at the memory. _'___Sesshomaru does not know about his sister. Do not make mention of it.' __He snarled.

Taizo muttered softly, something that he couldn't hear and he grunted.

Marioshi watched the inu youkai silently and snorted when he realized that he was communicating with his inner spirit, and went back to his polishing. It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when Sesshoumaru stalked back to the path, empty-handed. Scowling, the small inu stopped in front of his father defeated.

"Giving up already?"

"No! The sneaky little bugger got away from me!" Sesshoumaru snarled, heading back into the trees once again.

Inutashomaru and Marioshi glanced at one another for a moment, before they burst into laughter.

"I guess that means that his shoulder isn't bothering him then?" Marioshi commented.

"I assume you're right. A hungry Inu is not a pretty sight."

Shivering, the fox nodded at that news. "I'll try to remember that."

Before either of them could say another word a shadow descended upon them and Inutashomaru smirked as Tsukuyomaru folded his wings, allowing the small girl in his arms to climb to the ground. Instantly she ran over to Inutashomaru and hugged his legs, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Marioshi scowled at the bat demon shaking his flaxen hair to shield the scowl.

Tsukuyomaru sighed, and crossed his arms, watching while Inutashomaru knelt to the girl's level.

"What is wrong, Nurie?" Inutashomaru whispered as she flung her arms around his neck.

"You didn't let me say good-bye." She wailed into his ear, causing him to wince.

"Is that all?"

Nurie nodded against his shoulder, mindful of the heavy armor on his shoulders. "Tusi said that he is taking me away."

"Indeed he is. There is a village near where he lives and he was going to find you a suitable home."

Nurie nodded and sobbed against his haori. "I want my papa." She whimpered.

Inutashomaru sighed and placed his arm around her holding her close. "I know child. I am certain that this family Tsukuyomaru has in mind will look after you."

Nurie nodded again, this time crawling into his lap and laying her head against his chest. "Is Sessy okay?"

"He is hunting." Inutashomaru snorted, settling himself more comfortably on the ground. Crossing his legs, he kept his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "He will return soon."

"You won't forget about me, will you?"

"What?" Inutashomaru gasped. Chuckling he shook his head. "No child, I won't forget."

Tsukuyomaru walked over to Marioshi and leaned against the tree beside the fox. "Are you still angry?" He whispered.

"Of course I am, you idiot. I always am when you talk about your destiny. You know that."

The bat nodded and sighed seating himself beside his friend. "Are you going to travel a bit?"

Marioshi looked up, his flaxen hair falling away from his face, the bright green eyes wide. "No, however, I have offered my services to Inu Taisho. There is a war brewing in his lands, and I am going to help."

Tsukuyomaru raised a brow at the news. "War?" Lifting his head and gaze away from the fox, he peered at the Inu youkai. "Against who?"

"Some cat youkai from the mainland. They are trying to take over his lands." Marioshi spat with disgust.

Tsukuyomaru chuckled.

Marioshi shrugged not really getting the silent joke. "He wants to stop and visit an old friend of his before he goes to his homeland, so this gives me a chance to explore some."

Rolling his eyes, he nudged his friend's shoulder. "Going to test your foxfire?"

Marioshi shrugged. "I still haven't mastered it, but I suppose I could give it a shot. I was mostly going to use my toys."

Sesshoumaru exited the clearing and grinned. His smile faded when his eyes fell on his father and the human girl. Frowning, he glanced at his hand, which held a fish, and he suddenly felt jealousy fill his blood.

Stalking forward, he stopped before his father and dropped the fish.

Inutashomaru grinned. "Well done, Sesshoumaru. Gave up on the rabbit?"

Nurie gasped and flew at Sesshoumaru flinging her arms around him before he could react. "Sessy!" She cried happily. "I am so happy to see you."

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth and pushed against her shoulders, trying to get her to release him. "Get off me." He muttered.

"Did you miss me?" The little girl stepped back holding both hands together.

Sesshoumaru snorted in response. He peered at the human girl and saw the bruises on her face and neck and he frowned. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned over and sniffed her neck where a scab had formed over a small cut. Nurie froze and blinked.

"You are hurt," Sesshoumaru stated, stepping back and staring at her.

Nurie nodded and raised her hand to her neck. "It hurts a little bit." She smiled and dropped her hand.

Sesshoumaru turned to his father and tilted his head for answers. "Did __they __do this?"

Inutashomaru nodded, adjusting his haori.

"Did they get away?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to his father and placing his hands on his shoulders, minding the shoulder armor.

"No. They were taken care of." Inutashomaru met his son's gaze and smiled.

Sesshoumaru snorted, nodding in approval and turned to Nurie. "Good."

Sesshoumaru walked back to Nurie and gave her a small smile. " __They __won't hurt you anymore." He nodded at her.

Inutashomaru shook his head faintly amused at how fast children changed their moods. Relieved that his son held no ill will against the small girl, he stood and walked in search of a place to camp for the night.

An hour later, they were sitting further off the path in a small clearing, around a fire. Sesshoumaru and Nurie were seated next to it whispering, while the three youkai sat in the shadows talking about the war in the western lands.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "They are stupid if they think they can win against the Inu clan."

"Clan?" Inutashomaru frowned, but then shook his head not wanting an answer. "Never mind. Regardless of who they are, they have attacked my lands, and I will not go easy on them. They are in for a violent storm if they think they can take the western lands so easily."

"What of Sesshoumaru?" Marioshi asked nodding towards the pup.

"What about him? He will be taken care of. My home lies in the mountains and there he will stay until the battle is over His mother will ensure that he remains safe."

Sesshoumaru heard his father's words and he paused in his whispers with Nurie. Did his father think he was incapable of helping? Why would his father think of him as a weakling after all he had been through? Hurt and angry again, Sesshoumaru got up and walked away from the fire, pouting. There was no way he was going to remain in the mountain home while his father proved how strong he was and leave him behind like a pathetic weakling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Revenge**

The three elder youkai finally sighed and leaned back after their intense discussion on the battle. Tsukuyomaru had insisted that he tag along to help, however that left Nurie in possible danger if she were to accompany them into youkai territory. The bat had shaken his head in refusal to leave her in the human village without his being nearby to watch over her, so they finally agreed to house Nurie and Sesshoumaru in Inutashomaru's mountain home until the battle was finished. The inu youkai told them that his mate was fierce and would make sure that nothing happened to either pup.

Currently, Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru were bantering back and forth, but a whine from the fox signaled irritation. The bat youkai shook his head and shoved Marioshi over, only to be hit by an acorn, which landed on Tsukuyomaru's forehead forcefully, with a thwap. The bat blinked for a moment before hissing at the fox in a warning.

Marioshi shrugged and turned away, but found himself pinned against a tree. Inutashomaru watched in amusement and shook his head. All youkai males were the same, either with humorous speech or with fists. Rolling his eyes, he felt them suddenly widen as Tsukuyomaru was suddenly dropped to the ground, both his hands trapped under a stone Buddha figurine. Marioshi snorted, and turned away with a dusting of his hands, and sat back down by the fire.

"That'll show him."

Tsukuyomaru hissed at Marioshi from beside the tree. "Let me go this instant you mischievous kit!"

Inutashomaru glanced at the size of the stone figure and then at Marioshi, silently wondering where he had hidden such a large object.

"Ha! You can't move until I take that scroll off, so deal with it." Marioshi snickered.

"Why you!" Tsukuyomaru hissed again, a small screech filling the hiss. The bat pulled and pulled trying desperately to get his hands back and finally, he slumped defeated.

Marioshi grinned at Inutashomaru who stared back and forth between them until he finally got up and walked over to the bat youkai, and stared down at him curiously. "I take it you two do this regularly."

The bat and fox both nodded, still hissing and yawping at one another. Reaching down, Inutashomaru peeled off the scroll, and in an instant, Tsukuyomaru was after Marioshi who gawked at the Inu startled. "What did you do that for?"

Inutashomaru glanced at the scroll for a moment before dropping it beside…he blinked startled…the figurine was now a tiny stone. Frowning, he picked it up and held it between a clawed finger and thumb, turning it over this way and that. "Hnn." He snorted and then heard a cry of surprise. Lifting his head, he glanced over at the two and stood surprised.

Tsukuyomaru was now being pelted by several acorns, which were quickly surrounding the bat. Shaking his head, he glanced at the children and shrugged. Sesshoumaru glowered and turned his gaze away, and Nurie giggled behind her hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed over to the fighting youkai and gasped when a large top swirled into the air, before gathering Tsukuyomaru on its edges and then flinging him off into the distance out of the light of the fire.

Inutashomaru felt his mouth drop open and he turned his gaze to Marioshi who quickly gathered his toys and bolted out of the clearing before the bat could gather his feet.

_'___Interesting bunch.' __His youki muttered.

_'___Much has changed since you've slept.'__

_'___I can see that. The trees grow wild and without purpose. I can also see many more human establishments in the area. Your doing?' __Taizo snorted.

_'___Ridiculous. They have bred so rapidly that most of the territories have been taken over by them.'__

_'___What of the youkai?' __Taizo mumbled, his attention really not on their conversation but on something else.

_'___They fled, or are in hiding. Some have joined other clans so their numbers are larger.' __Seihomaru sighed. _'___With the human's ability to purify any youkai with their holy powers, many have perished.'__

_'___What have you discovered about the curse in the last few hundred years?' __Taizo asked curiously.

_'___Nothing new. I have been able to gather a few items I remember Kazuhisa mentioning almost five hundred years ago, but besides that, there have been no new developments.' __Inutashoumaru grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

_'___What have you acquired?'__

_'___The Yasakani no Magatama, the Kusanagi, and the red gem obviously. I also still have the fire rat cloth and the shard from the mirror youkai.'__

_'___So you still need the manju and kanju and the yata no Kagami?'__

_'___Yes.'__

_'___Then what?' __

_'___I don't know. I am still seeking answers, Taizo.' __Inutashoumaru shook his head with another sigh. _'___It's not like there were instructions for after I acquired the items.'__

_'___Hmph.' __Taizo scoffed in agreement.

The faint words rolled into the clearing, and Inutashomaru smirked. "I'll be back later."

Tsukuyomaru flew by him in a rush of air and screeched into the night sky, now on the prowl for his fox prey. "Be back by morning." His words washed by Inutashomaru as the bat youkai vanished.

"Well, that was definitely interesting," Inutashomaru muttered. Turning to the children, he tilted his head slightly. "What is wrong now Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Inutashomaru knelt beside his son and gripped his shoulder. "Then pray tell why you are glaring in my direction as if I have wronged you somehow."

"I am not a weakling!" Sesshoumaru snapped, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to.

Inutashomaru snarled in a warning. "Who said you were?"

"You treat me like I am." Sesshoumaru felt the frown crease his forehead.

Inutashomaru's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed into thin slits. Picking his son up by the collar he snarled into his pup's face. "I am afraid you are mistaken, pup! I treat you as my son, and you will treat me with respect! You are but six winters old, and I will not have you think you are above protection." He snapped his mouth shut and drew his mouth into a thin line. "You will do as I say until you are of an age to protect yourself, and you are able to control your abilities. Refrain from this attitude or I will surely discipline you where I have not done so before." Dropping his son to the ground he spun around and growled loudly.

Nurie gasped and Sesshoumaru cringed.

Sesshoumaru whimpered and gripped his legs tightly. Glaring at his father's back, he snorted through his nose. The older Inu stalked away and vanished into the trees, leaving both children alone. Nurie shuddered, and then glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you do that?"

Shooting a glare in her direction, Sesshoumaru snapped at her, his fangs barring in warning to leave him alone, and Nurie scooted back quickly.

"I didn't do anything to you." She whined.

"I'm not a weakling!" He shouted in her face.

Nurie frowned and sighed, crawling over to Sesshoumaru slowly. "Why are you so mad?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "It's nothing." Turning away, Sesshoumaru decided to prove to his father once and for all that he was far from a pathetic weakling and stormed into the forest by himself.

Nurie called out quickly in a hushed whisper. "Where are you going? You shouldn't leave the fire."

She received no answer and she shivered. Glancing around nervously, she scooted closer and shivered again.

Inutashomaru about-faced and walked back to the camp, clearly irritated at his pup's behavior. He saw Sesshoumaru slip into the trees angrily, and he snorted through his nose. Quickly following his pup, he caught sight of Sesshoumaru on the path furiously kicking stones with his foot. If silence and following his pup was the only way to find his answers to his son's change in nature, then that was what he was going to do.

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes noticing blood on his pup's haori and he took a deep breath. Obviously, his son was overexcited and had stretched his bindings causing them to tear open the wound from the wolves. Shaking his head, despite the scent of his pup's blood, Inutashomaru remained in the trees, staying close.

His ears picked up Sesshoumaru's growls of 'I'm not weak, how could he think that after everything? I can help, I know I can.'

Frowning, Inutashomaru sighed. __'What is it with him thinking that my wanting to protect him from harm, is a weakness on his part?'__

_'___Clearly, he takes after you.' __Taizo snickered in his head.

_'___Don't make me put you back to sleep.' __Inutashomaru snarled.

_'___Have you forgotten how much of a spitfire Ahmya was when she was that age?' __Taizo snorted.

_'___Taizo, that was almost five hundred years ago.' __He flinched as his youki reminded him yet again on his deceased daughter. _'___Stop mentioning her!'__

Taizo flinched at the anger but remained silent.

"I'll show him, I'll be powerful. I'll make him proud." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Taken aback, Inutashomaru closed his eyes for patience. If he were to intervene now, it would only result in his pup's thinking how much he didn't trust him. Scratching his head, he wondered if he had caused this much trouble for his parents when he was younger. Tilting his head to the side, he thought back to his youth but could find no answers.

Inutashomaru sighed. In all honesty, he didn't want the power that was quickly growing in him. Silently he knew that what Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru had stated regarding him being a Daiyoukai was true. He was indeed growing into a great one, but he didn't desire it. Why did his pup want it so much?

Clenching his teeth together holding back another sigh, he sniffed the air for signs of danger and detected none. Inutashomaru saw his son seat himself on a rock on the path's edge and watched silently. When had this change started? It had been after his pup's abilities had shown up. Shaking his head, he knew that six was too young for any youkai to understand it. It was too much to try to understand. There was much schooling, tutoring, training, and self-discovery to comprehend at such a youthful age.

Cocking his head to the side he heard his son's soft growls and he trained his attention below.

"I'll show father how much my dokkasou will aid me. I'll show him that I am old enough to handle this."

' __Dokkasou? __' Inutashomaru blinked. ' __Poison flower claw?' __Rolling his eyes, he almost chuckled aloud before biting his tongue. ' __I wonder what he will think of that name when he is older. __' He almost snorted at the thought of his son almost full-grown shouting out that name. Shaking his head, he quickly thought better of teasing his son's name for the ability. In truth, his mate had come up with several interesting names for her own, as she discovered them while under his tutelage. He had laughed several times at her rather unusual names and been on the receiving end of her rage and embarrassment.

Rubbing his eyes trying to wipe away the tears of silent laughter, he sucked in his lower lip, remembering her fiery temper and softhearted nature. Oh, she had been quick to anger, especially when she was on the receiving end of some joke aimed at her, but filled with so much love that he had fallen in love with her several times over. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the same. Shaking his head he bit his lip remembering what his life was like before the curse had taken his clan.

His son had gotten many traits he himself had, one being the poison abilities. He had the same silver hair he had, the golden eyes, and the astounding patience. True Sesshoumaru certainly didn't show patience now, but it was the age of youkai where they were anxious to prove themselves. His son was able to practice an emotionless air about him, which left the elder Inu proud at times.

Perhaps he was reading into this too much. Maybe all he needed to do was to allow his pup to grow. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru jumped from his perch and landed several feet from Sesshoumaru who looked up curiously.

Inutashomaru walked up to his pup slowly and knelt down in front of him. "Sesshoumaru."

"Father." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have been doing some thinking."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"I was your age once." He started. "I remember I used to want to prove myself and go exploring so much some days that I would go out of my way to show it. I was much older than you are, and I suppose I am finding it a little difficult to let go." Shifting his position, Inutashomaru crossed his legs before continuing. "I think in some way, I am afraid of what this sudden change will bring to us both. You are so young, and I am finding it hard to believe that you are growing up, a little too quickly in my opinion. Regardless, despite all of this, I have found myself coming to the conclusion that once we return home, you will begin your studies to control these abilities." Inutashomaru glanced up and saw his son's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru you must listen to me. These abilities are for your protection. They are not toys, and they are not to be used lightly. They are your defenses that one day may save you from a rather unpleasant death. Once you begin this training, you will have little to no time for play, and you will not be able to join in fights for many years. Once you are deemed fit to control yourself, and to not place yourself in unwarranted danger only then will you be allowed to follow me to battle. Do you understand this?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and crawled off his rock, kneeling in front of his father.

"Now regardless of all this, I know you somehow think that I am judging you as weak, and incompetent. You proved to me that you are not. You have shown great courage and strength during our trip, and you have amazed me in several ways. I suppose I only want to prolong your youth, for I will miss these moments when you grow of age to no longer require my comfort." Inutashomaru sighed and pulled his son into his lap. Knowing his son would be angry at being followed and overheard, he thought of someway to have his pup talk about his abilities, without growing suspicious. Smiling softly as several questions came to him, he hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, before continuing his speech.

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced up at his father. "Do you have that green misty thing, or is that mother's ability?"

"That is something you inherited from me."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and stared at it. "I called it dokkasou."

Inutashomaru smiled. "Poison flower claw? Interesting. Now is that for your whip, or for the poison that drips from your claws?"

"It wasn't the whip." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. His father hadn't laughed at him. "You're not going to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?" Inutashomaru grinned, placing his chin on the top of his pup's head. "When I was young, I named an ability, and have never used it in my adult years."

"Why?"

Inutashomaru chuckled. "The name is, how do I say this? Childish."

Sesshoumaru turned to stare into his father's golden eyes. "What was it?"

Inutashomaru grinned. "I will tell you one day. But for now, I think I wish to keep my dignity intact for a while longer."

Sesshoumaru pouted. "What abilities do you have father?" He asked, playing with his hands.

"I have a few. One is sealing. I use my claws to seal away those who I am unable to defeat. Another is my transformation. I use my fangs for a seal when I am unable to use my claws." He shivered, remembering the pain of using his fangs. "I will say that it was excruciatingly painful."

"There are youkai who you can't defeat?" Sesshoumaru asked, shuddering at the thought.

"There have been a few. One is sealed away in a dormant state, and will not awaken unless I release the seal."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru nodded, his hands now playing with the sharp claws on his father's hand. "I have angered you so much lately."

Inutashomaru nodded. "You have. You have to learn to trust my judgment, Sesshoumaru. If I do something or say something, I only have your own safety in mind. It doesn't mean that I am belittling you or your ability to protect yourself, I am only a father who wishes to keep you out of harm's way."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand."

Inutashomaru smiled and stood up, lifting his pup with him. "Now shall we go back to camp? Nurie is alone there."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We will have to think of some way to keep this pelt of yours firmly attached to your person. Some reason it likes to irritate you by slipping off your shoulders." Inutashomaru muttered as he watched his son arrange the fur back around his shoulders and neck.

"That would be very good." Sesshoumaru smiled.

They walked into the camp several minutes later, and Nurie almost jumped out of her skin at their sudden appearance. Seeing them, she let out a sigh of relief and bit her lip.

Inutashomaru sat down beside the fire, placing Sesshoumaru on his feet and tilted his head. "This wound needs rebinding." To his irritation, he realized that they had once again left the pack behind. To his luck, however, they were headed in the general direction of the Shinden-zukuri where there should be vials left behind by Hana. Pursing his lips, he grunted. "You two stay here. I have something I must get. Sesshoumaru, until Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi return, you are in charge."

Sesshoumaru gasped his eyes widening in surprise.

"I trust you to ensure that Nurie is safe, should danger appear." Inutashomaru played upon his son's pride a bit, but also to show him that he indeed trusted him.

"Really?" He gasped again.

The older Inu nodded. "I must gather our belongings. Plus, I need my other haori. Not to mention you need one as well."

"Yes, father." Sesshoumaru nodded eagerly. He couldn't believe his ears. His father was trusting him with the protection of the human girl and he grinned. "I will do as you say, father."

Peering into his son's eyes, he nodded once before getting to his feet. Turning, he glanced once again at his son and darted from the clearing, towards the cave. He knew that he would pass by the fighting bat and fox youkai, so he could inform them to at least be aware that the children were alone, and not to intervene immediately, allowing Sesshoumaru a little bit of satisfaction that he could protect the girl. Danger was nowhere, so he felt at ease to leave the children behind. Smirking, he came into a clearing filled with sakura trees, and silently watched the two battle it out for dominance.

Clearing his throat, he smirked as they froze and glanced at him. It wasn't a serious fight, just one to test their reflexes and own enjoyment, and he felt a grin spread across his lips. "I have something I must retrieve. I have left Sesshoumaru in charge at the camp." He began. "Keep your ears open, but don't return too quickly as to let him know that I have informed you of their being by themselves."

The bat and Fox nodded, dropping their battle stances and returned the smile.

Marioshi bowed but was quickly gripped into a headlock and he struggled to free himself.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru turned and raced from the clearing. If he were quick, using his youkai speed he would be back in just over an hour.

It didn't take him all that long to reach the field where he had first battled the humans, and glancing around quickly, he bolted through the grass and lept up into the cave. Walking into the darkness, his eyes penetrated the darkness searching for their pack and found it in the corner near the front, on his right. Nodding, he picked it up and dug through it for one of his shirts, and pulled it out. Removing his shoulder armor, he yanked off his torn haori and placed the new one about his shoulders, tying it by the strips near the waist. Shifting his obi over it and tucking the ends into his hakama pants, he placed his armor back on and shouldered the pack quickly.

Nodding satisfied, he jumped out of the cave and darted through the field, heading back to the camp. He would return well before daylight, and he wondered how his son was fairing with the human girl. Shaking his head amused, he couldn't believe that he, Inutashomaru, Lord of the Western lands, had saved a human child from imminent death. So much had changed on this journey, that he still couldn't believe that one small child could change his heart towards the human race. After all the despicable things humans were capable of, this one small girl made him have hope once again.

Despite all the difficulties that humans have caused during their journey, Inutashomaru couldn't help but smile. It had been only one who had changed his heart towards the insignificant race. Those pathetic beings that he had despised for most of his years since his clans fall. Now, a small human girl, no more than five years of age, had changed his whole outlook on life. Snorting through his nose as he ran, he allowed his senses to stretch outward for signs of danger.


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter contains spoilers to future chapters of Lords of the Night. If you do not wish to have that story ruined you can skip the next two chapters until later. The main story of Young at Heart will not lose momentum if you do choose to skip to chapter Twenty-One. Thank you.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Devastating Dreams Part One**

His dreams were fitful. Even though he rarely slept, or dreamt for that matter, this night was an exception and he groaned in his sleep as the onslaught of those dreams brought back waves of memories and locked feelings from his heart.

He looked down at his feet, drawing in a deep sigh, and turned away from the lush greenery that calmed his raging soul. It was the lush gardens Hana had organized for him when his Shinden Zukuri had first been built. Over the years it had been replanted, and new plants and herbs had been added.

He found himself here on many occasions when he needed time to think and be alone with those thoughts. Even though his youki gave him sound advice, most in his guard knew that he cherished this place and only came here when he needed to be alone. The only ones who ever entered this garden were himself, his new mate, and his good friend, his eyes and ears, Nii. Hana visited only when the seasons changed to check on the plant life within.

Seihomaru wasn't hiding, that wasn't it. He just needed time alone to collect his thoughts.

Taizo snorted in his head. _'___Sure, keep telling yourself that.'__

Seihomaru growled softly. _'___Stay out of this.'__

_'___Suki won't be due to deliver for another week or so. What are you worried about?' __Taizo grinned widely.

_'___She keeps moving all my things around!' __He snarled aggravated.

_'___She is, what did the humans call it? Nesting?' __Taizo supplied just as they both heard Nii snicker softly.

_'___Best if you hide all your weapons now. Or put them up somewhere high where she can't reach them.' __Nii chuckled lightly.

_'___All Suki has to do it ask her big brute bodyguards to get them.' __Seihomaru sulked. _'___She already moved the sword my father gave me.'__

_'___Have you discovered where?' __Nii questioned, knowing just how important that sword was to him.

_'___Not yet.' __Seihomaru shook his head and sat down beside a rather large hydrangea. _ '___Why do they even hide the blasted things anyway? It's not like the newborn pups can get a hold of the damn things.'__

_'___Be thankful that that is all she is going after.' __Nii shuddered. _'___Hana got rid of all my vials of poisons, hid as many daggers and darts she could find. I still can't find the shiv that my father had given me.'__

Seihomaru chuckled and shook his head. _'___Still? That was over a year ago.'__

_'___Exactly. And she still won't tell me where the blasted thing is. Save yourself the trouble and just move them someplace safe. At least that way you know exactly where they are.' __Nii grumbled.

Seihomaru sighed. _'___It isn't only my weapons she is hiding. She keeps moving things in our chambers.'__

_'___They do that. Just think that once your pup is born, it just gets worse.' __Nii mumbled softly.

Shaking his head, he stood up and rounded the corner exiting the gardens to go to his weapons room. Stopping he furrowed his brows as a familiar scent wafted to his nose. Sniffing carefully, he grunted as he realized that it was __her __scent. Gritting his teeth, he froze in place and glanced around him looking for a means of escape. The only way for him to avoid her was to about-face and return to the gardens. On either side of him were stonewalls, and snorting quickly, he took a step back.

' __Shit __.' He cursed. Blinking rapidly, he nodded once to himself and quickly turned his feet, heading back towards the garden. "Dammit." He muttered, she was closer than he thought, as her scent became stronger. Breaking into a run, he darted around the corner and slipped through the door into the luscious foliage outside.

Ducking through the greenery, he cursed his ill luck when the princess stepped into the very gardens he had hoped to hide in. ' __Curse it. __' He thought silently, earning himself knowing snickers from his youki, Nii and Nii's youki, Shuzo. She was going to pick up his scent. Clenching his teeth together, holding back the low growl that threatened to escape his lips, Inutashomaru quickly brushed his clawed hand through his hair, trying to think up some way to avoid her at all costs.

He lifted his eyes to see where she was, and he was able to catch a glimpse of her through the leaves and bushes. Crouched low to the ground, he edged forward to see her better. Biting his tongue, he realized she was dressed in all womanly glory. Her hair was piled up in an elegant bun, with several glimmering combs holding it in place. She wore an extravagant kimono; layered by…counting quickly he noticed it was at least five layers. Most of the layers covered her large belly and he rolled his eyes.

At this stage of her pregnancy, she was irritable and moody, both emotions he avoided at all costs. She had gotten overprotective and overbearing on all aspects, including his exploration of his territories he did every few months. Suki hated when he locked himself in his office to document anything he had discovered, or heard about, and she despised that he trained as much as he did in the barracks, most of the time it was a means of escape for him.

Oh, he loved the beautiful princess and enjoyed the time he spent with her, but certainly not when she was pregnant. _'___Was Hana this bad?'__

Nii snorted through their link. _'___Not that bad, but she had her days.'__

Seihomaru clenched his eyes shut.

He thought quickly. In all truth, she took his breath away. She was stunning. The outer layer of her kimono was silver, littered with traces of dark blue threading running in elegant vines. The vines met at her waist, where her impressive obi folded around her hips with confusing folds.

Blinking, Inutashomaru remembered that breathing was a factor in life, and he exhaled slowly. Blowing irritated air through his nose, he edged back and found himself pinned between her and the walls separating the gardens from the mountain rocks surrounding it. Baring his teeth in anger at his own stupidity, Inutashomaru slid to all fours and crawled through the bushes, hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that he could slip past her unnoticed.

Biting his lower lip, he froze as her scent washed over him again. ' __Curses. __' Clenching his eyes shut, he moved with more desperation towards the doors that lead out of the gardens.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Came the voice he really didn't want to hear. He froze, and ground his teeth together.

Calming his frazzled nerves, he stood up and dusted himself off with all lordly ease. "I was looking for something I dropped." He lied.

She smirked and tilted her head. "Indeed." She giggled.

Clenching his teeth together, he wondered how long his teeth would last if he kept doing that. Was the princess mocking him? "Did you need something?" He hissed softly.

Suki shook her head. "I find myself coming here the closer I get to our pup's arrival. It calms me, somehow." She whispered. She stopped and glanced back at him, her eyes sparkling. "What did you drop?"

Seihomaru cleared his throat. "It is of no importance. Did you have need of me tonight?"

Suki glanced over her shoulder. "You are not resting tonight?"

Seihomaru shook his head. "I had planned on visiting the hanyou village before the birth of our pup to gather supplies. Also to ask if you wanted anything from there?"

Suki shook her head. "I believe I have everything I need. I did hope you would be here for the birth of our pup." She turned her head and stared at the bright blue flowers of the hydrangea.

Seihomaru snorted. "That is no place for a male to be. You will also be overly protective once the pup is born and will not allow me entrance anyway. So what's the point?"

Suki sighed. "Fair enough. Will you be gone long?"

Seihomaru shook his head. "Only a couple of days." He walked over to her and placed his nose against her neck. "You seem to be in a better mood than you were earlier." He whispered.

Suki smiled and turned around to face him. "Hana gave me something to stop the irritability. Forgive my mood swings."

Seihomaru wrapped his arms around her and chuckled into her shoulder. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he stared into her golden eyes. "So, where did you hide my sword? Unless you wish for me to go unarmed into the human territory?"

Suki rolled her eyes and grinned widely. "I will have my bodyguard give it to you before you depart, deal?"

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" Seihomaru grunted.

"Not really." Suki leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Tell Nii that his long lost weapon is wrapped up and hidden under one of the stone roof slats of their hut."

Seihomaru leaned back and blinked at her. "Seriously? He has been looking for that thing for over a year."

Suki giggled and nodded. "Hana was talking about how amused she is at his frantic searching."

Seihomaru shook his head in bewilderment. "Women." He sighed.

"Will you be going alone?"

"No, I will have a few with me for the trip." He forced himself to turn away from those alluring eyes and escaped the gardens before he lost whatever control and dignity he still held in his grasp. Even despite her current condition, she still sent shivers down his spine or caused him to blush at some innocent thing she said.

Walking to his chambers to gather a few items for his trip to the hanyou village, he was interrupted by a knock at the shoji doors. Lifting a brow and turning to face the door, he called out. "Enter."

Traylaymaru and Nii both walked into the room with knowing smiles on their faces. "So?"

Seihomaru grunted. "What?"

"Only another week or two before your heir is born." Traylaymaru grinned.

Seihomaru nodded his head. "I am aware."

Nii flopped onto the futon leaning on his side casually. "It looks like you are planning your escape."

He snorted. "Not entirely. I must gather some supplies before winter hits. I also highly doubt I will have the opportunity to venture far once the pup is born."

Nii grinned widely. "So to the hanyou village?"

Traylaymaru smiled and leaned against the wall. "Who are you taking with you?"

"I know Saza will refuse to remain behind, and Shinzou."

Nii burst into laughter. "With this being Shinzou's fifth pup, do you blame him for wanting some peace and quiet?"

Seihomaru smirked. "Not really. Are you wanting to come?" He glanced at his two good friends in his room.

They both nodded eagerly.

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "Go see if Sanae needs anything for the clan. We depart once the sun sets."

Traylaymaru quickly exited the chambers leaving him and Nii alone.

He turned his eyes to quite possibly the best friend and ally he had. It wasn't only that they had a bond of brotherhood and that they actually shared one another's spirit names, it was that they both never hid anything from one another. They had been in battle together, shed blood and feared for the same things.

"Before we depart, I urge you to go check the stone tiles on your hut." Seihomaru grinned. "Or rather, under one of them."

Nii lifted a brow curiously. "Oh?"

"You might find something you have been searching for."

Nii sat up and blinked at him before he vanished into thin air. Seihomaru shook his head and chuckled softly. He shoved a haori into his pack and opened the small wardrobe that he had hidden a few weapons in, only to find it empty. With a frustrated snarl, he clenched his fists together for patience.

_'___How the hell did she manage to get up here to hide it?' __Nii's voice echoed in his head.

_'___All my daggers are gone!' __Seihomaru moaned through their link.

_'___That was fast. Didn't I just give you a couple because she hid the last ones you had?' __Nii snickered.

_'___She will be the death of me.' __Seihomaru grunted and stormed out of the room, only to face plant into the chest of one of his mate's bodyguards. Stumbling back from the unmovable youkai who was almost twice his height, he lifted his gaze with a scowl.

"The princess asked me to give this to you." The large brute muttered quietly.

Seihomaru peered down at the large hand and grinned at his sword. "Oh, I missed you!" He gripped the weapon longingly and actually hugged it.

The large guard snorted in amusement. His charges mate always found ways to amuse him. "She only requests that you relinquish it upon your return."

Seihomaru snorted. "I'll keep it in the barracks, sound reasonable?"

The guard smiled and inclined his head. "I will pass the message on to your mate."

Before Seihomaru walked down the hall he turned a more serious look at the beast of a youkai who was charged with keeping the princess safe. "Do not allow anything to happen to her." He whispered.

"You have my word, my lord."

With a nod, Seihomaru walked down the dim halls to the front doors only to be greeted by his mate who stood with both Traylaymaru's new mate Akina, and Nii's mate, Hana. Isaki stood behind them with Saza who was dressed in all his armor and Seihomaru lifted a brow. "We aren't going to fight anyone, Saza." He said in a monotone voice. His commander never seemed to relax, not since Isaki had given birth to their first pup six months prior.

"Trouble always seems to find you, my lord." Saza scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Or he finds trouble." Traylaymaru snickered.

Snarling in warning, Inutashomaru dug his claws into his palms. "That last trip wasn't my fault!" He protested, glaring at the dark-haired youkai.

Traylaymaru smirked again and peered at his distraught friend. "Regardless, we must be prepared for anything. With your growing power, many have come seeking you out for a challenge."

Inutashomaru gaped stupidly at his friend. "It isn't my fault. Blame him!" He tapped his forehead indicating his youki.

_'___What did I do?' __Taizo grumbled in protest.

_'___I really wish you would keep the energy flow to a minimum, especially with how our clan is now vulnerable.' __Seihomaru snarled.

_'___I have! How much more did you want me to hold back?' __His youki growled in frustration. _'___It takes energy to hold back the flow of power.'__

_'___With all the pups that have been born this year, and how many we have on the way, the last thing we need is for the twins to come seeking us out.' __Seihomaru shook his head at the smirk from Nii as he listened to the conversation.

_'___I will do my best to contain more.' __Taizo sighed.

Shuzo snorted in his head. _'___Did you ever stop to think that with your growing power, it might hold off those weaker, and as your power grows, less will be likely to seek you out to challenge you?'__

Seihomaru shook his head and sighed. "Is Shinzou remaining behind?"

Nii shook his head. "He is coming. Bit difficult when you have twins hanging onto your fur trying to stop you." Saza chuckled as he and Nii glanced over their shoulders.

Seihomaru lifted a brow and peered down the steps to where Shinzou struggled against the two-year-old twins who tugged and pulled on the tail ends of his fur pelt. The shadow captain was leaned forward desperately trying to keep moving. With a bark of laughter, Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

Shinzou mouthed the words, 'help me' and that sent both his commander and eyes and ears into a fit of laughter.

His dreams filtered through the years and he found himself leaning against the fence to the barracks watching his now-grown daughter and her closest friend sparring in the training ring. Nii stood on the inside of the ring shouting at his own daughter about her stance and he chuckled.

Glancing at his fifteen-year-old daughter who took after him with little traces of his own mate, he frowned as she rolled her eyes and he snarled. She snapped her head to his with wide eyes. "Gomen, chichiue."

Airi smiled as Nii spoke with her quietly about her fighting techniques. She was a year older than his own daughter and remarkably took after Nii and his abilities. The little youkai could manipulate the shadows as well as her father, and despite her age, was quick and agile when it came to having to fight.

Both females had grown up together and held a firm and unmovable friendship with one another. They were strong and lithe and caused many single male youkai to watch them as they trained. However, whenever the males held too much of an interest in the girls, they remembered who their fathers were and quickly changed their attention to something else.

Nii shook his head as he walked over, muttering under his breath.

Seihomaru chuckled. "Oh, relax. They are still pups and are going to make mistakes."

Nii rolled his eyes. "I am thankful that she has not yet been drawn to the shadow realm. Reckless."

"Just like her father." Seihomaru grinned at his friend who snickered. "Has your son gotten over his cold yet?"

Nii nodded his head. "He and Hana went to restock her supply of herbs."

Seihomaru smiled. The clan had grown over the years, a lot of Hiromoto's men coming and going between the establishments. He lowered his gaze to stare at the dirt inside the ring. Akihiro had grown older and had suffered a serious illness the past winter, and he still had not fully recovered from it. Whenever Seihomaru was around the older human he could hear the fluid on the man's lungs, but Akihiro always shook his hand waving it away as nothing.

"This winter is going to be rough," Nii muttered silently.

Seihomaru nodded his head. "Especially for the humans. How is Izanagi?"

"Better. His strength has returned and he is now helping Traylaymaru with the firewood."

"Good. Did you see where Mahiro has been hanging out lately?" Seihomaru nudged his nose in the direction the humans had taken residence.

"I have. Although, Shinzou is not happy about the pup's choice."

"For a human, Kanoko is a fierce fighter." Seihomaru shook his head.

"She is, look who trained her," Nii smirked. "Human lives are so fragile."

They both stopped and turned their heads behind them when a surge spiked in the air surrounding their home. Airi and Ahmya both stopped their swordplay and glanced in the direction of the gates.

"That isn't Ryokotsusei." Seihomaru frowned and turned around fully.

Nii shook his head. "No, but whoever it is, holds power."

With a growl, Seihomaru began walking towards the gates. "Dammit! After all these years, another now comes to fight me?"

_'___Careful.' __Taizo hissed in his head.

Seihomaru stopped walking and waited. _'___What is it?'__

_'___This one hides much of its power.'__

_'___What are you saying? That this is a trap?'__

_'___Perhaps. Let them come to you.' __Taizo urged.

_'___I agree, something doesn't feel right.' __Nii commented in agreement. Just as the thought filled his head the air around them sparked with refreshed energy and Seihomaru gasped. Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed, trying to filter through whose scent it was. Frowning deeply, he remembered that smell. Yet he couldn't quite place where.

Frantically sorting through his memories, he lifted wide unbelieving eyes to the gates. "It can't be!" He growled sharply.

"By the gods, Seiho!" Nii snarled fiercely.

"The twins!" Seihomaru felt every muscle tense up in anger, his hands flexed, and he bared his teeth. He drew his weapon, not knowing what was going to happen, and he stood rooted in place waiting. That is until the sky above them flared to life in a brilliant glow that blinded him. Clenching his eyes shut at the searing spike of energy, he dropped to the ground as it only grew in intensity.

He kept his eyes closed against the flare of light but he dodged out of the way as he felt a current of power spike close to him. Rolling out of the way, he opened his eyes to slit only to watch as large balls of what appeared to be fire fell from the sky and drop to the earth. Burning everything surrounding it to nothing more than charcoal. Snarling angrily, Seihomaru darted forward towards where the energy came from.

He quickly skidded to a halt, however, when he realized that the falling fire wasn't directed at anyone in particular. It was meant to cause chaos and mass destruction. "Get everyone to the mountains!" He shouted to his friend.

Before Nii could say anything he dove to the side to avoid getting hit with a massive flaming boulder. The energy spiked again and the fire turned into a deep purple swirling with jyaki. Nii lifted his arm to his nose to keep from breathing it in. "Seiho!" Nii coughed.

Seihomaru snarled and focused on his building energy. _'___Taizo, all that energy you have kept hidden, it's time to release it!'__

_'___Gladly!' __Taizo returned the angry growl and Seihomaru felt his body pulse as his veins filled with his hidden power. His eyes flashed red and he bit his lip at the intensity of that energy.

_'___Gods.' __He breathed wideyed. Focusing on his shield, he pushed it outward to surround the current area and block the poisonous miasma that swirled around the flaming boulders. "Run!" He shouted to Nii who stood carefully as the air cleared.

His youki filled him with yet more and that energy continued to course through him. It was almost as though Taizo had himself merged with him physically making this kind of intensity possible. Shaking his head, he could hear his clansmen behind him shouting to take cover, Saza's command for the guards to prepare for a fight, and his mate calling tho Ahmya and Airi. Nii's voice shouted above the loud explosions and Shinzou skidded to a halt beside him, snarling.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Seihomaru nodded and narrowed his eyes. "So they have finally come." His voice was deep and held a scratchy tone to it which caused Shinzou to peer at him. With a nod in understanding, he closed his eyes and focused on his own energy.

It took a matter of minutes for the twin's energy to flood the valley and all in his clan who were still training gasped and fell to their knees as their power was overwhelmed by the twins. "Dammit!" Seihomaru snapped angrily. "Go, assist in getting our clan to safety. I will take care of these little shits!"

Shinzou glanced over his shoulder and nodded his head as he took in the many members who were not equipped to handle this kind of youkai. Even his own mate was having difficulty in keeping her feet as she frantically moved the clans pups to the safe confines of the mountain caves. As he spun around to run to assist the women in gathering the young, the air sparked and flared to life and he stopped mid-stride and spun around in shock. He had felt that energy before, long ago from his old commander. "That's Kazuki's electrical fire!" Fear instantly filled him and he desperately waved as many as he could to get to the ground.

Seihomaru had heard the shout and turned his head as the surge headed right for him.

_'___Gods!' __Taizo snarled. _'___Get down!' __He shouted to his host who had never been witness to his father's electric ability.

Seihomaru didn't have to be told twice and he actually felt the blue flames barely miss him as he dropped to the ground instantly. The ends of his hair immediately sparked from the flare of power and he gasped into the dirt. He lifted his head and glanced behind him horrified when he heard his daughter shout loudly.

"Airi! Look out!" Ahmya shouted running desperately to her friend who turned around shocked. Her mouth flew open just as Ahmya barreled into her and both fell heavily to the ground.

Seihomaru jumped to his feet and rushed to the two girls and he gasped when his eyes fell onto his daughters torn and burnt haori. Her bare skin on her back was blistered and red from where the blue electric fire had hit her head on and his eyes fell onto the large hole in her stomach. The back of her head smoked where the fire had singed her hair.

Stumbling to his knees, he carefully rolled his daughter off Airi and choked back an agonized sob of despair. Blood seeped from his daughter's mouth and the side of her face was so badly burnt it was almost unrecognizable. His eyes then fell onto Nii's daughter and more anguish filled him. Both girls had not gotten out of the way fast enough.

Airi struggled for breath and she coughed up blood that was quickly filling her lungs. The bolt had not only gone through his daughter but had also caused a fatal wound on Airi. Because she was shorter than his own daughter, the smoking hole in his friend's daughter was through her middle and he could see her ribs and lungs through it.

_'___Nii! You need to get here now!' __Seihomaru shouted to his friend in desperation.

_'___What's wrong?' __Nii felt the anguish through their link and he barely breathed.

_'___It's Airi, you better hurry.' __Seihomaru choked out and he glanced down at his daughter who was dying in his arms. _'___Hana needs to be here too.'__

It only took his friend a few moments to appear over the slight rise and his eyes widened. Hana ran through the field and she stumbled as soon as her eyes fell onto them. "No." She collapsed onto the ground and Nii quickly helped her up.

"Chi-" Ahmya gasped out before a coughing fit took over. She struggled for breath and gasped, tears filling her eyes. "Gomen."

Seihomaru swallowed and shook his head when his daughter looked at him desperately. "Shush." His eyes lifted as soon as he smelt Akina and he sucked his breath in sharply when she stopped and blinked rapidly. Akina knelt beside both girls and closed her eyes as her hands moved over their chests.

Seihomaru held his breath as he watched their clans healer try to staunch the blood flow and tears fell onto her cheeks as she tried to heal the girls. He knew before Akina could open her eyes that it was too late. No amount of healing could repair the fire damage done to his daughter, nor repair the injury to Airi who was now cradled in Nii's lap.

Hana knelt beside her daughter, tears running freely down her face and her hand gripped Airi's tightly, trying to hold onto her so she didn't drift away. "Mama." Airi croaked out.

"Shh." Hana soothed. "It's alright."

Nii turned his eyes to Seihomaru and swallowed as his eyes drifted to Ahmya's and his mouth dropped open. "What happened?" He whispered.

Seihomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned his gaze to the gathering clan and he quickly nodded to Saza. "Go get Suki." Moving his eyes back to his daughter he wiped the blood-soaked bangs off her forehead. He noticed Ahmya grip Airi's hand tightly and both girls glanced at one another tearfully. Ahmya choked and coughed, releasing her friend's hand in an attempt to hide the blood that filled her mouth and dripped out of the corner of her lips.

"Gomen, Airi," Ahmya whispered once she had gained some breath and choked on the sob that escaped her lips.

Airi smiled, her smile faded, however when her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes immediately went to Nii who gripped her hand tightly and stared into her eyes. "Pa-" She choked out as panic started to kick in.

"Shh, it's okay," Nii whispered leaning closer as his daughter stiffened as her breath left her.

Hana quickly gripped Airi's other hand, running her free hand through her daughter's hair in a soothing fashion. "We are here," Hana said brokenly, her eyes only meeting Nii's for a moment in overwhelming heartache.

It took a few minutes for Airi to stop struggling as her body finally gave in to the injuries and her desperate eyes met Nii's for a final time before they glazed over, a single tear falling over her temple into her hair. Ahmya sobbed brokenly as she watched horrified that she had not been able to save her close friend.

Hana placed both her hands over her eyes and broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Nii closed his eyes, but he was unable to stop the tears as grief filled both parents. Seihomaru gulped and shook his head. His own daughter gasped as her own breath came in short spurts and she sobbed as best as she could as her heart filled with sorrow.

Seihomaru's hand shook and he tried to hold it still by stroking his daughter's hair but it only shook more when his fingers came back with chunks of his daughter's burnt hair and bits of skin that was sliding off her skull. _'___Oh, gods.' __He closed his eyes, feeling rage, grief, horror and so many other emotions fill his veins.

Taizo knelt beside him, his eyes filled with his own rage, and that anguish at what had been done to his host's heir. His eyes landed on Shuzo who stood beside his own host, shaking his head in his own mourning.

Ahmya's eyes met his own in desperation as she realized that she was also dying. "Gom-" She gasped. "-En."

"Shh," Seihomaru whispered, leaning closer. "It is alright. You do not have to stay for my sake, daughter." It was a lot harder to push those words out than he realized and his heart tightened as the whole situation slammed into him. His only pup, his daughter was dying. He lifted his gaze and looked around for his mate, but there were no signs of her.

Ahmya gave him a small sad smile and she turned her head to look at Airi once more. Seihomaru had to swallow the lump in his throat as his eyes fell onto the flesh that remained on the ground where his daughter's head had been. When she turned her eyes to him, he nodded, and let the tears fall. "You will be at peace."

Her breath caught in her throat and her body convulsed as it struggled to stay, but her fight was nearly over. Faster than her friend had died, Ahmya took a quick strangled breath and released it before she fell limp in his arms. He stared for several minutes waiting for her chest to rise again, but she was gone and he ground his teeth together. Gently placing his daughter on the ground, he pushed to his feet and glanced around at the few who had gathered there. He could see several of his clan crouched down beside bodies, his hearing easily picking up sobbing as grief filled those who had lost someone dear to them. Clenching his hands into fists, his claws dug into his palms and punctured the skin.

His eyes landed on Saza who ran towards him and he turned to face his commander. "My lord-" He stopped when his eyes fell onto Ahmya and Airi and he swallowed. "We found one of Suki's guards decapitated and the other is encased in some kind of substance rendering him unconscious. There are no signs of your mate."

Seihomaru lifted his gaze to his Shinden-zukuri and he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me the rest." He snarled.

"The twin's scent is all over the place." Saza choked out.

"I want a tally on deaths and injuries. Once that is done, gather the survivors and take them to the sankin kotai." Seihomaru snarled angrily. He realized that Saza had nothing to do with the attack and yet he was taking his anger out on his commander. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around his home again.

Closing his eyes for patience which was nearly impossible at the rage he felt, Seihomaru turned on his heel and stalked towards the main house, his fury so built up, he didn't care if anyone felt his energy. This had been a direct hit to him this time, and no amount of fear would stall his resolve. Entering the house, he rigidly walked to his office and released the lever to the lower room below. Once he had stepped down, he glanced at the stone door for a moment and then released the latch holding the door in place.

Once it swung open his eyes fell onto the lone sword sitting on the stone table and he bared his teeth at it.

Taizo glanced at him startled. _'___Are you seriously going to take ____**that **____sword?'__

_'___Urusai.' __Seihomaru snapped and reached his hand out for the pulsing whispering weapon. It was Soun'ga. The one sword he had promised himself to never use, but it was the only weapon that held more power than the twins did. Even though many years had passed and his power had grown considerably, he still did not have enough youki to overwhelm the twins without some assistance. Narrowing his eyes at the weapon, he gripped it tightly and walked back upstairs.

Once in his chambers, he stared at the armor that had belonged to his father. It was immaculate. Growling in frustration, he walked to the wooden structure that held the armor upright and off the floor. Reaching his hand out for the first piece, he fingered the cold metal plate before he yanked it all down and started donning the attire over his simple blue and white haori and dark blue hakama pants.

As he clasped the final piece into place, he reached out for his fur pelt and latched it to the shoulder plates and then he clamped the sword around his chest so that the pommel faced his right and was easily reachable from over his shoulder. Releasing a fierce snarl, he turned his head as his nose picked up a scent.

"Forgive me, my lord. They came at us so fast we had no time to react." The guard that had been rendered unconscious fell to his knees in failure.

Seihomaru stalked past the guard and left his home in a fit of rage. Once outside, his eyes fell on Nii who stood with Hana and waved his hands angrily. He was just as furious as he was. Not willing to sacrifice any more of his clan, he stormed over to the shadow youkai.

"Help the survivors and take them to the sankin kotai." He hissed to his friend.

"I am going with you." Nii shook his head.

"No. I will not risk any more lives. It's my head they want." Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You know I will follow one way or another."

Hana stepped forward. "We deserve justice just as much as you do." She begged.

Seihomaru sighed. "I may not return. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else's death. Take your daughter to the sankin kotai and bury her. If I do return, I can do the same."

Nii growled. "I am going with you. I will follow in the shadows if you try to stop me."

Traylaymaru and Kiyohira stepped up beside them. "We are going also."

The other member who approached them was Shinzou and Seihomaru sighed.

"So you are refusing to follow my order?"

"We agree that the survivor's go to the sankin kotai, but you are not facing them alone." Traylaymaru snarled. "Naoki died in the attack, Risa was injured, Mahiro died trying to save Kanoko. You can't expect us to sit back and let you go alone."

"Then we go. I will not say we will all make it out of this unscathed." Seihomaru's eyes fell on Saza who walked over.

Holding up his hand he firmly shook it. "Don't even say it. You are charged with making sure everyone gets out of the Shinden-zukuri quickly. If we do manage to survive this, we will come back here and gather what belongings are left behind. Then I will close this place."

Saza opened his mouth to protest.

"Enough! I charge you with making sure everyone gets out of here." Seihomaru turned on his heel. "If I do not make it back, Nii is in charge."

"And if I don't make it back?" Nii cocked his head to the side.

"Then Saza is in command." Seihomaru began walking towards where he felt his mates energy.

_'___Seiho, don't do this.' __His youki begged.

_'___Their heads will fall by my hand.' __Seihomaru snarled.

Taizo gulped. _'___They stole your father's ability. Against that you are vulnerable. What they used was only a third of the power it has.'__

_'___What are you saying?' __Seihomaru snapped. _'___That they only ____**got**____a third of it? Or they have only ____**used **____a third of it?'__

_'___They were not able to absorb all of it, but that force alone is destructive. You saw what it did.' __Taizo tried to convince Seihomaru that he needed more help, if that meant putting that fear of not being able to defeat them alone into his head, he would do it.

_'___I was there, remember!' __Seihomaru snarled to his youki. _'___They attacked my clan, killed my daughter and stole my mate! They die by my hand!'__

_'___You are not the only one grieving.' __Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru stopped and turned a glare to his youki. If he could grab that ghostly haori in his fists he would have. _'___Do you think I don't know that? If I die, then I die. But this has gone on long enough.'__

Taizo shook his head at the anger and hatred in his host's eyes. _'___If you do this, you know what will happen.'__

Seihomaru growled. _'___Enough.' __Without another word, he continued on in the direction the twins and his mate's scent was.

Nii walked behind silently, his own rage clearly visible on his face. He had heard the conversation with Taizo and their eyes met for a moment.

_'___You know that once I face them, they will release that curse.' __Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the shadow guard.

Nii nodded his head. _'___Perhaps they will only target the Shinden-zukuri.' __The hope in those words made Seihomaru nod.

"If they think everyone is still at the Shinden-zukuri, and their lack of knowledge on the sankin kotai, perhaps my people will be safe," Seihomaru muttered aloud.

Kiyohira snarled. "I hope they know just what they have started." They all turned when they heard the quick movement of steps behind them. Kazuhisa raced up and shook his head firmly.

"You need all the assistance you can get."

"What I need is for everyone to work together to get my clan out of the Shinden-zukuri as quickly as possible." Seihomaru snarled.

"Saza is on it." Kazuhisa tapped his head. His own ability to be able to relay messages made Seihomaru purse his lips in thoughtful speculation.

"Very well, the fact that you can communicate with Saza as I do with Nii will be useful."

"Not just that, but he can use the earth to his advantage." Traylaymaru waved to the terrain around them.

"Then shall we?" Seihomaru waved his hand in the direction the twins were.

Author's Note:

November I will have a bit less time to actually write on both my stories as I have joined Nanowrimo and entered a prologue to this story. If you are interested in reading it I will post it here. The story is called The Crimson Sentinels and it is a story revolving around Kazuki in his younger years. It is a work in progress, so even though I do have a couple of chapters for this one and Young at Heart already written up and ready to post, they will come closer to the end of November. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Leave me comments on your thoughts.

Happy Reading.

Winterzforgotten


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : For any confusion on this chapter, please bear in mind that this story is now a side story of Lords of the Night. The revisions that are being made and the characters being mentioned are all from my ongoing story, Lords of the Night. I will be happy to answer any questions should you have any, but hopefully the little tidbits I have here will answer any questions already. If not, ask away and I will do my best to answer them. For anything mentioned in regards to the twins, and what took place in this chapter, that will be answered later on in the larger story. I do not want to put in too many details as that might spoil any upcoming situations that will happen in Lords of the Night. Happy New Year and I hope that everyone has a fantastic 2020.

Chapter Twenty

As The Past Comes Face to Face

Inutaishomaru looked over the ridge to his former home a frown marking his displeasure at what remained of the once vibrant valley. Beyond it sat Bokusenou's forest and so with a grunt of annoyance as his inner spirit refused to let up on the questions, he waved for his two new companions to remain where they were. The only one who followed him uncertainly was his son.

"Father?" Sesshomaru whispered as they crossed the valley which in Sesshomaru's eyes was empty save for the luscious green grass and scattering of flowers. For Inutaishomaru, it was filled with the remains of huts and debris and the all too familiar memory of his great regret.

He had cast a seal on the Shinden-zukuri for a few reasons. One was to keep looters out, and the other was from prying eyes who would go through searching for anything that could be held against him.

Inutaishomaru remained silent, growling in frustration. _'___Will you shut up for five minutes?'__

_'___What on earth for? You kept me asleep for so long, I want answers.' __Taizo snarled back at him.

He was more annoyed at himself due to his dream he had the night prior to arriving in the valley. One that he had shoved to the back of his head only to have it come rushing forward while he rested. Suspecting fully that Taizo had something to do with that particular dream, Inutaishomaru was now in a foul mood.

Oh, he remembered that day all too well and every time he thought about that incident, he would once again feel that rage and anger fill his veins and he would want to kill something, anything that would be unfortunate to cross paths with him.

Shaking his head as he walked towards the whispering forest, he ground his teeth together for patience. It never did any good to see Bokusenou when he was in a rage. It only led to more riddles and unanswered questions that he hoped to avoid. All he wanted was to get this day over with, and quickly.

The vines that protected Bokusenou's forest parted and he slipped through easily. He fully expected to hear footsteps behind him, but he stopped and turned to stare at his son who was crouched just inside, his arms wrapped around his legs, shivering from fright. His son's eyes darted all around him as the trees whispered and Inutaishomaru raised a curious brow. "Sesshomaru."

His son didn't even seem to register him or his voice. With a growl of annoyance, he walked back and picked his son up who wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "Oie. I need to breathe. Do not fear, nothing will harm you here." He whispered in his son's ear.

Sesshomaru trembled in his arms and buried his face into his shoulder.

With a sigh, Inutaishomaru continued on. His mind an array of thoughts and memories he had hoped to remain buried.

* * *

He stood on the hill and glared daggers at the empty field. His mate's scent heavy in the area. Seihomaru was angry, there was no denying that. They were close, he could smell them and he fumed in his thoughts. The whole situation was a delicate one, but perhaps if he lived through the fight, maybe, just maybe that curse would not be released and placed upon his people. The twins would die, either by his hand or another of his clan.

Taizo stood beside him, his face echoing his own rage, and beside him stood his brother in all but blood, his own youki Shuzo standing beside his host. They seemed on edge, however, and that concerned him. His normally calm eyes and ears was rarely as cautious and he narrowed his eyes, glancing around the open area.

Seihomaru's eyes narrowed as a sudden chill filled his body and he focused on the span of trees just on his right. Something felt off about that particular forest and he allowed his emotions to flow out of him. Nii's eyes followed but Taizo hissed and drew his attention.

Only able to raise his brow in confusion as his youki rifled through his past dreams, Seihomaru gasped when a dark looming chill ran over him, freezing him in place as his eyes widened. Red eyes peered out at him from that forest and his mouth dropped open in shock. _'___Hells!' __

Nii turned his head to his for only a second and then whipped his head back to the forest when Shuzo shouted out a warning. In the blink of an eye, that shadow was in front of Seihomaru and he jerked back from both shock and fear. His eyes and ears cried out and shoved him out of the way just as those black ghost-like tentacles reached out for him.

Seihomaru's eyes widened as he tumbled backward onto the ground and he saw his friend get wrapped in that black embrace and in the space of a breath he was gone. His eyes turned to stare at his companions, but he had to scramble to his feet when his gaze fell onto Shuzo.

Nii's youki stood stock still, in disbelieving bewilderment, and then their eyes met for only a moment before Shuzo vanished.

Kazuhisa, Traylaymaru, Shinzou, and Kiyohira all stood there staring at where Nii had been only moments ago, and then they turned confused eyes to his. Seihomaru held up his hand when they made to voice their questions. "I want two of you to search the surrounding area for Nii, two stays here."

"My lord!" Kiyohira protested.

"Enough! I go face the twins alone. If you find Nii before I find those little shits, join me, if he is not found, you will continue to wait until I return." Seihomaru turned without waiting to see if his order was followed.

* * *

Inutaishomaru clenched his teeth together. _'___Enough, or I will force you back to sleep.' __He warned his spirit who was delving into parts of his memories and it was getting close to the point where he would be subjected to pain. Thankfully, Taizo released his hold on his memories and pouted inside his head.

"Seihomaru-sama." Came a deep voice from the woods.

Sesshomaru squeaked and his head whipped around with renewed fear. "Relax, Sesshomaru." He whispered to his son. "Bokusenou." As he came out of the wooded area, he once again faced the great magnolia youkai.

"It has been many years since you last visited me."

Sesshomaru gasped when his eyes fell onto the large tree and then the face that appeared on the trunk.

"My last visit was not at all productive." He snarled.

"You have come seeking answers as to the nature of your son's spirit's premature awakening."

"Obviously." He ground his teeth together.

"The answer will not be what you hope to hear," Bokusenou said.

"The answers you provide as of late are never what I hope to hear."

"The ages have changed, youkai have changed. This results in certain measures being taken to ensure survival." Bokusenou said.

Inutaishomaru grunted. "So you're telling me there is no way to stall this awakening?"

"I am afraid there is no way," Bokusenou said casually as though this were an everyday occurrence.

"Fantastic." Inutaishomaru sighed.

"Your son will need training for control as his powers grow. His inner spirit stirs and is anxious to waken. Perhaps a year, maybe two at most before both are introduced." Bokusenou's eyes traveled to the direction the Shinden-zukuri was in. "You have not been in the area for many years. Perhaps you should visit your clansmen."

Inutaishomaru snorted. "What for? Nothing has changed and nothing will change unless I can find a cure for that blasted curse."

"Perhaps you will find new answers when you go." Bokusenou's face vanished into the trunk and Inutaishomaru drew in a deep breath for strength. He turned and left the forest as quickly as he could. Once they were outside the whispering woods, he placed Sesshomaru onto his feet and glanced down at his son. "Come."

Sesshomaru followed his father as they walked through the large valley, his eyes warily watching the flowers for signs of those stinging bugs, and due to his focus being elsewhere, he did not notice his father stop and he rammed into his legs, tumbling to the ground at the sudden stop.

Sesshomaru pushed to his feet and froze when his eyes saw the very sky waver and then they widened in shock when old huts and empty dirt paths became visible. His father stood there silently, holding a large claw in his hands, staring at the large empty village. "Father?"

Inutaishomaru did not answer, and so Sesshomaru followed when his father moved through the ghost town as though he knew every path. Sesshomaru gasped when his eyes fell onto the large house that resembled the one he knew. It was large and structured, but this one was old and dark. With a confused glance at his father, Sesshomaru followed through the large doors in the front of the house and his mouth fell open at the large entry hall. There was a thick layer of dust on the contents, and not a single ounce of dust had been disturbed.

"Wait here," Inutaishomaru said firmly.

Sesshomaru nodded and nervously glanced around him, by the time he looked back to where his father had been, he was already gone. Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshomaru walked over to a discarded pillow and sat down on it, sneezing several times when a large plume of dust flew up into the air around him.

* * *

Inutaishomaru walked into his office silently, glancing at the layers of dust on the shelves and scrolls that lined them. Shaking his head, he walked to the single desk that sat by the closed window and he blew air out his mouth to clean off the candle that was yellow from age. Opening his haori, he pulled out his flint and lit it in silence, the stillness of the house unnerving him. He hated coming to his place and he allowed a shiver to escape.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled out the last scroll he had written and stared at it silently. There was nothing new for him to document, not since his last visit there, so why had Bokusenou urged him to come? Shaking his head in frustration, he threw the scroll down and turned around to stare at the discarded office he once used frequently.

Frowning, he turned his eyes to his feet. His inner spirit remained silent as his host contemplated his thoughts. Taizo was somewhat glad his host had come here and now those memories flooded through Seihomaru's brain, making it much easier for him to see what had happened over the years. There were many hidden memories that Taizo knew he would have to force through the barriers to see, but for now, this was enough to satisfy him. Oh, Seihomaru would be furious when he did delve into those thoughts, and Taizo shivered at the memory his last endeavor had been.

Inutaishomaru snarled and started exiting the office but he stopped before he walked out of the broken door. He turned his gold gaze to the wall that sat behind the shelf and then he walked over to it, staring at it long and hard. He reached his hand out and pulled the hidden lever in the wall and the stone groaned and ground together as it swung open.

Narrowing his eyes, Inutaishomaru reached for the torch that sat in the iron sconce. The only time it had ever been lit was to light the way down the stairs leading into the very section of his old house he hated visiting. Oh, he came here every ten years to ensure that his seals were still intact, but besides that, he avoided the Shinden-zukuri at all costs. With no answers to revive his fallen clansmen, what was the point?

Shaking his head, he lit the torch and proceeded into the lower area of his castle and came to the center room. On his left were stairs leading up and out to another hidden door leading outside. On his right was the hidden room he had used for secret meetings with his commanders and captains. Now it was a living grave.

Closing his eyes for strength, he walked to his right and pulled the lever. The stone also groaned and scraped against stone as it slowly swung open and the smell of stale air rushed out at him causing him to gag. He lifted his torch so that it flooded the dark area with pale orange light and smoke, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

There was rarely a time when he needed to use any form of light, this was one of those rare times when no light penetrated the stone of the mountains he had built his Shinden-zukuri against and in. His eyes found the large fang that was embedded in the stone walls that he had placed a week after he had faced the twins. With a quick glance at all the figures that still remained in the exact spot he had placed them, Inutaishomaru turned to leave.

Closing the room up tightly once again, he quickly made his exit and doused the torch in the dirt before placing it once again in the sconce. He slowed his walk as he approached the room he had left Sesshomaru in and he glanced down at the sleeping pup with a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he gathered the exhausted boy in his arms and left his old home as quickly as he could.

Inutaishomaru almost ran, but he had to slow his pace so he did not disturb Sesshomaru. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the upcoming battle against the cat youkai who were threatening his sankin kotai. That was his home now, not this place. Even though he was rarely at the sankin kotai, his mate and pup resided there and with this threat, that threatened his territories and his family's safety. It was something he couldn't ignore.

He felt an insistent pull from his inner spirit but he ignored it with as much force as he could muster. Taizo would not let up, however, and so with a slow warning growl, Inutaishomaru sat and leaned against a tree and placed his son in his lap. Closing his eyes, he allowed his youki to pull his consciousness to the pools of life as Taizo called it. When he did open his golden eyes, he sat up and stared at the single figure who resided there. Standing beside his tree that signaled his life force was his youki, a sad and mournful expression on his pale face.

It was like looking in a mirror. Taizo had taken on so much of his image that he no longer even saw his father in that face. Frowning, he snarled when Taizo moved forward. It had been years since they had seen one another.

"Stop."

Taizo stopped and anguish filled his eyes. Being asleep for so long had disoriented him, and he had no memory of what his host had gone through. What hurt, even more, was Seihomaru's refusal to share any memories with him.

"I do not want to hear it, nor do I wish to be here. The only reason I am is because of your constant insistent pulling." Seihomaru snapped.

Taizo felt the anger and rage flow through him from his host and he fell to his knees, lowering his head. That cold voice causing him to shudder. From what he had been able to gather since being awake, his host had gone through too much to maintain that innocent heart, and yet, there was a small trace of Seihomaru there, buried deep. _'___I-'__

"Enough! Stop with your urging and your suggestions. I do not wish to hear it. If you keep pushing I will command you to sleep." Inutaishomaru growled. "Do not call me into the pools again, I will not come."

Taizo shook his head. Seihomaru's sorrow was so profound that it disrupted everything in the pools, and yet he didn't want to hear any of it. The grief was raging rampant within, causing ripples in the pool, and his rage so intense that it caused the tree of life to sway. It was so much emotion and hatred that Taizo felt it, and fought against it. That amount of emotion made him feel useless, unwanted and no longer needed.

If he didn't intervene then both he and Seihomaru would die. He wasn't afraid of death, but should he be found unworthy by the soul's masters, he would cease to exist. If he couldn't help his host out of whatever this was, he would be found unfit for any future life he may or may not have. There had to be some way for him to help Seihomaru out of this mindless and senseless life he had created for himself. His host no longer cared about any life, or hold a compassionate heart, and thus did not care about what life he took if they did not hold the answers he was seeking. It was a downward spiral now that his host was headed, and Taizo needed to find some way to break him free.

He was somewhat thankful that he had felt his hosts intense fear and rage when his son had been taken, because if he had remained asleep, who knows what state his host would have been in. Feeling defeated, Taizo slumped beside the tree, mourning the loss of bond between him and Seihomaru. He felt as though he was torn in half, a piece of him missing, and it was due to the lack of communication and contact. There had to be some way for him to get through to his host, and yet he was so lost and alone, he couldn't think straight.

* * *

The darkness was endless, stretching everywhere. He had been used to being in the dark, but what unnerved him was the fact his youki was nowhere to be found. He couldn't wander through the darkness aimlessly, not without Shuzo there beside him. His eyes could only make out shadows of what existed in the material world, but shadows could play tricks on your mind. He knew it wasn't the physical realm he saw, but what he wished he would see. A way out of the shadow realm.

Nii scouted the area, called out for Shuzo countless times, with no answer.

Somehow, he had been able to lose the shade that had brought him to the shadow realm, not entirely sure how, but he knew something was off with the whole situation. He had known almost immediately when he had been dragged inside, against his will, and without Shuzo beside him.

That searing sensation while in the shades embrace had chilled him and it had seeped through his skin. Oh, he had fought with everything he had, and the shade and he had fought for what felt like days.

Without Shuzo there to light his way, he only saw blackness. It was disorientating and mind-boggling. He was defenseless and lost. The fight had been intense and painful as he had been tossed through the darkness, kicked, thrown down, shoved, and grabbed again in that icy clutch. Several times, he had thought he had lost the shade as he nursed his injuries, after stumbling through the darkness to outrun it, only to be drawn back into its clutches again and again. He couldn't see the attacks coming as the shade was as quiet as death, and many times he would crane his hearing almost to the point of giving himself a headache.

Finally, however, he had managed to lose it, although he was uncertain as to how. Nii, now stood in his spiritual form, without his body to deal with and there were times when he had thought he had died, only to feel a cool draft from somewhere, so he knew his body was around, but he had no idea where. He felt defeated. Snorting through his nose, he was defeated. His youki was nowhere to be found, he had no physical body to reattach his spirit to, he was alone and lost in the world he feared the most.

With a sudden shudder of dread, he wondered if he had somehow managed to enter the spirit realm. The one place no one could escape from. That one section in the shadow realm that even his youki could not enter to retrieve him. With a shuddering gulp, Nii crouched down and wrapped his arms around his legs.

He certainly wasn't dead. But that horrifying thought of being lost in the darkness for the rest of his life overrode any other thought. This being his biggest fear since he was a pup, it had now become his reality. For what felt like an eternity he searched for his youki, what felt like endless days, with him searching the darkness, he always came up empty. Nii sat in what seemed to be the middle of the darkness and shook his head.

He searched his memory for what exactly had happened, and still to this day he didn't know. One minute he was standing on the hill with Seihomaru, his brother in all but blood. The next thing he remembered was pushing his friend out of harm's way and he was pulled forcefully into that shades embrace and the next thing he knew he was here in the shadows, alone, and confused. Yet he could still feel his heartbeat, he could feel the wind on his physical forms skin, he could hear a single whisper, and he could feel the grief. Closing his eyes, he wondered if it was his mate, Hana who grieved over him. Yet the voice always seemed to be male. Not once could he recall ever hearing his mates voice, and now that he thought on it, no one else besides that one lone male voice appeared, yet only once in a while. Yet, he didn't recognize it.

Then everything would go quiet again, leaving him lost within that dark shadow realm. He could feel his youki close, yet Shuzo was silent and unreachable. Nii got to his feet and scanned the area, feeling Shuzo close, for the first time in such a long span of time he felt that pulsating energy. Focusing his energy outward, he followed the familiar surge of energy that his youki emitted. He had to be careful with his steps, being in the shadow realm for as long as he had, one wrong move and he could find himself stuck in a rock or a tree, forever bound to it. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he took another slow step forward. Then he saw it, in the distance. A faint glow of his youki, it was weak, but still pulsing. Had Shuzo been out of contact for so long that he had withered to the point where he would fade? Gulping, Nii sprinted forward, desperately calling to Shuzo. His youki whirled around, gasping in surprise.

__'Nii!' __Shuzo breathed, hands outstretched towards him.

"Oh gods, I thought I would never find you." Nii fell to his knees, his strength leaving him in his sudden relief to finding something familiar.

Shuzo fell beside him and wrapped his arms around his host, shaking from his own fear. ' __I was about to say the same thing __.' The energy they released when they touched, erupted outward, causing the air to fluctuate so violently, it broke the darkness around them. Nii gasped and found himself in his pools, blinded by the sudden light, with Shuzo sitting beside him releasing a huge sigh of relief. Immediately his youki stood up and walked over to the tree, and placed his hands on it, closing his eyes in concentration.

Nii gasped as he felt the power Shuzo discharged, flow through him. Almost instantly, he felt the strength fill him, and he breathed. "What the hell happened?"

Shuzo opened his eyes and glanced at him. ' __I am uncertain. I was lost within the darkness for too long __.' The youki frowned. ' __Something is keeping you in a dormant state __.'

"A spell?" Nii stood and walked over, his eyes on the tree looking for any signs of injury. Now he could feel the chill from his physical body, that cold and stiffness.

' __Uncertain __.' Shuzo muttered. ' __Sit and let me focus __.'

Nii nodded and seated himself quietly, and chuckled as an ochoko cup and sake popped up beside him. With a smirk, he poured himself a cup and sipped at it, hoping that Shuzo could figure out what had happened, and assist in his waking.

* * *

Seihomaru stopped on the ridge and glanced back at his home, frowning. The intensive power that vibrated through the air took his breath away. Sesshomaru stirred in his arms and then woke up quickly with a gasp. The leaves on the trees rustled from the depth of power, and he sucked his breath in sharply. It came from inside his home.

__'That's youki!' __Taizo growled in his head.

Snarling, Seihomaru ground his teeth together. He remained still for some time before he decided to investigate what it was. Once he placed Sesshomaru on the ground in the meeting hall of his Shinden-zukuri, he slipped down the halls back towards his office.

If some youkai had managed to sneak into his home while it had been visible and had taken down his seal, his clansmen would die. Shaking his head, he went down the stairs leading to the crypts. Lighting the torch once again, he realized that the pulsating energy was coming from behind the stone slab he had placed over the entryway, just in case anyone ever discovered the inner chambers. The door was hidden from sight that if anyone had come to this part of his castle, they would never find the crypts holding his clan members inside. It appeared to be intact.

Shoving the door aside, he glanced around the dim room, eyes narrowing suspiciously. A soft glow emitted from Nii, and he gasped rushing forward, dropping the torch to the ground. Placing his fingers on his throat, he felt his pulse. It was stronger than it had been when he had checked in years past, and now he glowed. Swallowing, he looked around. "It couldn't be." He breathed into the still air.

' __The youki is coming from him __.' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru nodded. ' __How did this happen?'__

_'___I am uncertain.' __

Growling frustrated, Inutaishomaru glanced over his shoulder to stare at the large fang that remained intact on the wall. Nothing had broken the seal, so why was his eyes and ears suddenly glowing? Looking back at his friend, Inutaishomaru saw a wavering of light beside him and he felt a frown cross his face. There standing beside him was Taizo.

_'___What the hell are you doing out here?'__

Taizo looked at him and sighed. _'___My brother resides in Nii. Allow me to go in and see what is happening.'__

Inutaishomaru clenched his teeth. Not knowing whether his own spirit would be able to come out once he was in another's pools, especially with his seal on the wall, it was too much of a risk. _'___No. It is too dangerous.'__

Taizo lifted a brow and snorted. _'___Seriously?'__

_'___If you get trapped in there, I die. That leaves my son alone upstairs, and my home defenseless against the cat youkai.' __

_'___What makes you think I will be trapped?' __Taizo snorted. Obviously, his host had forgotten who he was.

_'___My seal, perhaps?' __Inutaishomaru waved at the large fang embedded in the stone walls.

_'___You were not part of the curse, nor were you subjected to it. The twins wanted you to suffer for going after them. As for the seal, because I am a part of you, whether you wish to accept it or not, it has no effect on me because we are one and the same. If it had any effect on you, you would have fallen into slumber the minute you walked into this room.' __Taizo snarled.

Inutaishomaru couldn't argue that. They were one and the same, a host and sentient being co-existing in one body, feeding off one another and using one another's strength and powers. Yet, the danger was still there. _'___If I bring him out of this room, I will allow it.'__

_'___If?' __Taizo narrowed his eyes. _'___Can he be placed in the seal once he has been removed?'__

_'___I do not know.'__

_'___If he doesn't wake, and cannot be placed back in the seal, he will die.' __

_'___I am aware.' __Inutaishomaru closed his eyes and sighed. That was now the issue he was faced with. Was he willing to satisfy his curiosity to pull his friend out of the protective seal and allow his youki to venture into Shuzo's pools? Would he be willing to sacrifice his friend's life to satisfy that curiosity? With a loud growl of frustration, Inutaishomaru tossed the torch across the room and it made a resounding thud against the stone wall before it fell uselessly to the ground, dousing itself in the dirt.

Taizo watched the emotions on his host's face and he sighed. There had to be a way for them to find out what was causing this pulse of energy. _'___If he is on the verge of waking, that seal will prevent him from coming out of his deep slumber.'__

Inutaishomaru turned to face his youki with a raised brow. _'___If he wakes, he will have months of recovery. He has not moved in over five hundred years, his muscles will have weakened and his strength non-existent.'__

_'___Atrophy.' __Taizo whispered, which caused Seihomaru to frown.

_'___A what now?'__

Taizo shook his head. He had heard about it years ago in his current host's father's father. It had been during the time of battle when they had fought against youkai when his host's great grandfather had been alive, and he had been a sentient being in Hiromitsu. There had been a youkai who had been given such a blow to the head it had disabled him from movement. Hiromitsu had watched the youkai deteriorate over the years until his muscles seemed to wither away to nothing. Due to Taizo once being within Hiromitsu he had seen it first hand. _'___It is nothing.' __He muttered softly. _'___If we are going to do this, then we need to do so now.'__

_'___Is there a rush?'__

_'___Only if we delay. There is a good possibility that their strength and energy can vanish at any point if we do not do something. If this glow is coming from Shuzo, then he can only keep it up for so long before his energy drains.'__

Inutaishomaru snarled again. ' __Fantastic.' __With a grunt, he gently picked up his friend and exited the crypt in silence. Carefully carrying his friend up the stairs, he placed him down on the igusa tatami mat that covered his office. He made a quick retreat back to the room below to seal it back up before he returned to stare at Nii who remained motionless. _'___Now what?'__

Taizo glanced up at him and took a deep breath. _'___Now I see if I can enter the pools to find out what is happening.'__

_'___If you are not granted entrance?'__

Taizo shook his head. _'___I am uncertain. There should be no reason why I will not be allowed to enter. We shared a bond and we had free reign years ago. Hopefully, that is still intact.'__

_'___Go then, quickly.' __Inutaishomaru watched Taizo vanish and he waited for what seemed to be hours. Clenching his jaw, he watched anxiously for any signs of waking from Nii, but nothing seemed to happen. Grunting impatiently, the silence stretched on and so to occupy his mind on something other than news from his inner spirit, he seated himself at his dust-covered desk and started preparing his ink in the ink well to document what had taken place.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Complications and The Battle That Awaits

Shuzo released a sharp snarl of warning which caused Nii to pause in drinking his sake. Frowning and looking around, he turned a confused glance at his spirit. "What's up?"

Shuzo whirled around, his eyes flashing from their normal lavender hue to a solid black. Nii scrambled to his feet but stumbled back slightly when Shuzo placed himself between him and whatever had him riled up. Nii watched the air in the pools waver and his spirit flexed his claws snarling even more intently.

Nii gasped when a figure emerged and there standing on the bank opposite the pools was a ghost-like image. Frowning, he peered at the face. It was familiar and yet he couldn't place who stood before him.

Shuzo snarled again at the intruder and the ghost held up his hands. _'___Easy.' __The soft voice said. _'___I am no threat to you.'__

Shuzo released another warning snarl that had Nii quite impressed with the ferocity.

_'___You know me, brother.' __

Shuzo straightened and blinked, his eyes clearing and staring at the youki in his pools. _'___Taizo?' __He breathed in disbelief.

_'___The very same.'__

"Wait, Taizo? That's Seihomaru's youki." Nii gasped, stepping out from behind his now calm spirit.

_'___It is good to see your face, Nii.' __Taizo smiled.

"And yours. Seihomaru is here then?" Nii breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

Taizo frowned. _'___Is it you who is causing your host's body to glow?' __He turned his eyes to Shuzo.

Shuzo blinked. _'___My host's body is glowing? Interesting.' __He glanced at the tree that was humming at being reunited with its spirit and host.

_'___You were not aware?' __Taizo glanced around at the pools which were stale and very much in need of care. _'___Can you tell me what happened?'__

_'___I do not know. We both were lost in the shadow realm and only found each other by pure chance.' __Shuzo shrugged. _'___I suppose the tree missed my presence and with my touching it, it caused Nii to glow.' __

_'___I would suggest allowing your host to wake, although be warned that you will suffer pain when you do so.' __Taizo said softly.

Nii frowned and turned his eyes to his tree. He didn't see any injury, but anything could have happened while he was in his spiritual form. "Was I injured?"

_'___It is more complicated than that, I'm afraid. Do not be surprised if you cannot move or speak right away.' __Taizo turned to leave, feeling his tree vibrating with his absence.

Nii gave Shuzo a concerned look but Shuzo was looking at the tree with a frown on his face. His lavender eyes moved back to Taizo's who had positioned himself to leave the pools. _'___You look different.'__

Taizo smiled faintly and nodded. _'___It happens.'__

Shuzo gulped and he felt a shiver fill him. _'___Is Seihomaru dead? Do you reside in a pup of his?'__

Taizo shook his head. _'___Seihomaru is alive. More will be explained once your host wakes.'__

Nii placed his hand over his heart when he got confirmation that Seihomaru was still alive. When he heard that question, his world almost spun out of control.

Taizo vanished, leaving Shuzo and Nii alone, and his youki waved for him to go into the water. _'___Once you are ready I will assist in your waking.'__

Nii reclined into the pool and furrowed his brow nodding. "I am not certain I will like this."

_'___You were always a sissy when it came to pain.' __Shuzo snorted and turned his attention to the tree of life to help his host to wake up.

* * *

Inutaishomaru lifted his gaze from his scroll, the room now cast in a soft orange glow from the candle. "Everything go alright?"

Taizo sighed. _'___He will wake momentarily. He will not be able to speak because his muscles are locked up from lack of use, but I can still communicate with Shuzo.'__

Inutaishomaru placed his brush down and pushed to his feet. Walking over to the body of his friend, he watched as the glow his friend had slowly diminish and then a loud throaty groan filled the air. His breath caught in his throat and he fell to his knees.

The minutes passed slowly, and the eyelids finally fluttered, but so sluggishly, it was as though it was a chore to open them. Nii's mouth parted slightly, and his breath hitched in his attempt to draw in a deep breath.

Inutaishomaru had waited hundreds of years to see any of his clansmen open their eyes, and he wanted this to happen so badly that the wait was driving him crazy.

Nii's mouth was opened only a fraction as he sucked breath into his starved lungs and his face contorted in a wash of pain. A loud groan filled the youkai and his eyes opened slightly, narrowed as they tried to focus on anything familiar.

"Easy." Inutaishomaru breathed softly.

He got only a grunt in response and those eyes flew open wide flashing to their unusual black and gold that symbolized his heritage being that of an eclipse inuyoukai. Inutaishomaru moved back slightly as the air around them crackled with the energy flowing out of Nii as his spirit intervened due to the intense pain the host was experiencing. "Hells!" Shuzo snarled through Nii's lips.

Inutaishomaru snorted. "Too much?"

Shuzo's black and gold eyes met his and the brow furrowed. "Only - a - bit." He wheezed, gasping between words as it took all his breath away with the attempt at speech. The youki tried moving his host's arm but confusion crossed those features. With Shuzo being awake inside his host, his heritage markings were more prominent on his face, standing in stark contrast against his pale face making it appear even whiter than it was. "Oie-" He wheezed again.

Taizo crouched beside Nii and stared at him intently. _'___Don't try to move too much. The muscles have been unused for quite some time and thus have diminished over the years. It will take a long while before they are what they once were.'__

Those black and gold eyes turned to meet Taizo's and squinted as though trying to focus on his face. "How-long?"

Taizo glanced at Seihomaru and waited to see if he would answer, however, his host was frowning deeply. _'___Seiho?'__

Inutaishomaru's eyes turned to his and he blew air out of his nose. "Too long." He said. With a glance at his youki, he raised a brow. "How long until he can move?"

Taizo snorted. _'___Not for some time. Probably months before he can walk unassisted.'__

Inutaishomaru's face became slack from disbelief, then it was filled with anger and rage, something Taizo was already becoming quite familiar with. With a sigh, Taizo shook his head.

Shuzo's gaze widened in his disbelief and then those eyes closed.

"Tell me what happened after that shade took your host." Inutaishomaru snarled.

Shuzo's eyes snapped open and tried to focus on Seihomaru's face. Rather than attempt speech, he decided that it was perhaps best to use their spiritual link to communicate. The breathlessness he felt after ever word was painstakingly draining. _'___I went searching for Nii and spent years looking for him. In the shadows, there is no space for time, so I was not aware of just how long we were apart. I could feel him within the shadow realm, but my sight was blinded because of whatever that shade placed upon my host.'__

Inutaishomaru crossed his arms as he listened.

Shuzo tried to shake his head, but it remained immovable and still. _'___Eventually, we found one another. Just how long ago, I have no idea because we only now returned to the physical plane.'__

Inutaishomaru closed his eyes as he listened. So neither Nii nor Shuzo knew just how many years had passed since he had faced the twins. It would be a massive shock to both when they found out. Turning away, he walked to the window and stared out at the ghost town he once called home. He knew both would be angry and disheartened as he had been when he had returned home and found every one of his clan who had not been fast enough to escape to the sankin kotai, collapsed on the ground.

He turned to face them. "Five hundred years have passed since that day."

Shuzo's eyes widened and he attempted to gasp, but it came out as a choked cough instead.

With a resigned sigh, he poured a cup of water he had gotten when Taizo had been inside Nii's pool and brought it over to his friend. Kneeling, he placed the cup against Nii's lips and used his hand to lift his head. He allowed a few sips before he gently placed Nii's head back onto the ground.

"Wha-?" Shuzo gasped out his eyes clenched shut tightly.

"You heard me," Inutaishomaru growled softly.

Nii's hand twitched slightly and Shuzo's face contorted with how much of a strain that was. Rolling his eyes, Inutaishomaru placed the cup down beside Nii and unclasped his fur pelt that he wore draped over his back. He placed it over his friend and then got to his feet to the small pile of old pillows that sat against the wall. Quickly dusting one off, he brought it over and propped Nii's head onto it.

"Rest and regain what strength you can. I cannot linger here long as I must go defend my home against a hoard of cat youkai who have decided to attack while I am absent." Inutaishomaru once again got to his feet and walked out of the room. Taizo had no other choice but to follow his host as they were bound together by the red thread of fate, and he sprinted to catch up.

_'___Where are we going?' __Taizo asked once he fell into step beside his host.

"To retrieve my son and take him to where the bat youkai and fox youkai wait. Then we will hunt for some food. I trust that Nii will be hungry after not eating for five hundred years." Inutaishomaru growled.

_'___You could have picked a better way to tell them.' __Taizo said.

"Why sugar coat it? It really wouldn't have made it easier for them to hear, even if I had chosen a different way of informing them." He scoffed.

Taizo shook his head but decided not to push too much, just in case his host decided to send him back to the pools packing. So far, Seihomaru hadn't said anything about his being out in the open, but if he pushed, he would be commanded to return to those dark pools.

* * *

By the time Inutaishomaru had returned to his office, Nii was awake and focusing on moving his fingers. The eyes were no longer black gold but were their normal honey color that was filled with questions and confusion. He had heard the entire conversation and his heart had hurt after the news. It wasn't exactly the news that had caused his heart to ache, but the cold delivery on how it had been given. His normally sensitive friend had gotten far more blunt in those five hundred years.

Inutaishomaru knelt beside Nii and he looked into the gold eyes with a raised brow. "Hungry?"

Nii grunted softly. Anytime he tried to speak it ended up in a coughing fit and then a dull aching pain in his chest as he tried to draw in deep breaths. Shuzo sat beside him, his hands working with some patterns on the ground in front of him, and Inutaishomaru glanced at the ghost-like spirit of his friend.

"What is that you are doing?"

_'___Assisting my host in his recovery.' __Shuzo said bluntly, not looking up from his work.

Taizo raised a brow at the cold response from his spiritual brother. He dropped to a crouch in front of Shuzo and peered at his face. _'___You hold my host responsible.' __He stated matter-of-factly. Closing that barrier so his host would not hear their conversation, he waited patiently as Shuzo's face furrowed in concentration.

Finally, Shuzo sighed. _'___It isn't entirely his fault. I know this. Yet that anger is there.'__

Taizo snorted softly and glanced over his shoulder as Seihomaru gutted and prepared the rabbit into small pieces so Nii could eat it. _'___I have been asleep for three hundred of those years.' __He stated.

Shuzo's gaze lifted then and stared at his brother in disbelief.

_'___I can only contemplate that his grief and despair at not finding a cure has caused him to withdraw from everything. From what I have been able to gather, he even holds his son at a distance.' __Taizo sighed and placed his chin in his hand.

_'___He has a son?' __Shuzo breathed.

Taizo nodded, turning his eyes back to Shuzo's. _'___A young son, maybe seven years at the most.'__

Shuzo whistled and both glanced over at Nii when the head turned slightly to stare at them. Nii's mouth opened to say something but the youkai decided against it and he frowned instead. Taizo lowered the barrier and chuckled. _'___How are you feeling?'__

Nii grunted and rolled his eyes.

_'___That good, huh?'__

Inutaishomaru sat down and crossed his legs beside Nii. Reaching out, he pulled his friend towards him and propped his head on his leg, and his hand to hold him up slightly. "Here." He muttered as he picked up a small bit of rabbit and held it to Nii's mouth.

Nii shook his head as best as he could.

Shuzo frowned as he looked at his host. _'___He cannot move his jaw to chew.'__

Inutaishomaru sighed and placed the rabbit down. "How can I assist?"

Shuzo thought for several minutes before an idea came to him. _'___Is that hot spring still around?'__

"As far as I am aware, yes."

_'___The heat from the water may assist in loosening the muscles. Massaging them might also help.' __Shuzo gave a weak smile.

"To the hot springs we go, then." Inutaishomaru shifted and grabbed both Nii's arms, hoisting him onto his back.

Nii groaned in response.

"No one is around to see." Inutaishomaru snorted. "The curse, remember?"

Taizo had been thinking silently as they walked out of the house and into the forest opposite Bokusenou's forest, and when they finally got to the hot spring, he glanced at Seihomaru curiously. _'___There is something that isn't adding up.'__

Inutaishomaru glanced at Taizo as he lowered Nii to the ground so he could help in undressing him. "Oh?"

_'___Nii is awake, but none of the others are.' __Taizo voiced. _'___Should they not all waken?'__

Shuzo blinked at them.

"I have been thinking about that. I think it was because Nii was not part of the curse as the others were. You both were in the shadow realm when the twins died and released their curse upon my clan. Because of that, you as well as myself were not subjected to it." He said. "I placed you within my seal after your body had been found."

Nii's eyes closed briefly as Seihomaru undressed him and then lifted his naked body into the hot springs. They only opened when that hot water touched his skin and a sigh escaped his lips.

Inutaishomaru chuckled lightly before he took his armor off and then quickly shed his body of clothing. Submerging himself into the water, he kept his eyes on Nii to make sure his friend didn't slip into the water due to the lack of movement. Nii's gold eyes drifted closed and both Shuzo and Taizo snorted.

Taizo propped himself up on the edge of the rocks that surrounded the hot springs. _'___So if what you say is true, then we will still need to find a way to break this curse.'__

Inutaishomaru nodded his head. "In five-hundred years, I have not found anything new. I have gathered several items, but three of them elude me."

Shuzo glanced at him curiously. _'___Perhaps when Nii can move around, a fresh set of eyes will be of use.'__

"Perhaps," Inutaishomaru grunted, leaning back in the water. He sat up again and slid over to Nii and gripped one of his arms in his hands. He remembered from years ago visiting a human village his experience with a massage and so he started with his friend's hands, he began rubbing the joints and trying to loosen the stiffened muscles. Nii's eyes opened and watched curiously and attempted a half-smile as best as he could with his jaw still stiff from lack of movement.

Nii cleared his throat and grunted when Inutaishomaru found a particular joint that throbbed when it was rubbed and the shadow youkai frowned. Inutaishomaru lifted his gaze. "This one is a bit knotted." He apologized, rubbing it a little bit more before he moved onto the next joint.

* * *

Nii sat in the office and stared as Seihomaru wrote something down, quite aggravated that his muscles would still not obey his command to move the way he wanted. Despite having a full body massage from his friend, including areas, he was almost horrified by, and the hot water, even though it loosened the muscles some, it had done little to allow him free movement as he had hoped.

Shuzo snickered beside him as Nii flushed slightly. _'___Not a word.'__

_'___You think you're the first male to ever be touched by another male?' __Shuzo rolled his eyes.

_'___No, but I wasn't expecting that part of me to get a massage also.' __Nii said.

Inutaishomaru glanced up and smirked. _'___Can't have it falling off from lack of use.' __

Nii felt his cheeks heat up even more. _'___Funny.'__

_'___At least we know it still works.' __

Nii rolled his eyes and kept clenching and unclenching his hand. His strength was non-existent and he sighed. _'___At least there is that.' __He snorted.

Inutaishomaru chuckled and tapped the brush against his chin thinking on what else he needed to document.

_'___I wouldn't even be able to hold a feather with how my grip is.' __Nii said annoyed.

_'___Give it time. After I finish this, I will go to a mountain shaman and see if she has anything to aid in your recovery.' __Inutaishomaru said. "After I get back we must go." He said out loud.

Nii tried to lift his brow, but it remained motionless and he sighed.

_'___From what I understand the cat youkai have returned from the mainland. If it's the same clan I dealt with two hundred years ago, I am in for one hell of a fight. I had thought that the leader had learned his lesson.' __Seihomaru lowered his gaze to the scroll again. _'___The sankin kotai is where we made our residence after the fight with the twins.'__

Nii watched Seihomaru get up and tightly bind the scroll before placing it among the others on the shelves lining his office. _'___Hana and Io are where?'__

Inutaishomaru turned to look at his friend. "They are in the room below. Stuck in their sleep." He picked up his sword and placed it in his obi. "I will return before the morning."

Nii sighed. He wanted to go with Seihomaru but he was useless. Shuzo shook his head and crouched beside him. _'___Hopefully, once he gets back with a possible remedy we can be of assistance against the cat youkai.'__

_'___I don't know how I can assist.' __Nii said.

_'___With your skills.'__

Nii felt his eyes widen. _'___Do you honestly think I want to go back there? After being locked away in it for five hundred years?' __Nii said exasperated.

Shuzo winced. _'___It is who you are. You can't hide from it forever.'__

Nii snorted. _'___I can use the other skills I have acquired. I do not need to go to the shadow realm.'__

Shuzo shook his head but he remained silent. He couldn't blame his host from being on the defensive with the thought of going back to the shadow realm, but he would need to help Nii in getting over that fear once again.

* * *

Seihomaru walked into the small camp where Tsukuyoumaru and Marioshi had made camp and glanced at his sleeping son who was curled in his fur pelt. "No issues?"

Tsukuyoumaru shook his head. "Nothing. It has been quiet."

"I must go to the Chugoku mountains and visit an old mountain woman who lives at the top. We will leave by nightfall tomorrow if all goes well." Inutaishomaru said.

Marioshi stood up and stretched. "I will go hunting for some food then. I wasn't sure when you would return."

Inutaishomaru inclined his head. "I will be returning with a traveling companion. One who cannot move on his own. No questions."

Tsukuyoumaru and Marioshi looked at one another before they nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully the mountain woman has a remedy to assist in his healing." Inutaishomaru lifted his head to the sky and released a sharp whistle. "By morning, my pet should have arrived. Sesshomaru knows him."

Both youkai nodded again and Inutaishomaru left the clearing. He had summoned his two-headed dragon to assist in carrying Nii. The dragon should remember Nii's scent, but having his pack pet with him, it would be useful for the human girl and his pup should they grow tired. That way he would not have to make as many stops or be stuck carrying the young ones.

_'___Is this the same mountain woman we met when your father was infected by that rot?' __Taizo asked beside him.

Inutaishomaru frowned. It had been years since he had thought back to those days. _'___It is.'__

Taizo smiled. He cast a curious glance at Seihomaru but remained silent until his host glanced his way with a raised brow.

_'___What?'__

Taizo shook his head. _'___It is nothing.'__

Inutaishomaru stopped on the path and growled softly. _'___When we get to the mountain woman's hut, I want you back in the pools.'__

Taizo sighed but he nodded his head. _'___Will I be allowed to come out again?'__

_'___If you are not a nuisance.' __Inutaishomaru narrowed his eyes.

Not wanting to be stuck permanently in the pools for the rest of his life with Seihomaru, he reluctantly agreed. _'___I am happy that Nii and Shuzo are awake.'__

Inutaishomaru grunted his eyes on the forest floor as he made his way up the long mountain trail that he had made just over ninety years ago. This wasn't his first visit to the mountain shaman, as he frequented her hut whenever he needed a brew or herb remedy to an injury. Because Nii's mate Hana was stuck in a deep sleep, he had had to find other sources for his herbs or potions.

Turning his attention to the upcoming battle with the cat youkai who he had thought would have stayed away, he tried to think of some way to send them on their way without a fight. If it was the same clan he had fought years ago, then the fight ahead was going to be nasty. With a slow eerie smile, he realized that the last fight he didn't have his youki awake.

Taizo blinked at his host and then snorted. _'___You mastered that grin while I was asleep.'__

Inutaishomaru grunted in response. They were arriving at the top of the mountain and he was somewhat surprised that Taizo vanished almost immediately. Nodding satisfied, Inutaishomaru walked over to the aged woman who was in her garden. The air was crisp and cold at the top, but they were both youkai and didn't notice the frigid temperatures. "Risa."

The old woman glanced over her shoulder and then flashed him a crooked grin. "An Inu no Taisho." She struggled to her feet and reached out for her gnarled cane before she squinted at him. "You are not injured." She said matter-of-factly.

"No. I require one of your many remedies, however." Inutaishomaru held open the curtain which Risa smiled as a way of thanks.

She hobbled over to the large table in the middle of her hut and waved for him to follow. "What kind do you need today?"

"I am hoping you have something to relax stiffened muscles."

_'___Atrophy.' __Taizo supplied.

Inutaishomaru paused for a moment, but Risa grinned widely and nodded her head.

"It is good to see you and your spirit have once again been reunited," Risa commented moving to her many shelves that held all her scrolls that were flattened out.

_'___Shit, I forgot about that ability of hers.' __Taizo groaned.

Inutaishomaru lifted a brow and snorted. _'___You forgot?' __He highly doubted that.

_'___My brain is still a bit foggy from sleeping so long.'__

Risa laughed heartily as she flipped through the many pages. "There is this old technique that originated from Wa." She started, finally pulling a page free and bring it over to the table. Turning the page to face him, Inutaishomaru peered at the figure of a male and several dark marks indicating pressure points. From the script written on the page, it would indicate the use of small objects applied to the muscle or bone to relieve tension. The other part confused him. "What is this?"

Risa glanced at the image and she pulled a vial out from under the table on a shelf below his line of sight. Then she grabbed a parchment and folded it before she reached for a large portion of a black herb and started crushing flakes into the paper. "What you will need to do is crush this into a fine powder and add this liquid to it." She grabbed a small thin piece of metal and demonstrated what he was going to do, embedding the softer end of the needle into the herb and liquid mixture. "Then you will need to apply this into the muscle like this." Risa held out her arm and pushed the end of the pin into the muscle, then she grabbed a candle and lit the end she had soaked in the herb remedy. "Leave it in for a few hours and have the room closed so the herbs can work through the system. Now this will take several weeks, but it is faster than just allowing the muscles to loosen on their own. He is youkai?"

Inutaishomaru nodded.

"Good, then it shouldn't take him long to recover." Risa prepared a few needles and then wrapped the herb pouch and vial into a large box. Placing the needles onto a cloth, she closed it up tightly and handed it to the lord.

Inutaishomaru inclined his head in thanks. "There have been no other incidents since the last time I visited?"

Risa shook her head. "Those pesky young'uns have gone elsewhere."

"Good. You know where to find me should they come again."

"Take this with you." She handed him two large clay balls with kanji on them.

Inutaishomaru frowned. "What are these?"

"You said you were looking for the Manju and the kanju. These I acquired while gathering seaweed near the ocean. The youkai there traded me this tide jewels for one of my water breathing potions."

Inutaishomaru blinked at one of the very items he needed, which meant he was one step closer to finding a cure for that curse. "You have my thanks as always Risa."

"Oh, and Inu no Taisho?" Risa called out to him as he walked away.

He turned and peered at the old woman curiously.

"I am happy to see that your youki has been woken. You will need his added strength for what is still to come." Without another word, Risa reentered her hut and the curtain closed behind her.

Inutaishomaru snorted and continued down the mountain, back to his Shinden-zukuri. If all went well, he would arrive well before morning, and be able to apply this remedy to Nii to get him on the path to healing. He knew that the eclipse youkai wouldn't have the strength to assist in the battle, but it was a start towards his recovery.

Just as the sun crested the horizon, Inutaishomaru slipped into his former house and down the many halls towards his office. He stopped and blinked at Nii who was sprawled on his stomach, trying to inch his way towards the light that was ebbing in through the open window. He snorted which caused Nii to look over his shoulder.

"Damn and here I thought I had made good progress," Nii said.

Inutaishomaru glanced at where his friend had started and then to where he currently was and measured about two feet. "Not bad for someone asleep for five hundred years." He placed the box Risa had given him on the floor and went over to one of his shelves. Long ago Risa had given him a mortar and pestle to grind any herbs and mix any concoction needed in it. Seating himself, he snorted when Nii managed to pull himself around, painstakingly slow mind you, and dragged himself back over to his side.

"What is all this?" Nii asked, finally flopping flat to the floor, in his exhaustion.

"Hopefully, something to help loosen your stiff muscles," Inutaishomaru said as he placed a few flakes of the black herb into the mortar. Dropping a few drops of the liquid into the bowl, he grabbed the pestle and started grinding them together. Once he was satisfied that it was mixed well, he unrolled the needles inside the cloth and started dipping them into the mixture. "Can you roll over?" He asked as he opened the scroll so he could see exactly where to place the needles.

Nii snorted and attempted to push himself onto his back. Several minutes went by when his friend's head thudded to the floor. "I give up. You don't know how long it took me to get onto my stomach after you left."

Shuzo came into view and rolled his eyes. _'___Try hours.'__

Inutaishomaru chuckled and assisted his friend onto his back. "Once I place these, try to stay put. I would hate to have to dig these things out of your body should you push one too far in."

Nii grunted in response and watched curiously as each needle was placed into his arms, chest, legs, and stomach. He flinched a few times when Inutaishomaru put a few on his face and his eyes widened when he saw the candle come into view. "Just what are you going to do with that?"

Inutaishomaru grinned and began lighting the ends of the needles. Blowing out the flame, he watched the wisps of smoke fill the air and then got up to close the window. "Now just relax and let those do what they do."

Nii swallowed and nodded his head. "These things are kind of heating up. They supposed to do that?"

"Yes. Now try to get some sleep. We leave once night hits." Inutaishomaru left his office and placed what was left of the wooden door over the entrance to keep as much of the smoke inside.

_'___Don't forget about me.' __Nii said in his head.

_'___If you don't get some rest, I will leave you here.' __Inutaishomaru snorted and walked out into the morning air. His eyes traveled to the sky and he sat down on the steps watching the sun's progress through the vast blue. When the area around him started dimming, and his two-headed dragon emerged from the forest, he pushed to his feet and reentered the Shinden-zukuri.

He pulled the wooden door away from the entrance to his office and was quite pleased to see Nii sitting up and flexing his hands. "More movement?"

Nii glanced over his shoulder and nodded his head. Beside him sat all the needles that had been in his skin. "I think I managed to pull them all out." He waved his hand over the discarded needles. He flexed his hand into a fist again and sighed. "Still no strength to speak of."

Inutaishomaru nodded. "That will take time. Have you tried standing?"

Nii snorted. "That did not go so well."

"I have the two-headed dragon here to aid you." Inutaishomaru picked up the needles and dropped them into a jar of water and packed up the mortar and pestle and mixes into the box.

"The dragon is still around?" Nii glanced at him and grunted when Seihomaru lifted him and hoisted him onto his back.

"Yes." Inutaishomaru shifted Nii more comfortably onto his back and walked down the halls and finally exited his Shinden-zukuri. He made a soft chirping sound for the dragon who waddled over.

Nii blinked at the beast and then glanced at his friend. "He is a lot bigger than the last time I saw him."

Inutaishomaru nodded and helped Nii onto the dragon's back. He placed the box into one of the many leather bags attached to the saddle he had made years ago and placed the reins around the saddle. He led the way towards the exit to the valley and stopped about halfway through.

Nii watched curiously as Seihomaru ripped a claw from his hand and muttered a few soft words and then rammed the claw into the earth. His mouth fell open when the entire valley cleared of the huts and the great main house. "Wha-?"

Inutaishomaru shook his head and placed his finger into his mouth, ignoring the curses from his inner spirit. "Come."

He cast one more look over his shoulder before slipping through the trees. By midday in three days, he would be at his sankin kotai where he would most likely face the cat youkai. With a heavy sigh, he led the way to where he had left his small son and companions.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: To avoid any confusion, Inutaishomaru is also Seihomaru. A name I gave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father because Tōga or Touga'ou is not an official name. As stated by Rumiko Takahashi in several interviews, he was never given a name. The name Tōga which was supposed to be added to the English version of the movies was not approved by Rumiko Takahashi and thus removed from being added into the movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler. However, it has been added throughout all fiction and several fan-made wiki as his official name. It is not his name and I will not add it as one. Until Rumiko Takahashi officially gives the Inu no Taisho a name, all fan-made stories/fictions and authors are free to use whatever name they feel works and fit his personality. Please respect my decision to have Inutaishomaru and Seihomaru as his name for my fanfiction. 聖朋丸: Seihomaru means a sacred circle of friendship. 聖 sacred 朋 friend 丸 circle or round. Inutaishomaru is a name I had made years ago when I first wrote the draft Young at Heart, and rather than change it, I decided to continue to use this name.

For any further confusion on what is happening in the later chapters of this story, please reread the summary of the story. This is a side story that I have tied into Lords of the Night. Thank you all for reading Young at Heart and waiting patiently as I develop this story and my others that are still works in progress. Everything that happens from chapter 20 and on has not yet been written in Lords of the Night, so if you do not want spoilers (if you are reading that story) please wait until Lords of the Night has been completed before moving onto this one. Thank you all for your comments and words of encouragement. Now onto the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Battle with the Neko-Youkai

Inutaishomaru approached the area the bat youkai and fox youkai had camped while they waited for him. He entered the clearing and peered at the almost empty camp silently before he stepped through the bushes. Sniffing the air, he could smell his son and the human girl close, but he couldn't see them. Tsukuyomaru's head turned and his eyes found his a small smile playing across his lips. Then his gaze moved to the two-headed dragon and the companion the Inu no Taisho had mentioned the day prior. Pushing to his feet he walked over. "Marioshi went hunting for some food before we depart."

Inutaishomaru nodded his head, his eyes once again drifting to the clearing. Turning his gold eyes to the bat youkai, he lifted a brow silently in question.

"They are playing at the small stream," Tsukuyomaru explained. "Over there." Just as he pointed, Sesshomaru and Nurie came out into the open. "Never mind, there they are."

Sesshomaru's face broke out into a wide grin and he ran over to his father, but he skidded to a halt when his eyes fell onto the new person sitting on his favorite dragon's back. The small mouth fell open in surprise. "He never lets anyone ride him."

Inutaishomaru smiled. "He is familiar with Nii."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and peered intently at the new youkai. "You're an inuyoukai."

Nii smiled. "I am." He confirmed. "Who might you be?"

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his hips looking quite taken aback with the question. "I am Sesshomaru-sama. Son to the great and terrible Inu no Taisho, lord of the western lands."

Inutaishomaru released a soft warning growl which caused Sesshomaru to lower his hands and head in apology. Nii chuckled. "You are full of fire, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inutaishomaru rolled his eyes. "Please don't encourage him."

'_Inu no Taisho? Seriously?'_ Nii snorted.

Inutaishomaru shook his head and led the dragon to the middle of the clearing. Helping Nii slide off the back, he settled the shadow youkai close to the fire. "Once everyone has eaten, we must make haste to the western territory."

Nii inched a bit closer to the fire, the heat feeling great on his body. "I know I won't be of much help, but tell me about these cats."

Nurie kept hidden behind Tsukuyomaru's legs and buried her face in his knees. Sesshomaru kept his distance from Nii and watched him closely, as though not trusting him. Turning his gaze to his father he asked. "Who is he, father?"

Nii turned his head and smirked.

Inutaishomaru sighed. "He is a friend. Now, will you go get the pack?"

"Why is he riding the dragon?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Because. The pack, Sesshomaru." Inutaishomaru grunted.

Sesshomaru took a wide circle around the clearing, keeping as much distance between him and Nii and the fire as possible. His eyes watched Nii's every move, which wasn't much, but he was almost certain that the new inuyoukai would pounce on him. "He is young, like Shōtaro." Oh, Sesshomaru knew how the older youkai were with their roughhousing and sparring. It always caused him to avoid them due to their constant teasing on how small and weak he was compared to his father.

Inutaishomaru turned his gaze to his friend who held his hands over the fire. "Young?" Peering intently at Nii, he realized that his friend had not aged at all while being in slumber for five-hundred years. His facial markings were the same as the day he had vanished, and his silver hair was still short, but slightly longer than it had been. The only difference to the day Nii had vanished to now were the vast amounts of black marks covering many areas of his face, back, chest and arms. "Hmph. He is older than I am, but hasn't aged a day." He mused out loud.

Nii turned his head and lifted a brow. "You have."

Inutaishomaru snorted and nodded.

'_I can tell by the pups marking on his forehead that he is yours and Sukiaya's.'_ Nii stated silently.

'_Indeed.'_ Inutaishomaru turned around and watched the forest and a few moments later Marioshi exited the forest carrying a large boar over his shoulder.

"Ah, Inutaishomaru." Marioshi grinned and dropped the boar onto the ground.

Nii snickered softly.

'_Shush, you.'_ Inutaishomaru's voice echoed in his head.

Nii shifted around, using his hands to turn to stare. "Inutaishomaru?"

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and he growled.

Nii placed his finger to his chin and he tilted his head slightly. "Wasn't that the name the crow youkai gave you?"

"Nii," Inutaishomaru warned.

"What?" Nii said innocently. "It's true, so why beat around the bush about it?"

Inutaishomaru knelt and began helping Marioshi gut the boar. All eyes turned to Tsukuyomaru's legs, however when a loud groan echoed from behind them.

Nii blinked. "Either your legs were just groaning, or I am hallucinating from being asleep for so long."

Tsukuyomaru chuckled and stepped away allowing his eyes to land on the human girl. The little girl shyly waved.

"Oh." Nii grinned. "Who do you belong to?"

She quickly darted back behind the bats' legs and Nii grinned widely.

Inutaishomaru walked over to the fire and skewered a hunk of the boar and shoved it into the fire and Nii stared horrified. "Ahh! What are you doing?"

"Humans don't eat their meat raw, you know that."

Nii snickered. "Forgot, sorry."

Once everyone was seated around the fire, Inutaishomaru watched as Nurie ate her roasted boar silently, glaring at all of them and Nii swallowed a bite. Lifting a brow, he watched her reaction and tried to hide his smile.

"Yuck." She furiously tore into her meat.

Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously. "Is your meat not good?" He asked. For a moment he paused and then passed her his, switching it for hers. He sniffed at it for a moment and then turned his eyes to the little girl.

Nii bit back his smile as Nurie looked horrified at the raw meat in her hands as it dripped blood through her fingers. Her eyes moved back to Sesshomaru who held hers in quiet contemplation.

"Eahhhhh!" She cried out throwing the bloody meat into the air, while both Nii and Inutaishomaru winced. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the meat flying through the air and drop to the ground with a plop.

"What did you do that for?" Sesshomaru moaned and whimpered at the now dirt-covered meat on the ground by his father.

"Disgusting." Nurie cried rubbing her hands in the dirt to clean it off. Grabbing her meat back from Sesshomaru she got up and stormed away.

Inutaishomaru grinned shaking his head. "I think the idea of raw meat is not as enticing to her as it is to us."

Sesshomaru glanced at his father and shrugged. "Is it better cooked?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, Sesshomaru. I have not had the urge nor the pleasure to burn my meat before consuming it."

Nii snickered.

Sesshomaru blinked and crawled forward to snatch his ruined meat from the dirt. He stared at it longingly and whimpered again.

Sighing, Inutaishomaru reached over and swapped the dirt-covered slab of meat from his son's hands and gave him the raw hunk. Throwing the meat into the fire he watched as the dirt fell off and the meat roasted for a few moments before he flipped it out nonchalantly. Frowning, he sniffed at it curiously for a minute before lifting it to his mouth for a first try at the cooked meat the human's desired so much.

Nii's hand froze halfway to his mouth as he watched with wide eyes and the others did the same.

Inutaishomaru slowly bit into the scorched meat and chewed slowly, wincing at the charred taste. It took all of his control to allow his fangs to sink into it and taste it. Wrinkling his nose, he shook his head and tossed the slab back into the fire and quickly grabbed a water flask that sat beside him. Ripping the cork out with his fangs, he took a long drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Sesshomaru had watched fascinated. "Is it that awful father?"

Inutaishomaru swallowed and grunted as that taste now lingered in his mouth and throat. "It tastes disgusting. I am certain raw meat tastes the same for Nurie."

Sesshomaru handed the hunk of meat back to his father but Inutaishomaru shook his head. "Are you no longer hungry?"

Inutaishomaru sighed his tongue rubbing against his teeth trying to get rid of the burnt taste in his mouth. "I found that experience to be extremely unpleasant. I have no appetite now."

Nii snickered and bit into his meat.

"You find this amusing?" Inutaishomaru glanced at Nii growling softly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nii chuckled. As he chewed, his jaw was starting to get sore and he sighed heavily.

Inutaishomaru lifted a brow and watched his friend carefully and slowly chew his meat. "Still sore?"

Nii grunted and swallowed.

"Risa said to use that remedy twice a day." Inutaishomaru stood up and pulled the chest out of the leather bags strapped on the dragon. "Do you want more now?"

Nii shook his head. "I know you are in a hurry to depart. When we stop next, we can use that stuff then." He attempted to push to his feet but his legs wobbled and he slipped back to the ground. "Well, shit."

Marioshi quickly helped Nii back into an upright position.

Inutaishomaru snorted. "Seriously, Nii? You know you have no strength yet, and here you are attempting to stand while beside a fire."

Nii grinned at him bashfully. "It's a habit." Shifting and nodding his thanks to the kitsune, he sighed. "So who managed to avoid this whole sleep curse thing? I assume that you defeated the twins because you are still standing here."

Inutaishomaru clenched his jaw. "Not here and certainly not now." He snapped spinning on his heels.

Nii frowned as he watched Seihomaru's stiff back and jerky movements as he repacked the leather pouch with the box and then he shook his head.

Inutaishomaru came back to the fire and kicked dirt into it and then roughly helped Nii up and placed him back onto the dragons back. "Sesshomaru, we leave." His father growled.

Sesshomaru ran over and danced excitedly on his feet. Nurie fell into step behind the dragon and beside her was Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi.

Nii shifted uncomfortably as he watched Seihomaru intently. It took hours for that rigid posture to finally relax and he bit his lip as he thought. If Seihomaru was still this riled up over mention of the twins that left him with the conclusion that he had not yet grieved over his daughter's death. He also had not had the opportunity to grieve and without knowing exactly who was still walking around, he decided to remain quiet.

Inutaishomaru slowed his walk and he looked over at Nii who was in deep thought. "Do not make mention of it again." He whispered.

Nii lifted a brow and looked at Seihomaru. "Oh?"

"There is only a handful left who know anything about what happened, and they have all been sworn to secrecy," Seihomaru said with an edge to his voice. "Do not make mention of my daughter. Sesshomaru does not know any of it."

Nii frowned again but nodded his head. His eyes moved to where the small pup was skipping along the dirt path. '_He has changed.'_ Nii said to Shuzo who walked beside the dragon.

Shuzo nodded as he watched Seihomaru move back into the lead. '_He is more like Kazuki now.'_

Nii sighed and watched the trees lessened. They were older and thinner more sparse in this section and he glanced around him curiously. It was a section of the forest he was not familiar with, but if he were honest with himself, nothing looked familiar. By the time the day arrived, they stopped only long enough for Nii to get pierced with needles again and the little human girl to nap before they were once again on the path. For three days the same routine happened until Nii frowned at the darkened sky by the mountains. In the thick black clouds, it gave him a sudden chill, lightning flashed and thunder roared. '_Hells, this is just like the island.'_

Shuzo warily watched the shadows and inclined his head, indicating he had heard his host. His eyes fell onto Taizo who walked beside his host, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Shouts and cries of battle erupted over the edge of the cliff they were on and Seihomaru snarled sharply his back stiffening. Nii lifted his gaze to his friend who was suddenly surrounded by a massive amount of youki and he gasped at the intensity of it. Lifting his arms to shield his eyes, Nii blinked when Seihomaru vanished in a thick pink cloud and when it dropped there stood an enormous dog, with blood-red eyes and snarling fiercely. Before he could say anything, Seihomaru was over the edge of the cliff.

The dragon moved to the edge and Nii got his first glimpse of the sankin kotai after five hundred years. His mouth fell open and he flinched at a large number of youkai fighting below. Sesshomaru moved excitedly to the edge and Nii narrowed his eyes, snarling.

Sesshomaru turned startled eyes to his and Nii pointed to the mountain wall. "Get your back to it."

Tsukuyomaru knelt before Nurie. "Stay here with Sesshomaru and Nii."

Nii's eyes lingered on the scorched battlefield and he sighed, wishing he had the strength to help. His eyes followed Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi who sprinted off towards the battle, leaving him with two pups to watch over in his uselessness. Growling at his ineffective position, he pulled one of his legs over with his hands, so he could slide off the dragons back. Using the saddle to assist him in standing, he bent and unbent his leg to get it working the way he wanted.

Shuzo shook his head. '_You do not yet have the strength to walk.'_

'_Then help me!'_ Nii snarled.

His youki stared at him for several minutes before he vanished.

Feeling a little more energy fill him, Nii managed to wobble unsteadily over to the wall of the mountain where Nurie and Sesshomaru sat crouched. Finally, his strength ebbed and he stumbled against the wall, catching himself against the rocky face. "Blast it." He cursed, sliding to a sitting position. '_Do I still have my daggers floating around in those pockets?'_

'_I do not know.'_ Shuzo's voice said.

'_Can you look. They might come in handy.'_

'_Very well. Although I am uncertain what you can do with no strength left to hold yourself upright.'_

'_Just shut up and do it.'_ Nii growled annoyed. His attention was suddenly stolen by a sudden surge of youki and he gasped as it washed over him in waves of rage and anger. '_Seven hells!'_

'_That is not Seihomaru!'_ Shuzo appeared beside him and snarled.

Nii turned his eyes to his youki and he gulped. Without strength or knowledge of what was happening over the other side of the path in the deep gorge the sankin kotai was housed in, Nii felt helpless and worthless.

* * *

Loud cheers filled the air as he sprinted down the side of the mountain, headed right for a group of cat youkai who had cornered a few of his mate's guards. Descending upon them, he snatched one up between his teeth and snapped, breaking the cat demon in half. Flinging around and catching another, he bit deeply into her, feeling satisfied when she screamed in agony. Inutaishomaru dropped the half-dead cat youkai to the ground when he felt the surge of youki that signaled the arrival of their clan leader.

With a slow sauntering pace, Inutaishomaru turned to face the massive youkai who entered the gorge with so much confidence and arrogance, he bared his teeth in response. This wasn't the first time he had faced off against a powerful demon, and he almost grinned in excitement.

'_You idiot.'_ Taizo snarled as he found himself face to face with a colossal being that left him breathless. It had been countless centuries since he had last encountered such violent energy. The last time was against the twins, but before that, it had been with his current host's father, Kazuki.

Inutaishomaru took a step and crushed the injured cat youkai he had just dropped, with his paw and he released a loud fierce snarl.

The cat leaders' eyes drifted down to his paw and it hissed and yowled in response to the agonized cry from the smaller being. The cat immediately sprang forward and Inutaishomaru quickly dodged the swipe to the side of his neck and he countered by spinning around and digging his teeth into the fur on the front foreleg.

The cat yowled and slashed with both his front paws, slicing through the thick silver fur and embedding its sharp claws deep into the skin.

Snarling, Inutaishomaru whipped his head around and slammed it against the cat, knocking him off balance. His eyes landed on a dark-haired youkai and he grinned even wider as it took the attention of the other cats who were coming to their clan leaders rescue.

* * *

Nurie held onto Sesshomaru's arm tightly, and she whimpered in fear. "It is so loud." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Have you never seen a battle before?" He whispered back.

Nii snorted and crawled forward on his hands and knees so he could see what was happening over the edge of the path in the gorge below. He paused, however, when his eyes met deep purple colored pants and a set of skinny legs step in front of him. Snarling, Nii pushed back and squatted, glaring at the arrival of a female cat youkai. Sizing her up, she was young, maybe eighteen at the most.

Sesshomaru released a startled yelp and scrambled back causing Nii to twist his head to stare at another female, and Nurie, the small human girl gasped and quickly gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and looked up at the amused look the cat youkai was giving him, and she tilted her head. "Oh, what do we have here?" She sighed. "A couple of stray puppies and a human girl. How interesting."

Nii snarled sharply and inched backward to put himself between the young and the cat youkai. The cat who stood near Sesshomaru turned her amused gaze to his.

Sesshoumaru released a soft growl from his sitting position on the ground, and he felt Nurie shift behind him, clutching his shirt tightly. Bending his knees, he jumped up into a crouch and moved backward, making Nurie move back with him.

The cat youkai looked at the small pup and laughed then, and walked forward. "What is wrong puppy? Are you afraid of me using you as a scratching post?"

Nii lowered himself ready to pounce on her, but he felt the orange-haired cat bend close to him whispering near his ear. "Now, now, don't spoil all our fun, little puppy. After we snack on the baby and the delicious human, we can have you for dinner."

Nii snarled sharply in her face. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken, thinking me a pup, you twit."

Sesshoumaru snarled louder, feeling more confident that his father's friend was with them, but still moving back until the wall of the mountain stopped his movements. Widening his eyes, he realized they were cornered. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Both females laughed then and turned to face the silver-haired pup who moved to protect the human girl. "This is an interesting turn of events. An inuyoukai protecting humans. The Inu no Taisho's son no less." The orange-haired female grinned widely.

The green-haired cat gave her companion a startled look. "You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "Why would the Inu no Taisho's son be outside the castle?"

The orange-haired cat walked over to Sesshomaru who released another impressive snarl. Her clawed finger traced his jaw and then moved to the moon-shaped mark on his forehead. "This little one is the son of the princess and the great and terrible Inu no Taisho. Can you imagine the reward we would get bringing him to our clan leader?"

The green-haired youkai clapped her hands together in excitement. But her head whipped around when Nii released a warning growl and then she jerked back out of the way when a dagger whizzed past her head and embedded deeply into the stone of the mountain. Eyes wide in amazement, she turned her gaze to the crouched inuyoukai who glared at them. She swore she had not seen any weapons on the small silver-haired youkai. Looking at him, he had no weapons to speak of and she frowned.

"You forgot one tiny detail. Me." Nii snapped and allowed his youki to fill his veins with energy, giving him the strength to stand up without stumbling.

The green-haired female pouted. "Such a shame, you are an exquisite specimen."

The orange-haired cat reached out for the dagger but her hand met air and her eyes turned in surprise and shock.

Nii allowed a small smile to cross his face as he gripped the dagger in his hand.

"How?" Both females blinked at him and then shuddered at the deadly gaze the short inuyoukai gave them.

Faster than the cats could react, Nii flipped the dagger in his palm and flung it at them. The orange-haired youkai was able to get out of the way, but her companion caught it in her shoulder, being jarred back from the force of the throw.

"Hina!" The orange-haired youkai cried, springing to her companion's side.

Hina reached up to pull the dagger out of her shoulder but was once again left speechless when her hand met air. Her eyes met Nii's and widened when he raised his hand again and flipped the dagger that still dripped in her blood and sent it flying. "Yua! Abunai!"

Yua spun around but gasped when the dagger thudded into her chest and out her back landing into the stone of the mountain with a loud twang.

Hina hissed loudly as Yua fell over eyes glazed over and unseeing. Crouching, Hina sprang towards Nii but stopped quickly grabbing Sesshomaru instead. She held him by the throat squeezing tightly with a menacing grin. "Now what are you going to do? If you throw another dagger, you will hit this lovely little puppy."

Nurie released a scream into the air when Sesshomaru was ripped off the ground and she was shoved back roughly against the rocks of the mountain.

Nii snarled sharply in response. "Release him, and you shall have a quick death, cat. The last person you wish to anger would be Lord Seihomaru."

Hina blinked stupidly at him. "Who?"

Nii frowned. "Lord of the western lands, idiot."

"Lord Inutaishomaru." She grinned again, that other name she had never heard before. "Is that his real name or another that was given to him? The blasted dog has far too many."

Sesshomaru struggled against the vice grip hold on his throat but quickly lifted his hands to her arms, calling on that rush of energy to call upon the green stuff he had.

Hina hissed sharply when the pup's hands touched her arms and she dropped him to the ground, yowling in pain. Her arms were a brilliant red from where the pup had placed his tiny hands, and she backhanded him, quickly snatching him again as he stumbled to the side, holding his neck with one hand and his arms at the wrists with her other. "Not going down without a fight, are you, you little shit!" She hissed.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth the way he had seen his father do a few times and Nii. Hoping that it was just as threatening, his attention was stolen by a dark shadow that loomed above him.

Hina glanced up and grinned widely as two other cats dropped down from the ledge above the path.

Nii snarled and quickly flung his dagger, catching one before it could hit the ground, but the other one sprang at him and knocked him over.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the cat who rushed towards him and he gasped when he felt something sharp and hot slice through his gut and he dropped to his knees yelping in pain, as Hina dropped him in surprise.

"You idiot!" She hissed at the female who had slashed at the pup. "This is the Inu no Taisho's pup."

"That is why we should kill him." The new cat grinned widely, her eyes on the struggling youkai who her other companion was on top of.

Nii snarled loudly, squirming to avoid the claws that slashed at his face, trying desperately to hold off the strong force of the cat on top of him.

Nurie watched terrified as the cat sliced through Sesshoumaru, and she screamed again, this time much louder causing the cats to cover their ears in pain. "Shut the brat up. She's going to alert the other dogs to our presence." Hina snapped at yet another youkai who jumped down.

Nurie clenched her eyes shut but the blow from the cats never came and she opened them confused. Tsukuyomaru had lifted them into the air dropping them onto the battlefield where he had been and the bat glanced at the children.

Nii pushed himself up, gasping against the strain he had used to hold off the stronger cat, but nodded in thanks to the bat. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru, and he scrambled towards the pup on all fours. '_Oh, shit!'_

Sesshoumaru sat up clutching his belly and winced at the hot searing pain shooting through his body. Tsukuyomaru knelt beside him just as Nii got to his side and both youkai inspected the wound, quickly handing Nurie a strip of cloth, Tsukuyomaru commanded her to bind the wound and he vanished over the edge of the cliff to the battle below.

Nurie didn't hesitate and she tore Sesshoumaru's haori off and tied the cloth around his stomach clumsily. Wincing, he shoved her hands away and adjusted the cloth so it covered his wound. Leaning back against the stone he released a shuddering breath. He needed to be strong. Once his father was finished with his fight, he would come and take care of his wound.

Nii applied pressure to the injury and Sesshomaru hissed between his teeth. With his father's friend who seemed skilled with weapons, he couldn't show any weakness. How would they look at him if he showed them just how painful the injury was?

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru felt himself drift into the blackness that filled his every thought. Consciousness left him and Nurie cried out in panic as he slumped forward out cold.

"Sessy!" She cried. "Sessy, wake up. Please." Nurie begged.

Nii cursed under his breath and glanced around him for signs that more cats would come. Never having had to face against the Neko youkai before, he was quite surprised at how quick they were when it came to thought process.

Quickly pulling his fur around, he wrapped Sesshomaru tightly in it and pulled the small pup into his lap. With no supplies to bind the wound or any way to get the pup to safety, they were stuck there until the battle was over.

A bright flash of light almost blinded him and he narrowed his eyes to shield the brightness. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips, however, when the two-headed dragon came around the bend after burning another cat who tried to sneak up on them. "Can you take us to the sankin kotai?" Nii asked the dragon who bent his front legs to peer at the small youkai in Nii's arms.

One head swerved to his and inclined.

Nii grunted as he struggled to his feet with Sesshomaru cradled protectively in his arms. A soft groan came from the tiny lips and Nii sighed. "I'll need you to lower a bit."

The dragon quickly went down and watched as Nii awkwardly got onto the dragon's back. Nurie worriedly worked her hands together as she watched. Once Nii was on the dragon's back, Nurie wondered suddenly if she was going to be left behind.

Nii glanced at her. "Come child." He gave her a small smile. Holding his hand out for her to take, Nurie gripped it and eeped when she was pulled up behind him. "Hold on tight." Satisfied that Nurie gripped him tightly around the waist, Nii nodded to the dragon's head that watched him. "We are set."

The dragon released a roar and flung into the air, and Nii gasped, tightening his grip on Sesshomaru. Nurie's arms tightened even more around him.

* * *

Inutaishomaru's attention was drawn from his battle with the cat clan leader only for a moment when the roar of his dragon filled the darkness surrounding them. It was enough of a distraction for the cat to get a sneak attack at his side. Immediately he felt the saliva seep into his skin and he snarled fiercely, latching his jaws around the cat's neck. Pulling his head down, he dislodged the cat from its advantage of being taller and sent it sprawling to the ground. The cat was quickly on his feet with his agility and it spun on him again.

The cat twisted in such a manner that Inutaishomaru would never be able to mimic and once again slashed its razor-sharp claws in his side. Growling, Inutaishomaru swung his head again and sent the cat stumbling backward from the force. Faster than he could react, the cat sprang at him, catching him off guard, even despite Taizo's warning, and he caught those sharp needle-like claws in his upper leg which caused him to stumble. The other paw slashed at his side again and caught his side, slicing through flesh easily.

'_Seiho-'_ Taizo warned.

Snarling in rage, Inutaishomaru twisted his own body to distance himself from those sharp claws, and then released a loud howl into the air. Calling on his reserved energy, he sprang forward and used both his front legs to tackle the larger cat demon. They rolled on the ground, crushing several cats who got in the way. Claws, teeth, and snarls got lost in the tumble, and Inutaishomaru quickly dug his jaws into the cat's neck.

The cat yowled and kicked with his back legs, trying to dislodge the vice grip the dog youkai had on his throat. Those jaws didn't loosen but only got tighter as they bit down hard. Frantically, the cat pulled back and ripped his neck out of those iron grip jaws. He felt his fur tear and muscle and tendon pull as he ripped away, quickly scrambling to a safer distance.

Inutaishomaru clenched his eyes shut as the cat forcefully jerked away pulling one of his fangs out with it. A sudden wave of dizziness came over him and he lurched to the side, his legs failing him as his strength faltered. Falling heavily to the ground on his side, he turned his gaze to the cat who frantically clawed at his neck as it bled profusely. It lifted his muzzle to the sky and yowled, causing the other cats to stop and turn to stare.

A large dark form descended in front of Inutaishomaru's gaze and he struggled to get himself upright. The cats raced towards their clan leader, and the dark form quickly aided Inutaishomaru into a standing position. Feeling extremely weakened and unstable, he leaned heavily against the dark-furred youkai beside him and released a slow growl.

The smaller cats quickly assisted in moving their clan leader out of harm's way as many more youkai came towards them. Inutaishomaru snarled loudly. Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi sauntered over with many of Inutaishomaru's clan following and one stepped forward. "Leave, do not return or it's your lives."

Inutaishomaru glared at the youkai who spoke and he grunted when another wave of dizziness washed over him. Shaking his head, he panted softly.

The youkai turned to the dark-haired youkai and Inutaishomaru, shouting out orders easily. Far too easily for Inutaishomaru's liking. Allowing his youki to fade, he fell to his knees once he was back in his humanoid form. "What the hell are you doing out here!" Inutaishomaru snapped between gasps of breaths.

"My lord." Rendromaru rushed forward but was stopped firmly by a tall dark-haired youkai.

"Get back to the castle. Now!" Traylaymaru snarled at the rat youkai who skidded to a halt.

Rendromaru glared at Traylaymaru and quickly spun around on his heel stalking away angrily. Inutaishomaru took Traylaymaru's hand and stumbled slightly. "Hells!" He growled, shaking his head to clear it of the fog.

Traylaymaru glanced around and waved the guards away. "Come, let's get you back to the house."

Inutaishomaru turned his eyes to the path he had left his son. With questioning eyes aimed at Tsukuyomaru, he lifted a brow.

"That two-headed dragon took them to the main house." The bat youkai pushed his nose in the direction he had seen the dragon fly.

Inutaishomaru nodded his head but gasped when his legs failed him and he stumbled forward right into Traylaymaru's arms. He could feel that darkness of unconsciousness start to seep into his eyes and he firmly shook his head. "Set up-" He took a deep breath. "A perimeter and make sure those cats retreat." His eyes met Traylaymaru's.

"They are already on it." Traylaymaru hissed in his ear. "You need to see the healer, you're bleeding all over me."

Inutaishomaru snorted but accepted the assistance as they walked towards the gates leading to his sankin kotai. He could hear Taizo cursing in his head and allowed a small smile to cross his face.

Traylaymaru groaned. "When you grin like that, it is never good."

Inutaishomaru chuckled, his stomach rolling in all kinds of directions. "Hells." His mouth hurt, his head hurt, and every inch of his body throbbed with that annoying dull ache that came from not fighting for such a long period. Shaking his head, he almost stumbled to the ground had it not been for the firm grip his long-time friend had on him.

* * *

Nii passed the small pup to the large youkai guard and slid off the dragon's back. He froze, however, when he felt several spears move towards him. Turning with a frown, he glanced at the many unfamiliar faces that were before him. His eyes moved to the arrival of a skinny youkai with large black beady eyes storm up the steps as though he were the clan leader and not Seihomaru. "Take him." The rat youkai commanded.

Nii growled. "I am no enemy." He snapped but gasped when he felt a sharp sting in his cheek as that rat's hand backhanded him.

Lifting his hand to his face, Nii glared at the rat youkai and bared his teeth. Rendromaru waved the guards forward and they rushed and roughly grabbed Nii by the arms. Snarling, but not having his full strength to struggle, Nii was taken off the steps. '_Seiho!'_

Silence met his ears and he flinched when he was practically dragged into the darkness of the halls of the sankin kotai that was so unfamiliar to him, he sighed heavily. "I am not your enemy." He growled to the guards who roughly dragged him deeper into the mountain home. "Go to Lord Seihomaru, he will tell you."

He felt one youkai lessen his grip but the other had his arm in a vice grip that threatened to crush his bones. Nii shook his head but stumbled to the ground when he was thrown into a very small space and he glanced over his shoulder as a large iron door clanged shut behind him. Placing his head onto his arms, Nii groaned in anger. '_Well, this sucks.'_

Shuzo appeared beside him and lifted a brow. '_You know you can get out of here.'_

Nii lifted his gaze and felt his eyes widen in a spine-tingling fear. '_Shit, no! I refuse to go back to that place.'_

'_Nii-' _Shuzo started.

'_No!'_ Nii growled sharply.

Shuzo sat down cross-legged beside his host. '_Look you were ripped from the physical plane which caused you to get lost. That was no doing of mine. As soon as I realized what had happened I came after you.'_

Nii clenched his eyes shut. '_And it took you five hundred years to find me.'_

Shuzo sighed. '_But I never gave up on my search. Most youki would have given in to defeat.'_

Nii forcefully shook his head. '_If we still have that link with Taizo and Seihomaru, we will contact them that way.'_

'_If Taizo hasn't closed it.'_ Shuzo rolled his eyes and shook his head at the stubbornness of his host.

Nii rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of the cell he was in. It was dark and he could hear water drip onto the ground. Draping his arm over his eyes, Nii sighed into the stillness. It was going to be a long night unless Taizo reopened that communication portal. Sitting up, Nii gave Shuzo a horrified look. '_If Taizo doesn't reopen that portal, we could be stuck here for weeks. Seiho has no idea where we are.'_

Shuzo nodded his head. '_Or you can just walk out of here with me.'_

Nii glared daggers at his youki. '_No!'_

Shuzo rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. It was going to be more difficult than he first expected to break his host of this fear of the shadow realm. Shaking his head, Shuzo sighed. Hours stretched by in silence, but he could feel his host tremble in fear as the darkness grew so that everything was cast in shadow. Nii had crawled to a corner and squatted against the wall, his eyes darting to every inch of the small cell. Allowing his spiritual form to cast a soft glow, he drew closer to Nii who only breathed a faint sigh as a way of thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Fury of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho

Inutaishomaru was led into his sankin kotai with the help of his friend Traylaymaru and they headed immediately to the halls where the healers were situated. After hearing that his son had been injured, he almost lost his mind and fought with the dark-haired inuyoukai who was doing everything in his power to maintain a strong grip on him. The last thing Traylaymaru needed was for Inutaishomaru to fall flat on his face in front of all the guards who stood watch, protecting the main house and the princess from the cats.

He dragged Inutaishomaru into one of the many rooms and placed him onto the bed. "Wait here. I'll find Akina and find out how Sesshomaru is."

Inutaishomaru fell back onto the soft futon and groaned loudly. His head pounded and his mouth ached in such a way it made the ache in his head all the more painful.

_'___You did this to yourself.' __Taizo snarled.

_'___You shush.' __Inutaishomaru growled loudly at his youki.

_'___You seemed to have forgotten about my presence. This could have been avoided had you listened to me.' __Taizo said.

Inutaishomaru rolled his eyes and lifted his head when Akina entered. Her hands were covered in red stains that were reminiscent of having tended the injured. "Sessh-?"

"He is fine. Sleeping and healing." Akina said as she approached his bed. Her hands quickly started working on his injuries and Inutaishomaru allowed his head to fall onto the futon. He jerked to the side when her hands touched his stomach and he growled.

"Oh, stop. If I don't heal them, they will get infected." Akina scolded, focusing her energy on the worst cuts.

Traylaymaru stood by the bed and snorted. "Who knows what diseases the cats have."

Inutaishomaru's mouth felt like it was swelling up and he swallowed the thick irony slime that seemed to fall into the back of his throat. "Uhg!" He groaned.

_'___Ew.' __Taizo snarled shuddering.

Traylaymaru walked over with a cloth when he saw blood slide out of the side of Inutaishomaru's mouth. Sticking it into the lord's mouth, he chuckled when Inutaishomaru's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Suck on that for a while."

Inutaishomaru shifted again, trying to get away from the burning heat from the healer.

"Sit still, or I'll knock you out." Traylaymaru snarled.

Inutaishomaru glared at the dark-haired youkai and bared his teeth, snarling, but it lost all its effect with the great gaping hole where his fang should have been.

Traylaymaru snorted his laughter back and grinned instead.

Movement at the door caught Inutaishomaru's eye and he glanced over and nodded to Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi who stood in the doorway hesitantly. Waving them over, he indicated the chairs beside the bed and they sat down. Golden eyes turned to one another and glared.

"You stubborn fool. Why didn't you use your claws?" Traylaymaru scolded, as he dragged a chair back to the Inu, pulling another cloth from a table as he passed it, and sat down in front of his friend. Sitting down as his mate Akina worked on the worst of Inutaishomaru's injuries, he applied pressure to the gash in his leg. Once she was finished, she stood up and walked to the other end of the room and started mixing a few things in a mortar jar that sat on a table.

"Ifth noh lihe I haf athy thoith," Inutashomaru mumbled around the cloth in his mouth.

Traylaymaru glanced up and snorted. Pulling the cloth out of Inutashomaru's mouth he waited.

"I sthaid, its noh lyke I had any toush." Rolling his eyes at how much his mouth had swollen, Inutaishomaru took a deep breath to calm his stomach which somersaulted intensely.

"Please stop talking." Traylaymaru forced out as calmly as he could. "You sound like an idiot."

Inutaishomaru growled at his friend, and then directed the glare at the bat and fox youkai on his left. "Noha werf."

Marioshi grinned his response and Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "Lips are sealed."

Inutashomaru nodded satisfied and leaned back on the futon. His head pounded furiously, and his mouth hurt, throbbing sharply. Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes and took deep breaths, still holding the cloth to his mouth with his other hand, trying to stop the flow of blood seeping through the hole that his fang had once occupied.

Tsukuyomaru leaned his head back against the wall and shifted Nurie into his lap more comfortably. The little human girl was asleep, most likely exhausted from her experience with whatever had happened on the path. Marioshi rolled his eyes and watched the dark-haired Inu talk with a silver-haired female Inu at the other end of the room. She had a stripe on each cheek, the color of the setting sun. The fox realized that these markings must have signaled either the family or the clan they belonged to. She was beautiful, to say the least.

Traylaymaru walked back, carrying the mortar and seated himself back into the chair, and rinsed a cloth in a pan of water he had carried back with him. "Sit up, I need to clean your wounds."

"No eed." Inutashomaru's muffled reply was heard.

"Sit up or I'll make you sit up. You don't know where those cats have been, you are scratched to all hell and I don't need you falling ill due to one infecting." Traylaymaru commanded.

"Oh away." Inutashomaru snarled.

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes, stood up and forcefully lifted Inutashomaru into a sitting position. The silver-haired Inu moaned at the forceful treatment and sat up wavering slightly. His hand dropped the cloth to his mouth and he lifted it to his forehead, while the other hand supported him upright in fear of toppling over. "Oh!" He moaned.

Traylaymaru grunted. "Well if you had sat up when I asked you to, you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?" He stated, shoving the cloth back into Inutashomaru's mouth, stopping all protests.

Inutashomaru glared at his friend, his nose wrinkled in anger.

"Oh stop it already! Sesshoumaru will be fine, he has already begun to heal." Traylaymaru began as he washed the long gashes marring the silver-haired Inu's arms. "What the hell happened to you two anyway? I smell smoke on both of you, traces of blood smell, I also smell a strange scent besides those two on you."

Inutaishomaru suddenly remembered his old friend, Nii. "Nii!" He groaned and twitched as Traylaymaru washed a deep cut on his arm. "Where?"

Traylaymaru frowned, had his lord and commander finally lost all senses? He had not heard that name in several centuries. "Have you lost your mind? Nii is at the Shinden-zukuri, asleep as he has been for the last five-hundred years, fool."

Inutaishomaru was shoved back onto the futon and he grunted. 'No-" He breathed as his stomach somersaulted again furiously. "Awake." He gulped down the bile that rose in his throat.

Traylaymaru furrowed his brows. "Are you saying Nii is awake?"

Inutaishomaru nodded his head, closing his eyes against the bright candlelight filling the room. The light hurt his eyes and he moaned.

"Wait. If Nii is awake, the others?" Traylaymaru felt his heart lift with hope.

Inutaishomaru shook his head. "Only-him-" He breathed softly, his strength ebbing from whatever Akina had placed into that mortar. "Hells-drugged." He gasped out.

Traylaymaru's eyes went immediately to Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi. "Is he saying there was another with you?"

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "A smaller inuyoukai. Silver hair, silver markings, with black. We left him with Nurie and Sesshomaru on the path just before the battle got underway. The dragon brought them here."

Traylaymaru scrambled to his feet and raced out of the room, ignoring the thunk as the chair fell back onto the ground in his haste. Dashing down the halls, he headed to the guards who stood outside the main entrance. Slamming the doors open, he snarled when the two guards whirled around in shock and surprise. "Where is the other youkai?"

They frowned and looked at one another.

"The youkai who brought Sesshomaru here." Traylaymaru snapped.

"Rendromaru ordered him contained." One guard who climbed the steps said.

Traylaymaru grabbed the guard by the front of his haori, snarling. "I want him released and brought to me in the healing wing, immediately!"

Just as those words left his mouth, Rendromaru sauntered up the stairs. "You are only a commander to the guards, Traylaymaru. I am in charge whenever Lord Inutaishomaru is away from the sankin kotai, or he is incapacitated due to injury. You have no say in this matter. The youkai will remain locked up."

Traylaymaru stormed over to the rat youkai. "You fool. Release him now, or you will suffer at the hands of Inu no Taisho when he hears about this!" The dark-haired youkai snapped.

"Oh, he won't hear about this. Not from you or anyone else." Rendromaru sneered in the youkai's face. "We do not know this new youkai and for all I know, he was the one who caused Lord Sesshomaru's injuries."

Traylaymaru felt his anger grow. "You are an idiot."

Rendromaru grinned. "Be on your way. Until Lord Inutaishomaru has regained consciousness, the youkai remains locked up." He waved the annoying dark-haired inu away with his hand. "Begone."

Traylaymaru glared daggers at the rat youkai and snarled, heading towards the healer's wing. That blasted youkai had been given far too much freedom with Inutaishomaru's absence and it was causing all kinds of troubles in the clan. Seeing as the lord had been gone for almost a year before his taking Sesshomaru on his first hunting trip, Inutaishomaru had left everything in the rat youkai's hands. It had weakened their status and created a lot of strife with the guards. Several guards had been expelled from their ranks and replaced with allies of the little weasel.

Shaking his head angrily, Traylaymaru slipped back into the room Inutaishomaru was. Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi sat watching the inuyoukai and then glanced at him. "Any luck?" The bat youkai asked.

Traylaymaru glanced over at Inutaishomaru. "They had him locked up."

Inutaishomaru bolted upright, but somehow he only flopped off the side of the bed as the room whirled dangerously.

Traylaymaru sighed, gathering his friend up off the floor and placing him back onto the bed. "Remain still."

Inutaishomaru pushed Traylaymaru's hands away. "Order him out of there." He said.

"Only you can do that. I have no power here." Traylaymaru snarled.

"Who ordered it?" Inutaishomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think?" Traylaymaru snorted.

"Rendromaru." Inutaishomaru snarled fiercely which gave Traylaymaru goosebumps.

Traylaymaru quickly went to aid Inutaishomaru who threw off the blanket covering him and helped steady him in standing. "You should wait until you have healed."

"I will not have Nii imprisoned again. He just woke after a five-hundred-year sleep." Inutaishomaru growled his anger building in his rage at the rat youkai's audacity.

_'___Woah, Woah.' __Taizo hissed. _'___Calm that raging heart of yours.'__

Traylaymaru felt that spark and his hand twitched in startling realization. "You woke your youki!" He exclaimed.

Inutaishomaru gave the dark-haired youkai a wide grin. "Take me to Nii, then I deal with Rendromaru."

Traylaymaru shivered at that smile and suddenly hoped that Rendromaru was fully prepared for the fury Inutaishomaru was about to crash upon him. Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi followed, interested to see what was going to transpire.

_'___Can we still communicate with them?' __He asked Taizo.

_'___I believe so. If not with Shuzo, with Nii definitely.'__

_'___Then do so.'__

* * *

Nii's eyes snapped open and he sat up far too quickly. He was in the dark and gasping, he looked around trying to discern where he was. Had it all been a dream and he was still locked within the shadow realm? That familiar tremor of fear rushed over him but he breathed a huge sigh of relief when his eyes fell onto the slight glowing figure of his youki who turned to stare at him.

Shuzo sighed and walked over but stopped and frowned. Something tugged at his consciousness and he turned tilting his head to the side.

_'___Oie! Bonehead.'__

Shuzo gasped and then grinned widely. _'___Taizo!'__

_'___The one and only.' __Came that amused voice he had missed so much.

Nii gave Shuzo a smirk.

_'___Where did that bloody Rat put you?' __Seihomaru's voice snarled through their link.

_'___In a dark cell.' __Nii crossed his arms and spread his legs out almost pouting at his current situation. His eyes remained focused on the only light in the cell, which was currently his youki.

_'___We are on our way.'__

_'___Who was that jackass?' __Nii asked, glancing around at the long shadows that stretched out right for him.

_'___A fool who is on his last thread of my patience.' __Seihomaru said.

Nii felt his grin cross his face and he waited and then looked up when a clang indicated someone approaching. The door swung open and Nii gasped at the face he was greeted with. "Traylaymaru!" He exclaimed.

"By the Gods!" Traylaymaru breathed. "For a moment, I thought Inutaishomaru had lost his mind when he said you were here."

Nii snorted and gripped the hand that stretched out to help him. He stumbled slightly and grunted as he almost fell into Traylaymaru.

"Don't tell me you're injured too." The dark-haired youkai grunted, using his arms to steady the shorter youkai.

Nii shook his head. "An after effect of being asleep for so long."

Inutaishomaru leaned against the cell door with his arms crossed. "Atrophy."

Traylaymaru nodded with a frown on his face and both exited the cell.

"You are well?" Inutaishomaru peered intently into Nii's eyes.

Nii nodded. "Somewhat. The dark is a bit disorientating." He shuddered.

Inutaishomaru pushed away from his spot and almost tumbled to the floor as a wave of dizziness came over him. Tsukuyomaru rushed forward and caught him. "Seven hells! This is annoying!"

Nii chuckled. His eyes scanned over the bloodstains on Seihomaru's haori and hakama and he lifted a brow. "They sure did a number on you." He commented.

Inutaishomaru growled. "Are you well enough to be my eyes and ears as you once were?"

Nii gave him a startled look and swallowed. "I am uncertain. Going to the shadow realm is not an option." He shook his head firmly. "I can still use the shadows though."

Inutaishomaru frowned. "I have some matters to take care of, and I need your ears for listening."

Nii gulped and nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Without another word, they headed up the stairs towards another section of the main house, and Nii looked all around to take in the long tapestries that hung on the walls, and the many racks that held various weapons on the walls. Every few feet there were small tables that had a candle on it. None of which were currently lit, which cast everything into shadow. It was an eerie feeling for Nii as he fully expected some dark sinister shadow to jump out at him and attack.

Clenching his fists tightly, he lowered his gaze and silently followed the group to a large set of doors.

Inutaishomaru turned to face them. "If you can still use the shadows, please do so. Traylaymaru, I would like you to collect Rendromaru and bring him to me."

Taking a deep breath, Nii slipped through the doors, doing his best to stick to the shadows of the main room that was dimly lit. He could hear his heart beating heavily in his chest as he moved through the darkness. At least it wasn't nearly as dark as the shadow realm which gave him a little comfort. Guards stood at only a couple locations, so avoiding them was an easy task, but remaining in the darkness almost sent Nii into a panic. Shuzo stood beside him.

_'___Breath, Nii.' __Shuzo whispered.

Nii gulped again and nodded. _'___Trying.'__

Inutaishomaru moved to the large chair that sat at the end of the room and sat down pinching the bridge of his nose. Nii slipped around the room and crouched on the left side where the shadows seemed to be darker and longer. He could feel the chill of the dark cover his skin and he broke out in a slight sweat. His hands shook, but Nii had his youki beside him, whispering to ease that tension.

The doors banged open and Traylaymaru dragged a sputtering rat behind him. Stalking down the long hall, he threw Rendromaru to the ground at Inutaishomaru's feet.

Inutaishomaru remained silent and glared at the rat youkai who was sputtering out apologies and curses at the same time. He dug his claws into the thick wood of his chair for patience and then snarled sharply for silence. This sent Rendromaru onto his face instantly.

"What possessed you to imprison an inuyoukai?!" Inutaishomaru said so slowly that it seemed to be filled with sweet malice that promised death.

The rat stammered in protest. "I-I-didn't-kn-owwww." He wailed loudly which caused Inutaishomaru to wince.

"Enough!" Inutaishomaru snapped.

"Who-i-is-he-mi-milord?" The rat's speech faltered for a moment.

"It is none of your concern, rat!" Inutaishomaru growled. "You have tried my patience of late and I grow tired of your constant excuses."

The rat immediately fell to his face stuttering out apologies and swore that it would never happen again. The rat shook so much, Nii could swear he could hear the teeth rattle. Smirking, he watched the rat cower in front of Seihomaru. It seemed as though the great and terrible Inu no Taisho had learned a few skills while he had been asleep and he grinned in excitement to see just how much Seihomaru had grown.

"If you ever make a decision without my consent again, I will have you expelled from the clan and hunted until you have left the lands of Japan and flee to whatever country that will take a blubbering idiot like yourself. Have my man released immediately, or I'll have your tongue." Inutaishomaru snarled.

Rendromaru instantly sprinted from the room, sweating profusely as he did. Traylaymaru lifted his hand to his nose and gagged. Nii snickered softly, moving out of the shadows as quickly as he could.

"You know he will spend hours trying to figure out who released him, do you not?" Traylaymaru snorted in amusement.

Inutaishomaru rolled his eyes. "A few hours of peace from that simpering fool."

Nii shook his head and rubbed his arms trying to get rid of the chill being in the shadows had left on him.

Inutaishomaru's eyes landed on him and he cocked his head to the side. "Should I be concerned?"

Nii shook his head. "It will take time for me to accustom myself with the darkness again. Being stuck in it for so long just leaves me longing for any source of light."

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes. "So why is it you woke up but the others didn't?"

Nii sat down on a step and sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"It's because he was already out of the physical realm when the twins cast their curse. He did not succumb to the same thing the others did." Inutaishomaru pushed to his feet and sniffed.

Traylaymaru sighed heavily. "So still not any closer to finding a way to break the curse?"

Inutaishomaru clenched his jaw. It was always the same when he came home. Always questions asking if he had found anything new, any new items, how close he was to release his clan. With a sharp aggravated snarl, he whipped around and flipped his chair into the air and crashing into the wall behind him, sending splinters across the room.

Nii jumped and stared at him wide-eyed and Traylaymaru held up his hands in apology.

_'___Seiho calm down.' __Taizo growled at his host. _'___If you do not inform others of what progress you have or have not made, you have to realize questions will come.'__

_'___Urusai!' __He snarled at his youki.

Taizo winced at the anger that flooded through his pools and he shivered. _'___You can't keep doing this, the anger will overwhelm you and it will-'__

_'___Urusai!' __Inutaishomaru snapped and Taizo gasped at the huge weight that entered the pools. Trembling from that sudden fear for his host and his own life, Taizo walked over to the tree and placed his hand on it to see just how far this anger was buried.

_'___This will destroy us both.' __Taizo whispered his heart tearing at the thought that his host might just be too far gone for him to bring him back from the brink of annihilation.

_'___Another word out of you and I will put you back to sleep.' __Inutaishomaru snarled fiercely at Taizo.

Taizo sighed heavily and dropped his hands from the tree and he glanced around the pools helplessly. What had happened in the three-hundred years he had been asleep? Sure, for the first two-hundred, he had been awake and had been able to converse with Seihomaru on many occasions, but before his sleep, he had felt a change in his host's desires and dreams. His thoughts had been filled with night terrors and darkness. Shaking his head, he looked up when he felt a presence enter his pools.

Shuzo looked at him with a pained smile.

With a sigh, Taizo sat down and shook his head. _'___I don't know how to help him.'__

Shuzo grunted and crouched next to his brother. _'___You have to get him to remember why he came to the mainland. What spurred him to move his home here. Get him to remember how he wanted to break that cycle of hatred. This anger is going to be devastating to you both.'__

Taizo nodded and leaned back on his hands. _'___The process has already started. If I don't figure something out quickly, we both will fall. It will consume us both'__

Shuzo winced. _'___If that happens, you know that hatred will kill you.'__

Taizo gave his brother a faint smile. _'___I know. If I'm too late, I have failed him.'__

_'___Get him to remember, everyone, and everything. Ask him if their sacrifices were worth it. Lead him to where Kazuki died. Perhaps remembering his father will bring him back. Give him renewed hope. With Nii here now, fresh eyes might be able to spur that hope in him again.' __Shuzo glanced over his shoulder at the familiar pull of his own host's tree calling to him. _'___I'll speak with Nii and see if we can come up with something.'__

Taizo nodded gratefully. _'___I am glad to have you here again.'__

Shuzo stood and grinned. _'___It is good to be once again on the physical plane. I have my own challenges ahead with the terror Nii has for the shadow realm. Even the slightest bit of darkness sends him into a panic.'__

Taizo snorted. _'___So we have inherited a mess of hosts that need an extra push to overcome their guilt and fear.'__

Shuzo grinned wider. _'___We can do this.'__

Taizo waved to Shuzo has he vanished leaving him once again in a dark pool that shuddered from that anger and rage Seihomaru seemed to now have regularly. Shaking his head, he walked back over to the tree and started filtering through the many memories he could access without sending his host into more rage. With a sigh, he started gathering the fragmented pieces and placed them where they belonged.

* * *

Nii flopped down on the bed in the room Seihomaru had assigned to him. Much to Rendromaru's chagrin when he had walked down the hall, he glowered in anger once Nii had emerged from around the corner behind the dark-haired youkai. His thoughts drifted back to the incident in the hall.

Rendromaru glared at them both and pointed his finger at the dark-haired youkai. "You knew where he was the whole time." He accused.

Nii lifted his brow but remained silent. He knew how quickly someone could anger Traylaymaru if they pushed him too far and he grinned waiting.

"Of course I knew, you nit-wit. I told you how foolish it was." Traylaymaru snarled in the rat's face, knocking the hand aside.

"And I told you I was in charge. I also recall telling you that no one was to inform the Inu no Taisho but myself." Rendromaru puffed his chest out arrogantly.

"It is my duty to inform the Inu no Taisho of any and all the happenings around the clan. That includes you Rendro." Traylaymaru snapped, trying to get by the rat youkai but being stopped abruptly.

"You have no idea what goes on here, mongrel." Rendromaru stuck his long pointed nose into Traylaymaru's face.

Nii scratched his nose, trying to hide the smirk of amusement that wanted to burst across his face. "Mongrel? Seriously? And here I thought rats were more creative than that." Nii snorted.

Traylaymaru lifted his brow at the shorter silver-haired youkai. "You are a fool, Rendro. Now get out of my way, or shall I inform Lord Inutaishomaru how you prevented his friend from retiring to his chambers?"

Rendromaru snorted. "Friend my ass. Where has he been all this time? Now all of a sudden he is friends to the great Inu no Taisho? What did he do to earn such renown with our great Lord?"

Nii leaned in close to Rendromaru but wrinkled his nose. "You stink, rat. Perhaps you should retire and bathe to rid yourself of that stench?"

Rendromaru grew red in the face and hissed in anger. "I will be watching you." He muttered softly, moving down the hall bristling in anger.

"Good grief," Traylaymaru grunted.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Nii asked, following the dark-haired youkai again.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "A lot. Inutaishomaru is rarely home. Always out scouting his territories for trouble, and wandering seeking answers for this blasted curse. He keeps everyone at a distance and now trusts practically no one. He has even ignored his mate and pup."

Nii sighed. "There are moments when he seems like the old Seihomaru, but then there is that situation in the great hall where his temper flared. And what is this with him taking on the name Inutaishomaru?"

Traylaymaru shook his head. "It has been like that since we moved the residence to the sankin kotai." The dark-haired youkai opened a door and held it open for Nii who slipped through quickly going to the lone candle lit in the chambers. "Any time someone asks him about or mentions that day, it sends him in a rage."

Nii moved the candle to the middle of the room and sat down beside it. "So tell me about this Rendromaru, why does he have so much control here?"

Traylaymaru grunted and crouched in front of the shadow youkai, his eyes on the candle flame. "He is an annoying little rat who earned Inutaishomaru's trust when he came here with a few gathered items needed to break the curse. Try to stay away from him, because he thinks of this as his clan and not Inutaishomaru's, he spouts out orders to suit his purposes and no one questions him about it because they fear the Inu no Taisho's wrath. Somehow, Rendromaru was able to convince everyone that his word is the law here. Being as Inutaishomaru is gone so much, no one questions the rat." The dark-haired youkai gave a small smile. "Although, as of late, he has been doing things that is making our lord angry, especially when it comes to his son."

Nii rolled his eyes. "Cute little bugger." He grinned.

Traylaymaru chuckled. "Mischievous little shit, you mean. In any case, now that you are awake, perhaps this will calm Inutaishomaru's rage a bit and get him to relax some. Although, I suspect that now that Sesshomaru is home, Inutaishomaru will once again leave things in Rendromaru's hands and be gone soon."

Nii frowned. "Still has that wandering heart." He murmured.

"If he has appointed you as his eyes and ears again, he will want you to watch things closely and report back to him, which is more than any of us can do." Traylaymaru pushed to his feet.

"I am not sure how helpful I can be. The dark terrifies me now." Nii shivered.

"Understandable. You were stuck in the shadow realm and now here you are in a dark castle. Maybe you can get some answers by visiting Inutaishomaru's scrolls."

Nii looked up and sighed. "I can try."

Traylaymaru moved to the door but stopped when Nii pushed to his feet. Turning to stare at the smaller youkai he waited.

"What do people remember of my kind?" Nii asked nervously. The last thing he needed was for someone to make mention of his abilities and that his heritage was of the eclipse inuyoukai.

"Nothing. No one here beside me, Akina, the princess, and Inutaishomaru have any knowledge of you or your abilities. I wouldn't put it past Rendromaru to have already had someone start looking into your past or trying to find any information on you. Because you look no more than seventy, that alone should throw them off. Be alert and be wary, listen and watch. Most of the clan was dispersed when Rendromaru took charge, leaving our allies few and far between. Any documents in regards to you or the clan are no longer here." Traylaymaru nodded when he got Nii's relieved sigh.

"Makes my job a little easier." Nii grinned and rubbed his arms before squatting beside the candle again. "But this lurking in the darkness is going to be a bit of an issue if I can't get over this fear."

Traylaymaru smirked. "You will be fine."

Nii gave the dark-haired an uneasy smile, but he didn't feel at all confident in himself. With a glance over at Shuzo who stood in the corner, he watched Traylaymaru shut the door and then he stood up with the candle and placed it on the side table beside the bed.

Shaking his head after he recollected the conversation he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Thoughts?" He whispered to his silent youki.

Shuzo glanced over at him. _'___I have many thoughts.' __

Nii rolled his eyes. _'___So tell me.'__

Shuzo pushed away from the wall and walked over to his host. _'___I am going over what I remember from the shadow realm after that shadow ripped you from the physical plane. From what I can gather, it was that shade that had escaped the spirit realm.'__

Nii shivered at the memory. _'___So where is it now?'__

_'___It either is still in the shadow realm still hunting you, or it has escaped and is now in the physical world.' __Shuzo shrugged.

_'___I have no idea how I lost that blasted thing.' __Nii frowned. _'___I honestly thought I was going to die in there.'__

Shuzo nodded. _'___I never gave up.'__

_'___I know.' __Nii looked into those lavender eyes. _'___You were starting to fade.'__

Shuzo snorted. _'___I suppose, but I wasn't about to leave without finding you, dead or alive.'__

Nii gave his spirit a grateful smile.

_'___I am also thinking about the current course of events in this era. It's darker and more ominous.' __Shuzo muttered. _'___With how Seihomaru has changed, that anger is starting to eat away at his heart.'__

Nii furrowed his brow. _'___And Taizo?' __He swung his legs over the side of the bed and flexed his toes.

_'___He is doing what he can to hold off that blackness but it is a thick spread of destruction.' __Shuzo shook his head. _'___I was trying to think of some way we can get that to slow or stop altogether.'__

Nii stood up and stretched his arms over his head. _'___We would need to spark hope again, have him remember what it was he was fighting for.'__

Shuzo gave his host a wide grin. _'___About that-'__

Nii returned the grin.

* * *

Inutaishomaru slipped through the doors to his chambers and walked into the gardens where he suspected his mate to be. Suki turned to look at him the minute he entered and she nodded her head in greeting.

"I trust all went well?" Suki asked.

"As well as can be expected," Inutaishomaru muttered sitting on a small bench. "It is far too dangerous to bring Sesshomaru outside the castle."

"I heard he got injured against the cats." Suki walked over and knelt in front of him.

"He is alive." Inutaishomaru wrinkled his nose.

"Were you able to bond with him?"

Inutaishomaru frowned and snorted. "Suki-"

She stood and held up her hands. "I know. You keep us at a distance to keep us safe." Suki rolled her eyes. "It is affecting Sesshomaru. He wants to get to know his father, train with him, play with him. Here he is not permitted to do that with that stinking rat running things when you are gone."

"So do something about it. You are the ruling princess." Inutaishomaru waved his hands in the air.

"I am locked up in here, Seiho." Suki snarled whirling around and waving angrily at the large stone walls. "Rendromaru locks my chamber doors when you leave and has guards posted at all the exits. He doesn't allow anyone to see me, I can't leave the rooms, and when I command him to release me, he ignores the request insisting it is for my own protection."

Inutaishomaru furrowed his brows. That little bit of information was news to him. "I was not aware that he locks you up like a caged animal. But I do prefer that you stay in our chambers and areas I have placed my seals of protection on. With how things are being run, it is far too dangerous for you to wander around aimlessly."

"You need to have someone else in charge." Suki shook her head.

"Who? Traylaymaru commands my army, what is left of it, he ensures the borders are kept safe and my territories that are close by are protected from invasions. I cannot ask him to do more." Inutaishomaru stood up and pulled Suki into his arms. "I have few I can trust left alive, that is why I diligently search for a way to wake our clan." He whispered in her ear. "Nii woke up." He breathed.

Suki whirled around with wide eyes and her mouth fell open. "Nii?"

Inutaishomaru gave a faint smile. "I have assigned him the task of my eyes and ears again. This way nothing will pass by me."

Suki released the breath she held. "I hope you have destroyed all those scrolls about his kind."

Inutaishomaru nodded. "The ones that were here, yes. Any mention of our clan at the Shinden-zukuri and what happened are no longer here."

"Good. Have you discovered the location of the meido yet?" Suki asked seating herself on the bench he had been occupying.

Inutaishomaru shook his head. "I need to locate Shishinki and take back that ability he stole from Nii. He is using it for evil purposes and the destruction he leaves behind is catastrophic."

Suki sighed. "I am tired of being cooped up away from everyone. I get lonely." She whispered.

"One good thing about it is that you are safe from Rendromaru's minions," Inutaishomaru grunted. "If I am not careful we will lose the clan."

Suki nodded. "That is why you need to dispose of Rendromaru as quickly as possible. He has his claws dug into Sesshomaru and our pup is being molded into what he wants. The rat has far too much control."

Inutaishomaru crouched in front of her and took her hands. "I am doing what I can. If I can locate your former guard Ahuri and find Kazuhisa and have them return, then we have a stronger position. As of right now, those I trusted have been scattered and driven out which leaves us weakened."

Suki gave her mate a small smile. "I do not know how to keep Sesshomaru from Rendromaru's clutches."

Inutaishomaru frowned again.

"That was why I had him go with you. Even if it was only for a few months."

"With Nii here, I can have him get close to Sesshomaru and see if he can turn things around. We have to be careful, I do not want Rendromaru to get suspicious and move things faster than we are prepared to deal with."

"I don't know why you don't just dispose of him now, you are more powerful than he is." Suki sighed.

"One on one, yes, but he has the majority of the clan backing him, and against that collective amount of power I have no chance." Inutaishomaru shook his head. "For now, we bide our time. If we let him know of our plans he will dethrone you and either send me packing or assassinate me."

Suki gulped. "Will I be strong enough to hold on?"

Inutaishomaru stood up and pulled her with him taking her into his arms. "You are Hiromoto's daughter, princess of the moon clan. You are stronger than you think, love." He whispered in her ear.

Suki placed her forehead against his chest and breathed in his scent. "I miss you."

"And I you. With Nii here, I have a little hope again." Inutaishomaru pulled back and held Suki at arm's length. "I will be leaving in two days to go search again. I did find the manju and kanju."

"Now you only need the Yata no Kagami." Suki breathed.

Inutaishomaru nodded. "There is one slight problem with that, however."

Suki raised her brow.

"It has not yet been crafted." Inutaishomaru walked over to the flowering almond he had brought back from the mainland of Wa. "There is the matter of the Khakkhara. That monk that carries it is not yet alive and the curse from which he develops has not yet been cast."

Suki nodded. "Nor the pup you father from another."

Inutaishomaru grunted. "That woman has not yet been birthed. There are many things I must be patient for, and yet as the thousand-year deadline approaches for my face off with Ryukotsusei, I fear I will not be able to keep my promise to my clan."

Suki stood and walked over to him and wrapped her small arms around his chest. "You need the meido seki, and the meido placed within the sword you will have made from the red gem. But, if you do that, then breaking that curse on our clan becomes null and void?"

"I am uncertain." He sighed. "We will fall if we do not do these things, and yet if I do I condemn our people to an eternity of sleep death."

Suki shook her head. "There has to be something more that we have missed."

Inutaishomaru frowned. "Perhaps. If you can sneak away I placed a few new scrolls in our meeting place."

Suki nodded and gave him a confident grin. "With Nii here, a fresh set of eyes will be in our favor. What task did you set for him?"

Inutaishomaru smirked. "I have not yet set him on any particular task. Before I leave, I will speak to him."

"Please tell him to be careful. No one should be aware of his heritage." Suki muttered and sighed as Inutaishomaru gave her a firm kiss.

"Trust me." He grinned and walked out of the room.

_'___You sly little shit.' __Taizo growled.

_'___And you had doubts about me.' __Inutaishomaru grunted.

_'___With how the darkness is in these pools, how was I to know?' __Taizo snarled.

_'___Look deeper Taizo. Once out of this room you will see things differently.' __Seihomaru chuckled. _'___That is why I had you sleep. I didn't plan to wake you this early.'__

Taizo snorted. _'___Best if you inform Shuzo and Nii of this. I was concerned that you were turning and I was going to follow.'__

_'___If you can set up a meeting for all of us somewhere, we can devise something in secret. My walls have many ears and the only place that holds any privacy is my private garden that has a seal around it.' __Inutaishomaru quickly changed his clothes. _'___No one is allowed to enter here, and if Nii were to arrive it would only arouse suspicion.'__

_'___I will see what I can locate for us then.' __Taizo snorted indignantly. How his host was able to keep all that a secret from even him, was beyond his comprehension but with the seriousness of what was happening, he understood the importance behind it. A sudden thought came to him then. _'___If all this is done in secret, you have a mind reader in the clan.'__

_'___There are a few that work under Rendromaru. He is not aware that I know, and that is why I do not protest Suki being protected and locked in our chambers. With my seal, no one can invade her thoughts. I only hope that Nii can bury what we tell him in the back of his mind so nothing is seen.' __Inutaishomaru exited his chambers and headed to the healing wing to check on his son.

Taizo grinned widely. He was not at risk of losing his host, nor in danger of fading into nothing, which gave him a huge relief. The danger his host was placed in, however, gave that relief a short life span.

_'___I do not want you out in the open while we are here. In the wilderness, I have no issues, so long as it is safe to do so. I would highly recommend warning your brother of this.' __Inutaishomaru muttered softly as he slipped through the door where his son was.

_'___Consider it done.' __Taizo realized how delicate this whole situation was and ensured his host he would keep conversations limited. He only hoped that after five-hundred years, his communication portal would not spur its random opening at the wrong moment.

* * *

Nii walked down the halls lost in thought a couple of days after he had been released from the cell below, trying to figure out some way he could help his brother in all but blood, but he was at a loss. He stopped and frowned when faint voices reached his ears and he glanced around him searching for somewhere to hide that would not cause him to be discovered eavesdropping. Placing his back against the wall, he slid down it to inch closer.

"What have you found out?" Came a hushed whisper.

"Nothing. There is no information on him at all." Came another deeper voice edged with annoyance.

"Ridiculous. He is what, maybe a hundred years old at most? Did you search all records of babes born in the last hundred years?" The voice hissed.

"I did, there were only half a dozen born. None of them are remotely close to that one."

"Then you missed something. What about the name?"

"Nothing. So either it's an alias, or he changed his name."

"Hmph. Are you losing your touch?"

"If there is something to be found, you know I'd find it." The deep voice hissed.

"Perhaps we have to take a different course. I don't like the arrival of this new inuyoukai. Who is he, where has he been? And how did he manage to escape my assassins I sent out years ago to dispose of those that I cast out?" The voice hissed pondering. "All of Inutaishomaru's allies should be dead by now, the only one I can't touch without setting things off is that bloody pain in the ass Tray. If I took him out now, we would be rushing into things we are not yet prepared for."

"And now this silver-haired stranger." The deep voice muttered. "What are you going to do about him?"

"Oh, I'll deal with him personally. He's weak and has no energy to speak of. I can take him out without breaking a sweat."

"You have to be careful about it. If you kill him and he is, in fact, a close friend of the Inu no Taisho, he will rip you apart." The deep voice said.

"All the information I have gathered on Inutaishomaru is that his clan was wiped out hundreds of years ago by a couple of youkai. The only survivors were his mate and a couple of guards who arrived here at Hiromoto's old home." The new voice added that held a slithering tone to it. "Those guards were already sent away and told never to return."

"If it weren't for the princess, he would have no hold over these people."

"Keep her locked away and isolated. We will come up with a way to eliminate her." The first voice said.

"Don't be stupid." The deep voice said with an edge to it. "He has more power here than you know. He isn't stupid, so don't underestimate him. The fact that he ran off the cats you paid to come here and that they were unsuccessful in killing his pup, means that he is smarter than you give him credit for."

"Did we find out who tipped him off?"

"No word on who it was."

"Traylaymaru never left his post and did not send any message off, so it wasn't him."

"I want you to find out all you can on this new inuyoukai. I need to know what we are up against with his arrival. The fact that Inutaishomaru went into a rage once he found out I locked him up tells me they are closer than Traylaymaru is with him."

"A brother or a son?"

"No, their heritage marks are too different. Actually, find out which house those marks are from. Silver and black."

"Consider it done."

Nii quickly slipped into a room beside him when the shuffling of feet indicated the movement of the ones talking. He placed his hands over his mouth as soon as he felt panic rise in him when he realized the room he was in had no light. It was pure black almost as black as the shadow realm.

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, he tried to regulate his breathing so he didn't give away the fact he had overheard the entire conversation. His hands shook and his knees felt weak, but if he was discovered, who knows what situation he would find himself. Just what world did he manage to wake up to?

He felt arms wrap around him from behind and his eyes flew open in fear but he could hear his youki breathing and whispering in his ear.

_'___Breath.'__

Nii trembled and bit his tongue.

_'___Close your eyes, Nii.' __Shuzo whispered.

Nii felt Shuzo tilt his head back to rest on his shoulder and he swallowed, but his heart began to lessen its frantic beat. For several minutes his youki whispered to him when finally Shuzo turned him to face those lavender eyes. Startled, Nii glanced around and gasped. They were no longer inside the tiny room, but now inside his chambers. With wide eyes, he almost stumbled back when he felt Shuzo's lips press against his and his breath caught in his throat.

_'___Shh.' __Shuzo soothed, pulling back and smiling at Nii.

"You-" Nii couldn't finish his sentence, the fear of that place so intense, he had no words.

_'___I had to think of something, I know you would not willingly go to the shadow realm, but had I not done so, they would have discovered you.' __Shuzo glanced at Nii giving him an apologetic look.

Nii's knees gave out and he fell to the floor, shaking his head. It took him several hours to regain movement in his legs again, and now he was alone. Shuzo had gone back to the pools silently, leaving him to calm his racing heart and renewed terror.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Conquering the Fear and Secrets Revealed

Shuzo turned around and stared at the ghostly image of his brother as he entered Nii's pools silently. Lifting his brow at the unexpected visit, he remained silent when he saw the intense look on Taizo's face.

Taizo walked towards the water only stopping at the edge and peering down into the black depths, seemingly lost in thought.

Furrowing his brow, Shuzo walked through the water towards his brother who looked disturbed and somewhat lost. Something he was not familiar with from his much older ancient brother who resided in Seihomaru. _'___You look lost.'__

Taizo lifted his silver-blue eyes to his for a moment and then drifted back down to the glassy black surface of Nii's pools.

A sudden chill filled him, his mind recalling the conversation they had had earlier about Seihomaru losing his way and falling to anger. _'___He hasn't-?' __Shuzo breathed.

Taizo looked up again and he shook his head with a soft sigh. _'___Something just as concerning.'__

Shuzo heaved a frustrated sigh.

_'___We need somewhere, where our hosts can meet, without being overheard by anyone.' __Taizo started. _'___My first thought was the shadow realm.'__

Shuzo put his hands up and shook his head. _'___With my host almost going into a panic even in simple darkness, it isn't possible. Hells, he sleeps with a lit candle beside him.'__

_'___Our hosts will not be allowed to travel to another's pools.' __Taizo sighed.

Shuzo frowned and nodded. _'___So where?'__

_'___Where can we go where we will not be overheard?'__

_'___Even if we could allow our hosts to travel between their own pools, there is that risk of someone listening.' __Shuzo brought his hand to his chin as he pondered. _'___What about ____**our **____pools?' __He lifted his lavender eyes to Taizo's silver-blue ones.

Taizo's forehead creased. _'___Our pools?'__

_'___In our pools, we can bring our hosts.' __Shuzo shrugged.

_'___That will be an interesting situation.' __Taizo snorted.

_'___It isn't unheard of. Males have taken lovers before.' __Shuzo supplied.

_'___Lovers, not mates.' __Taizo pointed out. _'___But I wonder if it is at all possible.'__

Shuzo shrugged. _'___We have stretched the boundaries before, and broken the rules.'__

Taizo grunted and then flashed his brother a grin. _'___If it works, we place our hosts in a world of danger.'__

Shuzo nodded. _'___It will drop whatever barrier is left between them.'__

_'___And us.'__

Shuzo groaned. This was unknown territory to him, but hundreds of years ago their mother did say for them to continue to explore and stretch the boundaries, and this was the perfect opportunity.

_'___I will discuss it with Seiho if you talk to Nii.' __Taizo snorted in sudden amusement. _'___At least there is no darkness there, so Nii should be fine.'__

_'___I really have to break him of this fear. He was almost discovered after overhearing a conversation. Your host is facing trouble.'__

_'___We will discuss it in our pools if this works.' __Taizo placed his finger to his lips. Without another word, Taizo vanished from his pools and Shuzo turned to stare at his host's tree of life for a moment before he too left to go talk to Nii.

* * *

Inutaishomaru lifted his head when Taizo popped out in the middle of his office. Snorting through his nose, he lowered his gaze once again to the whetstone and a blade Taizo had never seen before. He walked over and stared intently at the knife. _'___I have never seen that blade before.'__

Inutaishomaru nodded. _'___It's a pugio.'__

Taizo blinked at the foreign thing. _'___Where in the world did you find that?'__

_'___In a place called Rome.' __Inutaishomaru smirked at the disbelief on his spirit's face. _'___I saw it and picked it up thinking of Nii.' __He shrugged.

_'___You went to another country while I was sleeping?' __Taizo gasped horrified.

_'___It was over two-hundred years ago.' __Inutaishomaru shrugged with indifference.

Taizo stared wide-eyed at his host in disbelief. _'___But-' __He felt tears well up in his eyes. In all his twelve-thousand years, he had never had a host travel off Japan to another country and he had missed that fantastic adventure. He sat down on the ground heavily and pouted.

Inutaishomaru chuckled. _'___You are awake now, aren't you?'__

Taizo sniffled.

_'___Oh, stop being so dramatic.' __Inutaishomaru snorted. _'___I was planning on going to the mainland in a few days after I visit this Kyoto.' __

Taizo still felt upset over this news, but he sucked it up. _'___We have thought of a place so we can talk.'__

_'___Oh?'__

_'___I am not certain you want the specific details.' __Taizo mused with a grin.

_'___Hmph. Where?'__

_'___The pools.'__

Inutaishomaru frowned and stared at his spirit.

_'___More specifically, our pools. Not yours.' __Taizo stated.

Inutaishomaru gave his spirit a deadpanned look. _'___Are you suggesting we meet in the mating pools?'__

Taizo nodded. _'___It is the most logical place. Nii will not go to the shadow realm, and who knows what dangers are still lurking there. You saw what happened after only visiting there those few times. Now you and Nii are brother's bound by blood.' __

_'___Is that possible with two males?' __Inutaishomaru frowned deeper.

_'___It has never been done before, but we have been known to break certain rules and barriers that have never been explored before.' __Taizo shrugged. _'___It is worth a try, however.'__

A knock came at his door and he lifted his gaze and sniffed the air. "Enter."

Nii poked his head around the corner of the door. "Have they informed you of this ridiculous plan of theirs?"

Inutaishomaru smirked. "I was being told about it when you arrived."

Nii shook his head and scooted closer to the lit candles sitting on the side table against the wall.

Inutaishomaru watched his friend for a few moments. "Is it really that bad?"

Nii shivered and glanced around with a chagrined look on his face.

_'___So when shall we try this?'__

_'___Tonight when you both retire.' __Shuzo stated, but Inutaishomaru found no signs of him in the open.

Nii rolled his eyes. _'___He is staying in the pools until we find it safe for him to roam around.'__

_'___Good luck with that.' __Remembering the blade he was sharpening, he held it up. _'___Here. I saw this years ago and immediately thought of you.'__

Nii squinted at the weapon and walked forward to take it. _'___What is it?' __He lifted the oddly shaped blade to eye level and inspected the length.

_'___A pugio. Apparently, they use a different metal than we do. I have never tested the weapon, but I figured you might like it.'__

Nii nodded his head and tested the weight and then flipped it a few times in his hand. _'___Decent balance, not perfect, but it will do the job.' __

Inutaishomaru stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles and then turned to the window looking out. _'___I suppose we should go to my gardens for this. I will assign Traylaymaru to keep watch so we don't have unexpected guests.'__

Nii crouched and pulled the scroll Seihomaru had been working on around to face him. There were little details on the script, mostly about the battle he had had with the cat youkai. _'___There is much we need to discuss.'__

Inutaishomaru nodded his head and turned to stare at Nii. _'___How's the recuperation going?'__

Nii shrugged. _'___I can move around now, still a little unstable on my feet for long periods. Still, no strength either, which is annoying.'__

_'___I heard from Nurie that you saved their lives.'__

_'___I wasn't about to let them kill us.' __Nii snorted.

_'___You have my thanks.' __Inutaishomaru sighed. He lifted his eyes to the door of his office when he caught a slight shadow under his door. Placing his finger to his lips, he edged towards it and then flung it open. The youkai outside jumped a foot in the air.

"My Lord." He quickly bowed.

"What do you want?" Inutaishomaru growled. He recognized the youkai as one of Rendromaru's assistants.

"I bring news that the cats have all dispersed." The youkai's eyes drifted into the room and Nii stood up and stared at him.

"Is that all? You found it necessary to inform me of this when Traylaymaru is the commander of my army?" Inutaishomaru narrowed his eyes. "Do not bother me with useless information!" He snapped as he slammed the door in the youkai's face.

Inutaishomaru shook his head when Nii opened his mouth to say something and the silver-haired youkai lord tapped his head and then placed his finger to his mouth again indicating silence. Frowning, Nii nodded and pulled the candle closer before he sat back down at the desk.

Several minutes went by when the shadow under the door finally moved away. Shaking his head frustrated, Inutaishomaru waved for Nii to follow him. They walked down the halls silently, until they came to a large set of doors that Inutaishomaru pushed open.

Nii smirked at the barracks room and immediately saw Traylaymaru at the back leaning over a large table pointing at different points and speaking with a few guards that were by the table. Traylaymaru's eyes lifted the minute Inutaishomaru entered and the barracks grew silent.

Lifting a curious brow, Tryalaymaru waved the guards away and walked over curiously. "This is an unexpected visit." He said quietly.

"A matter of great importance. I require your services." Inutaishomaru looked around the room and grunted softly.

Traylaymaru nodded and grabbed his sword that was leaning against the wall as they left the large barracks.

"I need you stationed outside my chambers. No interruptions, and no entrance to anyone." Inutaishomaru whispered.

Traylaymaru frowned but nodded his head. "I trust I will be informed later?"

Inutaishomaru inclined his head. The dark-haired youkai glanced down at Nii and he snickered. "You haven't gotten any taller."

"Shush you," Nii said with a soft snarl.

Smirking, Traylaymaru followed them towards the royal chambers situated at the opposite end of the sinking kotai. He knew that whenever Inutaishomaru was home he kept himself locked in either his office or his chambers, seeing no one, or speaking with anyone but his mate. So whatever reason he was taking Nii was going to be an important step in what was happening just outside their vision.

Inutaishomaru nodded to Traylaymaru once he positioned himself beside the door, and Nii and Seihomaru slipped through the large doors silently.

Nii glanced around at the brightly lit chambers and smiled in relief. His eyes fell onto the surprised glance from the princess and his mouth fell open.

"Nii!" Suki exclaimed, rushing towards him and slammed into him with a great big hug.

Nii grunted from the impact and then chuckled. "Hello, Princess."

"Oh, it is so good to see you." She whispered, pulling back and turning her eyes to Inutaishomaru's in question.

"Nothing to worry about," Seihomaru whispered. "I just need to have a conversation with Nii without being overheard."

Suki waved towards the garden gates and then sat back down at her little desk she was working at. "No interruptions from me." She nodded with a smile.

Inutaishomaru led Nii through the gate leading to his garden and then relaxed his stance with a huge sigh. "Good grief." He muttered, plopping onto the bench.

Nii glanced around the luscious garden. It was filled with so many herbs and trees and flowers he had no name for. "Wow. Hana would be lost in this place for hours."

Inutaishomaru chuckled. "It is safe to allow them their freedom."

Nii glanced over his shoulder to peer at Inutaishomaru. His eyes moved to the shimmering form of Taizo and Shuzo who appeared almost instantly when they were granted permission to come out of the pools. _'___So how do we do this?'__

Taizo shook his head and rolled his eyes. _'___It will feel a bit disorientating, but we take you to the same place you met your mate's spirits.'__

Nii blinked. _'___This will be interesting.'__

Inutaishomaru snorted. _'___Let's get it over with.'__

Nii twitched when Shuzo placed his hand on his shoulder and clenched his eyes shut when his world suddenly spun around in a dizzying circle. When he opened them again, he was seated inside the brilliant white pools he had visited only once before in his life when he had mated with Hana.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at Seihomaru who was sitting cross-legged and glaring at his spirit who started moving towards them from a light blue tree with dark blue leaves. The air felt different than when he had been here meeting Hana's spirit, over five-hundred and sixteen years ago. It didn't have the same intensity as that day.

Shuzo knelt beside him and smirked. _'___You doing alright?'__

Nii lifted his brow but nodded. _'___Why here?'__

_'___Where else could we go?' __Shuzo asked. _'___You are afraid of the shadow realm, and any place that holds any form of a shadow, so this was the best option.'__

Taizo approached and peered down at them, quite relieved that this crazy plan worked. Nii and Shuzo glanced at the ancient spirit and speculated his humanoid form. _'___You look different here than out there.'__

Taizo smiled. _'___So does Shuzo.'__

Seihomaru did notice a few differences, but they weren't substantial. _'___So what happens now?'__

_'___For this to work, we need to break the barriers between you.' __Taizo said, kneeling beside his host. _'___Pretty much the same way you did with Suki.'__

Seihomaru felt his face stiffen in shock. _'___You can't be serious.'__

_'___Nothing like that, stupid.' __Taizo growled. _'___I do need contact with Nii, and Shuzo with you.'__

Seihomaru breathed a sigh of relief and watched as his youki got up and walked over to his brother in all but blood. Taizo knelt in front of Nii and the shadow youkai leaned back slightly, not sure what was about to happen.

Shuzo watched in mild amusement as Taizo reached out and stroked Nii's face with his fingers, and then lowered his hand to the spot right below Hana's mating mark. His mouth fell open when Taizo leaned in and planted his lips against Nii's and his host hissed at the contact wincing at the usual stinging burn that came with the touch of another spirit.

Taizo pulled back and smiled at Nii who stared at him with wide eyes.

Shuzo snickered and moved to Seihomaru who had his eyes locked on what had just happened with his spirit. Seihomaru's body tingled from Taizo's contact with Nii, and he wondered if that was how it was for everyone. His eyes dropped to the lavender ones that appeared in front of his gaze and he gasped when Shuzo leaned in and placed his lips against his in an almost searing kiss.

He gasped when he felt Shuzo grab his arm and that burn drifted down it to his hand. It was as though he had suddenly woken from a deep slumber after sleeping on his arm in such a way that had cut off blood flow. His fingers tingled and they were numb. When Shuzo drew back, he could feel every emotion from his friend and he breathed in amazement.

This was a completely different experience than it had been with Suki. It wasn't as intense a feeling or arousing. It was calm and free like he had just been given the ability to float above the clouds. Shaking his head, he could feel Nii's fear and worry, and his friend's pain and longing.

_'___Wow.' __He whispered.

Nii flushed. _'___You really need to think about Suki at a time like this?'__

Seihomaru chuckled. _'___Sorry.'__

Taizo and Shuzo glanced at one another with knowing smiles. _'___If you two are quite finished.'__

Nii and Seihomaru glanced at their youki and they shook their heads. _'___So, now what?'__

_'___We discuss what has been going on and get filled in on what was missed.' __Taizo growled, lowering to a crouch, staring pointedly at Seihomaru. _'___Why all the secrecy?'__

Seihomaru sighed. _'___While you were asleep, I had many dreams filled with premonition. Some from so far in the future that they are of no importance. However, some are not premonitions, more warnings of what needs to be accomplished before a specified time, otherwise what has to happen will not occur.'__

Nii frowned. _'___Such as?'__

_'___Best example I can give, the creation of the Yata no Kagami. It has yet to be made, so if I am not there at the correct time to witness it and I miss the signifying light that will tell me it's the correct one, it could cause all our clansman's deaths.' __Seihmaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'___So how will you know to be at the right spot when it's created?' __Nii questioned.

_'___The weather, filtering through the dreams carefully to find specific details or indicators on what is happening.' __Seihomaru shook his head. _'___I am on the verge of losing the clan because Rendromaru has sunk his claws in so deep, I am finding it difficult to be here and elsewhere to correct certain things, or locate certain objects I need or must do before their allotted time. There are other things I must do also.'__

_'___Such as?'__

_'___I have to face Shishinki and take back that ability he stole from you years ago. If I don't he will continue to cause havoc in Japan.' __Seihomaru clenched his fist. _'___I also have limited time. I am five-hundred years away from the promised deadline with Ryukotsusei, I have to father a pup from another female, a specific female to ensure that certain events take place. If I miss that opportunity, then I will not be able to gather the Khakkhara that is needed for the breaking of the curse.'__

Nii whistled. _'___What are you **not **saying____?'__

Seihomaru gave Nii a pained grin. _'___I will not be alive to witness our clans reawakening.'__

Taizo gave his host a sharp look.

_'___I have buried all this deep so to not have my clan exposed. But I have time still.' __

Nii frowned. _'___When?' __He was not expecting to hear that news.

_'___Just after the birth of my second pup.' __Inutaishomaru said.

_'___How long?'__

_'___Long enough.' __Seihomaru snarled.

_'___That is not an answer.' __Nii pushed, feeling anger fill him. _'___I need to know what kind of deadline we are working with.'__

_'___Maybe two-hundred and fifty years.'__

Nii gasped and Taizo crouched beside his host. _'___Why didn't you tell me?'__

_'___It is too dangerous to say anything with Rendromaru's minions lurking around every corner.' __Seihomaru shook his head.

Nii was shaking his head. _'___I don't accept that.'__

Seihomaru gave his friend a sad look. _'___Unfortunately, I do not have any say in this. I do not have the power to take out Ryukotsusei and I will suffer an injury I cannot come back from.'__

_'___That's in five-hundred years, not two-hundred and fifty.' __Nii growled.

_'___I must face him before then. On the night of a new moon, my second pup will be born and if I leave Ryukotsusei alive when he is birthed he will die which means that the Khakkhara will not be available to be acquired and our clan remains locked in their curse.' __Seihomaru shook his head firmly. _'___I must face Ryukotsusei before my second pup comes into this world. If I leave the dragon to roam this world, he will destroy everything we hold dear. He knows about the Shinden-zukuri.'__

_'___After all this? After what we did here?' __Nii snarled. _'___I don't accept that. There has to be something you missed.' __

_'___I wish there were.' __Seihomaru gave Nii an apologetic smile. _'___That is not the only pressing matter. I have less than three weeks to get to the mainland to witness the crafting of a Yata no Kagami which will be presented to a daimyo of Japan. I also have to go to Kyoto for answers on how I am going to use these objects I acquire to wake the clan. Find a youkai stone maker to have a seiki made to give to Suki and find a black pearl. Then I have to have Toutousai craft me a sword out of this red gem I found, and find the location of Shishinki and take that meido he has been molding your former ability into, and contain it in the sword Toutousai makes me but if I do that, I am worried it will erase the power of the gem from being used to awaken our clan.__

_'___Not only those, but I have to deal with things happening here at the sankin kotai and try and rid myself of Rendromaru who has sunk his claws into my son and hold off his plot to take over my clan and territories.' __Seihomaru was ticking off everything on his fingers and then stopped to give Nii a faint grin.

Nii shook his head. _'___And find those who are still loyal to you?'__

_'___Exactly.'__

Nii rolled his eyes. _'___That's all? Gods, no wonder you are on edge.'__

_'___I do it to throw off Rendromaru. He fears me because he knows I can defeat him one on one. If he thinks I am not paying attention or too engrossed in ensuring my outer territories are safe, he lowers his guard. He knows nothing of our clan still residing at the Shinden-zukuri, nor does he even know about it. All anyone knows is the clan was wiped out hundreds of years ago. I wish to keep as much of this away from Sesshomaru as possible, but I fear that he will have certain things to deal with upon my death.'__

_'___That's why you hold everyone at a distance because you know he will use Suki and Sesshomaru against you as a weakness.' __Nii breathed.

_'___He is under the assumption I have discarded them.'__

Nii nodded and sat back on his heels. _'___That is why you need my help.'__

_'___I need to hear about what is happening when I am not here. I trust Traylaymaru with my life but Rendromaru has so much power when I am not here, the dog can't take matters into his own hands.'__

_'___So what do you plan to do right now?' __Nii asked, trying to get a bearing on what was most important.

_'___Hide the Soun'ga and go to Wa.'__

_'___Hells, you still have that sword?'__

Inutaishomaru nodded with a smirk. _'___I must bring it to Toutousai and have him fix the scabbard. The whispers are getting irritating.'__

Nii shook his head. _'___If I can assume right, you don't spend as much time here because of all the ears.'__

_'___Precisely.' __

_'___So what do I need to keep my eyes on?' __Nii asked.

_'___Rendromaru and his closest assistants. He has a few mind readers, so make sure that once we leave this place you lock this information in the back of your mind.' __

Shuzo grunted. _'___I can twist and fragment the information so it comes out as nothing but gibberish.'__

Taizo snorted. _'___That is why you have all those fragmented memories.'__

_'___Which you were placing neatly into their proper places much to my annoyance.' __Seihomaru rolled his eyes at his spirit.

_'___Well if you hadn't left me in the dark about all this, I could have been better informed instead of jumping to the assumption that you had lost your way and had fallen.' __Taizo wagged his finger at Seihomaru.

_'___I didn't plan to wake you so soon.' __Seihomaru growled. _'___My emotions got the better of me.'__

_'___What steps do you want me taking if I hear something that goes against what you are doing?' __Nii asked.

_'___If you weren't so afraid of the shadow realm, I would have ordered you to assassinate Rendromaru.' __Seihomaru shook his head and held his hand up at the protest. _'___For now, watch and stay out of his focus. If you can move around without him knowing you are there, all the better. I don't need him to figure out what you are or what you are capable of, and have to fear for your life on top of everything I must deal with.'__

_'___You need to promise me something.' __Nii said pointedly.

Seihomaru lifted his brow.

_'___You will not do anything foolish to hasten these events. I want your word that you will allow me to go over everything you have documented and see if there is something you missed. I can't accept you die before our clan wakes, which leaves them vulnerable should you die. If we can prevent your death, I want you to allow me to do it.' __Nii narrowed his eyes at his friend. _'___You dying before that also leaves Sesshomaru vulnerable to attacks from your enemies. You know how that all works.'__

_'___Fair enough. Most of my documents are at the Shinden-zukuri. I make copies for when Suki can slip out and read them, but she is watched closely.' __Seihomaru sighed.

_'___So who did not manage to fall under that curse?'__

_'___Only a handful. Kazuhisa, Ahuri, and Heisuke. They were expelled by Rendromaru a year before I returned from Rome and I have not found them since. When I questioned him about it, he said they tried to kill Sesshomaru and I was not here to witness it. Had I brought them back, it would have created a mess in the clan that I have no control over. Traylaymaru and Akina are here.' __Seihomaru shook his head.

_'___What else?'__

_'___Rendromaru has a group who do his bidding when he is being watched. I do not know who they are, other than they follow him without question. They have been able to kill a few of those who are loyal to me, making it appear an accident. They can also hide their scent.' __

_'___So because of the mind readers, they are one step ahead of you.'__

Seihomaru nodded his head. _'___If they were to discover the whereabouts of the Shinden-zukuri and found the clan, they would kill them.'__

_'___By the gods, Seiho. What kind of world did I wake up to?' __Nii whistled.

_'___One that has grown wild with war, filled with malice and suspicion. The humans are far more devious than when you were awake and are fighting for territories of their own, assigning shogun as their clan leaders, who have powerful daimyo lords. Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai.'__

_'___The warring states.'__

_'___Youkai have gone into hiding or moving aside to allow humans control. So far my territories are safe, but for how long, I can't say. For now, all I need you to do is stay out of sight, listen, observe and report back to me when I return.' __Seihomaru gave his brother in all but blood a smile.

_'___Rendromaru is searching for any records of me and my heritage.' __Nii muttered.

_'___He won't find anything. It was all destroyed to keep the last surviving eclipse inuyoukai safe.' __Seihomaru grunted.

_'___Fantastic.' __Nii rolled his eyes.

Seihomaru lifted his hand. _'___There are rumors of another.'__

Nii lifted a brow. _'___Oh?'__

_'___Just whispers I have heard, if there is, he or she is keeping well hidden, that even I can't locate them.' __He gave a lopsided smile.

_'___Well we both know it isn't Io, his skills follow Hana's. Kiya is not an eclipse inuyoukai, and Kai died when his youki tried to take over.' __Nii furrowed his brow thinking back.

_'___From the whispers I have heard the youkai is from the island. Someone whose line was tied to someone close to my father.' __Seihomaru shrugged. _'___Not like it matters now, however.'__

_'___So you are going to take care of Soun'ga first?' __Nii lifted a brow curiously.

_'___I must. It isn't safe to leave here, and I highly doubt I can handle the whispers while I travel to Wa.' __Seihomaru snorted.

_'___Not to mention all the youkai there who would flock to you to try and take it.' __Nii rolled his eyes. He hadn't forgotten how it was always a battle when that sword was out in the open.

Shuzo stepped forward which got all their attention. The fact he had been silent the entire time in deep thought had been somewhat strange. _'___There is another matter.'__

Taizo lifted his brow.

_'___That shade that stole Nii from the physical plane is still around.' __Shuzo said.

Seihomaru gasped. _'___You're kidding?'__

Shuzo shook his head. _'___I don't feel it when I visit the shadow realm, but I also don't feel it in the physical realm, but it was not dealt with.'__

_'___So it can be anywhere.' __Seihomaru frowned deeply.

_'___I lost it somehow while in the shadow realm.' __Nii muttered absently, his mind still reeling whenever his thoughts went to the place he had been lost for five-hundred years. Giving an impulsive shiver, he shook his head.

_'___It will try and attach itself to anything it deems worthy. I believe it gave up on Nii and is now in search of something stronger.' __Shuzo glanced down at his host and placed his hand on his shoulder. _'___Either that, or it wandered back into the spirit realm, but I have no way of checking.'__

_'___So half of it resides in the Soun'ga, the smaller portion in the red gem that I have after I killed the twins, and the other part is now wandering somewhere, but we have no idea where?' __Seihomaru growled at this news. _'___I can't deal with that right now, I have to focus. With less than two weeks to get to Wa and watch the crafting of the Yata no Kagami, I can't afford to lose time by searching for this shade.' __With a glance at his youki, he lifted a brow. _'___How long have we been in here?'__

_'___A few hours.' __Taizo said.

_'___I think we need to wrap this up.' __Seihomaru pushed to his feet and his eyes landed on Shuzo's tree of life. It was just as breathtaking as Taizo's and vibrant. The trunk was a lighter shade of lavender and the leaves a deep color, but throughout the trunk, there were silver and grey marks that were very reminiscent of Shuzo's facial markings. Taizo's tree was free of any and all markings.

Nii saw Seihomaru's gaze and he turned to look and smiled. Taizo chuckled and walked over to stand beside Shuzo who rolled his eyes at their host's focus. _'___You'd think they would be used to seeing a tree of life.'__

Taizo snorted. _'___They see their own, rarely are ours seen.' __He looked intently at his brother's tree and allowed a smile to cross his lips. _'___It is a very nice tree.' __

Shuzo narrowed his eyes. _'___My tree.' __He grumbled possessively. Just as he said that a small dark form jumped out of the branches of Shuzo's tree and sprinted over to them. Immediately, Shuzo bent down and caught the frantically running figure and Taizo watched in amusement. Sitting in Shuzo's arms was the small black feline that had attached itself to Nii when they had first arrived on the mainland, purring furiously in delight.

Taizo chuckled softly. He turned to look at Shuzo and then glanced at his host who was watching in silence. With a heavy sigh, he nodded his head and approached Seihomaru, holding out his hands. _'___How long are you going to use the name Inutaishomaru?'__

_'___Until the threat is gone. The name Seihomaru is a memory, one of misery and torment.'__

Nii snorted and took Shuzo's hands when his youki approached. It felt like only a few moments went by when he sat up from his position in the bushes and he brushed the leaves from his hair. Inutaishomaru sat up and peered at Nii with a faint smile on his face. "I will be leaving in the morning."

Nii sighed, but nodded his head.

"First I must go see Sesshomaru and then I will depart."

"If I am going to remain hidden, is there perhaps a better room for me to use? The one in the common halls might keep me in their focus." Nii asked pushing to his feet slowly.

"I will get one set up for you and place one of my seals on it." Inutaishomaru got up and stretched. "Traylaymaru can take you there after I have it arranged. I will also make sure it has lots of light. But, Nii?"

The shadow youkai looked at his new brother.

"You need to work through this fear. I need you."

Nii took a long deep breath. "I will do what I can."

"Stay here for a few minutes. I will go set up new chambers for you."

Nii watched Inutaishomaru walk out of the gardens and sighed heavily. Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, he stared at the shimmering blue that seemed to dance over the surface. He supposed that was the seal Seihomaru was talking about as it seemed to flicker and move as though it was water.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Eclipse Youkai and The Rat

Nii nodded his head in approval as he inspected the room after Traylaymaru led him to it. It was in a smaller area of the main house that was used by the princess' maids and private cooks. According to Traylaymaru, it was so overlooked that Rendromaru had either forgotten about that section of the house or if he did remember, he had no interest in it. The halls were not brightly lit, but not as dark as the rest of the house, but dim enough to allow Nii the ability to hide if it became necessary.

His chambers were almost the same as the halls. Not overly bright to bring suspicion, but not so dark as to send Nii into a panic attack. There were many candles in the room to give Nii that extra light should he need it, and a stone fire pit in the center with an opening in the roof to allow smoke to escape.

In the center of his room was a large already set up futon and many furs folded on the edge. A few small tables sat against the walls and as Nii approached one, he saw about a dozen daggers sitting on the surface. With a smile, he lifted one of the blades and inspected the surface, much the same way he had the pugio he had been gifted.

Traylaymaru leaned on his staff as he watched but almost jumped out of his skin when a small black kitten popped out of thin air and rubbed against his leg, purring.

Nii turned and chuckled, hissing softly. "Miyako." He bent down and the kitten sprinted over to him and jumped into his arms. Her face rubbed against his chin, happily.

Traylaymaru breathed a soft sigh. "I had forgotten about that one."

Nii chuckled. "You forgot about the others too." He grinned and pointed to a darker spot by the fire pit.

Traylaymaru lifted a brow and turned to stare. His mouth fell open at the large shadow dog he remembered Nii having. "Right." Gold eyes widened slightly as they frantically scanned the room for the other pet he remembered suddenly. "Your void pet?"

Nii smirked. "Not here. According to him, it isn't as spunky." He tapped his head.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Did Inutaishomaru say when he was leaving?"

Nii frowned but nodded. "Tomorrow. He wanted to see Sesshomaru first."

"I wish he would spend more time here and get things under control again. He spends so much time out there making sure his territories are safe that he has ignored the dangers that lurk in his house."

"That is why I am here." Nii gave the dark-haired youkai a grin that sent goosebumps over Traylaymaru's skin.

Traylaymaru gave the shorter youkai a look that said he had not forgotten Nii's set of skills and then a slow smile crossed his face. "I have no sympathies for those who cross paths with you then."

Nii chuckled and placed Miyako onto the futon where she immediately started padding the fur under her paws. "So what areas of the house do I need to avoid?" Because he was not familiar with the sankin kotai's set up, he had no idea where any of the halls started or led to.

"If Inutaishomaru appointed you his eyes and ears, you have more control here than Rendromaru does. You have no place you can't go. If you so choose, you could even slip into the princess's chambers at any time if you choose to do so."

Nii shook his head. "I was given the role again, but that is not my current task at hand. I am to listen and observe, not take command of the house. Seihomaru wants to know exactly what has been happening while he is away. He also wants me watching over Sesshomaru."

"Ah. The silent and deadly watcher, not the assassin." Traylaymaru nodded in understanding.

"I will only take out those who pose an immediate threat to the small pup or the princess. Only if they decide to strike, not before." Nii muttered and turned to stare at the dark-haired youkai. As he did so, Traylaymaru's eyes watched one of the daggers in Nii's hand suddenly vanish and his mouth fell open. The eclipse youkai grinned and then grabbed another dagger off the table and it too disappeared.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He muttered and turned to leave the shorter youkai alone. "If you need anything, there is a small zashiki warashi who resides in these halls. You can call on her for any messages to be sent out."

"Is it the same one who had befriended Ahmya all those years ago?"

Traylaymaru flinched but nodded his head. "I wouldn't mention any of those names, even within the seal's protective barriers. At least do so carefully. Oh, and watch out for Myoga. That blasted flea loves to indulge on our blood. He says inuyoukai blood tastes so much better than any he has had before."

Nii nodded his head in understanding. Once Traylaymaru had left, Nii turned to the shadow dog and crouched down waving it over. If he couldn't lurk in the shadows for long periods without breaking into a cold sweat, Shuzo had granted permission to use his spirits hound.

"Yoruhakanai, I need your eyes," Nii whispered and received a deep guttural growl in response. "Let us find where this little rat is hiding." He smiled and watched as the shadow hound slipped from the current plane of existence to the shadow realm.

Shuzo came from the shadows and leaned against the wall silently. _'___What are you going to do now?'__

Nii pushed to his feet and lifted a brow. _'___I need to find those scrolls that Seihomaru mentioned and go over what he has written. That, however, will be a problem.' __He sighed.

_'___They are not located here.'__

_'___Exactly.'__

_'___I will bring them when I return.' __Seihomaru's voice filled his head and he blinked.

Shuzo chuckled. _'___All the barriers are gone.' __He stated.

"Ah." Nii nodded his head. _'___How long will that be?'__

_'___Maybe half a year.' __Seihomaru said.

_'___Is it safe to bring them back here?'__

_'___Probably not.' __Came the frustrated answer.

_'___Then allow me to go to it.' __Nii snarled.

_'___You would need to know how to drop the seal, I do not have time to show you.' __Seihomaru said.

_'___When you return then, we will go. For now, I will keep an eye on things here.' __Nii nodded his head and turned when the kitten started hissing and playfully pouncing on the fur. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Nii shared an amused glance with Shuzo.

Inutaishomaru walked down the halls towards his son's chambers in silence. He could feel many eyes on him as he went and was somewhat surprised to find Rendromaru already with his pup chastising him as though he were the father and not Inutaishomaru. Clenching his jaw, Inutaishomaru released a warning growl which caused Rendromaru to jump startled and Sesshomaru to turn to him with a wide grin.

"Father!" Sesshomaru sprinted towards him but stopped when Rendromaru let out a soft hiss that did not pass by Inutaishomaru as he had hoped.

Lifting his eyes to the rat's black beady ones, Inutaishomaru lifted a brow in question. Rendromaru lifted his hands in apology. "Forgive me, my lord. I only wish the young ones not to run in the halls."

"Begone." Inutaishomaru snarled. Once the rat youkai vanished behind the corner, Inutaishomaru lowered to one knee and waved Sesshomaru over. "How is the injury?"

Sesshomaru pulled up his haori and showed the clean blemish-free skin. "All healed." He stated proudly.

Inutaishomaru nodded, satisfied. "I will be leaving in the morning." He started which caused Sesshomaru to pout.

"Can I come with you?" Sesshomaru whispered moving closer to his father.

"No, Sesshomaru. You must stay here. Do you remember the leatherworker outside the main house?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and then a smile broke across his face. "Yes."

"I have asked him to make a kemari ball for you. I have also arranged for you to spend the early evenings with Dezuri and Daiju so you can have some time to play." Inutaishomaru said quietly.

Sesshomaru lowered his head. "Rendromaru will not allow it." He whispered.

"You leave that to me." He growled. "It will be allowed, and he will not stop you. I will return before you know it." Inutaishomaru smiled.

"Is your friend still here?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi left this afternoon, you know that." Inutaishomaru winked at his son. He knew Sesshomaru meant Nii, but with Rendromaru having ears so close, he couldn't even let his son be made aware that the shadow youkai was still in residence. With how much of a hold he had over his son, any information would be gathered from the small pup.

"I meant the other one."

"No, Sesshomaru. He left on his journey. Traylaymaru is still here, however."

Sesshomaru sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Can I see mother?" He asked lifting his gaze to his.

Inutaishomaru nodded. "She has missed you." He smiled. "Go now."

Sesshomaru threw his arms around his neck quickly before sprinting off down the hall towards the princess's chambers in excitement.

Once his son was gone, Inutaishomaru stood and glared at the end of the hall. "Rendromaru," He warned.

The rat came skittering around the corner maintaining all innocence.

"You heard the conversation and I mean what I said. Sesshomaru is to be allowed an hour with his friends in the evening. If you do not abide by it, word will reach me and you will find yourself in a world of hurt." Inutaishomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, my lord." Rendromaru bowed. "So the other inuyoukai has left?"

"After being treated so incompetently and thrown into a cell he had no desire to remain at the sankin kotai." Inutaishomaru snarled. "You have managed to run off yet another friend which annoys me to no end."

"I beg forgiveness, my lord." The rat bowed, but he didn't manage to hide the sly grin that spread across his face.

Inutaishomaru saw the triumphant grin and his temper snapped. Snarling and darting forward, he gripped Rendromaru's throat in his hand and lifted him off the ground. "I know what you are planning, rat, and your attempts stop now. If you even comprehend how little trust I hold in you, you will refrain from your little plot. Your position is on a very thin thread and I have eyes of my own watching your every move."

Rendromaru's eyes widened and his face paled at his current situation. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he tried to suck air into his lungs at the vice-grip hold.

"You are lucky that your station is important, for now. I will not kill you-" Inutaishomaru grinned. "Yet." He finished. "However, if you do not stop your little game, I will be forced to take certain measures that will result in your immediate removal from my graces."

Rendromaru clenched his eyes shut and then he dropped to the ground coughing and sputtering in protests. "Lies, they are all lies." He whimpered pathetically.

"Hmph." Inutaishomaru snorted and walked away. Shaking his head now irritated, he hoped that any signs that he had woken his youki had remained hidden. If his plan worked, Rendromaru would face a far more dangerous opponent than himself if he continued on his little expedition to take over his clan. But if the rat continued his little game, despite his shadow walkers watchful eye and skilled abilities, then Rendromaru would face him and his youki at their full capabilities and more than likely run in terror as far away as possible.

Taizo chuckled softly in his head at his train of thought. Quite impressed with how sly and skilled Seihomaru had gotten during his sleep, he realized he had little to worry about in regards to his host's safety. He was excited, to say the least, he knew he was in for a whole adventure of exploration and new experiences he had never had before in all his twelve-thousand years and he could barely contain that delight.

As morning broke the horizon, Inutaishomaru slipped from the grounds with his head lowered, and lost in thought. Once he was out of the mountain home, he would be able to speak freely and allow his overly excited and exuberant youki his freedom. Without the barriers in place, he could keep in contact with Nii for a good portion of his journey but without knowing the limitations on their link, he had to wait and find out.

Nii shifted on the futon and glanced over at the candle burning on the small table. It had burned all night and he sighed at his weakness. Sitting up, he leaned over and blew out the stump that remained. Pushing to his feet, he walked over to the window and looked out at the rising sun and his eyes caught the shadowy form of Seihomaru as it slipped into the trees near the base of the mountain.

Shaking his head, he glanced down at his bare torso and snorted at all the black zig-zag markings that intermixed with the usual silver-grey ones that signified his heritage. Never having been in the shadow realm for such a long period of time before, he wasn't sure how long those would remain on his skin. In the past, the black marks would fade over the course of two or three weeks, all dependant on how long he had stayed in the shadows.

Loud purring filled the room and Nii turned his head to stare at the tiny black kitten who had been by his side for many years. Allowing a smile to cross his features, he bent down and caught the feline as it launched herself into his arms, and he winced as her claws started to use his bare arm as a kneading tool. "Oie, that hurts." He whispered.

He earned himself a tiny meow in response and exuberant face rubbing as she excitedly greeted him. A shadow near the wall almost caught his breath in his throat but he grunted when he realized that it was the shadow hound he had sent out before night had hit. "Yoruhakanai." He snorted. "Are you trying to scare me?"

A slow growl was his response. To his utter surprise, another much larger hound sauntered into the light and he gasped. "Who are you?"

Shuzo chuckled softly from his spot beside the fire pit. _'___That is my pet.'__

"She's huge." Nii glanced over at his spirit.

_'___Ohomi.' __Shuzo grinned when the large black beast sauntered over to his spirit and flopped down at his feet a delighted growl filling the room over Miyako's purring. Miyako, looking quite aggravated, started purring even louder. Nii lifted a brow at Shuzo with a knowing smile. _'___She assisted in finding Hana when she got turned around in the forest when she was chased by those humans.'__

"Ah." Nii nodded his head, remembering the day. "So what have we discovered?" He asked, turning to his youki.

_'___That rat is still seeking news on who you are. He has also sent out a group to find you and eliminate you.' __Shuzo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

_'___Shrewd little bastard, isn't he?' __Nii rolled his eyes as he pulled a new haori from the chest by the wall. Seihomaru had filled it with new hakama and haori, rather than his old clothing that were stretched and tearing from age.

Shuzo watched silently as his host dressed and his thoughts drifted to his brother who was off on one of his own adventures with his host. His eyes drifted to the window and stared at the space between the mountains he had seen Seihomaru disappear. Shaking his head, he released a heavy sigh. _'___We need to work on getting you over that fear.'__

Nii stopped with his hakama half tied and blinked at Shuzo. _'___Shuzo-'__

_'___It is who you are.' __Shuzo snarled. _'___You can't hide from it.'__

Nii frowned and finished tying his hakama around his waist. _'___You can't force me to go in.'__

_'___No.' __Shuzo agreed. _'___But let me help you.'__

Nii clenched his jaw. _'___You can help me by continuing to let me use your hounds. I will not go back into the shadow realm.'__

Shuzo sighed. _'___That fear will eat away at you until you decide to face it head-on.'__

Nii spun on his youki and glared. _'___I said no, and I mean it. Using the shadows and facing my fear that way is what we will work on, but you can't force me to go back to the shadow realm.' __He shivered as the memory of it resurfaced. It was still too close and too soon.

Shaking his head, Shuzo reluctantly agreed. _'___And if they discover you are still residing in the sankin kotai? What then?'__

_'___You know better than anyone that I can manipulate the shadows better than any other shadow guard. If you had trust in me, you would know that they would not have discovered me in that room. All you had to do was move me further into the shadows.'__

_'___If that is what you believe.' __Shuzo grunted. If Nii refused to listen to reason, he would wait before he attempted to pull him into the shadow realm. For now, he would bide his time. _'___Ohomi said she saw the rat moving into the great halls. I suggest we go there and start.'__

_'___Why would he go there? He has no reason to be in the halls unless he feels secure enough to appoint himself as ruler in Seiho's absence.' __Nii frowned and opened the door quietly, glancing out for signs of anyone watching. Satisfied that he was alone, Nii slipped from his chambers and made his way towards the main room Seihomaru used for his politics.

Seihomaru's aggravated snarl filled his mind as he moved silently through the house. _'___He is not a ruler, nor should he be acting like one. Hells, I wish I could just kill him and be done with it.'__

Nii snorted. _'___So why don't you?'__

_'___He would see it coming-'__

_'___No, he wouldn't.' __Nii smirked as he slipped past the two guards posted at the large doors leading into Seihomaru's main halls. They did not notice his passage or even flinch at the proximity.

_'___Taking him by surprise would only be achieved if you ambush him from the shadow realm.' __Seihomaru growled.

_'___How little faith you have in me.' __Nii said, pausing briefly to find the best approach to the dais where the rat youkai sat on. He sat comfortably on Seihomaru's chair and was glaring at a few lesser youkai pleading with him on the floor.

_'___He still has a few things to accomplish before he dies.' __Seihomaru muttered.

_'___Oh?'__

_'___Remember our conversation? Some events must take place so that everything falls into its allotted time. If we kill him now, it could mess with the flow of things. Quite possibly the Yata no Kagami is not being made or given to its rightful owner. Or interfere with the birth of my second pup.' __Seihomaru stated.

_'___You mean your third pup.' __Nii frowned.

Silence was his only answer and Nii sighed softly. Quietly he moved closer to the dais but paused when a youkai turned his head, looking in his direction. Stalling all thoughts and movement, Nii crouched low to the ground and narrowed his eyes as the green snake-like gaze roamed over the shadows around his current location, as though searching. Slowing his breathing to almost minimal, his mouth dropped open when the snake youkai inched in his direction a deep intense look on his face.

For several long minutes, the youkai searched but found no traces but he did turn to Rendromaru and held up his hand. The rat youkai frowned and waited for an explanation.

"We are being watched." The snake hissed. It was one of the voices he had heard in the halls two days prior and Nii bared his teeth.

Rendromaru waved for the guards to usher the lesser youkai out.

_'___You have to move.' __Shuzo snarled.

Nii nodded his head and pushed back further into the shadows. Using what skills he had, he called on the shadows to deepen and swirl around him, engulfing him in even more darkness. He felt that sudden tingle of fear crawl up his spine as the shadows darkened around him and he gulped.

Rendromaru stood up from the chair when the doors banged shut. "Are you sure?"

The snake youkai nodded his head and turned once again to scanning the area he swore he had seen someone.

_'___Nii.' __Shuzo whispered.

Nii gulped and glanced around him but clenched his jaw when he saw a few guards arrive with candles and torches lit. _'___Shit.'__

_'___You can't stay here. Let me help you.' __Shuzo hissed.

Nii clenched his eyes shut tightly and felt his skin grow clammy with the thought of being given no choice but to go to the shadow realm.

_'___If they catch you, they will kill you.' __

Almost immediately, Nii could feel the sudden fear filling him from Seihomaru who was probably miles away and was unable to help him. 'I-I-' The words froze on his mind in his immense terror and he broke out in a cold sweat. His breathing hitched and his heart began beating heavily in his chest which made it worse as he felt as though the entire room could hear it.

_'___Slow your breathing.' __Shuzo hissed that fear flooding into his pools and his utter helplessness to help Nii. Casting a frantic glance at his host's tree and fighting with the possibility that they could both die right there if he didn't do something spurred him into action. Without another thought, Shuzo rushed from the pools and immediately entered the shadow realm.

Time suddenly stood still for Nii as he watched the lights of the torches get closer to his current location and he shuddered. Suddenly, strong hands gripped him and he was pulled backward, him giving only a slight gasp of surprise. He whirled around and his whole body froze in horror. Nii spun around, searching for any source of light and he released a long mournful moan.

_'___Shh.' __Shuzo soothed, gathering his broken host into his arms. _'___It will be over soon.'__

Nii trembled in Shuzo's arms, the tears flowing down his face. He shook so much he couldn't form words in his mouth and even his brain had frozen up, stalling all thoughts from forming any comprehensible focus.

Shuzo glanced through the shadow realm to the physical plane, watching as the guards moved through the area Nii had been only a moment ago, holding torches in all sections, and finding nothing. He could hear everything, but Nii's terror overrode any ability for the eclipse youkai to hear or even see anything that was happening outside their current location. Shaking his head, Shuzo pulled Nii closer, soothingly stroking his hair.

_'___Shuzo?' __Seihomaru's frantic voice hissed.

_'___We are here. Give me a few minutes.' __Shuzo growled frustrated. His having to pull his host into the shadow realm would create friction between them and whatever trust that had lingered may have been severed. That had been too close for comfort. The fear his host had for the shadow realm was concerning enough, but the shadows were even causing issues for survival. With as much speculation and weighing the choices, Shuzo finally decided to take Nii to his chambers. Carefully gathering his unconscious host in his arms, Shuzo gently carried him through the shadow realm. Once he stepped through the doors, Shuzo walked through the tear he made and entered his host's chambers. Placing Nii gently on the futon, Shuzo closed his eyes and shook his head.

_'___We may have an issue.' __Shuzo muttered through the link he shared with Taizo and Seihomaru.

_'___Tell me.' __Seihomaru asked absently.

_'___I do not feel comfortable with Nii working as your eyes and ears right now. He was almost discovered because he was overwhelmed by fear. He refuses to use his abilities that allow him access to the shadow realm, and when I dragged him in, he lost consciousness because of that terror.' __Shuzo explained.

_'___Is he alright?' __Seihomaru asked, the tremor of worry rushing to Shuzo.

_'___He will be. But I don't know how long this fear of his will last. He won't let me help him.' __Shuzo sighed. _'___Nii has always had a fear of the darkness. Not only that, now that I went against his wishes, his trust in me will have suffered.'__

_'___How did you get him over that when he was younger?' __Taizo asked.

_'___By doing what I did only moments ago. However, he was never lost in the darkness before. He always trusted me, but now that trust is limited because I couldn't find him for five hundred years.' __Shuzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'___Fantastic.' __Seihomaru sighed.

_'___Can you rebuild that trust?' __Taizo questioned.

_'___I don't know. After today, it will be difficult.' __

_'___Our lives are never easy.' __Taizo said. _'___Keep him hidden, for now, send out your hounds to gather information.'__

_'___Way ahead of you on that one.' __Shuzo rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the futon. Ohomi had sensed the urgency as soon as he had arrived and had vanished almost immediately.

_'___I will return as soon as I can and speak with him.' __Seihomaru said. _'___Keep him safe, please.'__

_'___I will. You two stay safe.' __Shuzo grunted as he ran his spiritual fingers through his host's hair.

Seihomaru groaned heavily once Taizo had closed the link. "This will complicate matters."

Taizo snorted beside him as they walked down the mountain paths to the valley below. Seihomaru's eyes scanned the ravine on his left and he could make out the faint lights of the city that the human from Nurie's old village had mentioned. From the maps he had taken from Traylaymaru, Kyoto was directly below.

Turning to the left, Seihomaru walked down the narrow dirt path that led towards the bustling city of Kyoto and he stopped for a moment trying to think of a way to enter without being seen by the humans that flooded the streets. _'___Hmm. I didn't think this out fully.'__

_'___Make yourself appear as human-like as possible. I will do the rest.' __Taizo muttered softly.

Seihomaru frowned, but nodded his head and continued. Once he passed through the main gates of the city, he winced a couple of times at the loud clangs and voices that erupted around him. Walking with as much purpose as he could so that he wasn't stopped, Seihomaru walked down street after street, quite stunned at the vastness of the human's city. He had only ever seen one spectacle that made this place seem rather dull and that had been the palace in China where a small child he saved became emperor because he had been saved by a demon, himself.

Taizo turned and blinked at him as the memory washed over him and he rolled his eyes. _'___Still out saving humans?'__

Seihomaru clenched his jaw and glared at Taizo. _'___You shush.'__

He moved through the large crowds with ease, getting several curious glances and he frowned, keeping his eyes lowered hoping to not gain any more attention than he already was. The streets were lined with many stalls much like the hanyou village had, some wafting smoke from cooked meat, others with humans hovering close or inspecting goods and wares that the humans were trying to sell. Other humans tried bartering with prices, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste at a few women who were trying to gain his attention by flirting or flaunting their bodies in front of him.

A few men watched his progress as he wandered down the street, but he did his best to ignore them. His eyes had seen from the path on the mountain a section of the city covered with a purple haze and he suspected that to be the red light district the old human had told him about. True to her words, the closer he got to the area, the more pleasant the smells got.

It got a lot quieter but to his annoyance, several women were leaning against the stone walls dressed in quite literally nothing and painted as though trying to sell themselves for a cheap tryst. Standing not far from them were a few human samurai, also leaning against the walls and they appeared as though they were waiting for orders or some wrongdoing from other humans. Growling his irritation, Seihomaru slipped by them, but stopped and frowned when a female intervened and blocked his path.

"My handsome traveler. Would you like to take a drink with me?" She said in this sickly sweet voice that grated on his nerves. "There is nothing down this street besides graveyards and old men and women."

"You are in the way, move." He ground out slowly, emphasizing his words clearly.

The woman gasped but moved out of the way quickly, immediately recognizing authority. Without another glance at the women, he moved through the purple haze that apparently the men or women didn't notice, and he sighed in relief as soon as the stench from the heavily perfumed and sweat smells of humans faded.

Many eyes turned towards him and he realized that some were human, but the majority were youkai, who the humans did not seem to pay attention to. Furrowing his brow in curiosity, Seihomaru walked down the streets searching for a sign that would indicate a youkai healer or shaman who might be able to assist him.

He wandered the halls for many hours before he grunted and slipped into a youkai establishment that prepared food. Once through the door, he was instantly greeted by a few well-dressed youkai women and a couple of men who were seated comfortably in chairs.

"Welcome." A raccoon youkai smiled warmly. "Come take a seat." She waved to an empty table and he nodded and sat down.

"A moment." He said.

The raccoon waited patiently.

"Is there a shaman or healer close by? I have wandered the streets but have found no indication that this city has one." Seihomaru said pointedly.

"There is one on the border of the district. He is an old man who is half human and half youkai." She waved her hand in the direction she spoke of. "If you would like, I could have someone show you after you have taken some drink and food."

Seihomaru inclined his head, his eyes scanning the room casually. No one paid attention to him or even seemed to recognize him and he relaxed his stance slightly. His eyes widened slightly, however, when his eyes landed on a very familiar face he had not seen in several hundred years.

The youkai casually glanced his way and then smiled brilliantly, pushing to his feet in the same motion. As the youkai approached, Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. "It has been a few years." He said without adding his name.

"It has. How are things, Nurarihyon?" He said smoothly.

"As well as can be expected. I trust you are here on official business?" Nurarihyon flopped down into a chair and rested his arm against the slightly lower back wall.

"Indeed."

"Always one of formality. If you wish to keep your identity a secret, you might want to loosen up a little." Nurarihyon glanced to his right and nudged his nose at a table in the back. "Have you adopted a name for your visit?"

Seihomaru furrowed his brow but shook his head.

Nurarihyon's hand went to his chin and he rubbed it for a moment, then he snapped his fingers. "Koizumi."

Seihomaru's mouth turned downward, but he shrugged his shoulders as though not minding yet another name he had been given.

"So what brings you to Kyoto?" Nurarihyon frowned, glancing his way again as the raccoon youkai brought a plate and a large tankard of water.

"I am looking for a shaman or a healer. This youkai informed me of a hanyou near the border." Seihomaru said as he sniffed at the plate of raw meat he had been presented with, indicating the raccoon youkai who served him.

"Ah, old Fumi. Half of him deals with the humans, the other half deals with youkai. I know of him." Nurarihyon nodded.

"I also search for Shishinki's whereabouts."

Nurarihyon gave him a startled look. Leaning forward and hissing in a low voice he said. "Why on earth are you searching for that shit?"

Seihomaru grunted and placed a piece of the meat in his mouth casually.

"Last I heard, Shishinki was in the eastern territories. Near Edo."

Seihomaru frowned. Had japan inherited another name for their rivaling territories? "Edo?"

Nurarihyon nodded. "Near the ocean. It is a new, young town, with many smaller villages surrounding it."

"Interesting."

"I'd leave him alone though. Since his father's death, he has grown angry and wild." Nurarihyon leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"You know why I can't," Seihomaru growled low. "It is precisely that he has grown wild that I must intervene."

Nurarihyon nodded. "Otherwise he will cause more destruction with that meido he is so proud of."

"Indeed." Seihomaru finished off his mug of water and his food before he sat back in the chair. "How long have youkai been residing in human cities?"

Nurarihyon chuckled. "I suppose for a while. I think the lesser youkai feel more secure in large numbers."

Seihomaru snorted. "So they abandon their clans to what?"

Nurarihyon shrugged. "Either that or those who never got accepted into clans move to the next best option. I haven't even established my place yet."

Seihomaru chuckled. "I heard rumors that you wish to gain a clan of your own."

Nurarihyon smirked. "I have a long way to go before that happens. Still, it would be nice to rise higher than my father."

Seihomaru lifted a brow but remained silent. "Still a lone wolf?"

Nurarihyon smirked. "For now. I have been moving through life quietly, hoping to stay out of anyone's focus."

Seihomaru furrowed his brow. "It is a difficult task." He muttered absently.

Nurarihyon glanced at him with a raised brow. "I heard what happened to your clan. Did you at least kill those little shits who were causing a ruckus in your life?"

"They are dead," Seihomaru said absently. "Not without consequences, however." Quickly changing the subject, Seihomaru sat forward making ready to depart. "How is your father?"

Nurarihyon shrugged. "Meh, he is doing alright. Off on his own adventures and happy that I have left the nest." He chuckled. "Did you need a guide to where Fumi is?"

Seihomaru grunted and adjusted his sword at his waist. The one over his shoulder was bound heavily in many layers of cloth to keep the whispers at bay, and once he was finished in Kyoto, he was off to the lava mountain home of Toutousai to get the blasted thing fixed.

Nurarihyon got to his feet and stretched before leading the way out the back entrance of the small establishment, both youkai remaining silent as they made their way through the crowds of human and youkai. Nurarihyon crouched beside a small human hut and pointed to the old run-down wooden structure that was unmarked.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced to his left and right to ensure that no one was around. "You have my thanks, Nurarihyon." With a sudden thought, he turned his eyes to the gourd youkai. "Have you heard any rumors of an eclipse youkai roaming the lands?"

Nurarihyon frowned but shook his head. "Not since your clansman who I met in the old hanyou village."

With a nod of thanks, Seihomaru got to his feet and made his way over to the half-fallen structure and quietly entered, his eyes adjusting to the dim interior and a slight bent shadow moved slowly. He waited patiently for the old hanyou to move through his hut. Brows lifted when he saw the old being struggling over the broken floorboards. "There is no need for you to move, old one." He said quietly. Seihomaru walked forward and pulled an old broken chair from the wall and placed it beside the crinkled man. "No need for ceremony. Sit."

The old hanyou grinned a toothless smile and extremely slowly and painfully, the man sat down and Seihomaru winced as the sounds of cracking bones and joints indicated the hanyou's tormented life as a half breed. It was the same with Toutousai who had grown old with age and Seihomaru shook his head.

The old hanyou coughed a very liquid sound and in a cracked low warbled voice, he said. "What brings you to this run-down neighborhood?"

Seihomaru crouched down so he was at eye level to the old man in fear that his head would topple off his spine and roll onto the ground at any second. "I heard you have knowledge of certain curses."

The old man chuckled but then started coughing heavily. As soon as he got himself under control he wheezed. "It depends on the curse. Who cast the curse, and how long it has been set for."

"The duration of the curse is unknown. It was cast five hundred years ago by Seiya and Seizou." Seihomaru frowned.

The hanyou's brows vanished under the long bangs. "Oh." The old man attempted to get to his feet, his bones cracking as he moved.

"Sit old one. Tell me what you need." Seihomaru rolled his eyes and pushed to his feet.

"There is an old chest in the back of the hut. Blackwood and brass." Fumi wheezed.

Seihomaru walked to the dark part of the hut and scanned the corners until he found the chest. Picking it up he grunted at the sheer weight. _'___This old one would have broken a bone trying to lift this.'__

Taizo snorted in his head.

Seihomaru placed the chest down in front of Fumi and watched as the old man rifled through the papers and pulled out several items that were contained inside. Fumi handed Seihomaru a few of the scrolls to hold onto as the hanyou searched. Several long strenuous minutes went by and Seihomaru almost lost his patience when the old hanyou croaked. "Ah, here it is."

Seihomaru took the crumpled papers and lifted a brow in question.

"The curse is a strong one that would need a massive burst of power to eliminate it," Fumi said in a scratchy tone. "Have you acquired the items needed to enhance that power?"

"Most of them. The mirror is the only thing I need." Seihomaru scanned over the cursive script. "There is no way to break this curse without these items?"

Fumi looked up at him with his milky eyes. It was then that Seihomaru realized that the hanyou was blind. "The items you obtain have their own powers. Using the wrong one could result in the items being destroyed."

Seihomaru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can an item be used if it has been altered?"

Fumi wheezed. "Highly unlikely because the item would lose its potency. It also depends on the item itself."

This was not the news Seihomaru wanted to hear. "There is no other way for this curse to break?"

Old Fumi sighed heavily. "I wish there was, young one. The twins were powerful and their curses and spells even more so." The old hanyou flexed his fingers which caused every one of the joints to crack. "What item needs altering?"

"The red gem of fire." Seihomaru placed his forehead on his arms feeling defeated.

"The very essence of the twins?" Fumi gasped out. "I would not risk it. If you still have it whole, use it that way, otherwise, you may lose its strength and it could result in it being useless."

Seihomaru lifted his head and shook his head slowly. "A youkai told me I have all the items required to break the curse already in hand. How is that possible if I have yet to obtain the yata no Kagami?"

Fumi frowned. "The mirror will be used to ricochet the curse elsewhere. You have the items to break it already, but if you release the curse, then many more will suffer. Having the mirror will either place the curse into it or place the focus on a specific area."

"So how do I know what happens to the curse once it is broken?"

"You don't." Fumi shook his old head, his neck cracking from the movement.

"So it will need to be cast on another person?" Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

"If it isn't absorbed by the mirror, yes." Fumi chuckled heavily.

Seihomaru closed his eyes. "I have to alter the red gem if I don't intend to change the future course of events that are supposed to happen."

"You have a difficult choice to make, then." Fumi shook his head again. "You were cursed the minute you took that other youki into your pools. The twins wanted you to suffer a life of solitude and torment. I think they succeeded."

Seihomaru clenched his jaw and his fists. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Besides what you already know? You have more knowledge in you than I do, young one. You were cursed and graced at the same time. The world will mourn your death for a very long time when it happens." Fumi said sadly.

"I fear you will be dead before me, old one." Seihomaru snorted.

Fumi grinned his toothless smile. "How right you are." The hanyou pulled a leather satchel off the table beside him and started filling it with a bunch of scrolls and random trinkets from the chest. "Here."

Seihomaru took the satchel. "What am I to do with this?"

"You might find the contents interesting. I cannot read any longer, but that information will be useful to you." Fumi waved his hand at the now thick leather bag in Seihomaru's hand.

"You see more than you let on, old one." Seihomaru rolled his eyes and turned to leave the old run-down hut.

"And you see far more than you let on, yourself, Lord Seihomaru." Old Fumi muttered softly. The words reached Seihomaru's ears and he allowed a small smile to cross his lips as the curtain fell over the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Toutousai and Soun'ga

He moved as quickly as he could through the forests towards the large mountain range of Chugoku to find Toutousai. When he did finally arrive, four days had passed, and he still had another four days to travel to get back to the docks and a two days trip across the water to just land on the banks of Wa. Then he had maybe a week's travel to get to the main city to witness the crafting of the Yata no Kagami. Growling in frustration, he was cutting it close. If he had gotten any of the signs wrong, he could miss the creation of the mirror that was possibly the one he needed when he broke the curse on his clan.

It was also going to be avoiding all human contact when he did arrive in Wa and as they had more human's there than in Japan, it might make his journey that much longer. Not to mention how long it was going to take Toutousai to fix the sword that had increased its annoying whispers of promise in his ear. His head pounded and his eyes hurt from the dull throb that seemed to linger behind them.

Shaking his head, Seihomaru practically sprinted up the mountain paths to the skull hut Toutousai used as his home and forge. Much to his dismay, the old hanyou blacksmith was nowhere to be found. "Curses!" He snarled. Knowing his time was limited, he scanned the ground for signs of the blacksmith's steps, but then snapped his fingers remembering his flying cow mount. "Curse you, Toutousai!"

Taizo glanced at his frustrated host and sighed. _'___How long do you plan to wait?'__

Seihomaru shook his head. _'___I can only wait until night. If it takes him any longer, I may have to leave the sword here with instructions.'__

_'___Why not just do that?'__

Seihomaru sighed heavily. _'___Because I wanted to speak with the old fool.' __

Taizo walked over to the lava pools and crouched down.

"I can't take Soun'ga to Wa as it is.' Seihomaru turned to follow the progress of the sun in the sky and grunted at all the streams of smoke that rose from the lava that bubbled.

Taizo nodded, lost in thought. _'___What do you plan to do about what Fumi told you?'__

_'___In regards?' __Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder to his ever-present counterpart.

_'___I saw what you have to do with the red gem.' __Taizo lifted a brow. _'___Are you going to do it?'__

_'___I must. Otherwise even greater horrors await the people of Japan. Not just humans but youkai too.' __Seihomaru sighed. Of course, his spirit would remind him of that difficult choice.

_'___Do you need to use the whole gem to make the sword?' __Taizo asked curiously.

Seihomaru frowned. _'___I am not certain. It is something to ask Toutousai about if he arrives before I have to leave.'__

Taizo nodded absently, his ghostly fingers running through the lava pool at his feet. He couldn't feel pain or substances, but sometimes he wished he could feel things he touched. That longing must have drifted to his host because Seihomaru grunted as he turned to face him.

_'___Why such dark thoughts?'__

Taizo twitched slightly. _'___They aren't dark, only musings. You have so much on your mind, filtering through it all gets tiring. Do you have to father a second pup by a human woman? What happens if you do not do it?'__

_'___I have weighed all those options already. I have seen the world if I do not do what is being indicated to do. It is a much safer and prosperous world if I do these things. If not-' __Seihomaru trailed off his eyes growing distant as he ran over his memories again.

Taizo shuddered when the images rushed through his host to him. _'___Hells.' __He breathed.

Seihomaru gave a small smile. _'___Now you see?'__

Taizo winced but nodded his head. _'___How would you know about all that happens if you die when your second pup is born?'__

Seihomaru chuckled. _'___I have no idea, Taizo. That is your area of expertise, not mine.'__

Taizo rolled his eyes. _'___Like I have all the answers.'__

Seihomaru gave a mock gasp of surprise. The reaction he got from Taizo caused him to chuckle in amusement.

_'___Funny.' __Taizo snarled, his face grew sad, however, and Seihomaru furrowed his brow. _'___Two hundred and fifty years isn't enough.'__

Seihomaru sighed and walked over to his spirit who still crouched beside the lava pool. _'___Maybe you shouldn't have made that specific bond with me.'__

Taizo shook his head. _'___I have lived a long life, I do not wish to be passed onto yet another host and have to deal with their emotions and lack of skills.'__

_'___Keh. You just got lazy.'__

Taizo wrinkled his nose. _'___I'm old.' __He snorted.

_'___I noticed.' __Seihomaru winked. _'___At least you aren't falling apart like that old Fumi we saw. Hell, I thought his head was going to roll off his shoulders.'__

Taizo grinned widely. _'___There is that. I noticed you don't trip around Suki anymore.'__

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. _'___Shush, you. None of those times were my fault.'__

Taizo snickered. _'___Do you still love her?'__

Seihomaru inclined his head. _'___I do. But our lives were thrown into chaos because of the twins.'__

Taizo frowned. _'___You know, if you do take a human lover, that will be my first experience with one.'__

Seihomaru snorted. _'___She doesn't become just my lover, Taizo.'__

Taizo gave Seihomaru a startled look. _'___Really? I wonder how that works.' __He mused.

Seihomaru shook his head. _'___My second pup is a rough little shit, from what I have seen in my dreams.'__

Taizo quirked a brow. _'___Oh, like you, you mean?'__

Seihomaru grunted. _'___I am not rough. My life wasn't easy.'__

Taizo sighed his mind wandering through the ages before his current host. _'___Your life is a complicated one. Thanks to the twins for giving you the ability of premonition.'__

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. _'___I have nothing to thank the twins for. To be honest, I would have preferred to live a life of peace and ignorance, rather than see what is to happen. No, Taizo, if I could go back and change things and get away with it, I probably would.' __Seihomaru closed his eyes, his mind wandering to his clansmen who were locked in a never-ending sleep that was neither death nor life. _'___I feel as though keeping them alive is prolonging their suffering.'__

Taizo frowned. _'___If they are even aware of what happened. They very well may be oblivious to what is happening. __'

_'___Nii knew. He was awake and yet could not escape his darkness.' __Seihomaru pushed to his feet with another sigh escaping his lips.

_'___Nii was also lost in the shadow realm. A completely different situation. The good news is, he is awake.' __Taizo got up and glanced over to the forest.

Seihomaru's eyes also trailed in the direction his spirit was and he grunted crossing his arms across his chest. Minutes passed when finally, Toutousai emerged from the edge of the mountain, Momo carrying a heavy load of minerals in bags at his sides.

Toutousai frowned when his eyes caught Seihomaru's. "This is an unexpected visit."

Seihomaru growled softly. "Is it? You know every hundred years or so I come to get the scabbard repaired."

Toutousai squinted, peering at the pommel that was visible over the youkai's right shoulder. "Is it that time already?"

"It is," Seihomaru said.

"I really dislike that sword," Toutousai muttered as he walked towards his skull hut.

Seihomaru followed the old blacksmith inside and untied the weapon attached to his back. "This blasted thing is whispering again. More intently than before."

Toutousai took the weapon and sighed. "It is getting stronger and more impatient. Because you can ignore its whispers, it means that it will try anything to get out of your hands."

"It did that once. That mistake will not occur again." Seihomaru growled.

Toutousai took some powder from a jar and began rubbing it over the scabbard in a slow rolling move and Seihomaru immediately winced when loud hissing sputtered from the glowing red pommel. "This sword despises you more than any foreign youkai does. The amount of hatred it is emitting is astounding."

Seihomaru grinned. "I have no sympathies for the blasted thing." He walked over the frantically pulsing weapon and tore it from Toutousai's grasp, clenching the bare blade tightly in his fist. He released a loud warning snarl and the sword almost twitched at the surge of power Seihomaru released. "Silence or I will send you to the depths of hell myself."

Soun'ga immediately retreated and hissed as it did so as though challenging the youkai who held it.

"Now silence the damn thing so I can get the hell out of here." Seihomaru tossed the blade back to the blacksmith.

"This is going to take a couple of days to accomplish. I need to redo the seal you placed on it and repair the scabbard that has cracked from the increasing power Soun'ga is absorbing." Toutousai protested.

Seihomaru snarled in frustration. "I have no time to wait. Repair it and I will return in a month."

Toutousai gaped stupidly. "But, Inu no Taisho, leaving this here is dangerous."

"I am aware. As soon as it is repaired, bury it if you have to. But I warn you Toutousai, you forget where you placed it, it will mean your head." Seihomaru glared at the old blacksmith who only chuckled.

"You really have improved on your demeanor. It is quite impressive." Toutousai smiled and started mixing a few different powders to begin his work. "On a side note, Myoga has informed me that a strange youkai has arrived from the mainland asking all kinds of questions about you."

"Oh?" Seihomaru furrowed his brow. No youkai from the mainland should be inquiring after him. None of his dreams or night terrors gave him any news on a foreign youkai seeking him out.

"Not just that, but after your fight with the neko youkai, the panther king has been asking after you," Toutousai said as he mixed yet another powder into his growing batch on his anvil.

Seihomaru's frown deepened. "Who?"

"He goes by the name Shautiau. According to Myoga, he is seeking territories in Japan." Toutousai shoved the scabbard into a vat of oil and started grinding the powder with various heated liquids he was pulling from the forge.

"Hmph," Seihomaru grunted. "He is in for a rude awakening if he thinks to come to Japan and take what already belongs to youkai."

"He isn't to be taken lightly, Seihomaru-sama. Word has it he is already a daiyoukai and extremely powerful. With the invasion of the mogul army, a lot of youkai from Wa are coming here." Toutousai said absently as he began hammering the heated metal and powder. "Even the Ashireiko are moving."

"Interesting. What else?" Seihomaru turned to face the entrance of Toutousai's skull hut.

"Byakko has asked for a meeting once you are in Wa." Toutousai pulled the scabbard from the oil and started slathering it in the heated metal.

"Byakko?" Seihomaru turned and frowned. "What of the other matter I asked Myoga to inquire about?"

"The female priestess who you met when you were still a pup? The rumors were true. She fought for days against the youkai who had manifested itself out of human flesh and the remains of Ryukotsusei's long-dead mate. According to the historian, she was unable to defeat him and she sacrificed herself and the monstrosity died when she did that." Toutousai whistled as he spoke.

"And the jewel?" Seihomaru furrowed his brow.

"Lost, for now. Did you know that the jewel was her soul and the beast's soul crystallized?" Toutousai asked, looking up from his work.

"I am aware. See if you can get Myoga to inquire about a safe location for this jewel. If it is found again, I fear that the power it holds will create more headaches than solutions at this point. I had hoped that it was destroyed." Seihomaru groaned as his premonition for his son's futures were indeed coming to light. "I must leave, Toutousai. If it is not too much trouble, look into crafting me a sword that I can use freely without having it whisper to me."

Toutousai nodded a wide grin on his face. "As soon as I finish repairing this monstrosity, I will start drawing up one fitting your title. Perhaps then you can discard this evil thing."

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. "I cannot. Soun'ga and I are bound by fate. It is with me until I can find an alternate path for it. Unless you know of someone who can freely travel to the underworld and through the gates of hell, I must carry this burden."

Toutousai sighed but nodded his head. "Travel safe, my lord."

Seihomaru exited the skull hut and closed his eyes so he could change his form. The faster he got to the docks, the faster he could return and deal with Rendromaru before he dug his claws in too deep for them to be removed from his clan. If left alone, his territories would fall to this lesser youkai who had somehow wormed his way into his ranks and now left him and his people vulnerable.

* * *

Nii leaned on the sill of the window of his room, his arms hanging out in boredom. The Zashiki-Warashi had come and gone hours ago and both hounds were out prowling the grounds for secrets and plots. Shuzo had remained in the pools quietly, as though he had once again gone silent as he had done many years ago.

Groaning for the hundredth time, Nii slid to the ground his forehead hitting the wooden planks of his chambers. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this bored. Anytime he had been in the past, he had pulled pranks and lurked in the shadows searching for ways to amuse himself. Now, that single thought of the darkness caused his breathing to hitch and his skin grow clammy from his fear.

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, he crawled to his futon and flopped onto it. "Hells, I'm going to drive myself crazy." He growled to no one in particular.

_'___Are you now?' __Came an amused voice inside his head. Nii bolted upright, a huge grin spreading across his face.

_'___Seiho!' __Nii quickly got to his feet and raced for the window. _'___Gods, please tell me you have returned.'__

_'___Not quite. I only got close enough for us to communicate.' __Seihomaru's amused voice filled his head, but Nii's grin faded. _'___It is time for me to cross the ocean and visit Wa.'__

_'___Take me with you.' __Nii begged.

The silence stretched on for several minutes and Nii held his breath in anticipation. _'___If you can make it to the docks before sunrise, you can travel with me.'__

Nii's mouth fell open and his eyes immediately moved to the sky. Sunrise was only a few hours away. _'___Shesh. How far are the docks?'__

_'___Far enough. If you don't get moving now, you will miss the boat.'__

_'___Ship!' __Taizo growled.

Nii chuckled and quickly ran to put his boots on his feet. Once the leather was tied he jumped to the window and peered out for a safe way down. Perching on the wooden structure, he launched himself out and caught a plank a few feet below him. As quickly as he could, he swung from one plank to another until his feet hit the ground and he quickly sprinted towards the mountains.

_'___You will never make it unless you change forms.' __Shuzo said aggravated.

_'___I want to get away from the castle before I do that. Otherwise, Rendromaru will notice my aura.' __Nii grumbled, jumping over a large pile of stone boulders that blocked a path leading up and through the mountains close to the ocean on the other side. Once he rounded the corner, he focused his energy into his youki's true form and in mid-jump, his body changed to that of a silver-grey dog. His arms and hands changed to legs and paws of the same coloring as his fur, with a few black and almost white markings circling the lower foreleg. Landing on the sandy ground, Nii raced towards the area Seihomaru had indicated, his gaze keeping a close eye on the sky overhead.

He really didn't want to miss the ship and be left behind in his boredom, so he forced himself to move faster. Panting, it had been years since he had been forced to move this quickly and with his added energy being used to maintain his youki's true form, Nii was finding it difficult to keep up the quick pace.

_'___Oie, oie. Slow down.' __Shuzo snarled at his host. _'___It will do you no good to wear yourself out before you even get there.'__

Nii's eyes moved to the brightening sky and he grunted, sprinting up and over a portion of the mountain that had fallen to the sand. _'___Can't. If I slow down, I won't make it.'__

Shuzo rolled his eyes and forced more energy to fill his host's body. _'___Remember, drain it all and you will have no strength to keep your heart beating.'__

Nii snorted and launched up to the ledge leading up and around the rocks that lined the shore. _'___It's times like these that I wish I had my father's ability to float.'__

Shuzo snickered. _'___You saw how well that went for your brother.'__

The image of Shigeo floating above the trees when they had resided on the island caused him to almost stumble to the ground. _'___Oh, gods.' __He gasped.

_'___Interesting imagery.' __Seihomaru's voice filled his head. The voice was growing more clear as he ran and Nii grinned.

_'___I had forgotten about that.' __Nii snickered.

_'___You forgot about many things.' __Shuzo snorted.

_'___I can see you.' __Seihomaru said.

_'___Really?' __Nii lifted his muzzle and steeled his sight in the direction he was running, but he couldn't make out Seihomaru in the shadow's cast from the sun as it rose above the horizon. _'___I can't see you yet.'__

_'___Have you gone blind? I am on the ridge overlooking the fishing village.' __Seihomaru snorted.

Nii's eyes wandered up and he finally caught sight of Seihomaru who stood with his back turned to the village his arms crossed over his chest. He was almost to his destination and he grinned.

_'___Once you get close, you need to switch forms and take on a human one.' __Seihomaru instructed as Nii jumped up the rocky incline.

_'___Fantastic. So I take it we are taking a human ship across?' __Nii grunted as he pulled himself up over the ridge of the rocky slopes.

_'___More humans grace this land than youkai. Times have changed.' __Seihomaru said.

Nii quickly changed into his humanoid one and frowned. _'___I have never taken on a human form before.'__

Seihomaru watched his friend approach and lifted a brow. "Black hair, dark brown eyes. Keep it simple. The more you put into it the more complicated it can get and the harder it gets to maintain the transformation. This is a two-day journey across the ocean to Wa."

Nii nodded and closed his eyes to a familiar image he had known before the twins had destroyed their lives.

Seihomaru smiled as he watched his companion switch his small pointed ears for round ones, silver-white hair for dark black, gold eyes for brown, and he nodded in approval. "Now come. The __ship __is about to depart." He stressed the word ship because his youki always corrected him.

They walked down the small dirt path and approached the many humans who were lining up to board the ship. Seihomaru pulled a fat bag from his haori and passed the man waiting a few coins before leading the way up the plank. He glanced at Nii and almost swallowed his tongue. _'___You forgot your claws.'__

Nii lifted his hand to his face and quickly corrected his mistake. With a wide grin at Seihomaru, the lord stopped and gave him a deadpanned look. _'___Fangs too, baka.'__

Nii gave Seihomaru a quick smile of apology. _'___Whoops. I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff.'__

_'___Apparently.' __Seihomaru smirked. _'___Come on.'__

* * *

The sailing was smooth and went by quickly, but as they approached the mainland, Seihomaru furrowed his brow, his eyes locked on the shore. _'___Shit.'__

Nii walked over and squinted. _'___Looks like human warriors.'__

Seihomaru nodded his head and scanned the shore carefully. _'___Mongol's.'__

Nii blinked at him. _'___A what now?'__

Seihomaru chuckled softly. _'___It doesn't matter. If they leave us to our own devices we are fine. Let's try to avoid conflict. I must get to the Imperial City before the week is out.'__

Nii wrinkled his nose. _'___That doesn't sound foreboding at all.'__

Seihomaru grinned. _'___It is where the Emperor resides. My views, when I was younger, on what a castle was, is nothing compared to what you are going to see when we get there.'__

Nii smiled. He was excited. This was his first time leaving Japan and the adventures he was about to experience was thrilling. Even Shuzo was grinning widely and his excitement was flooding outward.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. This wasn't his first time to Wa, but it was definitely Taizo's first experience and both youki were emitting huge amounts of emotions that rolled out in waves. "Good grief." Seihomaru snorted as he grabbed the cloth bag he had leaned against the wall and flipped over his shoulder. The plank was lowered to the docks below and almost immediately the Mongol guards stormed onto the ship.

Seihomaru stopped mid-stride and quickly glanced at Nii and shook his head. A loud deep voice spoke in very broken Japanese after the Mongols had surveyed the members on board. "In-shpection."

Clenching his jaw, Seihomaru lowered his bag to the ground, thankful that there was nothing inside that would cause suspicion. Even leaving the sword behind had been to his benefit and he released a soft relieved sigh.

"Yí huí." One man stated.

While another man called out, "butsaj shiljikh."

Nii blinked stupidly as the men went around to the humans on the ship and emptied their bags and tossed the contents onto the deck. One man was taken forcefully and shoved off the ship, yelling protests. When they approached Seihomaru and Nii, they stood much shorter than both youkai and seemed quite taken aback by their size differences. Black eyes met dark brown and the thick burly man grinned at the large male.

_'___If he keeps grinning at me, I'm going to knock his teeth in.' __Seihomaru snarled.

Nii bit his lip to keep the smile off his face as the black-haired man rifled through Seihomaru's pack. He tossed the rations onto the ground and then the skin of water. But he tossed the cloth down and then narrowed his eyes at Seihomaru as though trying to measure what he was up to.

The male turned and spoke something in what Nii could only call as drunken talk, which caused a few other males to turn their attention their way. _'___This doesn't look good.'__

_'___Stay calm.' __Seihomaru frowned and held his hands out. " Asuudal ni yuu ve?"

Nii turned his bewildered gaze to Seihomaru and his mouth dropped open. _'___You speak their language?'__

_'___Clearly.' __Seihomaru grunted. _'___Now shush. It is difficult to understand them on the best of days.'__

A much taller man walked over and scrutinized Seihomaru intently for several minutes before he spoke with an edge.

Nii almost whistled in amazement as the two spoke and then they were waved off as though nothing had occurred. His eyes were wide as the two of them walked down the plank and Nii blinked back tears with how much he had missed while he had been lost.

_'___Oh, stop your pouting.' __Seihomaru sighed.

Nii shook his head and walked silently behind his friend who led the way through the human infested establishment. The words that were spoken were lost to him but his friend seemed to ignore most of what was being said around them. _'___You picked up their language pretty effectively.'__

_'___I should hope so, I spent two years here.' __Seihomaru chuckled.

_'___How many languages do you speak?' __Nii asked with a slight twinge of jealousy. Just how much had he missed while he was lost in the shadow realm? What new experiences did he miss out on for those five-hundred years?

_'___Several.' __Seihomaru placed his hand on Nii's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "Nii-"

Nii shook his head and gave a half-hearted smile. "It's alright. I'm awake now, so all that no longer matters."

Seihomaru sighed. Despite his friend's proclamation, he could feel the hurt and longing from Nii. The guilt he felt came rushing back with a vengeance with how much his friend and clan have missed in their lives. His friend, Nii, who had been a youth when he had been snatched from the physical plane, still appeared as though he had not aged a day in those five-hundred years. Frowning, he thought about how that worked. It was something to bring up with Bokusenou the next time he visited the old tree.

Glancing at Nii as they made their way through the marketplace, Seihomaru speculated his friend's appearance. Nii had been only sixty-one when the twins killed both their daughters, and when the eclipse inuyoukai had saved his life by risking his own and in turn spending five-hundred years alone and lost in the shadow realm. As soon as they were out of human sight, they dropped their disguise and entered the forest quietly. Seihomaru didn't stop his silent musings, however.

Despite Nii's spirit wandering the shadow realm and his physical form being locked in his seal, he had not aged a day. There was only one small difference, his friend's hair had grown a couple of inches longer. Now the silver-white strands hung between his shoulder blades, and not held back in its usual mizuhiki he was so used to seeing in the frosty strands. Nii's face held several heritage markings that he was familiar with, and yet it also bore his torment in the shadow realm with the black stripes that were slowly starting to fade. True to Nii's words, the black marks usually faded after a few weeks of not visiting the shadow realm, and yet, despite that, there was a much darker one on his friend's wrist and Seihomaru stopped walking.

Nii turned and glanced at Seihomaru with a quirked brow. "What's up?"

Seihomaru walked forward and gripped Nii's hand and he stared at the long black mark that wound around his wrist and up his arm. "This is new."

Nii shivered and snatched his hand back. "It's nothing."

Seihomaru gripped Nii's arm and tugged him back and wrapped him tightly in his arms and placed his nose to his friend's neck. _'___Shh.'__

Nii gasped. '...'

Shuzo turned and blinked in stunned surprise and Taizo also stopped. He allowed a quiet grin to cross his face and watched.

The flood of sorrow filled Nii and his knees gave out, but he didn't fall. Seihomaru smiled against Nii's neck. _'___Brother in all but blood.'__

Nii nodded lost in silence.

_'___And the brother of my heart.' __Seihomaru whispered. "I knew you would be a distraction from all my distress."

Nii snorted and pulled back his eyes curious and uncertain.

Seihomaru chuckled and released his long time friend. He did, however, turn his gold eyes to Shuzo and his own spirit who stood there with innocent looks on their faces. _'___I blame you two for this.'__

Taizo's mouth fell open in mock protest, and Shuzo smirked.

Nii frowned and glanced at the two spiritual beings that were always present, either visually or mentally. _'___They did this?'__

Seihomaru grunted. _'___They did bring us to a place that only mates share. I should have known that some lingering effects would surface.'__

Taizo and Shuzo shared a look and then grinned widely. _'___I have no idea what you are talking about.' __Then they turned and started walking in the direction Seihomaru had begun leading them, and Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

Nii looked down at the long thin black line on his wrist and shivered involuntarily as the memory washed over him. It had been a very close call and he understood why Shuzo had felt like he had to take matters into his own hands, but the fear still overwhelmed him.

Seihomaru glanced over at Nii with a raised brow as Nii thought about what had happened. Furrowing his brow, Seihomaru muttered under his breath. "You feel guilty for getting angry at him."

Nii looked up sharply. His eyes trailed after Shuzo who still didn't say much to him, mostly because he was certain his youki also felt guilty for what he had had to do to keep his host safe. "I closed him off," Nii whispered.

"And now?" Seihomaru asked, his eyes scanning the terrain as they walked.

"I tried to talk to him, but he is silent. Always with me, but like years ago he has stopped talking to me." Nii sighed.

"Try again. The emotions are flowing off you in waves and it is muddling my senses. This is a completely different world than Japan, so I need to keep alert without trying to rifle through yours and his emotional turmoil." Seihomaru said.

Nii nodded. "Sorry."

Seihomaru saw Nii lower his head, but with a snort, he gave him a forceful shove towards Taizo and Shuzo who walked ahead of them. He could tell they were talking amongst themselves, but he couldn't hear the conversation, which led him to assume that Taizo had closed the portal of communication.

Nii stumbled forward and just barely managed to catch himself from falling face-first onto the dirt path. With a silent glare, Nii walked towards the two youki who were staring in amazement at the vast expanse of land that stretched before them.

Taizo looked over his shoulder and then smiled before he moved away to allow the two stubborn males space so they could talk. Shuzo had informed him what had happened and Taizo felt the same way as his spiritual brother did. Without the intervention Shuzo had taken to keep Nii safe, Seihomaru would have lost a very good friend and it would have destroyed his host.

Nii stopped and stood beside Shuzo who remained silent, his lavender eyes still locked on the land that stretched for miles in all directions. _'___Are you still angry?'__ Nii whispered.

Shuzo twitched slightly but his eyes didn't move.

Nii sighed and hung his head. _'___I need you, Shuzo.'__

Still, his youki remained silent. It was everything he could do to remain so. If Nii wouldn't listen to him, perhaps the long bouts of silence he forced upon his host would wake the stubborn fool up. Whenever Nii refused to listen he always went silent. It was more for him to collect his thoughts and see if he had been in the wrong, or if he could have done something differently. His lavender eyes moved slightly as Nii moved forward a little to stare awestruck at the vastness that was China.

When the silence stretched on for several minutes, Nii cast a mournful glance at his spirit and then sighed. He stepped back silently but whispered as he passed Shuzo. _'___I'm sorry.'__

Shuzo spun around as Nii walked off not having missed the tormented plea and he gripped his host's haori and pulled him back. With an angry snarl, he flung Nii to the ground and his host grunted at the impact. Bending low to Nii's face, Shuzo snapped. _'___You are a foolish imbecile. Do you think I do not suffer when you suffer? Do you think you are the only one who feels? That guilt fills me too! All the sadness, loneliness, anger, shame, fear and hate flood from you to me. I do not want those feelings. My wish is for you to push past them and be better for it.'__

Nii winced at the force of anger Shuzo shoved into his face. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't want to let them fall.

Shuzo saw them and shocked both he and Nii when the youki pulled Nii up into a sitting position. ' __You are frustrating and have taken years off my life not thinking of your own. I refuse to lose you.' __He hissed into Nii's ear.

Nii's tears did fall then and the eclipse youkai flung his arms around his spirit's neck.

Seihomaru turned away and smiled to his youki who stood there now satisfied. _'___Happy now?'__

Taizo grunted but nodded. _'___Took them long enough.'__

_'___We can't linger here long. The days don't stop because we do.' __Seihomaru lifted his eyes to the sky that started to darken with the upcoming night and he heaved a heavy breath.

Taizo lifted a brow but followed his host's line of sight and gasped at the huge looming shadow in the distance. His mouth dropped open and he stepped forward as though in a trace. _'___What the hell is that?'__

_'___That is the Forbidden City.' __Seihomaru grinned crossing his arms. _'___That is our destination.'__

Taizo stared at the glowing city against the night sky lost in a world of emotions that he could not explain. He stopped and frowned, quickly turning his head skyward when he felt a jolt of energy fill the night air. As the sunset, his eyes locked onto the thousands of twinkling stars overhead and his mouth fell open as some of the stars moved as though forming something.

Seihomaru also lifted his gaze when he felt the energy fill the air around them and he smirked. So, Byakko had finally noticed them.

Nii and Shuzo both looked over at the surge of power and scrambled to their feet. Seeing both Taizo and Seihomaru's eyes locked on the night sky, they too also looked up and gasped at the astounding sight. The stars took shape and formed into a large tiger that casually moved through the sky and then it separated from the black depths and jumped towards them. The air crackled and sparked with the approach and three out of the four stepped back warily. Only Seihomaru remained rooted in place as the celestial figure made out of stars approached.

"Heng Jiang," Byakko said in a harmonious tone of voice.

Taizo raised a brow curiously. _'___Another name?'__

Seihomaru closed his eyes for patience. "You sought me out Byakko. What do you want?"

"Hyouga and his son Menoumaru are looking to destroy you," Byakko stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah. Those are the mainland youkai asking questions?" Seihomaru said.

"Them and Shautiau."

"And?"

"They look for Bokusenou and all who made any allegiance with you."

"That would also be yourself, Byakko," Seihomaru said.

"If they can reach the stars, then I deserve my fate." Byakko grinned a wide toothy smile.

"What of the Emperor?"

"He is well. Striving to be better each day and the Gods are thankful for your sacrifices." Byakko's eyes landed on Nii and he inched forward sniffing quite forcefully.

Nii's mouth fell open and he gaped at the large floating white tiger before him.

"This one has not been seen for many centuries. The stars will be happy to know of his return." Byakko turned his blue eyes to Seihomaru's

Seihomaru glanced at his stunned friend and smiled. "Was there anything else?"

Byakko snorted. "Isn't there always?" The sky tiger shimmered and took on a humanoid form, his feet gently floating down to the earth. His hair was stark white with shimmering stars in the lengths and his eyes remained a brilliant blue color. "I will walk with you, so we can continue talking."

Seihomaru snorted but turned towards the direction of the Imperial City. With any luck, he would be there by late morning and hopefully be one step closer to witnessing the crafting of the Yata no Kagami.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Imperial City and the Shijin

Byakko floated over the terrain, his feet not moving as he followed beside the youkai. "Genbu, Suzaku and Seiryū wish to speak with you once your business with the Emperor has finished."

"Why do the Shijin wish to see me?" Seihomaru lifted his brow curiously.

"It surprises you?" Byakko glanced at Seihomaru in shock. "Suzaku missed your last visit. She had wanted to give you a gift, and so did the other Shijin celestials."

Seihomaru snorted. "No gift is ever needed. They know that, and so do you."

"I am the youngest of the four, you really expect me to have any say in what they do?" Byakko chuckled. "Genbu has the stone you wished to acquire for your lovely mate, and Seiyrū has something for your son."

"And Suzaku?"

"She has something special that she refuses to inform even her fellow celestials about." Byakko shook his head. His gaze turned to Nii who followed beside them silently. "How is it the eclipse youkai managed to stay alive past the expectancy span of almost two hundred years? You appear to be but a youngling, yet the age upon the date of your birth indicates you are well into your five hundredth year."

Seihomaru released a soft snarl. "That is no one's business but ours."

"I am a celestial, as is your eclipse youkai."

Seihomaru frowned and peered at Byakko suspiciously. Then he smirked. "Speaking of celestial beings, rumor has it there is another eclipse youkai alive."

Byakko nodded. "Slippery sucker that one. He has managed to keep clear of view from even the Shijin. I do know that his inner spirit is one that your own spirit has met through a host long ago."

'...' Taizo said. _'___I have only ever known two other eclipse youkai through your father Kazuki.'__

_'___Only two?' __Seihomaru frowned.

_'___One was Nii's mother, the second was a former captain of the shadow guard. His youki transferred to the son when he was killed.' __Taizo said.

_'___Who was the son?'__

_'___His name was Taichirou, the son of Shinpachi. Although he vanished after Lord Genjiro died.' __Taizo said. _'___He had a son also, and he fled with his mate, but nothing was ever heard from them again.'__

Seihomaru grunted. He lifted his eyes when the sky began brightening and he sighed. The Imperial City was directly ahead and the more difficult part was going to be gaining entrance undetected. "You have my thanks Byakko. Tell your siblings I will meet with them as soon as I have finished my business with the Emperor."

Byakko grinned and his form immediately pulsed into hundreds of stars and floated up into the sky.

Nii stood there his mouth hanging open in awe. "Sugoi." He breathed.

Seihomaru smiled. "We will need to take on our human forms again."

Nii frowned and his shoulders slumped. "Is the whole journey going to be in our human disguise?"

"Not all of it." Seihomaru chuckled. "Try maintaining that for two years. I remember my first night at the trade port and I thought I was caught for sure. I had gone to sleep and dropped my appearance only to have someone enter my sleeping quarters."

Nii grinned. "Oh, tell me more."

Seihomaru shrugged. "Not much to tell. I sat up and we both stared at each other for several minutes before he about-faced and ran in terror. I disguised myself again fully expecting the guards and sure enough, they arrived. Poor soul ended up in the mining fields for two weeks due to his false claims. I blamed the lack of light and the man's poor eyesight, but he never got over the incident."

Nii snickered. "So where else in this world have you visited?" He was genuinely curious as they approached the large wooden gates surrounding the Imperial City. Seihomaru took a sharp turn down a windy path leading away from the gates and Nii scrambled after him.

"I visited many different places. Rome, which was rich in colors and skimpy in their attire. A large army, however. They have men who rule over other men and are very high in politics and religion. Egypt was an interesting journey. Also pretty skimpy in attire, more so than Rome. Elaborate structures and rich in metals I have never seen before. In the cities there was foliage but lots of sand stretched on for miles, much like the luscious valleys we have. Egypt is ruled by a man who claims to be a living God."

Nii listened with great interest as Seihomaru described what he saw and smelt, and the imagery that was shared through memories was astounding.

"So many places with many men and deities and demons." Seihomaru shook his head as he turned sharply again towards a dark portion of houses and streets. "I documented each of my trips and placed them inside the Shinden-zukuri. My office is littered with scrolls."

"Was there any place you would visit again?" Nii asked, his eyes locked on the dark shadows that lingered over the portion of the street they were heading towards.

"I frequent Wa. I like the people and the atmosphere. I haven't had too many issues with youkai here, but I also don't draw unwanted attention to myself." Seihomaru smiled, but his smile faded when he saw where Nii's focus was. "If you wish, you can wait for me over by the marketplace."

Nii lifted a brow and then he understood. "How deep do the shadows go?"

"All the way inside. We must stick to the dark to slip into the Royal halls. These men that protect the Emperor are skilled and use various magics to thwart their foes." Seihomaru placed his hand on Nii's shoulder. "When I say they are skilled, I am not joking. They almost bested me."

Nii's mouth fell open in shock. "I don't believe it." He frowned.

Seihomaru smirked. "Either way, if you feel more comfortable waiting for me out here, there is a lady who makes delicious sweet cakes. If I remember correctly, you have a sweet tooth."

Nii furrowed his brow at the term. "A what now?"

"A weakness for sweets." Seihomaru snorted. "I did say the world has changed. So many new things to experience and rather remarkably intelligent humans in this world. Some more so than others, but regardless, go check out their market and I will fill you in as soon as I find you."

"I don't speak their language and I have no currency."

Seihomaru pulled his pouch from his haori and handed ten gold-covered coins to his friend. "As for their language, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Use hand gestures for amounts and what you want. Listen to their responses or greetings. That is how I learned."

"How do I find the marketplace?" Nii asked, his eyes scanning the area around them.

"Follow your nose. You can't miss it." Seihomaru smirked and left his friend standing in the street speechless with his hand outstretched holding the gold coins. Snickering softly to himself, he knew that as soon as Nii found out just how much currency he was given, he would probably topple over from shock.

_'___So how much did you give him?' __Taizo asked curiously.

_'___What? So you can spoil my surprise to feel his reaction?' __Seihomaru chuckled.

Taizo pouted.

_'___I gave him enough currency that for most men here would be enough to survive off for several years.' __Seihomaru grinned.

Taizo had seen the currency pouch his host carried and he blinked. _'___How did you come by so much?'__

_'___Various ways. Helping out mostly, but the Emperor gave me enough coins to never have to worry about coin for the rest of our lives.' __Seihomaru smiled and slipped through a small crack in the side of the gates. For most, no one would even notice the small section, but for him, it was as plain as day. Once inside, he scanned the grounds and found it rather light on defenses and he furrowed his brow. It wasn't like the Emperor to ignore his safety or to allow such a relaxed status when it came to the confines of the house.

Shaking his head, disapprovingly, Seihomaru moved to the large castle that sat in the middle of the great enclosed home. The people of Wa and Japan had similar interests in simplicity and design, but Wa loved to decorate and embellish in riches. Even the Empress was dressed in all glory with hairpins decorated in gems and gold. Smirking, Seihomaru moved into the royal halls and glanced around at the almost empty throne. On the chair at the top of the stairs sat the Emperor who was arguing with one of his military men and looking quite angry about what was being said.

Seihomaru walked up behind the chair staying low and silent and once behind the male, he whispered. "Goodness, that one sure has your feathers ruffled."

The Emperor's head snapped to the side and then a huge grin crossed the man's face. " Heng Jiang!" The man jumped to his feet and barrelled into his chest throwing his arms around him.

Seihomaru grunted and grinned at the reactions of the Emperor's court members. "It is good to see you, Zhao Shen."

The Emperor laughed. "I go by the name Xianzong now."

"Ah." Seihomaru released the Emperor and planted himself on the arm of the throne. Immediately, the court members rushed forward crying in protest.

The Emperor turned and shook his head. "Enough!"

Seihomaru chuckled. "So you sent a message for me via our lovely celestial guardian. I trust this has to do with the Yata no Kagami?"

Xiaozong nodded. "I knew you would come. The making of this fabulous mirror is to take place before the weeks' end."

Seihomaru nodded. "In two days if my calculations are correct."

"Yes. I also acquired the black pearl you wanted." Xiaozong walked to a small table behind his throne chair and tossed the black pearl to Seihomaru who caught it easily.

Seihomaru held it in his fingers and peered into the swirling black depths. "Thank you."

"Of course. You saved my life and asked nothing in return until you were seeking answers in regards to a pearl. When I heard about what it was you were looking for I instantly went to work to locate it for you." Xiaozong smiled easily.

Seihomaru slipped the pearl into his haori and glanced at the frantic court members who followed Xiaozong around endlessly. "I heard the Mongol's have started moving. I trust that is why your defenses are light?"

"The Mongol's won't attack the Imperial City. They know if they do they will suffer the wrath of the Shijin." Xiaozong shook his head and plopped back into his chair unceremoniously. "There is another matter."

Seihomaru lifted a brow.

"My lovely wife the Empress would like to give you a gift for your wife." The Emperor grinned.

"There is no need. Suki has been showered with many gifts over the years, she certainly does not need more trinkets." Seihomaru smirked.

"Then you need to tell that to Chengsu. She will pester me until you accept it."

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. "I would prefer to pass on that. Very well, I will take the gift to Suki."

Xiaozong clapped his hands together. "Excellent." He waved the one court man standing alone and took the waiting chest in his arms.

"You already knew I would accept?" Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at Xiaozong.

"Of course. No one wishes to anger the Empress. Refusing her gift is an insult." Xiaozong laughed joyously.

Seihomaru snorted. He did take the hairpins that he was handed and placed them into his haori. "I have other matters to attend to before the crafting of the Yata no Kagami. I will return before then."

Xiaozong nodded. "Can you steal me away from all this formality? Even only for a few hours?"

Seihomaru grinned. "I fear your whole military force would seek me out and flay the skin off my bones if I were to even attempt such a thing. You are safer here, you know that."

Xiaozong sighed heavily. "I wish I could explore as you do."

Seihomaru grunted and stood up. "It is more hassle than it's worth, Xiaozong"

Xiaozong shook his head with a heavy groan. "You are lucky Heng Jiang. Despite you being a great lord of the Western territories of Japan, you can come and go as you please."

Seihomaru shook his head. "Doing so leaves territories vulnerable to attack, either within or without. I only travel because I must."

'You must teach me your secrets."

"There is more to it than only secrets. You must have someone you trust with your life by your side and holds the same fundamental views." Seihomaru turned to leave. "We can speak more when I return. My companion waits for me in your marketplace."

Xiaozong grinned. "Another like you? I would be honored to meet him." The emperor closed an eye and peered intently at him. "Unless it's a her."

Seihomaru chuckled. "I will bring him by if you allow us to enter through the gates. He doesn't do well in dark corridors."

Xiaozong nodded his head. "Let us meet at the lotus pools in the gardens. Tomorrow morning?"

Seihomaru smiled and inclined his head accepting the place. Without another word, he slipped into the shadows his grin spreading across his face when the Emperor's court men immediately began spouting protests and arguments. Snickering softly, Seihomaru moved through the back halls and outside towards the marketplace he had left Nii to explore.

* * *

Nii peered around the vast grounds that were filled with stalls of various goods for trade. There were silk stalls with finery so sheer and delicate it left one wondering how they were made. Colorful designs flooded the marketplace, gleaming metallics, wooden furniture makers, perfumes, and many stalls filled with foods of all makes. His mouth fell open when his eyes landed on the large stall that seemed to display sweets of all kinds. Scooting forward, his mouth started salivating when the smell of sweet honey and pastries flooded his nose. Quickly swallowing before he embarrassed himself, he grinned excitedly.

Two younger children ran away when the stall owner handed them a few sweets and her attention moved to him. She had a merry twinkle in her eye and she smiled at him. Her words were lost on him when she began talking and he groaned softly. Instead, Nii pointed to the large caramelized pastry that was threatening to cause him to start drooling again and he held up two fingers.

The woman seemed to understand and started pulling a couple of fresh ones out of her shelves behind her and wrapped them up for him. When she handed them to him, he held out one of the gold coins to her and her hands immediately went to her mouth with a loud gasp of shock. Confused, Nii looked down at his hand and frowned glancing back up to the woman. Her head shook as if refusing his payment, and her hushed words were lost once again as she spoke to him.

"I have nothing else." He whispered, almost heartbroken that he might miss out on the pastries she had gone to the trouble of wrapping up for him. Nii gasped in surprise when his shoulder was roughly jerked back and his prized sweets toppled out of his hand and onto the ground. He was forcefully spun around and his eyes widened when they met angry black eyes of a burly man.

Nii was shoved to the side and his handful of coins dropped to the dirt ground and the marketplace instantly grew still. Having no idea what the man was shouting, or what the commotion was all about, Nii clenched his eyes shut when he saw the man bunch his fist up. _'___Oh, shit!' __Being in human disguise meant taking on human weaknesses and so he knew that a fist meeting his face was going to be quite unpleasant. His arms were roughly grabbed and he was forced onto his knees.

The large male still yelled but his voice drifted off on the wind when many of the humans in the marketplace stirred as someone else approached.

_'___Now who is it?' __Nii moaned, fearing that he was very close to meeting his death with whatever wrongdoing he had made with presenting the coins. His eyes immediately fell onto Seihomaru and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. _'___I don't know how I offended them.'__

Seihomaru's face was angry and whatever he said caused the guards to instantly move away from Nii. Gulping, Nii blinked as the men began apologizing and bowing as the Lord approached. Nii pushed to his feet and looked back and forth between the men and Seihomaru who were speaking.

Nii was so lost he stood silently and watched. Seihomaru reached down and picked up the coins and handed them back to Nii who glanced at the objects that had caused this whole mess.

Seihomaru winked at him and gave the woman a coin and spoke with her quietly. Tears shone in her eyes and her hand clutched the gold to her chest protectively. _'___You almost caused the poor woman to faint.'__

Nii slumped his shoulders.

The woman quickly went to her shelf and pulled a few more of the pastries off and wrapped them. She spoke with Seihomaru and bowed to him once he moved away. The men who stood close glared at them but averted their eyes when Seihomaru narrowed his eyes in their direction.

_'___What is their problem?' __Nii asked his eyes trailing behind them as they moved down a long path through the marketplace.

_'___They thought you stole the coins.' __Seihomaru chuckled handing Nii the wrapped pastries.

_'___They seem to know you.' __Nii lifted a brow and looked up at Seihomaru with a faint smile.

_'___I've been here a few times. They know who I am and that the Emperor holds me favorably. The guards are angry because they know their commanders will get a report about them disturbing a visiting lord's companion.' __Seihomaru shrugged his shoulders as they moved out of the busy street to a smaller area with many houses. They approached one and Seihomaru entered easily as though it were an everyday occurrence.

_'___Where are-?' __His words died on his lips when Nii's eyes fell onto two females who stood as though expecting them. One had fiery red hair and pale skin that almost rived theirs when they were in their true forms. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled with humor as she watched them adjust their eyesight. The other female had pale blue hair and deep sea blue eyes.

"Suzaku." Seihomaru grinned walking over to her his human disguise falling almost instantly.

Nii's mouth fell open when the red-haired female pulled Seihomaru into a lover's embrace and both shared a rather intense passionate kiss that was not at all dampened through their link. Averting his eyes, Nii felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to look anywhere but where Seihomaru and the red-haired female were.

Suzaku's musical laughter drew his attention back and Seihomaru had a wide grin on his face. "I hope you don't mind, frosty hair, but I will be stealing this lovely inu for a few hours. It has been far too long since I have indulged on his delectable body."

Seihomaru smirked. "You can keep Seiryu company while Suzaku and I __visit __." His attention was stolen by Suzaku as she pulled him through a curtained door leaving Nii standing there alone with a very amused looking female. _'___Can you close off the link while you uh-visit?' __Nii's eyes trailed down to his hakama and he tried to adjust them uncomfortably.

When Nii got no response, he lifted his eyes to Seiryu who was waving him over to a table. "Come frosty hair, have a seat and enjoy a proper meal. You can eat those sweets after."

He still had his human disguise on and he frowned. "Frosty hair?"

"I am a Goddess, my sweet inuyoukai. I know what you look like even if you are in disguise." Seiryu smiled. "You are quite stunning." She mused as Nii walked over to the table and placed the bundle onto the surface.

Nii flushed grumbling under his breath as a wave of intense feelings washed over him.

Seiryu laughed musically. "Have a seat."

Nii dropped his human disguise and sat down in the chair, staring at the full plate of various raw meats and several other items he had never seen before. He reached out for a piece of meat but he jerked when he was flooded with emotions he was not expecting. "Oh." He gasped and flushed.

Shuzo hissed in his head and then released a soft growl.

Seiryu laughed joyously as she watched Nii's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Relax, frosty hair."

"I have a name," Nii grumbled, adjusting his hakama again.

"You have a couple, which do you prefer? Nazahi or Nii?"

Nii lifted his eyes to hers as she spoke a name he had not heard since his coming of age day hundreds of years ago. "Nii."

Seiryu smiled and poured a large mug of youkai brew and placed it in front of him. "My brothers will arrive in a couple of hours. Eat and rest, for the night will be filled with laughter and merriment and you will find little rest once they get here."

Nii swallowed as he was subjected to all the feelings and emotions Seihomaru was experiencing and he winced when Shuzo hissed more furiously as those feelings flooded from Seihomaru to Taizo, right through to Nii and his youki. Flushing in embarrassment, Nii shoved a hunk of meat into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

Seiryu sat down across from him, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched the youkai try to ignore the emotions that filled the air around them. "They will be a while, frosty hair."

Nii shook his head and downed the mug of youkai alcohol. "I take it this is a normal thing for them, then?"

Seiryu grinned. "If you were not here, frosty hair, I would be joining them."

Nii blinked at her. It wasn't unheard of for youkai lords or even human lords to have bouts of pleasure nights with several females, but he had no idea that Seihomaru found comfort in those as well."Don't let me stop you." He flushed as he stuffed more meat into his mouth.

"Oh, but my gorgeous little youkai, I am more interested in you right now." Seiryu winked at him and he swallowed nervously.

Shuzo grunted inside his head and Nii blushed again. _'___Dammit, Seiho, please close the link.'__

Nii shifted uncomfortably as his lower body reacted to the flood of pleasure that shot through their shared link. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Jumping, Nii turned his head when he felt Seiryu move behind him whispering into his ear. "Come, frosty hair."

All protests were silenced when her mouth descended on his and his skin came alive with sensations he had not experienced since taking Hana as his mate. Nii pulled back and stared at her in a mix of shock and startled wonderment, but he allowed her to pull him to his feet and he was led almost as if in a trace to the backroom Seihomaru and Suzaku had vanished behind.

* * *

Seihomaru stretched and yawned softly. Pushing into a sitting position, he glanced down at the mane of red that cascaded on the futon next to him. It was still night and his eyes scanned the room. With a smile, he reached out his hand and poked Nii who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

Nii twitched and rolled over as though confused as to his current location. He bolted upright when his mind recalled the events that had happened and Seihomaru chuckled at him. The eclipse youkai looked down at the peacefully sleeping blue-haired youkai who was draped across his lap and Nii flushed. His hand went to his mouth and his eyes widened. "Shit."

Seihomaru chuckled softly. "Byakko and Genbu are here." He whispered. "Gather your clothes."

Nii nodded and pulled his hakama over and attempted to untangle himself from Seiyu's clutches. With great difficulty, Nii rolled off the futon and quickly pulled his pants over his hips and turned only to almost stumble back at the proximity Seihomaru was. Flushing and quickly apologizing, Nii reached for his haori and pulled it around his body before glancing once more at the two sleeping females who were now curled up against one another, seeking that missing warmth of their male companions.

Nii followed Seihomaru through the curtain and poked his head around Seihomaru's taller and bulkier frame and peered at the two males who were sitting at the table.

"Ah, finished are we?" A black-haired male guffawed as they approached.

Nii was familiar with the humanoid form of Byakko and he glanced at Seihomaru with a smile.

Seihomaru poured himself a mug of beer and sat down. "We have matters to discuss. If I were not on a time crunch, I would spend a few days with your sisters to rejuvenate."

Byakko snorted. "Rejuvenate indeed. Sit." He waved his hand and shoved a cloth bundle over the table.

Seihomaru frowned at it but pulled it to him and unwrapped it. Inside was a gleaming green gem. "What is this?"

Genbu sat forward. "That is to assist your celestial friend." He pointed to Nii who frowned.

Byakko nodded. "It is also to help you locate the other celestial."

Seihomaru furrowed his brow but tucked the gem into his haori. "What can you tell me about Hyoga?"

Genbu rolled his eyes. "Blasted moth is a pain in the ass. Causes all kinds of disruptions and mayhem."

"A moth youkai, interesting," Seihomaru grunted. He had heard the name Hyoga on several of his visits to Wa, but he had not been aware that he was a moth youkai. "I trust he can scatter dust of sorts around him."

Byakko nodded. "He uses it to disorientate his opponents."

Genbu snickered. "That shouldn't be an issue for you, however."

Seihomaru nodded, his mind rolling over what he had read about the abilities moths had. "If I am correct in my assumption, his dust is poisonous."

Byakko grinned. "As my brother said, it shouldn't be an issue. He is on the verge of ascending, though."

Nii frowned. "Ascending?"

Seihomaru glanced at his friend and nodded. "Into a daiyoukai. He has gathered that much power?"

Genbu waved his hand as though it were nothing. "He has already begun. You are too, close to ascending."

Seihomaru shook his head. "I am nowhere close to being a daiyoukai."

Byakko and Genbu both glanced at one another as though sharing some deep secret. "You are closer than you realize, Heng Jiang."

Seihomaru scoffed. "Ridiculous."

All heads turned to the curtain as it moved and Suzaku and Seiyu emerged. "You never did accept your full power." Suzaku walked over and sat down in Seihomaru's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Seihomaru leaned back slightly to peer into her green eyes. "Funny."

Seiryu shook her head as she poured everyone more beer. "You never did want power." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as those blue orbs met Nii's. Her hand ran through his silver strands as she walked by him and Nii shivered at the touch. "You are a pleasure giver, frosty hair."

Nii grunted.

Seihomaru laughed. "On a more serious note, can you keep your ears open for news on the jewel from the priestess?"

"Midoriko?" Seiryu turned her attention to Seihomaru.

Genbu frowned. "Last I heard it was in the hands of a daimyo in Japan."

Seihomaru groaned. "That kind of power cannot be in anyone's hands."

Byakko nodded. "There is a group of humans who can seal it away. Midoriko's two-tailed cat resides with them."

"Kirara." Seihomaru nodded. "I have met the youkai." He stretched and glanced out the window. "Morning approaches. I must meet with the Emperor and then go to the location the Yata no Kagami will be crafted. After that, I must return to Japan." Suzaku stood and vanished behind the curtain quietly.

Seiryu leaned down and placed her hands on Nii's shoulders. "Mind if we keep this one?" She whispered beside his ear.

Nii twitched and his eyes widened as her tongue snaked around the lobe and nibbled on it.

Seihomaru laughed. "I am afraid I still need him."

"Shame." She stood and grinned. "Bring him the next time you come to China."

"I will see what happens. There is much to accomplish before I return." Seihomaru stood and stretched again. His focus went to Suzaku who walked out of the backroom carrying a cloth bag which she held out for him. He took it and placed it over his shoulder.

Suzaku gripped his hand and pulled him to her. "You, my love, please be careful." She whispered in his ear.

Seihomaru nipped at her neck. "As careful as I can be with fate hovering over me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Princess and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru slipped out of his mother's chambers quietly and peered up at the tall guard who stood watch. It was one of his father's friends, Traylaymaru who was always near his mother and he smiled up at the dark-haired youkai.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Traylaymaru smiled at the young pup.

Sesshomaru nodded with a wide smile. His smile faded almost instantly, however, which caused Traylaymaru to glance down the hall where Sesshomaru's focus was.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rendromaru called. "It is time for your lessons."

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped. "Yes, sensei." Slowly and with his head lowered, Sesshomaru walked towards the rat youkai who waited impatiently.

Traylaymaru released a low growl. "I thought you were instructed by Lord Inutaishomaru to grant Lord Sesshomaru time to play."

Rendromaru glared at the dark-haired youkai. "If Lord Sesshomaru was not behind on his lessons then there would be no issues. Due to Lord Inutaishomaru taking his son off the grounds and causing Lord Sesshomaru to fall behind on almost three months training, now he must catch up on missed work."

"His order was firm." Traylaymaru snapped. "If you choose to go against his command, he will hear of this."

Rendromaru stalked up to the captain. "He will hear no such thing. These grounds are protected, Traylaymaru. If you keep pushing, you will be expelled from the clan, which would place your lovely mate and young son in danger."

Traylaymaru snarled furiously. "Are you threatening my family?"

Rendromaru grinned. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. You place them in danger with your own incompetence."

Traylaymaru bit his tongue. It would really do him no good to argue with the rat especially when Inutaishomaru was out of the country. Being expelled from the clan would put his mate and young son in danger. "Very well."

Sesshomaru's hopeful gaze turned downward as Rendromaru turned with a satisfied grin on his face.

Traylaymaru heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the young pup vanish down the hall behind his instructor. The door beside him opened and he lifted a brow at the rare sight of Princess Suki. "Princess." He hissed, but he stopped when he noticed her pale face.

"Sesshomaru was so looking forward to playing with Dezuri." She whispered.

Traylaymaru nodded. "Is everything alright?" He noticed her glassy eyes and he frowned.

Suki gave him a faint smile. "Could you find Akina and send her to my chambers?"

Frowning, Traylaymaru nodded. "Is something wrong that you need a healer?" He whispered.

Suki shook her head. "Please just find your mate for me."

Without another word, Traylaymaru quickly left the halls and headed towards his chambers he shared with Akina. Knowing that look from many females, he didn't waste any time. If what he suspected was the case, then Suki was in even more danger with Seihomaru being out of the country. He entered his chambers and Akina turned from her little game with their tiny son. "Princess Suki needs you."

Akina frowned. "What happened?"

Traylaymaru shook his head. "I am uncertain, but if what I suspect is true then you need to hurry."

Akina wasted no time and gathered a few vials before she followed her mate to the royal chambers. "Is it what I think?"

"I think so. She looked pale."

Akina sighed. "What would this be? Their third attempt?"

Traylaymaru nodded.

"She really needs the fresh air, being cooped up in her room is not helping any." Akina sighed and quietly entered the Princess' chambers.

Suki was on the bed silently as Akina approached.

Akina knelt down in front of the princess. "Let me look." She whispered.

Suki wiped her eyes. "I don't understand why this is happening." Her hands went to her stomach and fresh tears fell onto her cheeks.

Akina helped the princess lie back and quickly checked her vitals and then took a sample of the fresh blood that signaled yet another failed pregnancy. "Does Inutaishomaru know?"

Suki shook her head. "I was going to tell him when he returned." She sniffled. "It happened the morning he left."

Akina sighed solemnly. Since the curse, no pregnancy went as expected and if the pup was born, life was often taken within days. Shaking her head, Akina was familiar with loss and death seeing as she herself went through several attempts before Dezuri was born. The same had been for Suki and Inutaishomaru who had tried for years with no success until Sesshomaru was born.

"Do you want to send a message to him?" Akina whispered, wrapping a fur blanket around Suki's shoulders.

"Do not trouble him. He is busy with his duties." Suki curled up on the futon and closed her eyes.

Akina frowned and placed her hand on Suki's forehead. It felt unnaturally warm and her eyes scanned the cloth-covered bucket a foot away. "Have you gotten sick?"

Suki's eyes opened and she nodded. "My morning meal did not stay down, then I started to bleed."

Akina frowned and gathered the Princess's stained clothing before she walked to the door. She poked her head out and handed the clothing to her mate who stood guard. "Hide these. I want to test them later."

Traylaymaru grunted but nodded his head. "She miscarried?"

Akina nodded. "I think something worse is happening here. But unless I can test those, I won't know for certain."

Traylaymaru stuffed the clothing into his meal bag after he removed the contents and then sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Seihomaru lifted his head and sniffed the air as they crossed the water headed back to Japan. Everything had gone well and after two weeks in China, he was anxious to return home and after a quick stop off to see how things were at the Sankin kotai, his first stop would be Toutousai's and then he planned to take Nii to the Shinden-zukuri and show him how to drop the illusion and where all the scrolls were located. Killing two birds with one stone as the humans would say, it was the perfect opportunity to hide the Soun'ga again. As pleasurable as his journey to China was, he had to return to his work.

Nii leaned against the railing watching the dolphins swim next to the ship. He had a relaxed look on his face and Seihomaru smiled.

Something felt wrong, however. "Do you feel the change in the air?"

Nii lifted his gaze and frowned. "It feels heavier, but not alarmingly so."

Seihomaru also frowned. "Something feels wrong." They were a few hours from land, so whatever it was had to wait. Shaking his head, Seihomaru couldn't shake that feeling of dread.

Nii didn't miss the look of worry that crossed Seihomaru's face nor did that feeling pass him. "What is it?"

Seihomaru grunted. "I don't know, something-" He stopped as he stared at the land that was still hours away. It was a dark shadow against the horizon and he took a deep breath.

Nii turned his eyes towards the horizon with a frown. As hard as he tried, he got no sense of danger or ill warnings. "Perhaps it has to do with your family." He stated. "That bond can stretch over miles."

Seihomaru shot him a startled glance. He had felt a similar feeling over a hundred years ago when Suki had lost a pup three months before its due date. With a gasp, he leaned out over the rail of the ship. "Suki-" He breathed.

Nii frowned. "We will be there in a few hours. Then we can make haste to the sankin kotai. There is nothing you can do right now, so don't overwork your thoughts."

Seihomaru closed his eyes for patience. "I thought like that once. I came home to Suki having lost a pup and almost bleeding to death."

Nii groaned. "Before Sesshomaru?"

Seihomaru nodded. "Since the curse, it seems that our life bearers have an even more difficult time carrying young than before. Suki lost two pups before Sesshomaru and two since his birth."

"Hells that's rough," Nii said with a sigh. "If you're worried, I can go while you take care of the other things you need to do."

Seihomaru furrowed his brow. "I did need to get back to Toutousai and retrieve the Soun'ga before it draws every youkai in the vicinity. I was hoping to stop by the sankin kotai first though."

"You know how fast I can be. I can get there and let you know what is happening before you even get out of range." Nii smirked.

"You were faster when you traveled through the shadow realm." Seihomaru closed one eye and peered at his friend.

Nii winced and groaned. "Even without going there, I am fast."

Seihomaru held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Use your speed and as soon as you know something, let me know."

"Of course." Nii grinned.

* * *

Akina rifled through her chambers, searching for the scrolls that spoke of the symptoms the Princess was experiencing. She was worried. Suki had not eaten anything nor had her condition improved at all since she had first been seen by the healer. Even her skills were not enough to keep the Princess' fever down, or the chills that wracked Suki's body. With a loud growl, Akina threw a jar across the room but stopped when Traylaymaru entered and gasped when a shard hit his cheek.

Akina gasped and her hands went to her mouth. "Oh, Traylaymaru." She rushed forward and wiped the thin stream of blood that immediately surfaced.

"I am alright. Still, no luck finding those scrolls?"

Akina shook her head in dismay. "I had them only a few years ago and I put them in my chest. But now they're gone."

Traylaymaru sighed. "How is she?"

"Not good. You may have to send word to Inutaishomaru to let him know. If I can't find the cause of this and a way to counter the effects, she might die." Akina went back to her searching.

"There is nothing you can do?" Traylaymaru swallowed. If Inutaishomaru lost the Princess it would destroy him. That wasn't the only concern if the Princess died, Inutaishomaru would lose his footing in the lands he had gained from Hiromoto upon taking his daughter as his mate hundreds of years ago. Rendromaru had sunk his claws deep into the people and because Inutaishomaru was absent as much as he was, Hiromoto's people were being swayed into believing that he didn't care about the territory any longer.

He tilted his head to the side when a loud commotion erupted in the halls and loud shouts entered his chambers. "What in all seven hells?" Traylaymaru quickly fisted his spear and exited his room.

* * *

Nii walked down the halls quietly, sticking to the shadows, as much of the shadows as he could without going into a panic. He slipped past the guards easily and followed the winding halls towards Princess Suki's royal rooms. With a faint smile, he glanced to his left and right before he slipped through the door silently. It was almost an afterthought once he was inside that he realized that there were no guards posted outside her rooms.

Frowning, he stopped and sniffed the air. '_Where have I encountered this scent before?'_

'_In Hana's alchemy hut.'_ Shuzo said as he came into sight. The room was dimly lit, but bright enough that it posed no problems for his host.

'_One of her herbs?'_ Nii's frown deepened.

'_What sort of scent?'_ Seihomaru's voice said concerned.

'_A tart yet bitter smell. Yet it also holds a sweetness to it.'_ Nii crouched down and sniffed the ground, trying to locate its source.

'_Not one of her teas?'_

'_It doesn't smell like tea.'_ Nii continued to sniff and got close to the futon where the Princess appeared to be sleeping. His hand touched a cloth that was partially hidden under a blanket and curiously, he pulled it free. Instantly his eyes fell onto the dark patch and he grew alarmed. Bringing it to his nose he leaned back with a sharp gasp. '_Blood!'_

'_Who's?!'_ Seihomaru snarled.

'_Suki's.'_ Nii felt his knees grow weak and he crawled on all fours around the side of the futon to where the Princess was. With shaking hands, he reached out and touched her neck and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. '_She's alive.'_ He breathed.

That anger and rage flooded through their link and he winced at the intensity.

'_She feels hot to the touch and she has a scent of illness around her.'_ Nii glanced back at the blood-stained cloth, frowning. Those cloths were undergarments. '_She has bled as though she has lost a pup, Seiho.' _

'_I will be there in a couple of hours. Find out what happened.'_ Seihomaru snarled sharply.

Nii nodded his head silently, glancing around the chambers for a sign of that smell. "I know where I've smelt this before." He whispered.

Shuzo looked at him with a raised brow. '_One of Hana's poisons.'_

Nii nodded again. Walking over to the dishes in the corner, he lifted the meat that looked untouched and sniffed at it. Placing it down he took the mug that held water and sniffed at that. '_It's this.' _

Shuzo walked over, his eyes scanning the area around them. '_Can you discern the kind of poison?'_

Nii's brow wrinkled thinking deeply. Several minutes went by when he finally released a soft snarl aggravated. '_You need to go into my memories.'_

Shuzo shot his host a startled look. '_If I do that, it will render you useless for hours.'_

'_We need to know what kind of poison was used, Shuzo.'_ Nii clenched his jaw. He remembered the last time his youki had delved into memories and he shuddered. His older brother had spent days tending to him while he suffered through gut-wrenching knots of the stomach, aches behind the eyes, disorientation and lost time. Head pounding pain, the inability to remain conscious and unable to eat or drink anything without throwing up the contents.

Shuzo sighed and vanished from sight, but he stopped when as he did so the door to the Princess' chambers slammed open. Spinning around in his host's pools, he ran to the tree and placed his hand on it. Nii had been discovered and Shuzo winced.

Nii whirled around as several guards rushed into the room and he narrowed his eyes at Rendromaru who bared his teeth at him.

"Take him, immediately!" Rendromaru barked out. "He has done something to the Princess!"

Nii's mouth dropped open in shock. "Don't be ridiculous." He snapped.

Rendromaru grinned. "I will decide what to do with him. An attack on the Princess is an attack on the Western Province."

Nii took a step forward but he was knocked on the side of the head with a heavy staff which sent his world into a flash of stars. Stumbling to his knees, Nii blinked when a thin line of blood ran down his temple. Gasping, Nii was shoved onto the ground and he was roughly subdued, his arms being wrenched behind his back. He received another crack to the head and his world swirled into black.

'_Nii!'_ Shuzo snarled.

* * *

Seihomaru skidded to a halt and he almost lost his footing at the shooting pain that filled his head. '_Nii?'_ Growling in rage, Seihomaru bolted up the side of the mountain when he received no answer. As fast as he possibly could, he ran up the path leading to the mountains that were bordering his territories. Currently, he was close to Toutousai's mountain range, but too far to finish his trip there, being in his youki's true form allowed travel to go faster, but he was still hours away from home.

'_You have to hurry.'_ Taizo snarled.

'_I know that!'_ Seihomaru snapped. Spurring more energy through his veins, Taizo gasped.

'_Don't use all your energy, fool. You won't be able to accomplish anything when you get there.'_ Taizo said.

'_Urusai.'_ Seihomaru leapt over the gap between two ridges and used his claws to scramble up the side leaving marks in the stone surface. His mind was going in a million directions, from his fear for his mates life, his son's life and his brother in all but blood. With a snarl, he pulled himself up and over the ledge and bolted down the other path, leading in a zig-zagging pattern to the home that sat on the other side. If he kept this pace, he would be there within the hour.

* * *

Nii groaned and groggily blinked open his eyes. To his horror, he was once again in the cells and he attempted to lift his hand to his aching head. His eyes fell onto Shuzo who popped out right in front of his eyes, glowing a faint white light. With a groan, he realized he was shackled to the ground, his arms held out on either side.

'_How's the head?'_

Nii grunted.

Shuzo snorted. '_The good news is, I have found the memory you were seeking and because you were already unconscious, it didn't affect you. Bad news is, the remedy for this poison is near the Shinden-zukuri.'_

Nii closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. '_Is it fatal if she is not given the antidote?'_

'_It is. Seihomaru is on his way.'_ Shuzo said.

'_I will be there shortly.'_ Seihomaru snarled angrily.

Nii breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short-lived when the cell door opened and Rendromaru walked in. He gave the rat an intense glare.

"Who are you?" Rendromaru crouched down next to Nii and stared down at the youkai.

Nii snarled, "We've met before."

Rendromaru grinned. "Funny thing, there is no record of your birth." He stood and walked around the tiny cell. "So who are you?"

Nii snorted. "I told you my name. Your lack of knowledge is amusing."

Rendromaru spun around and dropped his face to Nii's. "Maybe so. I will find out whether you tell me or not. It is only a matter of time."

Nii rolled his eyes. "I wish you all the luck on your search. By that time, the Inu no Taisho will have returned and you will have to explain yourself and your actions."

Rendromaru's grin widened. "How little you know. He was last seen heading to that old idiot blacksmith, Toutousai. Although why he keeps frequenting that old fool is beyond my comprehension." The rat shrugged. "Not that it will matter for much longer. Toutousai will be dead before the year is out and you, my elusive youkai will be dead by morning."

Nii snorted. "You have no power here."

Rendromaru shook his head. "Your attempt on the Princess' life is enough of a reason for me to have your head."

"I had nothing to do with what happened to the Princess." Nii scoffed.

"Who besides you will believe that?" Rendromaru cackled. "With the Inu no Taisho out of the territory, I have all the power here. You poisoned the Princess and she is dying, and once she is dead Inutaishomaru will have lost the people and his territory to me."

Nii barked out in laughter. "You are dreaming."

Rendromaru bent down to stare into Nii's eyes. "Am I?"

Nii allowed a slow smile to spread across his lips. "You know if you kill me, your life will be for naught. _**He**_ will have your head. And if Suki dies, no amount of begging will save you from his wrath. You will be lucky if Gozu and Mezu are able to recognize you when you go to the gates to face judgment."

"Ah, but you will go there first, little youkai." Rendromaru stood up and walked to the tiny crack that was a window. "I had hoped to find more information on you, but unfortunately, this is too great an opportunity for me to pass by. You came at just the right time." The rat walked back to Nii and bent over him, his eyes widened however when his neck was gripped in a crushing grip and Nii launched over backward, wrapping his other arm around his throat.

"Are you certain I will go first?" Nii hissed into the rat's ear.

Rendromaru jolted forward, loosening the tight grip on his throat, and wiggled out of that tight embrace. He gasped when Nii reacted far quicker than he thought possible for any youkai and he was barreled over onto his back.

Nii bent down close to his face. "Why do you try to run, rat?"

Rendromaru planted both his hands against Nii's shoulders, but suddenly he froze when he was rammed back onto the floor forcefully, the strength of this inuyoukai almost baffling. His back didn't hit the solid floor as he first thought and the very air around him grew dark. "What the hell?" He gasped. "Where are we?"

Nii released Rendromaru and stepped back, shuddering at his location. Looking around frantically, the only thing he could utter was. "You are in my fear."

Shuzo walked up with a broad grin on his face and approached his host. '_This is a bit of a surprise. Would you like to leave this place?'_

Nii sighed and nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. His instincts had taken him to this place, not Shuzo.

'_What would you like to do with him?'_ Shuzo watched Rendromaru scramble to his feet and stare open-mouthed at the glowing figure.

Nii glanced over at the frantic rat youkai who was turning his head in every direction. '_I'd love to say leave him. But I want more than anything for him to face Seihomaru.'_

Shuzo grinned and waved for Nii to take hold of the rat youkai who was frantically looking for any means of escape.

Nii darted forward and tackled Rendromaru to the ground and Nii grinned down into his face when the darkness seeped away. "Are you afraid, Rendromaru?"

The rat youkai peered up at the inuyoukai who held onto him in a vice grip. Had it been one of this youkai's abilities to alter his sense of reality? Or had he in fact been taken to another place?

"You should be." Nii grinned widely as the cell door slammed open and a furious Seihomaru stormed in, a swirl of rage-filled energy flooding the room with such intensity, even Nii got goosebumps.

Seihomaru stormed forward, his energy swirling around him in waves and spiking outward. Nii scrambled off Rendromaru and quickly went to Seihomaru, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Wait!"

Seihomaru's blood-red eyes meet his and a single brow lifted in question.

"If you kill him now, you will get no answers. Lock him up and keep him in solitary. No visits, it will be more punishment. At least wait until we get the remedy Suki needs."

Seihomaru's red eyes trailed down to Rendromaru who instantly went into a begging position.

Nii snarled. "Don't even try it. I told you begging will not save you this time."

Seihomaru moved around Nii casually and reached down for the rat's haori. Dragging the quivering youkai close to his face, he snarled and spoke in a deep guttural voice. "Your life is mine, rat. If anything happens to Suki, I will take great pleasure in tearing your flesh off your bones, but keeping you alive long enough to feel every rip and pull."

Rendromaru gulped. "We found him in the Princess' chambers holding the cause of her illness. He did this."

"I have already spoken with the healer, Rendromaru. Suki has been ill for several days already. Nii was with me so I know for a fact that he was not responsible for this attack. Even if he were not with me, no amount of convincing from you would lead me to believe otherwise." Seihomaru snarled.

Nii snorted. "I know what kind of poison was used. Let me search his chambers."

Rendromaru's eyes widened. "You will not enter my room!"

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the rat. "The house is open to you, brother."

Nii grinned and peered down at the rat. "You know I will find any traces. I can sniff out a poison that has already dispersed and lost its effect."

Rendromaru smiled slowly. "It's too late even if you discover the kind used. Both Princess Suki and Lord Inutaishomaru have already been exposed to high doses of it."

Seihomaru and Nii shared a brief look. The lord smirked. "Lucky for me I have an immunity to all poisons then. As for Suki, Nii knows the remedy needed."

"Ha, I doubt that. It is scarce and no longer used."

Nii bent down and whispered into the rat's ear. "You mean Delphinium seeds?"

Rendromaru glanced at Nii startled.

"I told you, my nose can detect certain plants and because of my studies with my mate who happens to be a herbalist, I know various other kinds that are less known. Are you that much of a fool? I work with poisons on a daily basis, Rendromaru." In an even quieter voice, he whispered. "I am a trained assassin."

Seihomaru smirked knowingly. "I did inform you that you weren't the only one who has spies. Did you think me that much of a fool that I would not discover your plans months, even years in advance?" He shook his head disappointedly. "Did you need to travel to get the remedy?"

"If he doesn't have any in his chambers, then yes I will have to go to Chugoku and get some." Nii confirmed.

"Do not let me stop you." Seihomaru followed Nii out of the cell and slammed the iron gate shut. "Nii?"

Nii turned around and lifted a brow.

"Find me Traylaymaru and send him to me. I think this rat will need to be closely guarded." Seihomaru grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Princess' Recovery

Seihomaru sat beside Suki and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept, recovering from the poison that her body had been riddled with. It had taken Nii almost a full week to get the leaves needed and return to the sankin kotai. In that time, Seihomaru had made the decision to hold a council with the members of his court in regards to Rendromaru. Several had been upset over the rat's imprisonment, but after Seihomaru firmly informed them that the evidence was compelling and not refutable, they had reluctantly agreed on the sentence.

Due to the direct attack on the people's Princess, Rendromaru had been sentenced to death publicly so the clan could witness what would befall them should it ever happen again. He had had enough of the rat's interference, but to his great surprise, when Sesshomaru had heard what had happened, and what his teacher would go through, the pup had been angry and distant.

The young pup had locked himself in his chambers and refused to see him or his mother and Seihomaru sighed. Rendromaru had done enough damage to his son and many of the clan were still upset over what was going to happen to the rat in a couple of days. Traylaymaru had spent the entire time keeping watch, and whenever he needed a break, Nii had taken over, lurking in the shadows, or as much of the shadows as the small eclipse youkai could handle without going into a panic.

There had been a couple attempts to break Rendromaru out of the cell, but Nii or Traylaymaru had had them immediately disposed of. Thanks to his poison ability, any and all traces were eliminated, but the stench lingered on in the dark stone caves below the sankin kotai.

Suki shifted slightly and her eyes opened. "Hi." She whispered. "You're back."

Seihomaru turned his gaze to hers. "I am."

She pushed up on the futon and took a shaky breath. "When did you get back?"

"Over a week ago. Do you not remember being ill?"

Suki nodded. "I was not aware of how long I was asleep for."

"You have been in and out of consciousness." Seihomaru stood up and grabbed a fur-lined kimono and brought it over to her. He stopped when he saw tears in her eyes and he sighed.

"We lost another." Suki sniffled.

"I am aware, that is how we discovered you had been poisoned." Seihomaru placed the kimono over her shoulders.

Suki frowned. "Poisoned?"

"Yes, by Rendromaru. His sentence will be carried out the day after tomorrow." Seihomaru held out his hands for her to take so he could pull her to her feet. She tugged, however, and he almost stumbled right on top of her. He grunted when he quickly shifted his fall so that he landed onto the futon. With a questioning glance, he noticed her smirk. Chuckling, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Suki placed her head against his shoulder. "I want another pup."

"I know, but how many more miscarriages can you take? We have tried for years with no luck." Seihomaru sighed and pulled her into his arms.

Suki growled. "Blasted rat."

Seihomaru chuckled again. "I must leave after Rendromaru's sentence. I still have to retrieve Soun'ga and go to the Shinden-zukuri."

"Did you find the mirror?" Suki lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"I did." Suddenly remembering the gift from Suzaku, he stood and grabbed his bag. "Suzaku had this made for you."

"Did you have a good visit?" Suki smiled mischievously. She knew about Suzaku as she and Seihomaru had enjoyed a pleasure night with her and Seiryu a few years back.

Seihomaru snorted. "It was relaxing. Seiryu actually managed to seduce Nii."

Suki gasped. "Really? How was that experience?"

Seihomaru laughed. "It was interesting. Byakko was able to find a gem that can be chipped off and added to a drink to help him with his overwhelming fear."

"Good." Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly bit his shoulder and Seihomaru growled softly.

"None of that woman. I have duties to tend to." Seihomaru lifted a brow at her.

"Your duties can wait." Suki giggled and pulled him back onto the futon with her.

* * *

Shuzo rolled his eyes once again at his host who stood outside staring at the bright sun that beamed on them. '_Why?'_

Nii narrowed his eyes and glanced at his youki. '_That happened purely by chance. I didn't plan to go there.'_

'_You seemed to do fine.'_ Shuzo's voice trailed off and his eyes grew distant.

Nii gasped and his eyes widened. '_Oh, hell no! Not this again!'_ He exclaimed. '_Seiho!'_

Shuzo grinned widely. '_Insatiable little shit, isn't he?'_

'_You are enjoying this far too much.'_

Shuzo smirked.

Nii groaned loudly and once again lifted his gaze towards the sky. He stopped, however, when his eyes landed on Sesshomaru's. The small pup was looking out the window lost in thought, almost as though longing for freedom. With a faint chuckle, Nii turned and entered the main house silently.

Nii made his way down the halls and once at the pup's chambers, he poked his head into the room. Sesshomaru hadn't moved from the window and Nii cleared his throat which caused Sesshomaru to whirl around startled. His golden eyes narrowed but when they saw who it was, his expression relaxed.

"May I come in?" Nii asked.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath but nodded his head.

"You look troubled," Nii said as he closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved back to the window. "There are some weird lights over there." He pointed out his window, in the direction the Shinden-zukuri sat.

Nii frowned and walked over to the window. Once he saw what Sesshomaru was referring to, his body grew cold. "Youki." He breathed.

Sesshomaru's head lifted upward. "Youki?"

Nii nodded. Bending down he wrapped his arm around the pup's shoulders. "When a youkai releases his energy, it allows an aura that can be seen and that energy that is released is from our inner spirits when they assist us in battle."

"So like my green stuff? My dokkasou?" Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his face.

Nii twitched lifting his brow. "Green stuff?"

Sesshomaru smiled proudly. "It is all misty and green and it burns when it touches stuff."

'_Oh, gods. He has that poison ability too?'_ Nii felt his eyes widen. "Dokkasou? Interesting name."

Sesshomaru pouted. "It named itself." He blamed it.

Nii chuckled.

"How did you do what you did?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When?" Nii asked.

"You know when we saw the cats." Sesshomaru placed his hands on his hips as though it was obvious what he meant.

"Oh. You mean this?" Nii reached his hand out and pulled a dagger out of thin air.

Sesshomaru's mouth came unhinged.

Nii chuckled and flicked his hand and the dagger vanished.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly. "Can I learn how to do that?"

Nii shook his head. "It is one of my abilities. You will have many of your own that are only for you."

Sesshomaru pouted. "What else can you do?"

Nii shrugged his shoulders. "I've been asleep for such a long time I do not know what is still available to me. Without practice, I suppose I won't know until I try."

"Chichiue said that my abilities are waking too soon."

Nii nodded his head. "It is rather early if you already have access to one. Do you know what the coming of age day is?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I think it means when I become an adult."

"Exactly. On your coming of age day, your inner spirit stirs and wakes. It is a great ceremony for both you and your parents because what abilities they have become alive in you." Nii smiled.

"I don't know what Chichiue can do." Sesshomaru slumped his shoulders.

Nii lifted Sesshomaru's hand and held it in front of his face. "Well, one ability from your father has already presented itself."

Sesshomaru blinked at his hand and then turned wide surprised eyes to Nii's "Father can do that?" He whispered as though in disbelief.

Nii grinned and nodded. "It isn't something your father uses often, but it is definitely one you share."

Sesshomaru seemed to beam proudly then. "What else can father do?"

"A great many things. Because you both share the green mist you also probably share an immunity to certain poisons." Nii pulled Sesshomaru into his lap once he made himself comfortable on the ground. His eyes lingered on the area the youki was coming from. It felt far too familiar and yet changed. '_Can you feel that?'_ He turned his eyes to Shuzo who was staring at the surge of youki.

'_I can.'_ Shuzo turned and smiled at the small pup and Nii. '_You miss him, don't you?'_

Nii furrowed his brow. '_Io?'_ Obviously Shuzo meant his son. '_I also miss Airi.'_

Shuzo nodded his head sadly. Nii's daughter had shown great promise for her future as an eclipse youkai, having basically no fear and an adventurous spirit. His lavender eyes landed on Sesshomaru's again when the pup was looking around the room and back up at Nii curiously. '_He is an inquisitive little thing.'_

Nii looked down at Sesshomaru and chuckled. "What is wrong?"

Sesshomaru's mouth turned downward. "Nothing, but you were talking to someone. Is that like your dagger?"

Nii bit his lip. "Not exactly. I was talking with my youki. When yours wakes, you will be able to have conversations with him as well."

Sesshomaru's hands went to his mouth. "Really? I can talk to him?"

"When he wakes, yes. Not yet, though. He is still sleeping and must remain so until he has grown stronger. See, if your spirit wakes too soon, he may not have learned all he needs to and it could be a hindrance to your growth and abilities." Nii smirked.

"Oh. Can we see our youki too?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes roaming the room again.

"Usually we can meet with them inside the pools of life. I am different. I can see mine all the time." Nii smiled.

"So I won't be able to see mine except inside the pools?" Sesshomaru pouted.

"There are a few things you might be able to do. But when you and your inner spirit meet, you can discuss things then." Nii shook his head.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered as though what he was saying was a huge secret. "Can I see your youki too?"

Nii snickered. "Not unless he and I were to allow you to see him."

Sesshomaru grinned widely. "Is a youki like the Zashiki-warashi that roams our house?"

"The Zashiki-warashi is a ghost spirit of a little girl. She is a youkai like you and me but of a different species." Nii explained.

"We are inuyoukai." Sesshomaru placed his finger on his chin and thought deeply.

'_Goodness this pup is incredibly smart for his age.'_ Nii lifted his brow curiously. "You like learning about things, don't you?" It wasn't uncommon for a pup nearing his coming of age day to learn everything they possibly could, but coming from such a young pup it was unheard of.

Sesshomaru nodded happily. "Rendromaru-" He stopped and his happiness immediately vanished and an aura of brooding took over.

"Oie." Nii frowned. "None of that. I don't care how close you two got, Rendromaru tried to harm your mother and father. Do you know what that is?"

"Father said sensei tried to kill mother." Sesshomaru sighed, and rather than an angry pulse of energy, it was filled with sadness.

"Yes. Now, you use that little brain of yours and tell me, if Rendromaru were to be left alive, what do you think might happen?" Nii pointed out.

Sesshomaru paused and thought for a few minutes before he spoke. "It would mean he would try again, or he might attack us later."

"Exactly. Rendromaru gave you certain skills which will always and forever be with you, but that does not excuse his attack on the Princess, your mother." Nii said.

Sesshomaru's head lifted followed closely by Nii's when a surge of energy filled the night air and grabbing Sesshomaru tightly, Nii stood and glanced out the window. "Why does it feel so dark?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"It's a challenge," Nii said.

"For father?" Sesshomaru turned worried eyes to Nii's.

"I don't think directly. This feels different." Nii frowned.

* * *

Seihomaru rolled over and peered into his mates face with a small smile. His fingers brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and sighed relieved that no lingering traces of the poisoning remained. Suki slept peacefully and comfortably, draped over his one arm and he pulled gently to release himself. Pushing into a sitting position, he grunted when he realized it was nearing morning, which meant that Rendromaru's sentence was fast approaching.

His gold eyes drifted down when he felt a light tug on his hair and he quirked a brow at her grinning face. "You distracted me all night." He accused.

"You are complaining?" Suki giggled and sat up. "I stole your whole day too."

Seihomaru chuckled. "I noticed. How are you feeling?"

Suki shrugged her shoulders. "I feel fine. No longer groggy or tired."

"Good." Seihomaru pushed the blanket off and got to his feet. He grinned widely when he received an appreciated growl and he turned his head.

Suki smiled. "Oh, don't mind me. I am admiring the view."

Seihomaru smirked. "Is the view still to your approval?" He said playfully.

"Oh, yes. No complaints." Suki nodded. "You have filled out a little more."

Seihomaru glanced down at his body but didn't see any difference in his form.

"You also have new markings around your hips," Suki said.

"Those I did notice." Seihomaru nodded. "I can only assume that it was either because my youki woke, or it was an aftereffect of meeting Nii in the mating pools."

Suki pointed to his arm. "You have Nii's youki's mark on your arm. My youki was rather perturbed about that."

Seihomaru gave his mate a flat stare. "She does realize that Nii is a male does she not?"

Suki giggled. "Of course she does silly. She still wanted you and your youki all to herself. Not that I blame her."

Seihomaru shook his head. "As soon as the house is free of Rendromaru and his minions, you will be free to wander again." He frowned when he remembered the youkai a hundred years ago trying to challenge him for rights to the Princess. Even though he and Suki had been mated for hundreds of years, he was somewhat surprised that a few challenges came to light. "Is that pain in the ass still around?" He growled.

"Who? Genji?" Suki lifted a delicate brow.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"No, remember you sent him packing. You frightened the poor thing." Suki giggled.

"He shouldn't have challenged me for you, then." Seihomaru rolled his eyes. He reached out for his haori but froze when he felt a pulse of energy filter in through their window. With a frown, glancing at the window, he walked over and peered out.

"What is it?" Suki asked, standing and wrapping a thin yukata around her tiny frame and walked over to him.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the thick purple haze that lingered far too close to his old home. "Some foul beast lingers too close to the Shinden-zukuri." He snarled.

Suki sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So you will be leaving after you deal with Rendromaru." She stated.

Seihomaru turned in her arms and placed his chin on her head. "You know I must. I still have yet to retrieve the Soun'ga from Toutousai's and take Nii to the valley."

"Do you think it will be a dangerous journey?" Suki asked.

"I am uncertain. Why?" Seihomaru closed one eye and pulled back to stare at her.

Suki grinned and walked out of his arms with a wink. "I think you should take Sesshomaru with you again."

Seihomaru groaned. "Do you realize how dangerous it was the first time?"

"He wants to be with you. It is boring here for him. Out in the wilderness, he can explore, learn new things, discover life."

"I will think about it." Seihomaru shook his head. "If it is going to the Shinden-zukuri and back again, I do not see an issue. However, if I must engage in battle, what then?"

"Then Nii is there." Suki purred as she began dressing. "It's not like you both haven't had the pups with you in the past and been engaged in a fight."

Seihomaru sighed his memory of having Ahmya and Airi watching their father's fight from the safety of a tree rushing to the front of his mind. "I will speak with Nii and if he agrees then I will take Sesshomaru with me to the Shinden-zukuri. I do not like this energy close to there though."

"You will be fine." Suki grinned and slipped into the adjoining chambers leaving him standing there naked.

* * *

Nii stood beside Traylaymaru as they watched the cell Rendromaru was in closely. For the past few hours, there had been no signs of attempted break-outs but with how devious the rat was, anything was possible. There was always the risk of someone trying to free him during Seihomaru's sentencing. Both youkai were discussing what they thought their Lord and commander would do. With the whole attempted assassination of the Princess, Nii knew Seihomaru well enough to know that he would more than likely not risk having the rat pop up at a later date to try again.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "I think Seihomaru will send him to another land. Quite possibly somewhere far away so that he never returns."

Nii grunted his arms crossed over his chest. "What would stop the rat from returning and trying to kill Suki again? Or what if he tries to kill Sesshomaru?"

Traylaymaru shrugged. "Maybe the fear of having to face Seihomaru again."

"No, the risk is too great for him to leave the rat alive. You know better than anyone that if Rendromaru leaves, his minions could quite possibly take up where the rat left off." Nii glanced over his shoulder to stare at the cell door. "Even if Rendromaru wasn't in the area, he could still send messages. This was too close for comfort."

Traylaymaru nodded then. "True. Had you not been here to discover the poison used, Suki would be dead." He sighed. "I will go gather the guards so that everything is ready."

Nii nodded his head and watched the dark-haired youkai walk down the long hall. He could hear the uneven breath of Rendromaru from his location, and he could tell that the rat was afraid. This was the first time he felt that emotion from the rodent and he shook his head disapprovingly. Messing with Seihomaru was certainly not something a lesser youkai did and if they somehow convinced themselves it was a good idea, they usually were set straight within minutes.

Rendromaru seemed to think that he was invincible against Seihomaru and that was his first mistake. His second was thinking he could eliminate the Princess and place the blame on someone else. Obviously the rat had no idea that both he and Seihomaru shared a bond, not with all records of who he was destroyed. That was an added benefit for him, however, leaving his life less at risk than when there was knowledge of the eclipse youkai existence.

Nii walked over to the cell and peered at the quivering rat who hunched in a corner. "So have you figured out anything?"

Rendromaru lifted his head quickly and squinted at him. "Like who you are? Obviously not. Otherwise, our positions would be switched."

Nii snorted. "If that's what you want to believe." He shook his head when he felt the approach of several guards and he turned around nodding his head in greeting. Behind them was Traylaymaru who was ready for anything. "Lord Seihomaru is ready for him."

Nii stepped out of the way and watched the guards unlock the iron door and then move towards the cowering rat youkai. They bound his wrists and led him out. Rendromaru glared at Nii and the eclipse youkai rolled his eyes.

Traylaymaru took the left side while Nii gripped Rendromaru's right arm and they led the way down the cave towards the halls where Seihomaru would be waiting. Nii had made sure that Sesshomaru was busy with Akina and her small pup and out of the way so that he didn't have to witness the sentence his father was going to place upon his teacher. After his conversation with the small pup the day before, he knew that Sesshomaru actually liked his instructor. But in Nii's mind, Rendromaru couldn't have been the mastermind behind the plot against his parents' lives.

Once inside the halls, three guards posted themselves outside the large ornate doors while the rest followed Traylaymaru and Nii towards the waiting Seihomaru who sat on his chair waiting. Nii smirked at the look on Seihomaru's face and he lifted a brow waiting patiently for the lord to move. He had been witness to several meetings such as these in the past. Most of them held by the Lord Chijimatsu and Lord Monogachi, the former leaders of the Inuyoukai clan. Only a handful he witnessed with Lord Seihomaru.

Rendromaru was led directly before the stairs and the entire room remained silent. The guards pushed the rat to his knees and Nii lifted his gaze to the traditional cover that was used for the Princess so that she was not visible to those of lesser status. Seihomaru finally stood and walked down the stairs calmly. Far too calmly for Nii and the eclipse youkai lifted a brow curiously.

Traylaymaru leaned over and whispered, "He is pulling all the stops today. He is taking no chances for any weakness to be found."

Nii nodded his head in agreement and remained silent as he watched Seihomaru approached Rendromaru.

"Rendromaru," Seihomaru growled which caused a faint stir in the halls at the intensity.

The rat jerked and lifted his head, great big tears in his eyes.

"Your attempt at taking Princess Suki's life failed, and you admitted your attempt on my own," Seihomaru said smoothly.

Rendromaru's face landed with a thud on the floor, his quavering voice spouting out apologies.

"Urusai!" Seihomaru snapped.

The rat immediately went still.

"You spoke with several in regards to eliminating me and taking over the clan, but instead of challenging me outright, you sought to do it in a dishonorable fashion." Seihomaru continued on. "I should kill you right here, but instead, I have found a better way for you to regain your honor."

The rat lifted his eyes the black depths pleading for mercy.

Seihomaru tossed a tanto at the rat's feet and pointed at the sheathed blade. "The samurai have this wonderful tradition they created called Seppuku. In order for them to regain their honor, they would face their clan leader, in their case their Daimyo and use the knife and perform Harakiri. This tradition is solely given to the one who initiated a dishonorable act. They are given two choices. You can take the tanto and insert the blade into your gut, taking your own life by slicing through vital organs. Or a beheading initiated by one of my choosing." The Lord turned and waited while the rat allowed the information to sink in. "You will not regain a physical body, nor after your death will you gain a mourning stone. The afterlife that waits for you will not be met with Gozu and Mezu at the gates to the underworld. If you are lucky, you will be granted entrance to hell. However, if you are not so lucky, your soul will spend an eternity in the spirit realm, where lost spirits roam."

Rendromaru moaned loudly, his face once again falling to the floor.

"You were given ample warning to cease your ploys and you chose to ignore them. No longer will you have control here and no longer will you sink your fangs into my pup. You are here-by removed from my graces. Now choose your fate, rat." Seihomaru snarled.

Rendromaru jumped at the loud boom of Seihomaru's voice and his hands shook when they reached out for the sheathed dagger. Nii moved over beside Traylaymaru as he watched intently, and his eyes wandered quickly over the court who watched silently. They were all youkai and were familiar with the ruling of lords, this was nothing new, especially when it came to the life of their Princess. No one seemed surprised by Seihomaru's choice, and all eyes watched the rat.

Satisfied that none seemed interested in freeing Rendromaru, Nii turned his eyes once again to the rat who slowly pulled the dagger free. Time seemed to stand still when the rat's eyes gleamed and seemingly in a final desperate attempt, lunged forward, hand held high, aiming right at Seihomaru's back.

Nii gasped and he was at Rendromaru's side in a space of a breath, not even thinking, and he forcefully gripped the rat's exposed arm and pulled downward. Rendromaru lost his momentum and tumbled to the floor, his eyes crazed and surprise and focused on Nii. Seihomaru whirled around in the time that Nii had moved and was already flexing his claws in preparation. Lord Seihomaru lifted a brow at Nii and then smiled.

The court waited breathlessly as they had witnessed Nii's movements and all eyes were locked on the youkai who disarmed Rendromaru. Nii leaned over and whispered. "Feeble attempt, Rendromaru."

Rendromaru's eyes seemed to bug out then as he realized what stood beside him, his black eyes locked on Nii's black and gold ones.

Seihomaru clicked his tongue and gave his friend a nod. Nii pulled Rendromaru's head back by his hair and placed his dagger against his throat. "You are a fool to think you could have killed Lord Seihomaru." Nii lifted his eyes to Seihomaru as the Lord walked over silently.

Seihomaru bent down and picked up the tanto and peered at it for a moment before he flung it at Rendromaru's exposed chest, just as Nii's dagger slid across the rat's throat.

Nii released Rendromaru and the hall remained silent as they watched the rat's life ebb away. It was a painless death for the rodent, and both Seihomaru and Nii sighed.

"I want all of Rendromaru's court found and expelled from the clan immediately." Seihomaru turned to the waiting court members and the guards instantly rushed from the halls. "Remember this, should you have thoughts of following Rendromaru's ploy. Even though I may not be in the area, word reaches me across all of Japan or other countries. I will face any challenges for the rights to the clan should anyone feel the desire to, but I will not allow secrets to swarm my halls. You are all dismissed."

Seihomaru didn't wait to see if he was obeyed but Nii smirked as he watched the halls empty almost immediately. "I think you have made a couple of enemies today," Nii said.

Seihomaru grunted. "How is that different than any other day?" As he walked by Rendromaru's body, he released his youki and focused his green poison to rid himself of the rat youkai who now lay dead. Traylaymaru took several steps back and winced when the body started hissing as it melted.

Nii pinched his nose and grunted. "Ugh. It is going to take you weeks to rid this place of that stench."

Seihomaru chuckled. "The good news is, we don't have to suffer through it."

Soft giggling emerged from the cloth enclosure. "But you leave the rest of us to deal with it." Suki came out and narrowed her eyes at the three remaining youkai in the room.

Seihomaru turned to her and grinned. "Open the roof hatch and keep the room clear for a few days. Have the maids light incense and it will be fine in a couple of hours."

Nii was staring at Seihomaru which caused the lord to turn in question. "Are we going somewhere that I was not informed of?"

"To Toutousai's and then to the Shinden-zukuri," Seihomaru smirked.

"Ah." Nii nodded his head. "Who will you leave in charge?"

Seihomaru jerked his thumb at the dark-haired youkai. "That one."

Traylaymaru's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha-?"

Nii snickered. "Have fun."

"Seihomaru?" Suki called before they could leave.

Seihomaru turned with a raised brow.

"What of Sesshomaru?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Right." Seihomaru snapped his fingers. "The pup is coming with us."

Nii stopped mid-stride and watched Seihomaru walk out of the room casually with a smug look on his face.


End file.
